SNOWDROP
by rainy hearT
Summary: Kyuhyun x Sungmin, sedikit cuplikan / teaser Sekuel SNOWDROP. Kehidupan after married Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Ramai dan berwarna dengan kehadiran baby lucu mereka. Mind to RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themself. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan, alur ngebosenin.

Summarry : "aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran"

This is Just as another present from me

THIS FIC JUST FOR YAOI LOVERS

Happy Reading

**Chapter 1**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Ini musim dingin, aku kembali merapatkan mantelku. Rasanya seluruh darahku hampir membeku. Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan toko bunga langgananku. "Ah, Snowdrop. Putih dan cantik."

Aku mengembangkan senyumanku, membawa satu pot bunga snowdrop. Karena setiap hari aku akan memberikan satu tangkai bunga ini padanya selama musim dingin, aku harus menanamnya sendiri. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kerumah kecil kami. Aku, Appa dan Eomma.

"Umma" aku melangkah masuk mencari Umma ku. "Nde chagi, kau sudah pulang." Umma datang menyambutku. "Umma, appa pergi kemana ? Mengapa tak terlihat ?"

"Appa harus bekerja ekstra, karena sebentar lagi kan natal "

"Tapi Eomma, itu masih dua bulan lagi"

"Chagi," Teukkie Umma mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang,"Appa kan harus membuat pohon natal di tempatnya bekerja, jika tidak dibuat mulai sekarang bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan berpuluh pohon natal untuk memenuhi supermarket yang besar itu."

Umma duduk didepanku dan meminum coklat panasnya " Selain Appamu, pemiliknya tak mau memerintah orang lain. Kau tahu kan, tuan Cho itu sangat menyayangi Appa seperti adiknya sendiri."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, Tuan Cho itu sama saja dengan anaknya yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya. "Arrasseo, tapi aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Appa hanya karena terus menyentuh pohon itu dan bermain dengan listrik untuk memasang rangkaian lampu yang begitu rumit."

"Tenanglah chagi, semua akan baik-baik saja. Appamu pasti juga akan berhati-hati"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Membawa pot bunga Snowdrop itu dan meletakkannya di balkon kamarku. Sudah sepuluh pot, aku rasa sudah cukup. Hah, sejujurnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Appa. Dia harus naik tangga untuk menghias pohon natal yang begitu tinggi itu.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Dan sekarang inilah aku. Disinilah aku dan eommaku. Kami menaruh bunga di makam Appa yang baru seminggu ini. Sesuatu memang terjadi pada Appa malam itu. Ia terjatuh dan tertimpa pohon natal. Tuan Cho dan istrinya sudah meminta maaf padaku dan Umma. Mereka memang menjamin kehidupan kami.

Mereka juga sangat perhatian dan menyayangi Umma. Umma tidak diperbolehkan bekerja oleh Nyonya Heechul, istri Tuan Cho. Setiap bulan mereka akan hidup kami dan juga sekolahku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju sekolah. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bersekolah, dan rasanya niatku untuk memberikan bunga snowdrop itu padanya pupus sudah. Aku sendiri yang malah kini kehilangan harapan.

"Ini hyung, untukmu "

Aku menatap namja tampan, dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap itu. Mata coklanya yang tajam serta senyuman dinginnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Mwo ?"

"Itu, surat dari Umma. Dia ingin aku memberikannya padamu."

Namja itu langsung pergi duduk dibangkunya. Dia itu selalu seperti itu. Meski dia pintar dalam pelajaran tapi dia sungguh payah dan tak bisa bergaul. Dia sama sekali tak punya teman, dan aku rasa dia sama sekali tak peduli apalagi memikirkannya.

Aku membuka surat dari Nyonya Heechul. 'Hah, dia menyuruhku datang kerumahnya sore ini. Ada apa ya ?' Aku terus membatin menerka apa yang kira-kira akan dibicarakan oleh Nyonya Heechul.

Dia memang cantik, tapi kurasa wajah cantik itu hanya menurunkan seringaian menakutkan pada putranya yang sangat menyebalkan dan dingin itu.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Mwo ?"

Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Ya, aku sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi lihatlah namja tampan didepanku ini, dia menatapku seakan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Aku menatap Nyonya Heechul dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Seringaian yang menakutkan, sama dengan seringaian tuan muda Cho yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Tapi nyonya, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan ? Dengan anda dan Tuan Cho yang menangung hidup kami saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula aku lihat tuan muda sepertinya tidak suka dengan keputusan anda, jadi mohon nyonya memikirkannya lagi."

"Minnie, aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku ingin putraku manis dan sopan sepertimu, tidak seperti dia ini yang tak tahu sopan santun dan selalu semaunya. Dan aku lihat kalian cocok.

"Umma ! Apanya yang cocok ? Aku ini namja Umma, mengapa seenaknya saja menjodohkan aku dengan namja aneh seperti dia ?"

Pletak

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala tuan muda Cho, aku sungguh kasihan melihatnya. "Jaga bicaramu Kyunie, Umma tak pernah menganggapnya aneh. Umma sangat menyukainya, dan kau harus menerima pernikahanmu tanpa pembantahan sedikitpun."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk melipat wajahku yang rasanya begitu panas. Aku ingin menangis tapi juga ingin tersenyum, aku memang menyukainya tapi dia "Nyonya, tolong pikirkan lagi"

"Umma, dengar 'kan ? Dia saja menyuruh Umma untuk memikirkannya lagi. Umma, aku ini putramu satu-satunya, kenapa malah menikahkan aku dengan namja Umma. Nanti bagaimana bisa melanjutkan keturunan Umma ?"

"Aishh, diamlah kau anak nakal. Umma tidak bingung dengan keturunan. Meski kalian mengadopsi anak, kurasa anak kalian nanti akan menjadi anak yang baik karena memiliki Umma seperti Minnie. Kau tak lihat, Minnie itu sangat cantik dan manis Kyu ?"

Nyonya Heechul memaksa wajah anaknya dan menariknya lurus hingga menghadapku. "Minnie chagi, ayo angkat kepalamu sayang. Tunjukkan wajah cantikmu itu agar anakku yang buta ini bisa melihatnya"

"Umma !"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Nyonya Heechul benar-benar keras padanya, tangan nyonya Heechul tengah memegang erat pipinya agar tak berpaling dan terus menatapku.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Terpaksa aku menatapnya. 'Aish , anak itu mengapa dia itu ...' aku tak jadi mengumpatnya. Ya, aku terus menatapnya. Kulihat dia memang manis, ya aku akui itu. Dan dia juga baik, sopan dan cantik.

Aku menatap wajah cantiknya dengan mata foxynya itu, pipi chubbynya, kulitnya yang putih seperti porselen rumahku, dan juga bibirnya. 'Aishh ! Aku mulai gila, tapi bibirnya. Mengapa bisa bibir seorang namja begitu menggoda ? Pink dan plump dan rasanya aku ...'

Pletak

"Aish, Umma ! Mengapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku sih ?"

"Kya ! Kau bilang kau tak menyukainya, tapi kau menatapnya seperti mau menelannya. Sepertinya kau lupa berkedip hingga terus menatapnya selama bermenit-menit. Umma tahu kau menyukainya"

"Umma !"

"Aish, diamlah kau bocah !" Umma kembali membentakku dan kini dia malah duduk disisi Minnie. 'Ya, aku pikir Minnie juga nama yang manis. Hah, harus kuakui dia memang manis'

"Minnie chagi, besok kau datang kemari bersama Teukki nde. Aku ingin kau dan Teukki tinggal disini bersama kami. Aku ingin rumah kami yang besar ini menjadi ramai. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau tinggal dirumah ini." Umma terus saja berbicara padannya dan kemudian malah menatapku.

"Kau lihat Minnie, dia itu sama dengan Appanya. Apaanya gila kerja dan Kyu itu sangat penyendiri dan tak bisa bergaul. Aku seperti hidup sendiri dirumah yang sebesar ini. " Kulihat Minnie Cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk saja menatap Umma.

'Aish, dia itu selalu saja sok manis didepan Umma.'

Umma menatapku dan tersenyum licik padaku, "Kyunnie sayang, antarkan Sungmin pulang dan jangan lupa besok kau harus menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang sekolah. Tunggulah dirumah mereka dan bawa Teukki juga Sungmin. Aku ingin mereka tinggal dirumah ini mulai besok."

"Mwo ! Umma kan bisa menyuruh supir, kenapa harus aku ?"

"Kyunnie, kau mau membantah Umma sayang ?" kulihat Umma sudah memutar-mutar genggaman tangannya. Aku melindungi kepalaku "Ahni Umma, baiklah aku akan melakukannya." Aku menyeret Minnie keluar dari ruang makan itu.

Aku memasukkannya kedalam mobilku dan menatapnya. Ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. 'Omona, bibir itu ' Aku rasa aku sudah gila, mengapa hanya menatapnya sekali saja aku jadi seperti ini ?

"Hei, besok kalau disekolah bersikaplah biasa dan wajar padaku. Aku tak mau orang satu sekolah tahu kalau aku akan menikah dengan namja sepertimu." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. 'Bagaimana tidak frustasi ? ' Aku sudah gila karena memang aku merasa aku menyukainya. Ada aliran hangat yang menyusup ketubuhku saat aku menatapnya.

"Tuan Muda, mianhe. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Nyonya Cho." Dia membungkuk padaku dan terus mengatakan maaf. "Aish, sudahlah. Umma memang selalu begitu dan seenaknya sendiri."

Aku menjalankan mobilku menuju rumahnya yang kecil. "Aku tidak mampir. Jangan lupa siapkan semua barangmu dan katakan pada Ummamu jika Umma meminta kau dan dia tinggal di rumah kami"

Setelah dia turun, aku baru bisa bernafas lega. "Hah, rasanya aku hampir mati menahan jantungku yang terus berdebar tak karuan"

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Aku masuk kedalam rumahku dan langsung mencari Umma. Aku menemukannya tengah berada dikamarku dan menatap bunga Snowdrop itu. "Umma " aku memanggilnya dan memeluknya. Rasanya Ummaku banyak berubah, dia menjadi lebih pendiam. "Aku baru dari rumah Nyonya Cho"

Aku mengajak Umma duduk dikasurku. Aku menatap matanya yang kini tak cantik lagi. Aku mengusap pipi kurusnya dan menciumnya. "Umma, aku menyayangimu Umma."

"Nde, Umma juga sangat menyayangimu. Katakan, ada apa Nyonya Cho menyuruhmu kerumahnya ?"

"Itu karena dia mau kita tinggal dirumahnya Umma"

"Jinja !"

"Nde Umma, dan dia juga ingin aku menikah dengan tuan muda Cho"

"Mworago ?"

Sudah bisa kutebak pasti Ummaku akan sangat terkejut dan shock mendengarnya. "Iya, Umma. Dia memintaku menjadi menantunya dan aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Umma mengusap pipiku dan menciumnya. "Chagi, Umma tahu kau menyukainya. Umma hanya terlalu senang tapi jika Umma dan kau pergi bagaimana dengan rumah ini ?"

"Nyonya Cho bilang, dia akan mengurusnya. Dia akan meminta seorang penjaga membersihkan dan merawat rumah ini. " Umma memelukku erat, aku rasa dia menangis. Punggungku rasanya basah.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Aku berangkat bersama Tuan Muda Cho yang menyebalkan itu, dia seenaknya saja menurunkan aku ditengah jalan. Meski jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan sekolah tapi tetap saja aku harus berjalan kaki, rasanya melelahkan sekali. Aku masuk kekelasku, sekolah ini rasanya sungguh membosankan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari Hyukkie, namun tak terlihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya. 'Kemana sih ?' Aku keluar kelas dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia tengah mengintip kelas sebelah. Aku menarik kerah bajunya." Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aish, Minnie-ah. Kau menggangguku. "

"Memangnya kau melihat apa ?" Aku mencoba mengintip kedalam kelas sebelah. "Donghae. Lee Donghae. Lihatlah dia Minnie, tampan dan juga sexy " Hyukkie kembali mengintipnya disebelahku.

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menatap Hyukkie, "Aish kau ini terlalu banyak mengkhayal yang bukan-bukan" Aku menariknya menuju kelas kami. Dia duduk disisiku dan menatapku penuh tanda tanya. "Waeyo Hyukkie, kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Ahni, tapi sepertinya kau punya masalah dan butuh bercerita pada seseorang."

'Hei bagaimana bisa dia tahu ? Ah, baiklah aku rasa memang aku harus menceritakannya. Lagipula Hyukkie tetanggaku, bisa saja nanti dia main main kerumahku tapi tak menemukan aku.' Aku menatap Hyukkie dan berbisik padanya.

"Mwo ?"

Dia menatapku tak percaya, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan namja aneh yang sangat sombong itu Minnie. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih" Hyukkie menatapku lagi, "dari yang kudengar dia itu sepupu dari Lee Donghae, orang yang aku sukai. Tapi tetap saja Minnie, apa kau tahan dengan dia ?"

Hyukkie menunjuk Kyu dengan dagunya. Aku melihat Kyu yang kini tengah asyik dengan PSP hitamnya, tak mempedulikan begitu banyak yeoja yang tengah menatap lapar padanya di sekelilingnya.

Aku menghela nafasku, aku sadar Kyu adalah namja populer disekolahku. Dengan menjetikkan jarinya saja dia bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang dia mau dengan mudah. " Entahlah, aku juga bingung Hyukkie. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Nyonya Cho. "

Hyukkie mengusap bahuku dan menatapku dengan mata cantiknya. "Hei, aku akan membantumu Minnie. Tenang saja, tapi kau juga bantu aku jika kau sudah dekat dengan keluarga Kyu. Kenalkan aku pada Donghae"

"Aish, kau ini selalu saja "

Kulihat Kyu masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Dia itu memang selalu begitu. Songsae datang dan mulai mengajar kami. 'Rasanya aku sangat bosan, pelajaran fisika ini memang teramat berat dan menyiksa otakku.' Aku melihat Kyu yang duduk agak jauh dibelakangku.

Dia hanya menatap rumus di papan tulis tanpa mencatatnya sama sekali, 'Aku tak sepintar Kyu yang hanya melihat saja sudah mengerti'. Tak heran dia bisa lompat kelas dua tahun dan sekelas denganku. Dia sungguh-sungguh pintar.

Tak kusangka mata kami bertemu. 'Ommona dia menatapku ' Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aishh aku rasa wajahku sudah benar-benar merah kali ini.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Ayo, kita pulang" Kyu menyeretku dan meninggalkan kelas kami yang memang masih banyak siswa yang ada disana. Kulihat Hyukkie melambaikan tanganku dan mengepalkan tangannya "Hwaiting !" Aish, dia selalu saja berteriak seperti itu. 'Memalukan '

"Kita akan langsung kerumahmu, dan aku akan menunggumu di mobil. Jangan lupa bawa semua barangmu dan juga barang-barang Ummamu." Kyu terus berbicara selama perjalanan. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi saat dikelas. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak usah sampai sebegitunya kau mengagumi ketampananku "

"Mwo ? Kau ini GR sekali sih. Aku tadi tidak sengaja menatapmu, memangnya kau pikir aku suka apa menikah denganmu ?"

"Hei, memangnya kau pikir aku suka menikah denganmu ? Aish, kau ini bermimpi. Aku hanya tak bisa menolak perintah Umma atau aku akan kehilangan semua koleksi gameku dan juga PSP kesayanganku"

"Hei, mengapa lebih menyayangi PSP dan game bodohmu itu ?"

"Kau pikir aku menyayangimu ? Cih, maaf sekali." Rasanya aku ingin menjitaknya saat itu juga.

"Hei Tuan Muda Cho, kau pikir aku bisa menolak permintaan Nyonya Heechul. Kau tak lihat dia begitu menyayangiku, kurasa kau juga tak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Ummamu sendiri karena kelakuanmu itu."

Kulihat dia benar-benar diam. 'Omona, aku salah bicara' Dengan takut aku menatapnya, wajahnya benar-benar menakutkan. "Kyu, mianhe"

"Gwenchanayo. Apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Umma memang tak pernah memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Dia selalu saja menjitakku dan apalagi karenamu dia semakin terus menyiksaku" Kyu memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku anak siapa hingga Umma tak menyayangiku ? Dia itu memang seperti itu, selalu semaunya sendiri. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menirunya. Lagipula kurasa perjodohan ini akan mengasyikan. Aku ingin kita membuat sebuah perjanjian"

Kulihat Kyu mengeluarkan kertas dan penanya. "Kau bacalah dan tanda tangani disini"

Aku membaca kertas itu, di awal tulisan itu memang wajar tapi ditengahnya "Mwo ?" aku menatapnya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kita akan melakukan malam pertama setelah kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Aku menatapnya tajam "Hei, apa maksudnya malam pertama ?"

Dia hanya menyeringai tak jelas dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. "Mengapa harus melakukannya setelah kau benar-benar mencintaiku ? Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya denganmu ? Hei, tuan muda aku ini masih normal dan aku juga bisa melakukan itu dengan yeoja lain. Tak perlu harus denganmu"

"Aishh, diamlah dan baca lagi. Kau belum selesai membacanya."

Aku kembali membaca surat perjanjian itu "Mwo ! Apa maksudmu dengan memaksa aku ? Lagipula kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya dengan yeoja lain. Kau ini maunya menang sendiri !" lagi-lagi dia menghentikan mobilnya dan menatapku.

"Memangnya kau ini tak punya aturan apa ? Kau pikir aku mau istriku bercinta dengan orang lain. Aku juga tak akan melakukannya dengan yeoja manapun, jadi impas bukan. Dan satu hal lagi, meski aku tak mencintaimu tapi jika aku menginginkan kau melayaniku kau harus mau melakukannya."

"Ahni, aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya sampai kapanpun" Tuan Muda Cho langsung menatapku dengan seringaian liciknya itu. "Kau baca lagi sampai selesai" Aku menuruti perintahnya dan membaca surat bodoh itu lagi.

"Mwo, kau akan mengadukan pada Umma. Aish, jangan membawa Umma dan keluargamu dalam masalah kita" Jujur, Umma sangat senang dengan pernikahanku dan Kyu. Aku tak mungkin mengecewakan Umma dan juga nyonya Cho.

"Arrasseo " akhirnya aku menyerah dan menandatangani surat bodoh itu. 'Hah, tamatlah sudah riwayat seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin'

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Kami sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung pergi dan aku akan menunggunya di mobil saja. Kulihat dia sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. 'Ah, rasanya aku lega sekali. Kurasa aku memang sudah gila jika benar-benar menyukainya.'

Aku masih menunggunya didepan rumahnya. 'hah, kenapa dia lama sekali sih ?' Aku tak sabar menunggunya di mobilku, mana salju terus turun dan udara begitu dingin. Mau tidak mau aku harus menyusulnya ke dalam rumahnya. "Teukki Ahjumma" Aku melihat Teukki Ahjumma sedang membawa begitu banyak pot bunga.

"Tuan Muda, mianhe menunggu lama. Kami harus mengemas barang dulu. Aku tak tahu barang yang akan di bawa Sungmin jadi ya dia harus merapikannya dulu." Teukki Ahjumma terus saja meletakkan pot bunga itu dalam keranjang.

"Ahjumma, apa bunga ini juga akan dibawa ?"

"Nde Tuan Muda, ini bunga milik Sungmin. Dia yang menanamnya sendiri dan katanya ini tidak boleh ditinggal." Aku membantu Teukki Ahjumma membawa barangnya ke mobil. Aku heran mengapa dia membawa bunga jelek begini.

"Ahjumma tunggu saja dimobil, nanti aku yang akan membantu Minnie Hyung." Aku menyuruh Ahjumma untuk tetap di mobil. Entahlah, aku menyayanginya seperti menyayangi Ummaku sendiri. Dia orang yang lembut dan baik padaku.

Aku kembali masuk kerumah dan tak menemukan makhluk itu. "Minnie Hyung, kau dimana sih ? Kenapa lama sekali ?" Aku mencarinya keseluruh rumah. Tapi tak menemukannya. Aku naik tangga kekamar atas Aku mencoba mencari kamarnya dan akh, aku melihat pemandangan yang indah 'Ommona ! dia seksi ...'

Bruggg !

"Awhhhh, kau pikir aku ini apa ? Menutup pintu begitu kerasnya. Sakit tau ?" Aku mengusap dahiku yang terbentur pintu.

"Kya ! Siapa suruh kau mengintipku, dasar kau mesum !"

Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati, dia betul – betul seksi, akhh kulitnya putih dan mulus. Aish, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Aku kembali menunggunya di lantai bawah dan mengusap pantatku yang rasanya begitu sakit karena membentur lantai dan dahiku ini kurasa besok akan benjol karena pintu sialan itu.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

'Akh, akhirnya selesai juga.' Tak kusangka barang-barangku cukup banyak. Aku mengambil baju gantiku karena memang aku masih memakai seragamku sedari tadi. 'Ih, seragamku bau keringat' untung saja besok sudah ganti seragam.

Aku mulai melepaskan semua bajuku dan ketika aku hendak mengambil baju gantiku yang aku letakkan diatas kasurku, 'Ommona ! Dia melihatku ' Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras.

Bruggg !

"Awhhhh, kau pikir aku ini apa ? Menutup pintu begitu kerasnya. Sakit tau ?"

"Kya ! Siapa suruh kau mengintipku, dasar mesum !" Aku rasa dia jatuh, pasti sakit. Tapi aish, kenapa dia harus melihatku. Menyebalkan.

Aku memakai bajuku dan menyeret koperku turun ke lantai bawah. Aku melihat dia menatapku dengan matanya yang menggoda dan seringaian menakutkannya. "Mwo ?"

"Ahni, hanya saja kau terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda "

"Mwo ? Beraninya kau ! Kau tak tahu aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, mau kau kupukuli sampai tak bisa bergerak lagi hah ?" Aish, aku malu sekali.

Tapi dia hanya berjalan melenggang didepanku dengan seringaiannya. "Silahkan saja, nanti juga kau yang akan dimarahi Ummaku dan juga Teukki Ahjumma" dia mengatakan itu dengan santainya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas beratku.'Hah, kurasa dia benar. Aku tak akan bisa memukulnya kalau begini. Aish menyebalkan'

"Kajja, Teukki Ahjumma sudah menunggu di mobil dari tadi. Kau ini seperti yeoja saja, apa-apa lambat dan selalu saja lama." Dia menyeret tanganku seenaknya. "Aish, lepaskan Tuan Muda. Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa menarikku begitu" Aku menghentakkan tanganku dan menatapnya tajam. Jujur saat ini jantungku tengah berdetak kencang.

"Hei, kau ini calon istriku." Dia berhenti dan menatapku. "Calon istriku yang bebas aku mainkan kapanpun aku mau, dan aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku ingin lakukan padamu. Arra ?"

'Calon Istri ?' Aku rasa aku benar-benar bisa jatuh cinta padanya. 'Omona rasanya aku ingin sekali terbang saat ini.' Ah tidak aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku, biar bagaimanapun dia ini tetap menyebalkan.

"Heh, kau ini selalu seenaknya saja. Aku ini bukan mainan tau ? Kau pikir aku senang apa menikah dengan namja yang begitu menyebalkan sepertimu ?" Dia kembali menatapku dan mengeluarkan seringaian menakutkannya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, 'Omona, mengapa begini sih ? Kumohon jauhkan wajahmu Kyu '

"Hei, lihat wajah siapa yang memerah ? Sampai telingamu juga ikut memerah, apakah kau begitu tegang saat bersamaku sedekat ini ?" Dia menghentikan tatapannya dan berpaling pada telingaku.

"Atau kau ingin kita lebih dekat dari ini ?" Dia meniup telingaku, rasanya aku ingin lari saat ini juga. 'Oh aku sudah tak tahan lagi' "Kya tuan muda , hentikan !" Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenagaku. "Kau ini katanya tak menyukaiku, tapi mengapa dekat-dekat begitu ? Aishh !"

Tapi dia tak mempedulikan ucapanku, malah kembali menyeretku keluar rumah. "Tunggu aku kunci rumah dulu."

Klik

Dia kembali menyeretku, "Hei, yang harusnya kau seret itu koperku bukan aku"

"Diamlah, kau tak usah banyak bicara"

"Mwo ?" aku hanya melongo melihat sikapnya yang kembali dingin padaku.

Kami menuju mobil dan aku duduk disisi Umma di jok belakang. Jok depan tengah penuh dengan bunga Snowdropku. 'Aish, rasanya aku akan sangat malu jika harus meneruskan niatku memberikan bunga itu padanya.'

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami banyak diam. Umma terlihat begitu lelah berberes tadi hingga dalam mobilpun ia bisa tertidur. Jarak rumah kami memang cukup jauh, tapi kurasa perjalanan ini sangat lama sekali. Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi aku melihat dia mencuri pandang melihatku dari kaca yang menggantung di bagian atas jok depan.

'Ah, Lee Sungmin kau ini terlalu banyak mengkhayal '

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

"Teukki, " Heechul langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Aigo, kau cantik sekali Teukkie-ah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihatmu"

"Hei, ini kan baru satu bulan kita tidak bertemu. Kulihat kau juga bertambah cantik, Nyonya " Heechul mengajak Teukki duduk bersamanya. Ia langsung menyeringai begitu melihat Kyu melintas dihadapannya.

"Kyu, kau turunkan semua barang dan masukkan ke kamar mereka. Kamar Teukki di lantai bawah dekat kamar Umma dan kamar Sungmin didepan kamarmu diatas."

"Umma, kenapa tak menyuruh pelayan saja sih ? Aku capek Umma "

"Kyunnie sayang, kau bilang apa tadi ?" Heechul bersiap mendekati putranya dan memainkan sebuah korek gas ditangannya. "Aish, arrasseo. Umma selalu saja memaksaku"

"Nyonya Cho, seharusnya kau tak galak begitu. Aku bisa mengangkat koperku sendiri kok." Teukki merasa tak enak berusaha membujuk Heechul. "Ahni, Teukki aku tak akan membiarkanmu bekerja dirumahku dan satu lagi panggil aku Heenim jangan nyonya Cho, rasanya panggilan itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan"

Mereka berdua terus terlibat percakapan dalam dunianya sendiri sedangkan kedua putranya tengah sibuk bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

" Kya, kenapa kau memecahkan potnya ? Dasar Tuan Muda Cho yang sangat tak berperasaan !" Sungmin tengah memunguti pecahan pot Bunga Snowdropnya. Salahnya sendiri menggunakan pot dari tanah dan bukan dari plastik.

"Kau sendiri mengapa pakai pot tanah begitu, yang plastik kan juga banyak. Lagi pula kau ini sangat aneh, kau ini namja tapi suka menanam bunga dan apalagi bunga yang kau tanam jelek begitu" Kyu meletakkan keranjang Bunga Snowdrop yang lain dan berkacak pinggang didepan Sungmin.

"Heh, itu terserah aku. Dan bunga ini tidak jelek tahu, bunga ini sangat cantik dan putih bersih. Memang kau tak tahu ini bunga apa ?"

"Kau pikir aku ini namja macam apa ? Apa urusanku harus memikirkan nama bunga yang jelek itu." Kyu terus mengejek Sungmin dan mengganggu tangan Sungmin yang tengah memunguti pecahan pot bunganya.

"Kya ! Singkirkan kakimu Tuan Muda, atau aku bisa kehilangan kesabaran dan memukulmu" Sungmin membalik wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka kembali bertemu. Untuk sesaat Sungmin seperti terlena.

"Aish, sudahlah ! Terserahmu saja. Sana masuk ke kamarmu saja, aku bisa sendiri. Kau ini hanya merusak barang-barangku." Sungmin mencoba mengusuir Kyu dan mendorongnya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"ARRA ! Kau pikir aku mau membantumu hah !"

Blam !

Pintu didepan kamar Sungmin tertutup. Kamar dengan pintu hitam mengkilat dan terdapat sebuah papan dengan tulisan GAEMGYU didepan pintunya. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pintu berwarna putih dengan papan di depannya bertuliskan MINNIE CHAGI didepannya.

Ia membawa beserta keranjang berisi pot bunganya. Ia membuka pintunya dan senyuman merekah diwajah cantiknya. Matanya berbinar menatap kamar yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Aish, Nyonya Cho itu begitu menyayangiku. Sampai kamarku saja khusus dan bagus seperti ini." Sungmin terpesona dengan kamarnya. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang begitu indah.

Satu set King Size Bed dengan cover sheet berwarna soft pink, dindingnya dengan wallpaper kelinci berwarna pink dan putih. Satu set home teater, laptop, kamar mandi pribadi, dan sebuah kabinet tempat pakaian dan kamar ganti.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia meletakkan keranjangnya dan mulai menata bunganya. Terpaksa ia menggabungkan satu pot yagn pecah itu dengan pot yang lain. Setelah selesai Sungmin kembali kekamarnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau suka chagi ?"

"Nyonya Cho " Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan menatap Heechul yang berjalan kearahnya. Heecul memegang kedua bahunya dan menghadapkannya ke kabinet pakaian itu. " Ini aku yang pilihkan untukmu. Kamar ini juga aku yang mendisainnya sendiri."

"Gamsahamnida Nyonya, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan ?"

"Aish, kau ini sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Aku sangat senang melakukannya untukmu. Dan satu hal lagi, panggil aku Umma karena kau akan menjadi menantuku. " Heechul mendudukkan Sungmin di kasur empuknya dan menatapnya.

"Minnie chagi, aku sangat menyayangimu. Jadilah menantu terbaik yang kami miliki, kau tahu aku seperti hidup dengan dua orang mayat selama ini. Kyu dan Hannie tak pernah ada dirumah dan mereka juga sama sekali tak memperhatikan aku. " Heechul tersenyum manis dan membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu di rumah Kangin, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau sangat manis Sungmin-ah, aku yakin Kyu pasti akan senang mempunyai istri sepertimu. Sekarang istirahatlah, dan satu hal lagi. Pernikahanmu akan dilakukan satu bulan sebelum natal yang artinya 2 minggu lagi. Persiapkan dirimu Chagi" Heechul mencium kening Sungmin lalu meninggalkannya diruangannya.

'Ommona, 2 minggu lagi. Hei, kenapa nyonya Cho itu begitu bersemangat melakukan ini padaku,' Sungmin menidurkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di kasur empuk itu, pikirannya sudah melayang ke alam mimpi.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

"ARRA ! Kau pikir aku mau membantumu hah !"

Blam !

Aku membanting pintu kamarku, 'Aish dia itu menyebalkan sekali' Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur empukku mencoba menutup mataku. Rasanya aku sudah seperti pelayan dirumahku sendiri.

Apa-apaan Umma seenaknya saja menyuruhku inilah, itulah. Ah, Umma selalu saja memaksaku seenaknya. Aku mencoba tidur, ' Punggungku sakit semua dan kepalaku' aku meraba dahiku.

'Eh, kenapa bayangan itu muncul ?'

Aku membayangkan tubuh seksi Sungmin yang putih itu. Aish, tubuhnya benar-benar putih, lehernya, dadanya yang agak berisi itu, perutnya dan ahhhh ! "Tidak – tidak " Aku mencoba menggelengkan kepalaku membuang bayangan itu.

Mencoba kembali menutup mataku, dan 'Aish aku akui aku menyukainya sekarang, tubuh itu terus saja berjalan-jalan memutari otakku. Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Tapi, dia itu begitu seksi dan rasanya aku ingin memakannya.

"Mwo ?"

Aku merasa celanaku menyempit, 'Aish, kenapa aku jadi begini ?'

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

Ehhm, New Story need help, and review too. Mohon reviewnya dan kritiknya juga ya.

Gomawo ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themself. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama / agak limun dikit #kekekeke

Warning : Many Typos, Gag pakek EYD yang baek n bener, bahasa acak-acakan, alur ngebosenin.

Summarry : "aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran"

Mianhe jika bahasanya belibet, rencananya mw bikin yang romantis gitu tapi,

**YESUNG**dahlah mw diapain lagi.

Bacanya pelan aja ya, gag sah ngebut ntar kena tilang Author okeh#plak#

Happy Reading

**Previous Chapter 1**

Apa-apaan Umma seenaknya saja menyuruhku inilah, itulah. Ah, Umma selalu saja memaksaku seenaknya. Aku mencoba tidur, ' Punggungku sakit semua dan kepalaku' aku meraba dahiku.

'Eh, kenapa bayangan itu muncul ?'

Aku membayangkan tubuh seksi Sungmin yang putih itu. Aish, tubuhnya benar-benar putih, lehernya, dadanya yang agak berisi itu, perutnya dan ahhhh ! "Tidak – tidak " Aku mencoba menggelengkan kepalaku membuang bayangan itu.

Mencoba kembali menutup mataku, dan 'Aish aku akui aku menyukainya sekarang, tubuh itu terus saja berjalan-jalan memutari otakku. Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Tapi, dia itu begitu seksi dan rasanya aku ingin memakannya.

"Mwo ?"

Aku merasa celanaku menyempit, 'Aish, kenapa aku jadi begini ?'

* * *

><p><strong>oooSNOWDROPooo<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin tengah menikmati tidurnya malam itu. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan tenang. Bunga Snowdrop yang ada di luar kamarnya memancarkan cahaya dan pintu balkon itu terbuka. Dua cahaya keluar dari dalam bunga dan masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Cahaya biru dan pink terbang mengelilingi Sungmin.

Cahaya biru berhenti di pipi Sungmin dan menatap cahaya pink "Wookie baby, apa rencanamu ?" Cahaya Pink masih terbang memutar di atas wajah Sungmin "Hah, aku pikir tuan muda Cho itu orang yang baik. Tapi lihatlah dia tadi siang, dia menjatuhkan aku dan menendangku dengan kakinya. Dia itu sungguh menyebalkan."

"Tapi kelihatannya Minnie menyukainya. " Cahaya Biru itu duduk di pipi Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras. "Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita buat tuan muda yang sombong itu mencintai Minnie dan mengakuinya. Aku rasa itu jalan satu-satunya."

"Yesung hyung, kau lihat sendiri kan ? Dia itu gengsinya sangat tinggi dan juga suka marah-marah. Sepertinya sangat sulit melakukannya. Apalagi Minnie itu namja" cahaya pink itu berjalan kesana kemari diatas dahi Sungmin.

Yesung berdiri dan menatap Wookie "Akh, aku akan ke kamar namja menyebalkan itu. Dan kau mengatasi Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun, aku ingin Sungmin hidup bahagia"

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan Yesung Hyung ?" Cahaya biru mendekati cahaya pink dan berbisik padanya. Cahaya pink mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan rencana hyungnya "Arraseo"

Cahaya Biru yang bernama Yesung itu menembus pintu menuju kamar Kyu. Cahaya Pink bernama Wookie terus memandangi Sungmin. Dia memainkan tongkatnya dan memutarnya di wajah Sungmin. "Simsalabim Abrakadabra !"

Wookie memainkan tongkatnya, ia tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan kemudian pergi kembali ke bunganya. Entah apa yang ia perbuat dengan Sungmin.

Yesung yang berada di kamar Kyu mengernyitkan dahinya terheran dengan kondisi kamar Kyu. "Hiii, kamar ini menyeramkan. Kenapa dindingnya berwarna gelap begini, dan juga ini apa ?" Yesung mendekati PSP Kyu dan menusuknya dengan tongkatnya.

"Aish, benda ini akan mengalihkan perhatian Kyu pada Sungmin" Yesung memutar tongkatnya pada PSP Kyu dan mengucapkan mantranya, setelah itu ia tersenyum puas. Yesung mendekati wajah Kyu dan terbang diatasnya.

"Aish, manusia ini menyeramkan sekali. Kenapa wajahnya seperti peri hitam yang menakutkan ? Sim salabim abra kadabra !" Yesung memutar tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantranya.

"Akh, besok tinggal menonton pertunjukannya. Aku tidur dulu akh" Yesung merebahkan dirinya diatas PSP Kyu.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Huah, " Sungmin menguap bangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung menatap jam weker disisi kasurnya "Mwo ?" Sungmin langsung terlonjak dan kabur ke kamar mandi. Dia terlambat, sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk sekolah. Ia segera memakai seragamnya dan turun kelantai bawah. Disana Kyu sudah menunggunya memajang muka sebalnya karena terlalu lama menuggu Sungmin.

"Minahe" Sungmin membungkuk dan duduk di meja makan. "Gwenchana Minnie-ah, kau tidak akan dimarahi jika berangkat bersama Kyu. " Heecul mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Mwo ?" Sungmin terheran dan menatap Heechul. Teukki hanya tersenyum pada putranya dan membuatkan roti selai serta susu untuk Sungmin. "Makanlah sarapanmu chagi, tidak usah buru – buru"

"Tapi Umma, aku sudah terlambat. Kyu, ayo berangkat " Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Tidak, makan saja dulu Minnie. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan dimarahi jika berangkat bersama Kyu. Appa Kyu salah satu dewan direksi di sekolah itu dan juga penyumbang dana terbesar untuk operasionalnya. Jadi tenang saja." Heechul memegang bahu Sungmin dan mendudukannya lagi dikursinya.

"Umma " Sungmin menatap Teukki. "Sudah makan saja chagi, Kyu juga tidak akan keberatan menunggumu." Sungmin menghela nafas leganya. "Arraseo"

Sungmin memakan sarapannya sambil mencuri pandang menatap Kyu yang sibuk memainkan PSPnya. Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan PSP itu hingga Kyu terus saja hanya menatapnya. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan keterlambatan mereka ataupun mempedulikan Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

Teukki dan Heechul menatap kedua putranya dengan senyuman kemenangan. "Teukki-ah, lihatlah bukankah mereka cocok sekali ?" Teukki mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aish, aku senang sekali Minnie akan menjadi menantuku."

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

Aku bangun tidur dan langsung bersiap, kulihat kamarnya masih tertutup. Dasar anak pemalas, sudah siang belum bangun juga. Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan langsung menuju meja makan. Kulihat Appa sudah bersiap akan berangkat. Membawa koper pula. "Appa, pagi sekali sudah mau berangkat ?"

"Nde Kyu, Appa harus pergi ke China selama seminggu atau bisa lebih. Appa harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan disana, setelah itu baru mengurus pernikahanmu"

"Mwo ?"

'Baiklah, rasanya aku harus benar-benar melakukan pembelaan atas kesemena-menaan Umma. Seenaknya saja Umma menikahkan aku,' kembali aku menatap Appaku yang malah tersenyum padaku. Aish Umma dan Appa sama saja."Kenapa Kyu ?"

"Aku menikah, begitu maksud Appa ? Menikah dengan Minnie, begitu ?"

"Nde Kyunnie sayang , kau akan menikah dengan Minnie chagi 2 minggu lagi." Umma menatapku dengan mata tajamnya dan seringaian yang begitu mengerikan.

"Umma, mengapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri sih ? Apa tak bisa kau menanyakannya dulu padaku Umma ?"

"Diam saja kau bocah, yang penting kau menikah titik tidak ada pembantahan atau aku hanguskan semua barang-barang tak berguna itu, termasuk yang ada ditanganmu sekarang juga"

Aku menyembunyikan PSPku yang sedari tadi aku genggam. "Umma, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku" Aku berusaha merajuk dan menatap Teukki Ahjumma. "Ahjumma, tolonglah bicara dengan Umma, bujuklah dia Ahjumma. Aku ini masih bersekolah dan belum waktunya menikah"

"Ahjuma –Ahjuma, panggil dia Teukki Umma. Dia kan Ummanya Minnie jadi dia juga Ummamu, arra ?" Kembali Umma menatapku dan terus saja menatapku dengan matanya yang seakan mau keluar itu. "Ayo minta maaf padanya. " Umma benar-benar menakutkan.

Aku menatap Appa dengan mata memohonku, "Appa, bujuklah Umma Appa ?" Namun yang aku dapatkan "Kyu, turuti saja Ummamu, kau tahu kan dia itu seperti apa ?"Appa berdiri dan mengusap kepalaku. "Sabar ya Chagi"

"Heenim sayang, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hangeng mencium kening istrinya. "Hah, kau ini selalu saja pergi kemana-mana. Sepertinya aku ini janda yang tak punya suami. Mengapa nasibku buruk begini ?" Umma mengeluh, hah rasanya kasihan sekali melihat Umma seperti itu. Appa selalu saja sibuk pergi kesana kemari.

"Heenim, jangan berkata begitu. Aku ini kan bekerja, tidak melakukan hal lain. Bagaimana kalau sehabis natal kita berlibur ? Aku akan mengatur waktuku untukmu dan juga keluarga kita. Bagaimana ?"

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Sudah sana pergi, membuat moodku rusak saja. Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh" Umma mengusir Appa. Yah, biar bagaimanapun memang Umma itu kejam. Dengan Appa saja Umma bisa bersikap begitu.

"Arrasseo chagi, saranghae." Appa mencium bibir Umma. Kemudian tersenyum pada Teukki Ahjumma. "Teukki tolong temani dan jaga istriku yang sangat cantik ini."

"Nde, Tuan Cho." Appa pergi meninggalkan kami. Hah, sejujurnya aku rindu Appa yang selalu ada untuk kami. Mengapa Appa semakin kaya tapi semakin tak terlihat ? Seperti presiden saja, jika ingin bertemu Appa harus atur jadwal dulu lah, harus buat janji dulu lah. Ini lah itu lah. 'Hah, payah.'

"Arrasseo Kyu ? Kau belum menjawab dan melakukan perintah Umma" Umma kembali menatapku. Hah, aku rasa inilah akhir dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma ini. "Arraseo Umma." Aku menatap Teukki Umma. "Teukki Umma, mianhe aku tidak sopan tadi."

"Gwenchana Kyunie, lanjutkan saja sarapanmu chagi" Teukki Umma tersenyum padaku. Aish dia cantik sekali. Sesungguhnya aku senang mempunyai Umma seperti dia, orangnya cantik dan juga sangat lembut dan sayang padaku. Yang aku tidak suka, aku harus menikahi Minnie Hyung.

Oh ayolah, aku ini namja tampan yang bisa mendapatkan yeoja manapun. Tapi mengapa aku harus menuruti kegilaan Umma dan menikahinya? Ckckckckck , dunia ini benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Aku memakan sarapanku dengan malas, ini sudah hampir bel sekolah kenapa dia belum bangun juga.

"Umma, haruskah aku menunggu Minnie Hyung ? Dia lama sekali Umma, mungkin saja dia belum bangun." Aku mencoba mengajak Umma bicara baik-baik, aku tak mau berangkat dengan Minnie Hyung. Apa kata dunia nanti ?

Tapi yang aku dapatkan lagi-lagi tatapan menakutkan dari Umma. "Kau ini, masih sayang dengan game bodohmu itu tidak ?" Hah, lagi-lagi seperti ini. "Arraseo" aku kembali menyandarkan tubuhku yang seksi ini pada kursiku. Aku menatap Teukki Umma yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Gwenchana Teukki Umma, tak usah khawatir. Umma memang begitu selalu seenaknya sendiri." Aku sangat kesal pada Umma dan tanpa terasa aku baru saja mengatai Umma.

"Kyunnie !" Umma membentakku dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Arra Umma, mianhe " Aku melindungi PSP ku tercinta dari ledakan kemarahan Umma. Bisa saja dia membanting PSPku ini dan tamatlah riwayat benda kesayanganku. Daripada aku mati bosan menunggunya lebih baik aku memainkan PSP ku.

"Mwo?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan layar di PSP ku. 'Apa PSPku rusak ya ?' Aku mencoba mengocok PSP hitam kesayanganku. Tapi tetap saja gambarnya tidak berubah. 'Oke, aku matikan dan hidupkan lagi saja' Aku mencoba mematikannya dan mengidupkannya lagi.

'Hah, kurasa memang hari ini adalah hari terberatku'. PSP tercintaku saja sudah berani menggodaku seperti ini. Aku akan segera menjadi gila sekarang, bagaimana tidak ? Bukan game kesayanganku yang muncul tapi malah gambar Sungmin Hyung dengan pose-pose menggodanya yang terus menghiasi PSP ku.

Oke, akan ku coba lagi. Mungkin saja memang PSPku ini tadi sedang error. Aku mematikan dan menghidupkannya lagi, tapi yang keluar malah gambar yang lebih-ehhmm- dari gambar yang tadi.

Aku hanya bisa menelan salivaku dan rasanya tubuhku memanas saat ini, gambar itu telah membuatku gila. Aku terus memperhatikan gambar itu. 'Omona, dia seksi sekali. Kekekekeke'

Tapi memang tak kusangkali, aku suka menatap tubuhnya yang, 'Wuiihhhh, seksoy berat ' membuatku jantungan.'Huahahahaha !'

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Kyu, ayo berangkat !" Sungmin mengajak Kyu berangkat sekolah. Ini sudah tiga puluh menit mereka terlambat dan akan lebih terlambat lagi karena Kyu masih asyik menatap PSPnya dan tersenyum gaje sendiri. Sungmin sudah sangat gelisah menatap Kyu yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Kyu, ayo berangkat. Aish... !" Sungmin merebut PSP Kyu.

"Kya, kenapa kau mengambil PSP ku ? Kembalikan !" Kyu merebut PSPnya kembali dan menatap Sungmin. Sesaat mereka saling menatap. Tak mempedulikan kedua Umma mereka tengah berdehem ria mencoba menyadarkan mereka, tetap saja mereka masih asyik saling menatap.

'Omona, kenapa dia terlihat lebih cantik hari ini ? Ah pipinya merah sekali, cantik. Dan bibir itu aku ... rasanya aku ingin memakannya' Kyu terus membatin merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

'Aigo, kenapa aku jadi begini ?' Sungmin menatap Kyu dan menjilat bibir atasnya seakan dia sedang menggoda Kyu. 'Akh, dia tampan sekali. Aku tak tahan '

"Kya, kalian berdua !" Teriakan Heechul sukses membuyarkan acara tatap menatap itu. Kyu langsung saja salting dan menarik Sungmin mengikutinya. "Umma, Teukki Umma aku berangkat." Sungmin mengikuti Kyu berjalan dibelakangnya. "Umma, Heechul Umma, kami berangkat"

Seperti biasa, Kyu memasukkan Sungmin di jok sebelah kemudi dan menutup pintunya. Ia kemudian berlari ke jok kemudinya mendudukkan dirinya dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

Klik

Ia mengunci semua pintunya. Rasa penasaran Kyu membuatnya tak kunjung menjalankan mobil itu. Kyu merasakan tubuhnya hari ini benar-benar aneh. Ia kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

Aduh, ini benar-benar menjalankan mobilku keluar rumahku, setelah agak jauh aku menghentikannya. Kulihat dia menatapku dengan wajah yang kebingungan, akh biarkan saja. "Kita tidak akan sekolah hari ini "

"Mwo ? Tapi Kyunie, aku tidak mau membolos sekolah. Ayolah Kyunie, kita berangkat sekolah nde ?" Sungmin merengek manja padaku, aku rasa hari ini memang ada yang aneh dengannya dan aku juga merasa kalau aku mungkin saja sedang sakit hari ini.'Eh Kyunie, ah baiklah dia memanggilku begitu manis. Padahal biasanya dia memanggilku Tuan Muda Cho.'

Akh, aku tidak boleh menjatuhkan harga diriku. "Andwe, kita tidak akan sekolah. Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat." Aku kembali menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kita kerumahku ? " dia bertanya dengan mata foxy yang cantik itu terus menatapku. Dengan susah payah aku menelan salivaku. "Itu karena kita tidak akan sekolah hari ini, dan seharian akan disini. Apa kau tidak rindu pada rumahmu ?"

"Tentu saja aku rindu rumahku, aku rindu kamarku juga. Meski baru satu malam tidak tidur di kamarku, aku sangat rindu dengan kamarku. " Aku menyeret Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk rumah Sungmin Hyung.

Ahjussi penjaga rumah memandangku heran. "Tuan Muda Cho, Tuan Muda Lee" Ahjussi membungkuk pada kami. "Gwenchanayo Tuan muda ? Mengapa datang kemari ?"

"Gwenchana Ahjussi, aku membolos hari ini dan Minnie Hyung ingin pulang kerumahnya sebentar. Kau pulanglah dulu nanti aku akan menelfonmu jika kami ingin pulang"

"Arrasseo Tuan Muda, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ahjussi masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya sepertinya mengambil mantelnya. Ia kembali membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah meninggalkan kami.

Setelah Ahjussi itu benar-benar pergi, aku masuk kedalam rumah dan menyeret Minnie Hyung dibelakangku. Aku mendudukkannya di ruang tamu dan aku duduk di lantai menatapnya. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku panas. Lihatlah betapa ia sangat menggoda hari ini.

Aku mendekatinya, menatap wajah cantiknya. Dia terus menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya tengah memerah, sampai ketelinganya. Kurasa dia mungkin kedinginan. Tapi salju tidak turun pagi ini, jadi mungkin saja dia ... ? Kekekeke. Aku sungguh ingin tertawa terus hari ini.

"Kyu, aku mau ke kamarku" Sungmin Hyung beranjak meninggalkanku dan naik kelantai atas, ke kamarnya. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa itu, mencoba untuk tidur. Aku rasa hari ini aku benar-benar aneh. Mengapa aku jadi begini ?

Hah gara-gara PSP aneh ini, aku terus membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. 'Oh ayolah, kumohon hilanglah dari pikiranku' Aku terus melihat bayangan Sungmin Hyung dengan tubuh seksinya hanya memakai boxer saja berputar-putar dipikiranku. Rasanya aku siap menelannya sekarang juga.

"Aish, ini tidak boleh " Aku mencoba untuk tidur dan menenangkan diriku.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**Lee Sungmin POV **

Kyu terus menatapku. Kurasa hari ini memang ada yang salah denganku, mengapa aku terus berdebar saat Kyu ada didekatku ? Aish, mengapa juga aku jadi begini ? Rasanya aku ingin sekali menggodanya, aku memang menyukainya tapi sebelumnya tidak begini.

"Kyu, aku mau ke kamarku" Aku berusaha sedatar mungkin hari ini. Aku tak mau mempermalukan diriku sendiri, tapi aish mengapa Kyu hari ini sangat tampan. Aku berhenti didepan pintuku dan menatapnya yang sedang tiduran disofa.

Benarkah ia tertidur ? Wajahnya tampan sekali dan juga seksi, bibirnya menggoda. 'Ah, tidak-tidak. Sungmin sadarlah apa yang kau pikirkan hah ?' Aku terus mencoba membuang pikiranku. Rasanya aku memang butuh ekstra tidur untuk menormalkan otakku kembali.

Aku masuk kekamarku mencoba tidur kembali. Ya, aku butuh tidur untuk menghilangkan bayangan Kyu dengan wajah tampannya, dan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Aish, aku mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. 'Baiklah Sungmin, tidur saja. Berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.'

'Hah, kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur.' Aku terus saja berguling kesana kemari. Aku merasa gelisah dan jantungku terus berdebar. Aku melepaskan dasi sekolahku yang terasa mencekik leherku dan duduk ditepi kasur mungilku. Melepaskan ikat pinggangku yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

"Aish, ada apa denganku sih ?" Aku rasa aku butuh minum sesuatu sekarang, padahal ini musim dingin tapi tubuhku terasa panas. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, berharap ada sebotol air tersisa di kulkas kami. Kurasa Umma masih menyisakan banyak minuman dan makanan juga didalam sana.

Aku menuruni tangga dan melangkah dengan pelan, sengaja aku tak memakai sandal rumah bunnyku karena memang sekarang sandal itu sudah terbang dan ada dirumah Kyu. Akh, aku harus bertelanjang kaki di hari yang dingin ini. Untung saja salju tidak turun pagi ini.

Aku berhenti menemukan sosok yang sedang tertidur sangat tenang. Aku melihat PSP itu masih digenggamannya. Aku sangat penasaran mengapa dia suka sekali memainkan benda hitam ini. Pelan-pelan aku mengambil PSP itu dan ... dapat. Aku membawanya kedapur dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi meja makan.

Aku mencari tombol untuk menhidupkan PSP ini. Akh, ketemu. Aku menghidupkan PSP itu dan 'Tada'

"Akh !" Aku begitu terkejut ketika melihat gambar dilayar itu.

Aku langsung menjauhkan PSP hitam yang aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak gambarnya disana sangat amat tidak layak untuk dilihat. Oke, seharusnya PSP itu berisi game bukan gambar aneh begini dan lagipula secanggih-canggihnya PSP, darimana dia mendapat fotoku dengan pose seperti ini ? Mendownload ? Akh memangnya aku artis apa ?

"Aish, pantas saja tadi pagi dia terus menatap PSP bodoh ini." Ternyata dia menatap gambarku dengan pose yang sangat menggoda begini. Tapi aku tak pernah berfoto seperti ini. Oke, aku menarik dalam nafasku dan mencoba menatap PSP itu lagi, dan 'Tada'

"Ahni !"

"Hah, kenapa gambar begini yang keluar. Aish kurasa PSP ini sudah rusak." Tapi entah mengapa aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Oh ayolah, Kyu yang topless itu sungguh seksi. Aku terus menatap semua gambar Kyu yang ada di PSP itu. Aku akui dia itu sangat seksi dan menggoda.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Sungmin terus menatap layar PSP itu, tak merasakan jika dibelakangnya ada iblis yang tengah menyeringai dan siap menerkamnya. Sungmin terus menatap foto Kyu dengan kaos tipis berwarna putih dan tubuhnya yang basah berkeringat.

"Manly dan sexy, tampan sekali" Sungmin menggumam menatap foto itu.

"Aku memang tampan Hyung, tapi apa kau tak salah menatap fotoku begitu ?" Kyu sedang berdiri dibelakang Sungmin, namun Sungmin seperti tidak terganggu atau malah menganggap suara Kyu itu hanya bisikan lalu.

"Ahni, aku tak salah. Kau memang tampan Kyu, sangat manly dan sexy. Hah rasanya aku benar – benar panas saat ini" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyu dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dilehernya, tanpa melihat ataupun peduli Kyu tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kyu semakin tergoda untuk meledek Sungmin. Ia tertawa dalam hatinya mendengar pengakuan sungmin. "Apa perlu aku dinginkan Hyung ? "

"Ahni, tidak usah. Tidak perlu mendinginkan aku, lagi pula ini musim salju jadi udara memang dingin dan aku membutuhkan udara yang panas." Sungmin terus menjawab dan kembali menatap gambar Kyu. Kini ia tengah menatap gambar Kyu yang topless dengan jeans pendek berwarna putihnya. Abs-nya yang sudah agak terbentuk dan aliran keringat yang menghiasi tubuh Kyu membuat gambar itu terlihat semakin panas.

"Akh hyung, lihatlah. Aku tampan dan panas bukan. Sexy and too hot for you"

"Ahni Kyu, ini tidak panas. Tapi ini sangat menggoda, akh kurasa aku sudah gila sekarang."

Kyu tertawa menyeringai, 'Ya, ada untungnya juga PSP ku menjadi aneh begitu. ' Kyu meniup telinga Sungmin dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Ish, geli " Sungmin hanya menggerakkan bahunya sebentar dan kembali berkonsentrasi melihat foto Kyu. Kyu yang memang sedang pervert mode on itu langsung saja menjilat kembali telinga Sungmin dan memainkan lidahnya.

"Akhh, Kyuhhh" tak terasa Sungmin mendesah. Kyu menghentikan aksinya dan tertawa tertahan dibelakang Sungmin.

**Lee Sungmin POV **

Aku merasa ada yang menjilat telingaku. 'Akh, rasanya geli sekali seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang memutar diperutku' Aku tak tahan lagi rasanya aku ingin mendesah. "Akhh, Kyuhhh."

'Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa jilatan itu rasanya nyata sekali ?' Aku meletakkan PSP itu di meja dan mencoba meraba telingaku, rasanya rumahku juga tak berhantu jadi mana mungkin ada hantu yang menjilat telingaku.

"Eh, telingaku basah" Aku susah payah menelan salivaku. 'Oh Tuhan, kumohon aku sangat takut dengan hantu. Baiklah Sungmin beranikan dirimu' Dengan perlahan aku menengok kebelakangku.

"Kya ! " Kulihat wajah itu sedang menyeringai menatapku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

"Buahahahahha ...!"Oh dia tertawa sekarang, aku benar-benar telah mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Diam kau namja mesum ! Kenapa tertawa ? Tidak ada yang lucu tau ?"

"Hyung, kau ini lucu sekali. Lihatlah wajahmu Hyung ! Buahahaha !" terus saja menertawakanku begitu. Habis mau dibagaimanakan lagi wajahku ini. Aku sudah malu setengah mati. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamku. Baiklah, kali ini aku kalah darinya.

Aku terus menatapnya tajam, akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa. Hah, aku sangat malu. Kenapa juga tadi aku harus mendesah ? MEMALUKAN !

"Hyung, apa aku terlihat sexy ? Manly dan juga menggoda ?" Aish, dia mulai menggodaku.

"Tuan Muda, jangan menggodaku. Aku tadi, emmm ... itu tadi ya cuma salah paham."

"Salah paham apa ? Kau itu tadi menatap gambarku dengan tatapan laparmu yang terlihat jelas, kau bilang salah paham ? Ayolah akui saja kalau kau suka padaku, ya 'kan ?"

"Hei yang benar saja, kau mengada-ada tuan muda. Lagi pula kau juga tadi menjilat telingaku dan menggodaku, akui saja kau menyukaiku 'kan ? " Aku mendorong dan memojokkannya hingga menabrak kulkasku.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau sebenarnya tadi pagi yang kau lihat di PSP bodohmu itu bukan gamemu tapi fotoku dengan pose-pose yang –ehhem- itu, ya 'kan ? "

"Tapi kau juga suka kan saat aku jilat tadi. 'Akhh, Kyuhhh' " Dia mengejekku dan menirukan lenguhanku. 'Aish paboya Sungmin'

"Itu karena kau seenaknya menggodaku. Ah sudahlah hentikan. Jangan sekali-kali berani melakukan itu lagi padaku, awas saja aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dan bisa ku pastikan kau babak belur ditanganku"

"Coba saja kalau berani, nanti juga kau yang akan dimarahi Umma dan Teukki Umma"

Dia memanggil Umma seenaknya saja, dasar Tuan Muda yang manja dan menyebalkan "Heh, siapa suruh kau memanggil Ummaku begitu ? Dia itu Ummaku dan bukan Ummamu"

"Kau juga, siapa suruh memanggil Ummaku dengan Heechul Umma ? Dia itu Ummaku dan bukan Ummamu"

"Aish, itu karena Ummamu yang menyuruh tau ?"

"Aku memanggil Teukki Umma juga karena Ummaku yang menyuruh. Jadi kalau mau protes, protes saja sana dengan Ummaku jangan memarahiku. Hah kau ini namja menyebalkan. Sedikit-sedikit mengancam mau memukuliku"

"Ya ! Karena kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Dasar kau anak manja !"

"Heh, siapa yang kau sebut anak manja ?" Dia memelototiku dengan mata tajamnya, aish aku akui dia sangat tampan dan juga sexy. Hah, aku tak kan kuat kalau hanya berdua terus dengannya.

"Aish sudahlah. Menyingkir kau aku mau ambil minum " Aku mendorongnya menyingkir dari pintu kulkas.

Hatchiii

"Mwo ?" Aku menatapnya tengah mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Hah, dia ini lemah sekali.

Hatchii !

"Ya kau anak manja, baru segitu saja sudah bersin-bersin. Kau ini lemah sekali." Aku memasak air hangat dan mencari cadburry coklatku, mungkin saja masih ada.

"Kau duduk saja, dasar tuan muda manja. Sebentar saja kena angin dingin langsung bersin-bersin"

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku bersin begini ? Kau tak lihat apa, rumahmu ini tak ada penghangat ruangannya. Lagipula aku hanya memakai jas sekolahku dan kakiku ini kedinginan dari tadi. Kau sungguh tak berperasaan."

"Diamlah kau bocah, ini juga sedang kubuatkan coklat panas. Hmmm ... Cadburry hot chocolate nikmat" Aku menghirup wangi coklat yang sangat menggoda. "Ini, anak manja. Begitu saja sudah bersin-bersin"

"Aku itdak manja tau, kalau aku bersin itu juga bukan mauku."

"Aishh, sudahlah diam. Minum saja tak usah berisik." Aku meniup coklat panasku, akh rasanya enak sekali. Entah mengapa perasaanku tak nyaman, sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan aku.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

Aku terus menatapnya, aish bibir itu kenapa sangat menggoda ? Akh bibir yang merah dan pipinya yang merona. Apakah aku baru sadar? Dia itu CANTIK. Cho Kyuhyun, akuilah kekalahanmu sekarang. Kau jatuh cinta dengan namja galak seperti dia.

"Waeyo ? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" Dia bertanya padaku, dan rasanya aku sedang tak ingin menjawabnya. Hmmm pemandangan yang indah.

"Kya ! Tuan Muda Cho ! Apa yang kau lihat hah ?"

"Aish, kau ini berisik sekali sih ? Diam bisa tidak ? Aku ini calon suamimu kenapa membentaku kasar begitu ? Mau aku adukan pada Umma dan Teukki Umma ?"

"Dasar kau anak manja, sebentar-sebentar mengadu." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hah, ku akui bibir merah itu benar-benar menggoda. Aku ingin menciumnya, sekali saja tidak apa-apa kan ?

Lagipula dalam perjanjian itu jika aku ingin dia melayaniku, dia harus mau 'kan ?. 'Huahahahaha, jadi dia tidak akan menolaknya 'kan ?' Aish baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun tunjukkan kalau disini kau yang berkuasa.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. "Mwo ?" Dia menatapku, bibirnya yang mengerucut itu, matanya, pipinya. 'Omona ! Aku gemas sekali !'

"Memangnya tidak boleh duduk disini ?"

"Ya boleh, silahkan saja tapi jangan menggangguku. Diam saja disitu dan jangan macam-macam"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau berbuat apa ? Kau lihat dirimu itu, lagi pula kau ini namja. Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan namja sepertimu."

"Heh, tak usah berpura-pura. Dari tadi juga kau selalu menatapku dengan mata laparmu itu. Hah, bilang saja kau menyukaiku." Aku terdiam, baiklah kali ini dia benar. Tapi apa kata dunia jika Tuan Muda Cho yang tampan dan berkharisma ini mengakui kalau aku jatuh cinta pada namja galak seperti dia.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini, dan ingat poin perjanjian kita. Kau akan melayaniku jika aku ingin kau melayaniku. Tidak boleh menolak dan menghindar."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Berisik !"

Yah, beraninya dia meremehkan aku. Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun tunjukkan kekuasaanmu sekarang juga. Aku berdiri dan menyeretnya ke sofa. "Duduklah disini dengan benar dan diam saja"

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ?"

"Aku bilang diam, jangan banyak bertanya" Aku kembali kemeja dapur dan mengambil coklatku yang sudah agak dingin. "Emmm, coklatku sudah hangat. Rasanya enak sekali." Aku menjilat bibir atasku. Kulihat dia menatapku dengan wajah ketakutannya. Baiklah Lee Sungmin, kali ini kau akan jatuh dikekuasaanku. Kekekekeke.#Ketawa Evil#

Aku mendorongnya hingga tubuh bagian atasnya tertidur disofa. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan Muda?" Kulihat matanya sudah ketakutan, aish biarkan sajalah. Aku membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya. Tentu saja dengan susah payah. Dia itu menghalangi tanganku untuk membukanya.

"Lee Sungmin, hentikan mengganggu kesenanganku atau akan kuadukan pada Umma !" Akhirnya dia membiarkan aku membuka jas dan kemejanya, aish lihatlah dada putih itu. Aku menjilat bibirku yang terasa kering, sungguh pemandangan indah didepanku membuatku panas dicuaca yang dingin ini.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**Lee Sungmin POV **

Ia berdiri dan menyeretku ke sofa. "Duduklah disini dengan benar dan diam saja" Aish, apa haknya membentakku begitu. "Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ?"

"Aku bilang diam, jangan banyak bertanya" Ku lihat dia kembali kemeja dapur dan mengambil coklatnya. "Emmm, coklatku sudah hangat. Rasanya enak sekali." Dia menjilat bibir atasnya.

Degh ...

.

Degh...

.

Kurasa jantungku akan keluar sebentar lagi. Aku begitu takut melihatnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku.' Ish, seenaknya saja dia mendorongku ' Hah ! Gara- gara perjanjian bodoh itu aku tak bisa melawannya.

Ia mencoba membuka kancing jas dan kemeja seragamku "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan Muda?" Aku berusaha menghalangi tangan nakalnya yang bergreliya mencoba membuka semua kancing bajuku.

"Lee Sungmin, hentikan mengganggu kesenanganku atau akan kuadukan pada Umma !" Akh, menyebalkan. Dia itu selalu saja mengancamku dengan mengadukanku pada Umma. Akhirnya seorang Lee Sungmin harus menyerah kalah pada namja mesum ini. Aku sungguh menyesal pernah menyukainya, tak kusangka dia begitu mesum dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Muda ? Hentikan !" Tapi dia tidak menghentikan tindakannya dia sungguh gila.

**Lee Sungmin POV end **

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Kyu mencoba menumpahkan sedikit demi sedikit coklatnya di tubuh Sungmin. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Muda ? Hentikan !" Tapi Kyu tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia terus menumpahkan coklat kental itu di tubuh Sungmin.

Dia meletakkan cangkir itu diatas meja dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata tajamnya. "Diamlah, dan nikmati permainanku." Ia menyeringai menakutkan. Kyu mencengkeram kedua tangan Sungmin dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ia menjilati coklat kental yang meleleh di tubuh Sungmin, membersihkannya dan terus menjilat dengan pelan dan lembut. Sungmin susah payah menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan lenguhannya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang seperti ada aliran listrik yang menjalar diseluruh darahnya.

Kyu membersihkan coklat panas yang menjalar diseluruh dada Sungmin. Ia menemukan titik merah yang agak menegang dan dengan jahilnya ia memainkan lidahnya disana. "Akkhhhh Kyuuu " Sungmin tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mendesah, tubuhnya sudah sangat panas dan benar-benar geli saat itu.

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyu semakin bersemangat melakukan aksinya. Ia menekan nipple Sungmin dengan lidah nakalnya, memainkan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap nipple yang tengah memerah dan menegang itu. "Akhhh Kyuuuu ... please hen-tikhhaaan " Sungmin terus melenguh.

Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang hebat, ia sudah tak tahan dengan godaan Kyu. Kyu tersenyum dalam pekerjaannya. Ia melanjutkan jilatannya naik ke leher putih Sungmin yang sangat menggoda. Menjilat setiap incinya dan menghisap spot yang menurutnya adalah spot sensitive Sungmin.

"Kyuu, kumohon Kyuuuu" Suara Sungmin terdengar sayu, ia berusaha memberontak agar Kyu melepaskan tangannya. Kaki Sungmin sudah tak berguna lagi karena dikait kencang oleh kaki Kyu. Kyu tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai pada Sungmin.

"Hei calon Nyonya Cho, ayo kita selesaikan permainan kita. "

**Tubikon...**

Heenim disini emang aku bikin sadis, maklum diakan emaknye si epil, and Teukki aku bikin lembut coz dia kan angel without wingsnya aku #akh love teukki#. Mianhe kaluw YeWook disini jadi peri dulu. Jadi manusianya entaran aja dah. Fokus KYUMIN, jadi cast yang laen bener2 cm jd pemeran pembantu.

**My other fic PRETTY BOY full lemon, RnR that too please…**

**Gomawo buat yang udah mau review, author tersanjung banget nih.**

**Balasan review tapi gag semuanya ya**

**doradora dongdong** : bunga snowdrop itu bunganya putih kecil mungil gitu deh, kaya butiran salju gitu. Bwt lebih jelasnya nanya ma bang gugel dah.

**WidiwMin** : Yang meninggal tu Kangin, kekeke, mianhe habis di story Kyumin q yg satunya, q ga fokus Kyumin. Ini aku mau fokus Kyumin jadi banyak cast yang gag aku pake deh.

**Saeko Hichoru ** : Umin itu emang awalnya suka ma Kyuppa, bunga snowdrop itu kecil, putih, mungil, imut banget .

**diictatorlove** : chap depan dah rated M ko and aku mw bikin M-Preg, #kekekekee#ketawaepil#

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, Chikyumin, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, and temen laen yang dah review **_**GOMAWO ^_^ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama / Fantasi / Es Lemon gag acem

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

HAPPY READING

NC A BIT HOT, seperti biasa bacanya pelan ajah okeh

Dimohon untuk mengkhayati tiap katanya and kalow kuat di bayangin NC-nya

**INGAT 3 D (DIBACA, DIRESAPI, DIBAYANGIN)**#Kekekekekeke*ketawa evil*Plaxxxx#

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter 2<strong>

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyu semakin bersemangat melakukan aksinya. Ia menekan nipple Sungmin dengan lidah nakalnya, memainkan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap nipple yang tengah memerah dan menegang itu. "Akhhh Kyuuuu ... please hen-tikhhaaan," Sungmin terus melenguh.

Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang hebat, ia sudah tak tahan dengan godaan Kyu. Kyu tersenyum dalam pekerjaannya. Ia melanjutkan jilatannya naik ke leher putih Sungmin yang sangat menggoda, menjilat setiap incinya dan menghisap spot yang menurutnya adalah spot sensitive Sungmin.

"Kyuu, kumohon Kyuuuu." Suara Sungmin terdengar sayu, ia berusaha memberontak agar Kyu melepaskan tangannya. Kaki Sungmin sudah tak berguna lagi karena dikait kencang oleh kaki Kyu. Kyu tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai pada Sungmin.

"Hei calon Nyonya Cho, ayo kita selesaikan permainan kita. "

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 3**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

Aku menyeringai menatap Minnie Hyung, entahlah aku merasa aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. "Hei calon Nyonya Cho, ayo kita selesaikan permainan kita. "

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penolakan ataupun tatapan ketakutkannya, aku terus menjilat lehernya yang putih dan sangat menggoda. Menghisapnya dan menggigitnya pelan, akh aku ingin menuntaskannya sekarang. Benar-benar harus melakukannya sekarang.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan melepaskan tanganku yang mencengkeram tangannya. "Kya, kau apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Dia terus berteriak dan memukul dadaku seperti yeoja yang akan diperkosa. Biarkan saja dia, aku sibuk membuka kancing jas dan kemeja seragamku. Dia harus merasakannya dulu, baru bisa bertekuk lutut padaku.

Aku memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasku padanya yang kini berkeringat karena kegiatan singkat kami tadi. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya yang sangat menggoda, menggesekkan tubuh bagian atas kami untuk mengurangi rasa dingin karena udara dingin yang menerpa kami.

"Akhhh, Kyunnieeehhh," dia melenguh dalam ciuman panas kami. Aku menekan tengkuknya dan memasukkan lidahku menjalari semua isi mulut yang hangat ini. Tanganku mengarahkan tangannya untuk melingkar di pingganggku dan kurasa dia mulai menikmati permainanku.

Kurasakan dia menekan tubuhnya erat pada tubuhku dan tangan cantiknya meremas punggungku. Aku merasakan tubuhku makin memanas, aku memperdalam ciuman kami. Mengulum bibir bawahnya yang sangat kenyal dan menghisapnya. 'Akh, dia sungguh nikmat.'

"Enggghhhh... "

'Teruslah melenguh hyung, kau semakin seksi.' Aku terus mencium bibirnya, lidahku tak kalah lincah menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya. Lidahnya mulai merespon ciumanku. Lidah kami saling bergelut dan menekan memainkan lidah kami, tanganku tak tinggal diam. Aku menekan tengkuknya dengan satu tanganku dan tanganku yang satu menurunkan baju seragamnya.

Aku menekan tengkuknya dengan kedua tanganku dan menciumnya dengan kasar dan kuat, aku menghisap bibir bawahnya dan mengulumnya tak memberi kesempatan dia untuk bernafas. Dia meremas punggungku dengan kuat seiring dengan lumatan dan hisapanku pada bibirnya.

Aku merasa nafasnya melemah, aku menurunkan lidahku dan menjelajahi lehernya yang sangat menggoda. Aku menghisap bagian bawah telinganya, menyusupkan kepalaku dalam dan terus menjilatnya. " Akhhh... Kyuniehhh."

Aku senang mendengarkan lenguhannya, kurasakan celanaku tengah menyempit. Aku menarik tubuhnya mengajaknya berdiri dan menatap matanya. "Chagi, lepaskan celanaku seluruhnya," dan dia menurutiku. Aku merasa dia benar-benar sudah terbawa permainanku.

Dia berdiri dengan lututnya dan melepaskan celanaku. Akh, kulihat juniorku sudah menegang sempurna. "Chagi, kulumlah. Manjakan dia, aku tahu kau menyukai tuan muda kecilmu ini."

Dia menurutiku, langsung mengulum juniorku yang ukurannya – ehhem – besar- itu. "Akhhh, kau pintar chagi." Aku dapat merasakan lidahnya bermain memutari kepala juniorku, dia benar-benar pintar. Tangan mungilnya memainkan twinsballku dengan sangat pintar.

Aku merasakan giginya bergesek dengan kulit juniorku membuatku makin merinding merasakan geli. Aku menekan kepalanya agar mengulum juniorku lebih dalam dan dia memang sangat pintar. "Akh, lebih cepathhhh."

Dia mempercepat temponya dan menghisap kuat juniorku, kuarasa sebentar lagi aku akan cum "Akkkhhhhh, Minnie !" Aku menyemburkan semua cairanku dalam mulutnya. Kulihat dia menikmati cairanku, aku menariknya dan meminta cairanku juga.

Aku menciumnya dengan panas den keras, tanganku tengah bergreliya melepaskan semua celananya. Dapat kurasakan dengan tanganku jika juniornya tengah menegang. Aku menurunkan semua celananya dan terbebaslah juniornya yang tengah mengacung tinggi minta dimanjakan.

Aku sedikit meliriknya, kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya malu-malu. Aish, dia cantik sekali. Aku ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. "Chagi, memohonlah dan katakan kau menginginkan aku. Jika tidak aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Kulihat dia melotot padaku, aku mendorongnya ke sofa dan menindihnya. Aku memilin nipplenya dengan satu tanganku, menjepitnya dan menekannya. Lidahku tengah memanjakan satu nipplenya yang kini sudah menegang dan sangat merah, memutarinya dengan lidahku dan menekannya lembut.

Aku menghisap nipple kanannya dan meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat, aku ingin dia mengerang menyebut namaku. "Akhh Kyu, pelanhhh Kyu..." aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku terus meremasnya dan juniorku, aku gesek-gesekkan dengan juniornya.

Tak kusangka, juniorku akan menegang lagi secepat ini. 'Akh, Minnie mengapa kau nikmat sekali.' Aku melanjutkan gerakan tubuhku menggesekkan juniorku pada juniornya. Aku tak lagi mengerjai nipplenya, tanganku mencengkeram kedua tangannya dan aku berkonsentrasi pada gesekan junior kami.

"Akhhhh Kyu, jangan menggodakuhhhh "

Dia tidak memohon, aku akan terus menyiksanya. Aku menghentikan gesekan kami dan menjilat perutnya. Tanganku memainkan twinsballnya, aku memainkan lidahku di lubang pusarnya. 'Akh perutnya putih dan seksi sekali.' Kenyal dan nikmat, aku terus menghisap kuat perutnya meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana.

Lidahku turun dan aku menjilati selangkangannya, aku ingin dia memohon padaku. Kulihat dia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baiklah hyung, kau yang meminta aku menyiksamu. Aku memainkan lidahku diujung juniornya yang mengeluarkan cairan precum cukup banyak.

"Kyu, pleasehhh Kyuuuhhh. Kulum Kyuhhh, akkhhhuuu ingin cumhhh." Mendengar rintihannya, aku langsung menyerang juniornya dan menghisapnya pelan dan teratur. Aku menaik turunkan kepalaku seiring dengan tanganku yang mengocok bagian bawah juniornya.

Aku sedikit memainkan lidahku diujung juniornya membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan. "Kyuuuhhhhh, faster pleasehhhhh. " Aku tersenyum dalam hati dan mempercepat tempoku. Aku terus menghisap juniornya dan tanganku terus mengocok seiring dengan gerakannku. Kurasa juniornya berkedut, aku terus mempercepat tempoku.

"Kyuuuu !" dia meneriakkan namaku dan cum dimulutku. "Kau nikmat hyung, sangat manis. "

Aku menjilat jariku dan melumurinya dengan cairan Sungmin. "Baiklah hyung, kita mulai permainan yang sebenarnya."

Aku menaikkan satu kakinya pada sandaran sofa dan satu kakinya di atas meja. Terlihatlah single hole Sungmin yang merah dan sangat menggoda. Aku menjilatnya dan melumurinya dengan cairan Sungmin yang sudah bercampur dengan salivaku. Entahlah, tapi aku sama sekali tak merasa jijik sekalipun melakukan hal ini padanya. Aku menjilati holenya dan mencoba menusuknya dengan lidahku.

"Akhhhh, Kyu sakiiit."

"Tenanglah hyung, sakitnya hanya sebentar saja. " Aku memposisikan satu jariku pada holenya dan menusuknya pelan. "Kyuuuu ! Sakkkiittt ," dia merintih memanggil namaku. Aku mendekati lehernya dan menjilatinya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Aku merasa nafasnya sudah stabil lagi, aku mencoba memperdalam tusukanku. "Akhhh... " dia melenguh lagi, tapi aku tak peduli. Ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Aku terus berusaha menggerakkan jariku yang serasa terjepit hole sempitnya.

Aku memaju mundurkan jariku pelan dan lama-lama mempercepat temponya. Aku menarik juniorku keluar dan menyisakan ujungnya saja lalu menghentakannya masuk. "Akhhhh Kyuuuuhh, akhhh disanah Kyuuuhhh," aku terus melakukannya hingga kulihat juniornya mulai menegang.

Aku mengulum juniornya seirama dengan tusukan satu jariku padanya. Kulihat dia terus menggelinjangkan tubuhnya, menikmati permainanku. Aku mencoba memasukkan satu jariku lagi, dia sedikit terkejut tapi dia menggigit bibirnya menahan teriakannya.

Aku tahu ini sakit sekali, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Juniorku sudah tak sabar merasakan hangatnya hole Sungmin. Aku berusaha menggerakkan dua jariku didalam holenya yang sangat sempit itu. 'Akh, dia benar-benar sempit.'

Aku kembali menyentakkan jariku dan menyodok sweet spotnya. Aku terus mengulum juniornya dan mempercepat gerakanku. Aku terus melakukannya seraya menyilangkan jariku agar dapat memperlebar holenya.

Juniornya mulai berkedut, aku terus mempercepat tusukan dan kulumanku pada juniornya ."Akkhhhhh Kyuuuu !" dia kembali memanggil namaku dan cairannya yang sangat manis itu memenuhi mulutku. Aku menciumnya untuk membagi cairannya, saat perhatiannya teralih aku mengeluarkan dua jariku dan menggantikannya dengan juniorku yang tengah menegang sempurna.

"Akhhhh ! Kyuu sakit ! " dia menangis. Tapi aku tak peduli, ini belum selesai. Aku merasakan juniorku diremas oleh dinding hole Sungmin, dia benar-benar sempit. Aku mencoba menggerakkan juniorku pelan dan saat kurasa ia mulai rileks dan holenya tak menjepitku keras lagi aku mempercepat tempoku.

"Akhhhh, kyuhhh faster Kyuuu, " dia memohon untuk mempercepat tusukanku. Baiklah Minnie hyung, terima ini. Aku menarik juniorku dan menyisakan kepalanya lalu memasukkan juniorku menghentakkannya dalam ."Akhhhhh Kyuhhh !" aku melakukannya lagi dan kurasa aku berhasil menyodok sweet spotnya.

"Akhh, hyung kau nikmat sekali hyung. Akhhhh sempit sekalihhh," aku merasakan juniorku dipijat dalam holenya, rasanya sungguh nikmat.

"Lagihhh Kyuhhh, disanah lagihhhh. Akhhh nikmat sekali Kyuhhh," dia terus meracau menerima seranganku. Aku menambah kecepatan tusukanku dan terus menyodok sweet spotnya. "Akhh, aku akan keluar Kyu."

Hei, aku saja baru cum sekali. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia cum begitu mudah, aku menutup ujung juniornya dengan jempolku dan terus menyodok sweet spotnya. "Kyuhhhh, pleasehhhh aku ingin cum Kyuhhh."

"Bersamaku hyung, sebentar lagi." Aku merasakan juniorku juga berkedut, aku semakin menghentakkan juniorku keras dalam holenya, aku melepaskan jempolku pada juniornya."Akkhhhh Kyuuuhhhh !" ia cum duluan. Aku masih terus menggenjot tubuhnya, dan aku rasa sesuatu akan keluar dan "Akhhhh Hyung !" aku mengeluarkan cairanku memenuhi holenya, kulihat cairanku sampai keluar membasahi sofa.

"Hyung, kau sangat seksi dan nikmat sekali."

"Kau juga Kyuhh, harus kuakui kau sangat hebat. Akhhhhh !" Aku menarik juniorku keluar dari dalam holenya. Aku duduk di sofa, mengeluarkan semua keringatku. Rasanya tubuhku benar-benar panas saat ini, aku menatap Minnie Hyung yang masih berusaha mengambil nafas setelah kegiatan kami tadi.

"Mianhe hyung, aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Gambar di PSP itu, aku sungguh tak tahu mengapa jadi begitu." Aku sungguh bingung, darimana datangnya gambar terus berusaha mengambil nafasku, rasanya tubuhku panas sekali. Eh, kenapa Minnie Hyung diam saja?

Aku menengok ke arahnya, akh lihatlah dia sudah tertidur. Aish, wajahnya itu sangat cantik. Mengapa bisa dia berwajah menggoda seperti itu meski sedang tidur ?

"Aish, paboya Kyu. Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan hari ini, jadi hentikan pikiran kotormu itu." Aku memukuli kepalaku sendiri, aku rasa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan yang pertama dengan namja seperti dia ? Akh, aku lelah sebaiknya aku tidur saja.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

Terlihat dua cahaya tengah terkikik pelan diatas cup cokelat milik Kyu. "Wookie chagi, seharusnya kau tak melihat adegan tadi, nanti otakmu yang masih rawan dan innocent itu jadi ternoda."

"Aish hyung, aku ini sudah besar dan cukup dewasa untuk melihat pemandangan yang seperti tadi. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, yang tadi itu benar-benar panas." Wookie mengubah tongkatnya menjadi kipas dan mengipasi tubuh mungilnya.

Wookie terus terkikik melihat Kyu dan Sungmin, ia menatap Yesungie yang terlihat sedang berfikir. "Bagaimana Wookie, apa kita hilangkan saja sihir itu atau dibiarkan saja ?"

"Akh, biarkan saja hyung. Lagipula aku yakin setelah ini Kyu pasti akan kembali kesifat asalnya."

"Nde, kurasa kau benar Wookie baby. Hah, tuan muda ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau kita buat Sungmin tidak kesakitan. Aku tak mau jika dia sakit dan tak bisa berjalan setelah ini." Yesung memainkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra "Simsalabim Abraka kadabra."

Wookie menatap Yesung penuh arti. " Wae Wookie baby, mengapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Wookie mendekati Yesung dan berbisik padanya. " Mwo ? Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Aish hyung, kalau Sungmin tidak hamil semuanya akan lancar dan tanpa hambatan untuk Kyu. bisa saja Kyu membuang Sungmin setelah ini. Kalau Sungmin hamil, setidaknya bayinya dapat menahan Kyu. Bagaimana ?"

Yesung menggaruk rambutnya yang memang tak gatal, dia terlihat berfikir keras. "Aish Hyung, kau terlalu lama berfikir. Aku bisa mati tua menunggumu." Wookie mengarahkan tongkatnya pada perut Minnie. "Simsalabim Abraka kadabra."

"Kya ! Wookie baby, mengapa kau mau menang sendiri begitu? Jangan gegabah melakukan apapun semaumu. Nanti bagaimana bayinya keluar ?"

"Eh, kau pikir manusia itu bodoh ? 'Kan banyak dokter nanti juga bayinya bisa dikeluarkan. Kalau tak bisa juga, biar aku yang mengeluarkannya. Gitu aja kok repot." Wookie melenggang dengan cantiknya berjalan di depan Yesung.

"Hei, jangan berjalan seperti itu. Kau seperti iklan saja, kesana kemari lewat-lewat terus." Yesung kembali menatap Sungmin dan Kyu. "Wookie baby, kapan kita bangunkan mereka ? "

"Biarkan saja hyung, nanti juga bangun sendiri. Aku mau tidur lagi ah, rasanya badanku capek sekali." Wookie terbang menuju tas sekolah sungmin dan masuk dalam kuncup bunga snowdrop didalam tas itu.

"Aish, lebih baik aku juga tidur. Cuaca sangat dingin, tapi mereka berdua ?" Yesung menatap tubuh naked yang mungkin saja kedinginan. "Simsalabim Abraka kadabra," ia memutar tongkatnya dan muncullah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Begitu lebih baik," Yesung kembali ke PSP kyu dan tidur didalamnya.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Eunghh," Kyu bangun terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap heran pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka namun ia tak ambil pusing. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih tidur. "Hhhhh, dia cantik sekali." Kyu sibuk membatin menatap Sungmin. 'Akh, aku puas sekali. Hei, kami masih naked.' Sebuah pikiran kotor menghampiri otak mesumnya.

Ia membuka kembali selimut, terlihatlah pemandangan yang masih sama dengan pagi tadi. Kaki Sungmin yang putih itu masih bertengger dengan manisnya di sandaran sofa. Kaki Sungmin yang satunya masih cantik diatas meja, membuat single hole yang masih lengket dengan cairan Kyu itu terlihat jelas.

Dengan susah payah, Kyu menahan nafsunya. "Akh, Kyu tahan nafsumu. Jangan gegabah, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirimu jika kau melakukannya lagi ?" Kyu sejenak mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menutup tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut kembali.

Namun pikiran kotor itu kembali muncul saat melihat juniornya yang sudah menegang hanya dengan melihat Sungmin. "Akh, baiklah sekali lagi kan tidak apa-apa ? Toh, dia mau atau tidak mau dia harus tetap melayaniku 'kan ?"

Kyu kembali membuka selimut itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Ia menjilat bibir Sungmin yang agak terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Ia memainkan lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Sungmin.

Tubuhnya yang terasa panas ia gesekkan dengan tubuh Sungmin. Junior mereka kembali bertemu, dan karena Junior Kyu yang tengah menengang itu menekan lembut junior Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

"Enghhhhh," Sungmin melenguh dan melotot ketika melihat Kyu tengah mencumbunya lagi. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyu namun sia – sia saja, tangan Kyu kini mencengkeram kuat kedua tangan Sungmin da kembali menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Sungmin.

Kyu sudah tak sabar melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang berusaha mati-matian melepaskan tangannya. "Kumohon Kyuhhhniehh, hentikannn."

Sungmin memohon diantara lenguhannya, namun Kyu yang sudah horny berat saat itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan rengkan Sungmin. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung menusuk hole Sungmin dengan juniornya yang ehm – besar- itu.

Jleb~

"Akhhh, " Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan junior Kyu. Meski rasanya sudah tak sesakit tadi tapi tetap saja sakit. Dinidng hole Sungmin bereaksi dan menyempit karena kehadiran junior Kyu yang tiba-tiba. Kyu malah merasakan nikmat atas reaksi dari hole Sungmin itu.

Kyu mulai menggerakkan juniornya dan menggenjot tubuh Sungmin dengan cepat. Ia berusaha menusuk dalam pada hole Sungmin dan menghentaknya keras. "Akhhhhh Kyuuu !" Sungmin berteriak saat itu juga dan ia mencengkeram kuat tangan Kyu.

Kyu menjilati bahu Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menjilat dan menghisap leher Sungmin dengan ganas, menimbulkan banyak kissmark dimana-mana. Sungmin yang terlena memegang kepala Kyu kuat dan menghisap lehernya, menjilati dan menggigitnya sesekali untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit pada holenya.

Merasakan itu Kyu tersenyum dan terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin. "Akh kau nikmath sekalihhh." Melihat junior Sungmin kini tengah menegang sempurna tangan Kyu meraihnya dan mengocok dengan cepat seirama dengan sodokannya. Kyu terus menyentak hole Sungmin dan menyodok sweet spotnya membuat Sungmin menggila.

"Kyuu, lebih cepathh Kyu. Aku akan keluar ahhh" Kyu mempercepat temponya karena ia juga sebentar lagi akan keluar. "Akkkhhhhh !" Mereka berteriak bersama, dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyu cum di hole Sungmin. Semua cairan Sungmin memuncrat membasahi tangan Kyu dan tubuh Sungmin.

"Akhh, kenapa kau suka sekali melakukannya Tuan Muda ?" Sungmin masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal di bagian bawahnya dan sadar Kyu tengah menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kumohon Tuan Muda, hentikan. Aku sudah lelah dan lapar. Kumohon keluarkan dari tubuhku." Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan mata memelasnya.

Kyu sama sekali tak berinisiatif melakukan apa yang di minta Sungmin. Yang ada malah ia menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan pelan dan memulai permainan lagi. "Akhhh, kau membuatku gila Cho Kyuhyun ! Keluarkan sekarang akhhh !"

Tapi Kyu tetap tak peduli. Ia terus saja menggenjot tubuh Sungmin. Entah akan selesai sampai ronde berapa permainan mereka kali ini.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Sungmin masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya. Kini ia benar-benar malu harus berada dengan Kyu. Sungmin memang menyukai Kyu, tapi dia tidak suka Kyu yang pervert dan terus menghajar holenya sampai berkali-kali. 'Hah, rasanya tubuhku ini remuk. Aku benar-benar lelah.'

Kyu masih diam dan berkonsentrasi menyetir. Dalam hatinya mengumpat kebodohannya yang tergoda begitu mudah dengan tubuh Sungmin. Tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri juga, 'Tubuh Sungmin benar-benar nikmat. Kapan-kapan aku akan melakukannya lagi.'

Mereka kini sedang ada dimobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Kyu. Jika bukan karena Heechul menelfon Kyu maka bukan tak mungkin seharian penuh Sungmin akan dihajar oleh Kyu habis-habisan.

Meski Sungmin sudah disembuhkan oleh peri Yesung, namun itu sia-sia karena kali ini rasanya lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat, akhirnya ia tertidur di mobil Kyu.

Sampai dirumah, Kyu membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah ala pengantin baru dan menidurkannya di kamar Sungmin. Ketika Kyu keluar dari kamar Sungmin sudah ada iblis perempuan tengah menyeringai dan menyeret telinga namja tampan itu.

"AWWW ! Umma ! Appo !" Kyu menyentakkan tangan Umma yang menjewernya. Heechul menyeret tangan Kyu menuju ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Anak nakal, ini jam berapa ? Sudah jam 23.00 KST tau ? Kau pikir Umma ini orang bodoh apa ? Katakan, kenapa kau baru pulang ?" Heechul duduk di kursinya didepan Kyu yang kini tengah duduk di karpet menyenderkan tubuhya pada kasur Ummanya menghangatkan tubuhnya di depan perapian dikamar Ummanya.

"Siapa juga yang mengatai Umma bodoh ?" Kyu menjawab dengan cueknya dan menguap. Dia benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Kyunnie !" Heechul berteriak geram melihat tingkah Kyu.

"Arra Umma, aku baru dari rumah Sungmin hyung." Kyu menelan salivanya melihat Ummanya tengah melotot menakutkan menatapnya. " Katanya dia merindukan rumahnya, jadi ya kami kesana."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak sekolah hah ? Kau pikir Umma tak tahu kalau kau tak ke sekolah ?"

Kyu sedikit gugup. Ia gelisah dan berkeringat. Bukan karena memikirkan alasan ia bersekolah atau tidak tapi ia mengingat berapa lama ia menghajar Sungmin, berjam-jam dengan belasan ronde. "Aku hanya main di game centre Umma. Kan sudah terlambat, jadi ya sekalian saja tidak berangkat."

"Kau yakin anak nakal ? Awas saja kalau kau membohongi Umma. Kau tahu, aku ini Ummamu ? Jadi aku tahu kau ini bohong atau tidak." Heechul menyeringai dan duduk dilantai mendekati Kyu. Heechul mencium bau tubuh Kyu dan menyeringai aneh pada putra satu-satunya itu.

"Mwo ?" Kyu menatap heran Ummanya.

"Kyunnie, katakan atau tidak ? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai semalam ini dirumah Sungmin ? Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kau ini bau sekali Kyunie. Baumu itu seperti sperma. "

Kyu menelan salivanya banyak-banyak. Ia tak menyangka Ummanya akan sedetail dan sepintar ini. Salahkan saja Ummanya ini orang yang cerdik dan licik, hingga Kyu pun mewarisi kepintaran dan kelicikannya.

Ayolah, kalian pikir darimana Kyu bisa menjadi namja pintar dan juga licik sekaligus kalau bukan dari Heechul. Mereka memang evil.

Kyu terus berkeringat dingin dan gelisah, ia diam saja tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. "Kyunnie sayang, katakan pada Umma atau kau akan kehilangan semua koleksi bodohmu termasuk benda hitam yang selalu kau bawa kemana-mana itu !" Heechul terus menyeringai menatap Kyu.

Kyu sudah berdebar tak karuan, ia terlalu sayang dengan gamenya dan mau tak mau ia harus mengatakannya. 'Hah, toh Minnie nantinya juga jadi istriku. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan ?' Kyu membatin dan terus mencoba berfikir positif.

"Kyunie !" Heechul membentak Kyu dengan keras melihat Kyu yang sedari tadih malah sibuk melamun.

"Arra Umma, tidak usah berteriak begitu kenapa sih ? Nanti aku bisa tuli Umma."

"Katakan Kyunie, atau kau ingin semuanya masuk dalam perapian Umma hah ?"

"Andwe Umma. Baiklah-baiklah aku katakan sekarang. Tapi Umma jangan melakukan apa-apa pada semua koleksiku." Kyu berusaha sekeras mungkin mengatakannya. Ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan menatap Ummanya yang menatap penuh dengan seringaian seramnya menambah ketakutan Kyu.

"Aku melakukan '**itu'** Umma." Kyu mencicit lirih hampir tak terdengar oleh Heechul.

Meski samar, Heechul memang mendengarnya. Ia terus menatap dengan senyuman kemenangan pada Kyu, namun Heechul yang sangat pintar dan licik pura – pura tak mendengarnya. Ia ingin putranya mengatakan lebih keras.

"Apa Kyunie ? Kau ini jika merengek meminta game bodohmu saja suaramu keras, mengapa sekarang suaramu hilang ? Katakan dengan keras Kyunnie, Umma tak mendengar tadi kau bilang apa."

"Aish, Umma hentikan menggodaku. Aku tahu kau mendengarku tadi."

"Kyunnie !"

"Arrasseo !" Kyu mengambil nafasnya dalam dan menatap Ummanya. "Aku melakukan 'itu' Umma" Kyu menatap Ummanya sejenak dan kembali mengalihkan wajahnya menatap api di perapian Ummanya.

Namun jiwa iblis dalam diri Heechul belum puas mengerjai putra semata wayangnya itu. "Itu apa Kyunie, Umma tak mengerti ?"

"Umma, aku tahu kau mengerti. Jadi tak usah berpura-pura," Kyu semakin geram dengan tingkah Ummanya. Ia sungguh malu karena menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan Ummanya sendiri. 'MEMALUKAN !'

"Kyunnie, kau sudah tak sayang lagi dengan PSP mu atau dengan kaset game mu atau dengan semua koleksi portable mu atau..."

"Arra Umma. Ish, Umma benar-benar ingin membuatku malu." Kyu menatap Ummanya yang masih menyeringai tersenyum menatap dirinya. "Itu yang aku maksud ya 'itu' Umma."

"Itu apa ?"

"Itu lho, yang Umma dan Appa lakukan itu."

"Itu apa Kyunie, Umma tak mengerti."

"Itu lho, yang Appa lakukan dengan Umma terus jadi aku begitu," Kyu malu-malu menatap Ummanya.

Heechul menghela nafas, mencoba menahan tawa melihat wajah polos putra kesayangannya itu." Kau ini berbelit begitu. Katakan saja apa, tak usah susah-susah itu – itu "

"Itu Umma, hubungan itu Umma." Kyu memperagakan dengan tangannya. Dia jarinya jempol dan telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran dan satu telunjuk lainnya menusuk lingkaran itu.

"Buahahahahahaha " Heechul tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Kyu yang sudah berkeringat dan polos itu. Meskipun evil, Kyu tak akan pernah menang dari Heechul. Heechul terus saja tertawa, tak mempedulikan Kyu yang sedang memasang wajah kecutnya melihat tingkah Heechul yang terus mentertawakannya.

"Aish, Umma berhenti mentertawakan aku ! Umma benar-benar mempermalukanku dan menjatuhkan harga diriku Umma !" Kyu sedikit berteriak, hingga membuat Heechul menghentikan tawanya. Kyu benar-benar gemas dan kesal dengan Ummanya yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Heh, kau anak bodoh. Yang seharusnya marah itu Umma, kenapa malah jadi kau yang teriak-teriak memarahi Umma."

"Akh terserah Umma sajalah, aku ngantuk mau tidur." Kyunie melenggang hendak meninggalkan kamar Ummanya.

"Bilang saja kau capek. Habis berapa ronde sayang ?" Heechul meledek Kyu habis-habisan.

"Umma, diamlah ! Jangan membuatku bertambah malu Umma !"

Blam !

Pintu kamar Heechul tertutup. Heechul masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju sebuah pintu disebelah kamarnya.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Heechul mengetuk pintu itu, "Teukki-ah, kau sudah tidur ?"

"Belum, sebentar Heenim. Aku bukakan pintunya." Keluarlah wanita cantik dengan baju tidur putihnya. "Ada apa Heenim ? ini sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur ?"

Heechul mendorong Teukki masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Mereka duduk di kasur Teukki. Heechul menatap Teukki dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya.

"Hei, mengapa kau tersenyum begitu ?"

"Akh, Teukki-ah. Mianhe kalau ini akan membuatmu marah. Tapi aku sangat senang, rasanya semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku." Heechul terus tersenyum.

Teukki hanya memandang Heechul dengan wajah polosnya yang cantik itu. Akhirnya malam itu juga Heechul menceritakan semuanya pada Teukki.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Pagi yang cerah, Teukki sudah masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan menunggu putranya bangun. "Engh " Sungmin menggeliat merasakan dinginnya tangan Teukki yang menempel pada pipinya. "Umma"

Sungmin kaget dan langsung terlonjak mencoba duduk, meski bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit dan menusuk bagaimanapun dia harus duduk dan bersikap biasa. Tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu Ummanya tentang hal gila yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Namun sayang, Teukki yang sudah mengetahui hal itu bukan merasa khawatir malah sangat senang dengan perkembangan hubungan Minnie dan Kyu. Teukki mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin dengan tangan dinginnya.

"Umma ini dingin sekali, kenapa Umma tak memakai sarung tangan Umma." Sungmin memasukkan tangan Ummanya kedalam selimutnya. Ia tak mau Ummanya sakit karena kedinginan.

"Chagi, bagaimana keadaanmu. Gwenchana ? Ada yang sakit tidak ?"

"Umma ? Mengapa bertanya seperti itu ? Aku baik-baik saja Umma, tak usah khawatir." Sungmin melirik jam weker disisi kasurnya. Masih satu jam lagi untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Ia menatap Teukki yang tengah tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Umma, kau ini terlalu dekat dengan Heechul Umma dan jadinya kau suka tersenyum menyeringai seperti dia."

"Ahni chagi, Umma senang melihatmu. Bersiaplah sana, berangkat kesekolah."

"Nde Umma, tunggu saja aku di bawah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Teukki berdiri meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Namun didepan pintu ia berhenti dan menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum aneh menyeringai seperti senyuman evil Heechul, " Dan kau harus benar-benar berangkat kesekolah, jangan membolos atau pulang kerumah lagi seperti kemarin."

"Mwo ?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Ummanya. "Aish Umma, apa jangan-jangan Umma sudah tau ?" Sungmin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil baju gantinya bersiap ke kamar mandi. Namun ia terhenti saat teringat akan sesuatu"Akh, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, kau pasti mengatakannya pada Ummamu. "

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dengan jalannya yang terpincang-pincang. Dua cahaya keluar dari bunga Snowdrop diluar rumah. "Wookie baby, kenapa Sungmin terpincang begitu ya ?"

"Mollayo Hyung"

"Hah, aku akan menyembuhkannya. Kasihan kalau dia harus terpincang begitu." Yesung memainkan tongkatnya dan cahaya biru menerpa tubuh Sungmin. "Hah, selesai"

Wookie tampak diam berpikir keras, Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Wookie akhirnya angkat bicara. "Wookie Baby, kau memikirkan apa ?"

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi manusia dan bersekolah. Aku ingin sekolah hyung," Wookie merengek terbang mendekati Yesung.

"Tapi Wookie, saat kita jadi manusia maka kekuatan kita akan hilang. Lalu bagaimana kita membantu Sungmin nanti ?"

"Akh kau benar juga hyung,"Wookie terbang kesana kemari mencoba memikirkan solusinya. "Hyung, kita akan kehilangan kekuatan saat menjadi manusia kan ? Jadi kalau kita jadi peri kekuatan kita tak akan hilang bukan?"

Wookie mendekati Yesung dan merengek padanya "Ayolah Hyung, aku ingin sekolah dan mungkin saja aku akan menjadi sahabat Sungmin disekolah nanti. Bagaimana Hyung ? Ayolah, kita jadi manusia ya ? "

"Hufthh," Yesung menghela nafasnya dan menatap kekasihnya itu. "Arra nae chagiyya, tapi kau tidak boleh genit pada manusia. Aku tak mau mereka mengganggu Wookie Baby-ku yang imut dan menggemaskan ini."

"Gomawo Hyung, saranghae. Jeongmall Saranghe" Wookie terbang memeluk Yesung dan mencium pipinya. Mereka kembali ke kuncup bunga untuk menyusun rencana mereka selanjutnya.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Aku selesai memakai seragamku dan bersiap turun ke ruang makan. Kulihat pintu kamar Kyu sudah terbuka, artinya dia sudah ada dibawah. "Aku benar-benar malu bagaimana jika Heechul Umma menyindirku saat sarapan nanti ?" Aku sibuk memikirkan tentang Heechul Umma yang menurutku sedikit narsis.

Teukki Umma juga, kenapa dia jadi aneh dan suka menyeringai menakutkan seperti Heechul Umma? Dan ini lagi, lebih aneh. Aku merasa tubuhku enak dan tak sakit lagi, padahal bangun tidur tadi tubuhku rasanya remuk dan tak kuat untuk berjalan. 'Akh, sudahlah dinikmati saja.'

Aku menelan salivaku banyak-banyak saat kulihat Heechul Umma tengah tersenyum menatapku dan Umma ku tersenyum sangat cantik. Sekarang aku baru mengerti kalau mereka itu benar-benar cocok.

Heechul Umma itu seperti iblis, dan Ummaku itu adalah malaikat yang menetralkannya. Maka dari itu mereka cocok dan kompak sekali. Mataku menatap Tuan Muda Cho yang sibuk memakan rotinya.

Aku duduk dikursiku dan tersenyum pada kedua Ummaku. Aku melirik Kyu yang ada disampingku "Omona !" Aku tak bisa menahan teriakanku. Ternyata teriakanku itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak, dileher Kyunie terlihat jelas tanda Kissmark yang entah bagaimana bisa ada disana. Aku juga tak merasa membuatnya, ayolah kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang membuatnya. 'Matilah aku sekarang.'

"Apa minnie chagi, kenapa berteriak begitu." Heechul Umma menatapku khawatir. Aku melihat Ummaku juga menatapku penuh tanda tanya, dan Tuan Muda sombong ini tetap saja memakan rotinya dengan sangat enak tanpa terganggu apapun.

"Ahni, buka apa-apa Umma. Aku hanya kaget saja tadi," aku tersenyum pada kedua Ummaku dan memakan rotiku kembali. Kurasakan tenggorokanku kering dan aku minum susu hangat yang dibuat Ummaku.

Uhhukkkk ...

.

Uhhukkk...

.

Sial aku terbatuk. "Minnie Waeyo chagi ?" Teukki Umma menatapku khawatir. "Gwencahana Umma, aku hanya terburu-buru meminum susu tadi jadi tersedak." Akh sial , salahkanlah meja makan ini. Terbuat dari marmer bening menyerupai cermin hingga aku tak sengaja melihat kissmark yang tak tertutup kerah jas seragamku ini. Aish, bagaimana ini ? Aku bisa mati karena malu.

"Chagi, hari ini benar-benar sekolah ya? Tidak boleh bolos lagi seperti kemarin, Arra ?"

Suara Heechul Umma seperti petir menyambar telingaku, akh aku rasa pasti benar. Tuan Muda Cho pasti menceritakan pada Ummanya. MENYEBALKAN. "Nde, arra Umma."

"Minnie chagi, tubuhmu ada yang sakit tidak ?"

"Mwo ?" Aku tak habis pikir, bisa – bisanya Heechul Umma menanyakan itu padaku. Aku sangat gelisah dan bingung mau menjawab apa. "Aku baik-baik saja Umma, memangnya sakit kenapa ?"

" Jangan berpura-pura sayang. Habis berapa ronde kemarin ?"

"Mwo ?"

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**Tubikon...**

* * *

><p>Buat yang naya FB author namanya Kau milikku (hujan), tapi aku gag post FF di FB coz banyak tanggepan negative dari temen2 aku yang pada straight. Hah, gag semua orang suka apa yang aku suka.<p>

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, Chikyumin, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, and temen laen yang dah review ****GOMAWO ^_^ **

**Jangan lupa untuk chap ini tetep REVIEW, Gomawo !**


	4. Chapter 4

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Bacanya pelan aja, gag usah ngebut. Okeh ?

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter 3<strong>

"Chagi, hari ini benar-benar sekolah ya? Tidak boleh bolos lagi seperti kemarin, Arra ?"

Suara Heechul Umma seperti petir menyambar telingaku, akh aku rasa pasti benar. Tuan Muda Cho pasti menceritakan pada Ummanya. MENYEBALKAN. "Nde, arra Umma."

"Minnie chagi, tubuhmu ada yang sakit tidak ?"

"Mwo ?" Aku tak habis pikir, bisa – bisanya Heechul Umma menanyakan itu padaku. Aku sangat gelisah dan bingung mau menjawab apa. "Aku baik-baik saja Umma, memangnya sakit kenapa ?"

" Jangan berpura-pura sayang. Habis berapa ronde kemarin ?"

"Mwo ?"

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 4**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

"Mwo ?" Aku dan Minnie berteriak bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, aku sangat heran dengan Ummaku seenaknya saja dia menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Umma kita sedang makan, jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu."

"Kyunnie sayang, kalau Minnie chagie tak mau jawab kau saja yang menjawab. Habis berapa ronde sayang ?" Umma melembutkan suaranya dan bertanya padaku.

"Aish Umma, hentikan !" Aku benar-benar kesal dengan Umma. Aku melirik Teukki Umma kulihat dia juga sedang tersenyum aneh, akh kurasa Ummaku sudah mempengaruhinya hingga Teukki Umma yang tadinya seperti malaikat yang polos dan putih menjadi sama-sama menyeramkan seperti Ummaku.

"Kyunnie, tinggal jawab saja susah sekali. Bagaimana rasanya ?" Umma tersenyum dan melirik nakal padaku dan Minnie. "Atau kau melakukannya berkali-kali jadi tak terhitung ya ?"

Ya itu memang benar, aduh bagaimana aku menjawabnya. "Aigo, Kyunnie kau hebat sekali." Belum juga menjawa Umma sudah seenaknya saja, Umma memang menyebalkan.

"Umma, hentikan !" Hah kenapa aku memiliki Umma seperti dia. 'Ya Ampun !'

"Nde Minnie chagi, tubuhmu tak ada yang sakit kan ?" Kali ini aku mendengar suara lembut Teukkie Umma. Aku melirik Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Ummanya. 'Aish, dia imut sekali.'

Akh, Minnie memang cantik jadi harus bagaimana lagi kurasa menikah dengannya juga bukan hal buruk. "Mwo ?" Aku melotot melihatnya.

"Kenapa Kyunie ?" kudengar suara Umma begitu dekat denganku. Aku menengok ke belakangku. Akh benar, dia kini tengah berdiri dibelakangku merapikan kerah , Umma seperti hantu saja kesana kemari tak jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa Umma." Jawabku sedatar mungkin. Aish, bagaimana Kissmark itu ada disana. Aku rasa aku menghisapnya sih memang, tapi juga tak dalam jadi tak mungkin ada kissmark. Dan bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Umma jika dia menanyakannya.

"Kyunnie, biarkan kissmark ini terlihat. Agar anak-anak yang lain tahu kau ini sudah ada yang punya. Hah, Minnie benar-benar pintar membuatnya" Umma tengah merapikan kerah jas sekolahku.

Matilah aku sekarang. "Dimana ada kissmark Umma, jangan mengada-ada." Ya karena aku yakin memang Sungmin tak bermain di leherku. "Ini apa chagi ?"

Entah darimana datangnya cermin itu dan Umma dengan seringaiannya menunjuk leherku yang penuh dengan Kissmark. "Ehm itu, digigit nyamuk Umma."

"Hei, kau pikir Umma ini bodoh. Mana ada nyamuk menggigitnya begini ? Kalau nyamuknya sebesar Minnie, itu baru benar."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal. Rasanya aku benar-benar sudah kalah dari Umma kali ini.

"Nde Minnie, biarkan saja kissmark itu terlihat dan jangan ditutupi dengan apapun." Kali ini kudengar suara Teukki Umma tengah berbicara dengan Minnie, wajahnya memerah. 'Aish, manisnya.'

"Nde Umma, aku tak akan menutupinya."

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berangkat sekolah. Ingat Kyunie, bersikap baiklah pada Minnie." Umma menatapku tajam. "Memangnya aku tak bersikap baik apa ?"

"Heh, kau pikir Umma tak tahu ? Kalau kau menurunkan Minnie di tengah jalan dekat sekolah. Bukannya membawa Minnie masuk malah menurunkannya di jalan begitu."

"Aish, Umma. Tau dari mana sih ? Bisa-bisanya Umma ini. "

"Kalau kau berani melanggar sedikit saja dari aturan yang Umma buat, Umma tak akan segan-segan untuk menghanguskan semua benda aneh dikamarmu itu." Umma yang kembali duduk disisi Teukki Umma menatapku tajam. Selalu saja dia menggunakan cara itu untuk membuatku melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Arrasseo Umma." Hah, aku memang selalu kalah dari Umma.

Aku melenggang hendak meninggalkan meja makan dan berangkat sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi Umma "Kyunie, perlakukan Minnie selayaknya istrimu. Gandeng tangannya ajak ia ke sekolah bersamamu. Jangan ditinggal begitu !" Suara Umma yang cempreng itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Rasanya aku ingin memukuli Umma saat itu juga, kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku menjadi gila dengan segala keinginan anehnya. "Arra Umma." Aku menggandeng tangan Minnie Hyung "Kajja, kita berangkat Hyung," aku mencoba tersenyum padanya dan bersikap selembut mungkin.

Aku melenggang keluar ruangan. "Umma, Teukki Umma kami berangkat."

"Nde Kyunnie sayang, hati-hati. Dan perlakukan Minnie dengan baik karena Umma menyewa mata-mata untuk mengikutimu !" teriak Umma dari meja makan.

Hah, jadi begitu. Umma memata-mataiku. Pantas saja Umma tahu semua yang aku lakukan. Kau benar-benar tamat Cho Kyuhyun.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Sepanjang perjalanan aku merasa gelisah dan terus saja berkeringat dingin. Padahal ini musim dingin tapi tubuhku terus saja mengeluarkan keringat.

"Tuan Muda , apa kau sakit ? Kenapa berkeringat begitu ?" Minnie Hyung bertanya padaku. Kulihat ia menatapku dengan mata cantik yang penuh kekhawatiran.'Akh manisnya.'

"Ahni, aku tidak sakit. Hanya merasa panas" Aku berusaha menjawab sedatar mungkin. Aku tak mau harus menjatuhkan harga diriku didepannya.

"Padahal ini musim dingin, kenapa merasa panas ? Dasar orang aneh."Beraninya dia mengataiku aneh.

"Heh, jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku. Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Aku kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan satu hal dan menatap Minnie Hyung.

Aku sungguh khawatir, ia akan berjalan pincang saat disekolah nanti. "Minnie Hyung, apa tubuhmu tidak sakit ?"Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Aish, imutnya.'

"Aku tak merasa sakit, padahal kemarin rasanya tubuhku remuk dan tak bisa aku gerakkan." Sungmin merubah posisi duduknya dan menghadapku. "Tuan Muda, kenapa kau menyerangku berkali-kali begitu ? Apa kau begitu menyukaiku sampai bernafsu seperti kemarin ?"

"Mwo ?" Aish kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu sih ? Aku harus menjawab apa ? Masa aku harus menjatuhkan harga diriku dan mengatakan aku memang sangat tergoda melihat tubuh polosnya ?

"Akh, itu. Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu jika aku ingin melakukannya kau harus mau melakukannya. Jadi yang kemarin itu karena aku ingin melakukannya. Memang kenapa ? Kurasa kau juga mendesah menikmatinya."

"Itu karena kau terus melakukannya, mau tak mau aku juga mendesah. Habisnya aku harus bagaimana lagi jika kau terus... Akh sudahlah. Kau membuatku mengingat semuanya."

Jujur aku tersenyum dalam hati, yang kemarin itu memang benar-benar daebak dan dia nikmat sekali. "Akh, kau juga yang memulai." Aku kembali menyetir mobilku menuju sekolah.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Sekolah**

.

.

Meski sudah diancam oleh Ummanya, Kyu tetap saja mengacuhkan Minnie. Mereka memang masuk bersama sampai parkiran sekolah. Namun keluar dari parkiran mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Sungmin merasa tau diri, dia berjalan jauh dibelakang Kyu.

"Minnie !" Hyukkie memanggilnya dengan semangat. Sungmin berhenti dan menunggunya. "Minnie, kenapa kau kemarin tak sekolah ?"

"Mianhe Hyukkie, aku kemarin sakit jadi tak ke sekolah." Mereka berjalan besama menuju kelasnya. 3.7. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan Hyukkie disebelahnya. Mereka memang duduk satu bangku terus sejak kelas 1. Hyukkie teman terdekat Sungmin, selain karena bertetangga mereka memang selalu saja satu sekolah dan satu kelas dari kindergarten.

Ya, salahkan saja otak mereka yang sama-sama pas-pasan jadi mereka tak pernah bisa masuk ke kelas unggulan lain. Beda cerita dengan Kyu yang ditempatkan dikelasnya, itu karena Kyu lompat kelas langsung 2 tingkat. Hal itu membuat anak kelas unggulan tak mau menerima Kyu dan terpaksa Kyu dilempar ke kelas Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan namja kelas sebelah itu ?"

"Akh Minnie," Hyukkie menghela nafas kesalnya. Wajahnya ditekuk berlipat-lipat. "Waeyo, Hyukkie ? Kenapa tak bersemangat begitu ?"

"Aku terus mengikutinya kemarin karena kebetulan kita tidak pelajaran. Guru-guru sibuk membicarakan tentang perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Aku terus mengikutinya, dari dia di kelas sampai ke kantin sampai akhirnya aku megikutinya ke taman."

"Terus, masalahnya apa ?"

"Nah, itu dia Minnie. Kau tahu Kibum anak pendiam yang cantik itu ? Si Snow White?"

Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat yang mana yang bernama Kibum. "Bukankah Kim Kibum, siswa yang loncat kelas satu tingkat dan sekarang dia dikelas Unggulan ?"

Hyukkie mengangguk imut. "Waeyo Hyukkie ?" Sungmin kembali menatap sahabatnya yang tengah gelisah. "Aku melihat Hae bersamanya kemarin. Mereka mesra sekali, berjalan bersama dan kulihat Kibum tertawa bahagia saat Hae menceritakan kekonyolannya. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat Minnie."

Hyukkie semakin melipat wajah cantiknya. "Sudahlah Hyukkie, kan masih banyak yang lain. Kenapa harus dia ? Kau sendiri 'kan juga tahu dia itu sedikit playboy." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Hyukkie. "Lagi pula dari gosip yang kudengar Kibum namjachingunya Choi Siwon. Ketua club basket yang sangat tampan itu."

"Mollayo Minnie-ah," Hyukkie mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bagaimana ini ? Aku sangat menyukainya Minnie-ah." Hyukkie menghela nafasnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin yang duduk disisinya.

Tiba-tiba Hyukkie menatap Minnie intens dan menghentikan kesedihannya. Mata cantiknya membulat melihat begitu banyak kissmark dileher Sungmin. Seketika saja otak yadong Hyukkie bekerja dan terus saja menganalisa semua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Heh, kenapa melihatku begitu Hyukkie-ah ?" Sungmin merasa risih terus ditatap tajam oleh Hyukkie mau tidak mau menutupi bagian lehernya yang penuh dengan kissmark.

"Katakan padaku Minnie-ah, kenapa kemarin kau tak berangkat sekolah ?" Hyukkie bertanya penuh selidik dan terus menatap Sungmin.

"Akh ! Itu , aku ... " Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie. Ia berusaha menutupi kissmark dilehernya. "Hei, tak usah ditutupi Minnie-ah. Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Akh, itu – aku, bagaimana ya Hyukkie ?" Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Untung saja guru pelajaran pertama langsung masuk dan membawa serta dua namja bersamanya. "Kau belum menjelaskannya padaku Minnie. Kau punya hutang penjelasan dan harus dijelaskan sejelas-jelasnya. Arra ?"

"Nde Hyukkie." Sungmin langsung menatap pada dua namja yang datang bersama guru mereka. "Sepertinya anak baru," Hyukkie menggumam.

"Nde Hyukkie, aku juga belum pernah melihat mereka."

"Tenang anak-anak, kita kedatangan dua teman baru dari Incheon. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

Dua pemuda tampan itu membungkuk bersamaan kepada para siswa lain dihadapannya. "Kim Ryeowook Imnida. Mohon bantuannya dan perlakukan saya dengan baik. Gomawo."

"Kim Jong Woon Imnida, tapi panggil saja Yesung. Gomawo"

"Baiklah, kalian duduk di bangku kosong didepan Sungmin."

"Gomawo Songsae." Wookie dan Yesung duduk didepan Sungmin. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang sangat pas sekali. "Disini, duduklah didepanku. Aku Sungmin tapi panggil saja Minnie dan ini Hyukkie. Selamat datang disekolah dan di kelas kami."

"Nde, aku Wookie dan ini namjachinguku namanya Yesung. Kami senang bisa satu kelas denganmu." Wookie tersenyum manis pada Minnie dan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie terheran menatap dua namja didepannya."Wah kau namjachingunya dia? Pantas saja kalian kelihatannya sangat dekat sekali."

"Nde tentu saja " Wookie kembali tersenyum dan menghadap ke songsae.

"Baiklah, semuanya perkenalannya nanti lagi. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita." Jung Songsaenim kembali membacakan cerita dongeng entah tahun kapan itu.

Semua siswa merasa bosan, tapi lain dengan Wookie yang memang sangat bersemangat sekolah. Yesung hanya memandang namjachingunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena akhirnya mereka harus menjadi manusia dan pergi kesekolah.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Setelah 4 jam pelajaran pertama akhirnya istirahat juga. "Minnie, ayo jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa dilehermu banyak tanda begitu ? Pasti ini berhubungan dengan kemarin kau tak berangkat ke sekolah."

Sungmin merasa kalah dari Hyukkie, "Hah, kenapa kau ini selalu saja tahu kalau bersangkutan dengan yadong-isme ? Otakmu selalu lebih encer untuk masalah yang seperti ini." Sungmin menatap Hyukkie yang kini malah senyum gaje padanya.

"Cepat, ceritakan padaku Minnie." Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, ia mendekati telinga Hyukkie dan berbisik menceritakan semua yang ia alami kemarin. Termasuk serangan Kyu yang bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Jinja !" Hyukkie menelan salivanya banyak-banyak. Ia sungguh kaget dengan pengakuan Sungmin. "Akh, kau hebat Minnie-ah. Tak kusangka Tuan Muda Cho itu benar-benar pervert."

"Ya begitulah Hyukkie, tapi lihat saja dia sekarang. Meski kami sudah melakukan sampai tahap itu, dia tetap saja seperti aslinya. Menyebalkan. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan tadi pagi sewaktu di parkiran aku sengaja berjalan jauh dibelakangnya karena dia tidak mau berjalan bersamaku," Sungmin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya Minnie-ah, bersabarlah, " Hyukkie memberi semangat pada Sungmin dengan mengepalkan tangannya "Hwaiting !" Hyukkie tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nde Hyukkie-ah." Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyu yang sudah asyik memainkan PSPnya. "Hyukkie-ah, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kyu tunggu sebentar disini dan kita pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Nde, jangan lama-lama ya !"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, 'Apa PSP itu sudah kembali normal ?' Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyu, hanya untuk menanyakan PSP. Dan bukan untuk yang lain.

**Cho Kyuhyunm POV**

Aku melihat Minnie tengah duduk di bangku depan mejaku dan menatapku. "Mwo ?"

"Ahni, aku hanya ingin melihat PSPmu." Akh, dia pasti curiga dengan gambar yang ada di PSP ini. Kenapa juga gambarnya tidak hilang dan masih saja menghiasi PSP kesayanganku. Dengan berat hati aku memberikannya. "Lihat saja, tapi sebentar. Jangan lama-lama."

Kulihat ia mengernyitkan dahinya, ya bagaimana tidak. Gambarnya masih sama dengan kemarin. Fotoku yang topless dan berkeringat, ayolah akui saja aku ini sexy dan juga panas. Kekekekeke.

" Ini " dia menyerahkan PSPku kembali. Aish, wajahnya memerah aku jadi ingin menggodanya. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu begitu ? Memang kau melihat apa ?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku tak melihat apa-apa. " Ia menggeleng imut, hah kenapa namja seperti dia bisa semanis ini. "Hanya saja kenapa PSP mu masih seperti itu ? Coba dirubah kan bisa ? Dibuang saja gambarku itu kenapa ? Jadi kau tak akan melihatnya setiap hari." Dia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dan 'Akh manisnya, dia memang cantik'

"Ya suka-suka aku dong. Ini PSP punyaku dan aku yang beli, kenapa kau yang ribut ?" kulihat wajahnya sudah berubah kesal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah itu, 'Aishh dia menggodaku sekarang.'

"Ya aku tahu itu PSPmu tapi kan kalau gambar itu masih disitu aku malu tahu ? Kenapa juga ada gambarku yang seperti itu di PSPmu ? Kau dapat dari mana sih ?"

"Hah, sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula yang melihat kan cuma aku. " dia kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ku. Akh biar saja, memang aku peduli. Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi bagaimana bisa aku memiliki gambarku begini. Berfoto seperti ini saja aku tidak pernah, 'akh sudahlah'.

Aku merasa melihat gambar Minnie terus-terusan bisa merusak otakku dan bisa saja aku kehilangan kendali dan berbuat seperti kemarin lagi. 'Akh lebih baik aku mencari Hae Hyung, rasanya lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya'.

Aku beranjak dari bangkuku, kulihat Minnie hyung dan temanya tengah bergerombol jadi satu entah membicarakan apa. 'Peduli amat,' Aku keluar menuju kelas Hae Hyung.

"Kyu tampan, kau mencari siapa ?" Ikh, Seohyun ini genit sekali sih. Membuatku muak, "Menyingkir kau, aku tak mencarimu. Menghalangi jalanku saja." Aku mendorongnya dari pintu, kulihat dia hampir terjatuh. Biar saja apa urusanku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kedalam kelas Hae Hyung, 'Akh dia sedang apa ? Kenapa mengintip keluar kelas begitu ?'

"Hei Hyung !" Aku memanggilnya. "Aish, Kyu mengagetkanku saja." Kulihat Hae hyung agak gugup, 'memang dia melihat apa sih ?' Aku mencoba melihat keluar jendela, berharap menemukan apa yang dari tadi di lihat Hae Hyung, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun selain Minnie dan semua temannya yang tengah berjalan menuju kantin mungkin.

"Memang melihat apa sih ?" Aku duduk di kursinya, ya kurasa ini kursinya dimejanya tertulis ELFishy Love Anchovy. 'Siapa Anchovy ?' 'Hae Hyung tak kunjung menjawabku dan masih sibuk melihat keluar.

Aku menariknya agar duduk dimeja, "Hyung, aku kesini mau main denganmu bukan untuk diacuhkan begini. Memangnya kau lihat apa sih ?"

"Itu, aku melihat anchovy-ku. Aish dia manis sekali " Hae Hyung kini tengah dreaming dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Eh, Anchovy ? Seingatku itu ikan teri ya hyung ?"

"Aish jangan panggil dia ikan teri, panggil Anchovy." Hae Hyung kembali senyum-senyum gaje sendiri. "Dia benar-benar cantik "

Aku benar-benar penasaran, ya memang Hyungku ini playboy dan tak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Kulihat kali ini Hae Hyung benar-benar bersemangat. "Memang yang mana sih hyung ?"

"Itu lho yang kurus dan berambut almond itu. Dia teman sekelasmu, teman tunanganmu juga."

Kurus, teman Minnie. Masa sih ikan teri yang kerempeng itu ? "Lee Hyukjae ?"

"Oh, jadi namanya Lee Hyukjae, " Hae hyung manggut-manggut gak jelas. "Kenapa hyung ? Kau menyukainya ? Kulihat kau menulis itu dimejamu. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya saja padanya?"

Pletak

"Hei, kenapa memukulku sih Hyung, seenaknya saja. Lama-lama kau dan Umma sama saja. Aku 'kan tadi bertanya baik-baik malah kau pukul. Memangnya kau pikir kepalaku ini untuk gratisan apa ?" Aish Hae hyung menyebalkan, kepala ku sakit. Malang sekali nasibku setiap hari jadi barang gratisan kena pukul orang.

"Kau sendiri seenaknya menyuruhku, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan dan status playboy ku ini jika aku mengatakan padanya aku menyukainya ?"

"Ya dibuang saja wajahmu Hyung, gitu aja kok repot."

"Kya ! Kau mau aku pukul lagi"

"Aish, jangan sembarangan memukulku hyung." Tiba-tiba ada ide cemerlang yang mampir diotakku. Aku mendekati Hyungku dan berbisik padanya. Aku ingin mengerjai Minnie dan sahabatnya itu. Kurasa akan mengasyikan.

Kulihat wajah Hae hyung nampak berfikir. "Ayolah hyung, kau ini mikirnya lama sekali sih, lagipula cuma ini cara yang terpikir olehku untuk membuat Minnie dan juga anchovy-mu mengakui kalau mereka menyukai kita."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau juga menyukai Minnie ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, ya habis bagaimana lagi. Aku memang menyukainya. Kulihat Hae Hyung akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Baiklah, kita jalankan rencana kita. Oh iya, kemarin aku menemui Kibum dan menanyakan bagaimana bisa PSP mu jadi begini. Dan dia bilang dia tidak tahu jika PSP bisa seperti itu. Yah, anggap saja PSP mu ini PSP ajaib Kyu."

"Ya, PSP ku ini memang PSP ajaib."

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**#OTHER SIDE#**

Sungmin, Hyukkie, Wookie dan juga Yesung sudah ada dikantin sekarang. Mereka memesan makanan ringan saja. Istirahat makan siang selama satu jam itu memang terlalu indah jika dilewatkan hanya untuk makan. Rencananya setelah ini mereka akan mengantar Yesung dan Wookie berkeliling.

"Wookie, kau tinggal bersama Yesung ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nde, aku dan Yesung hyung tinggal bersama. Kami tinggal di satu apartemen dekat sekolah." Wookie membuka satu bungkus sandwich dan menyuapi Yesung didepan Sungmin dan Hyukkie.

"Aish, kalian ini romantis sekali. Sampai makan saja suap-suapan begitu," Hyukkie tersenyum melihat tingkah dua teman barunya.

"Nde Hyukkie-ah, aku saja tidak pernah disuapi Kyu. Akh meski dia akan menjadi suamiku, rasanya akan sulit jika sifatnya tetap saja seperti itu." Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya dan meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan bernasib sama denganmu. Tapi kau lebih baik Minnie-ah. Kau sudah pasti menjadi istri Kyu meskipun dia itu tetap saja menjadi makhluk yang sangat menyebalkan. Sedangkan aku ?" Hyukkie menghela nafasnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat ke arah lain dan tak sengaja mata cantiknya menemukan satu pemandangan yang sungguh membuat hatinya lega. "Bukankah itu Kibum dengan Siwon, namja ketua club basket yang sangat amat keren dan sexy"

Mata ketiga namja lain langsung mengarah ke tempat yang ditunjuk Hyukkie. Terlihatlah pemandangan yang berhasil membuat buat Hyukkie bernafas lega. Siwon tengah mencium pipi sang Snow White yang sangat pendiam dan cuek itu. Terlihat Kibum juga menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Lihat sendiri kan Hyukkie, berarti gosip yang mengatakan Kibum dan Siwon itu berpacaran memang benar. Kau tenang sajalah, itu artinya Kibum dan Hae memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Akh, kau benar Minnie-ah." Hyukkie tersenyum senang saat itu juga. Senyumnya lebih mengembang ketika melihat namja yang sedari tadi dibicarakan muncul didepan mereka. "Minnie, itu Kyu dan Hae. Sepertinya mereka menuju kemari."

"Kau benar Hyukkie-ah, sepertinya mereka memang berjalan kemari."

Tak berapa lama Hae dan Kyu duduk di meja Sungmin dan temannya. Mereka langsung saja tersenyum gaje dan sok cool didepan Sungmin dan Hyukkie.

"Ada apa kau kemari ? Merusak suasana saja ," Sungmin menatap Kyu ketus. Ia masih bingung harus bagaimana bersikap dengan Kyu yang terkadang lembut tapi terkadang juga menyebalkan.

"Hyung, kau ini selalu saja memulai masalah. Aku kesini untuk membicarakan satu taruhan denganmu dan juga temanmu ini dan aku pastikan kau akan tertarik." Kyu menunjuk Hyukkie yang duduk di sisi Sungmin.

"Mwo, kenapa aku juga ikutan ?" Hyukkie cengo, tapi ia berusaha menjadi semanis mungkin di depan Hae. "Iya kau ikutan, taruhannya gampang kok gag susah. Dan aku yakin kalian juga senang melakukannya." Kyu mencoba membujuk Hyukkie dan Sungmin.

"Memangnya taruhannya apa dan hadiahnya apa ?" Sungmin merasa tertantang.

"Sekolah kita akan mengadakan pekan raya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah. Tantangannya, kalian harus mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin tanda tangan yeoja disekolah kita selama pekan raya itu." Hae mencoba menerangkan pada Sungmin dan Hyukkie.

" Dari yang kudengar pekan raya akan berlangsung selama satu minggu mulai minggu depan. Berarti dua hari lagi. Tanda tangannya satu orang satu tanda tangan. Yang menang berhak mengajukan satu permintaan apapun pada yang kalah. Artinya yang kalah harus mau melakukan permintaan yang menang dalam taruhan. Bagaimana?"

Kyu menjelaskan pada Sungmin dan Hyukkie tentang hadiahnya. Mereka berdua memang merasa tertantang apalagi dengan hadiahnya, satu permintaan akan dikabulkan.

"Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi pembantuku selama satu tahun, kau mau melakukannya ?" Sungmin mencoba mengetes niat Kyu.

"Aku akan melakukannya hyung, apapun ku lakukan jika kau menang. Tapi sebaliknya, jika aku menang kau juga harus melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Begitu juga dengan Hyukkie dan Hae hyung. Bagaimana ? Deal ?"

Kyu mengulurkan tangannya ditengah, Hae menaruh langsung tangannya diatas tangan Kyu menunggu sedikit lama akhirnya Sungmin dan Hyukkie juga menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Kyu.

"Deal !"

"Baiklah, kau Lee Hyukjae jika kau kalah kau harus mau melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Arra ?" Hae menatap Hyukkie dengan senyuman yang membuat Hyukkie terdiam kaku. Rasa dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Nde, arr—ra – sseo . Tapi panggil saja aku Hyukkie," Hyukkie mencoba menanggapi Hae meski dengan tergagap.

"Nde, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. " Kyu dan Hae langsung meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Sungmin. Mereka sama sekali tak menggubris keberadaan YeWook disana.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa heran, mengapa Kyu dan Hae melakukan taruhan ini ?" Wookie bertanya dengan wajah innocentnya. "Aish, Wookie-ah. Kau ini manis sekali sih" Hyukkie yang tak tahan langsung mencolek dagu Wookie.

Yesung langsung menarik Wookie dalam pelukannya. "Hyukkie-ah, kau ini sudah punya Hae mengapa masih colek-colek Wookie baby ku ? Tidak boleh tau ?"

"Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Wookie, mereka itu terkenal di kalangan yeoja dan aku rasa akan sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk mengumpulkan sekedar tanda tangan yeoja. Sedangkan kita, kita tidak dekat dengan yeoja Hyukkie-ah. Lagi pula aku juga tak pandai merayu, bagaimana ini ?"

'Hah,kenapa aku baru memikirkannya sekarang ?' Sungmin membatin membayangkan hal apa yang mungkin saja akan terjadi padanya.

"Hah, kita usaha saja hyung. Mungkin saja kita menang meski kemungkinannya kecil." Hyukkie berusaha tetap bersemangat.

YeWook couple hanya menatap mereka iba, karena memang jika dalam wujud manusia mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Selesai memakan makanannya, mereka beranjak dari kantin dan mengelilingi sekolah.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**#Pulang Sekolah#**

Kyu sudah berjalan duluan di depan Sungmin. Ia menunggu cukup lama hingga Sungmin sampai ke mobilnya. "Hyung, kau lama sekali sih. Berjalan dari sana kesini saja lama sekali," Kyu terus saja negdumel tidak jelas memarahi Sungmin.

"Diam kau bocah, kau pikir salah siapa hah ? Kau tak lihat tadi aku memang sengaja berjalan lambat. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku jangan dekat-dekat denganmu. Dasar namja aneh !"

"Heh, sopan sedikit Hyung. Begini-begini aku masih Tuan muda mu, seenaknya saja mengataiku." Kyu langsung menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

Sungmin tak menggubris sama sekali omongan Kyu. Pikirannya sudah larut memikirkan cara untuk memenangkan taruhan bodoh yang ia lakukan dengan Kyu. "Kyu, soal taruhan itu kau tidak berniat melakukan hal buruk padaku kan ?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau berbuat apa ? Berbuat burukpun sudah pernah denganmu." Kyu mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Sungmin mengernyit memojokkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil.

"Jangan melihatku begitu, kau ini selalu saja menunjukkan senyuman menakutkanmu. Aku heran, dari semua yang Appa dan Ummamu miliki kenapa kau mewarisi kejelekan mereka. Seringaianmu itu mirip dengan seringaian Heechul Umma."

"Heh, kau pikir aku ini anak siapa ? Enak saja mengataiku," Kyu kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ah terserah, kalau kau mengadu sana mengadu saja. Dasar Tuan Muda Cho, anak manja yang selalu berlindung dibalik nama Ummanya."

"Heh, kau mengejekku ya ?" Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin tengah mengoloknya kali ini. Tapi ia teringat pesan Ummanya untuk tidak melanggar satupun aturan Ummanya jika masih ingin melihat semua koleksinya selamat.

"Akh terserah kau sajalah, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menurunkanmu di jalan tapi jika Umma tahu dia akan langsung membakar semua koleksiku. Lagipula aku pikir kau ini lembut dan sopan ternyata kau juga sangat menyebalkan !"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan lagi, Tuan Muda manja." Setelah pertengkaran kecil itu, mereka sama-sama diam tak bersuara sedikitpun. Sungmin terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memenangkan taruhannya.

.

.

"Kami pulang !" Sungmin dan Kyu berteriak bersaaman dan langsung masuk kekamarnya masing-masing. Sungmin keluar kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ia mencari Ummanya di kamarnya tapi tak menemukan apapun selain surat diatas meja Ummanya.

Ia membaca surat itu dan langsung berwajah lemas. "Hah, Umma dan Heechul Umma pergi untuk mencari baju pengantin. Kenapa sih mereka pakai pergi segala ? Mana perginya keluar negeri lagi."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya dengan pikirannya sendiri Sungmin dikagetkan dengan teriakan Tuan Mudanya. "Minnie Hyung ! Kemari !"

"Aish, dia itu selalu saja berteriak. Menyebalkan sekali !" Sungmin menyeret langkah kakinya malas keluar dari kamar Ummanya. Ia menemukan Kyu tengah duduk santai di ruang makan yang terletak lurus dengan kamar Ummanya, kakinya diatas meja dan tangannya terus memegang benda hitam yang disebut PSP.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda ?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi didepan Kyu. Kyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sungmin. "Minnie Hyung, aku lapar tadi aku tidak makan disekolah. Buatkan aku makanan !"

"Heh, kau pikir aku ini pembantumu. Kenapa tak suruh pelayanmu saja memasak untukmu ?" Sungmin beringsut kesal menatap Kyu yang seenaknya saja padanya. Tapi Kyu yang malas menjawab hanya melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat tua. "Baca tuh, surat dari Umma ! "

Sungmin mengambil surat dan membacanya. "Ommo ! Mengapa mereka pergi lama sekali. Kenapa menyiapkan pernikahan saja sampai harus menginap diluar negeri dan luar kota begitu ? Mana tidak ada pelayan yang bekerja. Mengapa Heechul Umma meliburkannya Kyu ?"

"Ya aku tidak tahu, yang penting sekarang kau masak untukku. Aku lapar Hyung !"

"Aish, kau ini memang anak manja. Ini gara-gara Heechul Umma yang selalu seenaknya. Mengapa perginya sampai menginap segala? Hah, seminggu ini akan jadi mimpi buruk untukku." Sungmin sibuk menggerutu sendiri menatap surat dari Heechul.

"Hyung, aku lapar hyung ! Kau dengar tidak sih ?" Kyu sedikit berteriak pada Sungmin. "Aish, kau berisik sekali. Ini juga mau aku buatkan, diam dan duduk disitu. Dan satu lagi jangan melihat gambarku yang ada di PSP mesummu. Nanti kau bisa nge-rape aku kalau terus melihatnya. "

"Heh, kau pikir aku semesum itu apa ? Kurang kerjaan sekali, lebih baik aku main game daripada melihat gambarmu yang sok sexy itu."

"Eh, akui saja kalau kau ini menyukaiku. Kalau tidak kenapa kau langsung melakukan itu padaku saat ada kesempatan. Dasar kau pervert , mesum, and raper !" Sungmin mengolok Kyu dan menggoyangkan pantatnya lalu langsung kabur ke dapur.

"Heh, berhenti kau Lee Sungmin. Beraninya kau mengolokku. " Kyu mengejar Sungmin dan akhirnya mereka sibuk berkejaran di dapur. Kyu merasa lelah dan benar-benar lapar. Dari pagi dia hanya makan selembar roti , sama sekali tak berselera makan karena kegilaan Ummanya pagi tadi.

"Berhenti ! Aish, Minnie hyung aku lapar !" Kyu berhenti dan duduk di kursi kecil dekat dapur. "Akh, dasar Tuan Muda manja. Sudah duduk saja disitu, aku akan buat omellet saja yang cepat."

Sungmin sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat omellet, tak mempedulikan Kyu yang tengah menatap dan tersenyum gaje padanya. 'Aish, cantik' Kyu membatin melihat Min yang tengah memakai kaos putih dengan apron pink bergambar kelinci disakunya.

'Aish, bagaimana bisa namja secantik dan semanis dia ?' Kyu asyik melamun, sama sekali tak bisa mendengar suara Sungmin yang sudah kesal mencoba memanggilnya. Akhirnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Sungmin yang tadinya sudah duduk manis di meja makan berjalan mendekati Kyu.

Plak !

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyu dari belakang. "Kya ! Minnie-ah, kenapa memukulku ? Kau pikir aku ini apa, main pukul begitu. Seenaknya saja. Kenapa semua orang dirumah ini suka sekali memukulku ? dan kau ..." Kyu menunjuk hidung Sungmin yang kini tengah menutup mata ketakutan karena kemarahan Kyu.

Kyu menghentikan kata-katanya dan sibuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat manis saat itu. Kyu berusaha keras menahan salivanya yang terasa menumpuk dimulutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

Chu ~

Kyu mencium bibir Sungmin, dan menekannya pelan dan lembut. Sungmin langsung membelakkan matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Namun tangan Kyu yang tengah menekan tengkuknya membuat Sungmin tak bisa mengelak dari ciuman Kyu.

Kyu melumat bibir mungil Sungmin dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Mencoba memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya. Meski pada awal tadi Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon ciuman Kyu, lama kelamaan Sungmin kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Sungmin yang sudah merasa sesak langsung memukul bahu Kyu untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Akhirnya Kyu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum iblis. "Aku tahu, kau menikmatinya hyung."

Dia terus tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih cengo karena perkataan Kyu. "Kya ! Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang mencium duluan hah ? Kau ini selalu saja !"

Sungmin mendekati meja makan dan memulai makan sore menjelang malam mereka. Selama makan mereka saling diam dan menikmati omellet buatan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin merona merah teringat ciuman mereka, 'Hah, aku gila '.

Kyu yang sudah selesai makan berdiri dan menatap Sungmin. Ia membuka suaranya "Omellet buatanmu enak hyung, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang." Kyu mengatakan kata-kata manis.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam Sungmin selalu mencintai Kyu. Meski diluar, dia selalu saja mengolok Kyu. "Hah, kau manis sekali Kyunie."

**Tubikon...**

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, Chikyumin, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, fujoshi 103, Mykyuminnie, yuuya, Jungminies, ndok, SparkyuBabyelf, kira berry chanYenny Gaemgyu, and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^ **

**Jangan lupa untuk chap ini tetep REVIEW, Gomawo !**


	5. Chapter 5

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama / Es Lemon gag acem

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typos disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "... aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran ..."

Summarry sama sekali gag nyambung ma story #kekekeke#

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter 4<strong>

Kyu melumat bibir mungil Sungmin dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Mencoba memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya. Meski pada awal tadi Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon ciuman Kyu, lama kelamaan Sungmin kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Sungmin yang sudah merasa sesak langsung memukul bahu Kyu untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Akhirnya Kyu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum iblis. "Aku tahu, kau menikmatinya hyung."

Dia terus tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih cengo karena perkataan Kyu. "Kya ! Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang mencium duluan hah ? Kau ini selalu saja !"

Sungmin mendekati meja makan dan memulai makan sore menjelang malam mereka. Selama makan mereka saling diam dan menikmati omellet buatan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin merona merah teringat ciuman mereka, 'Hah, aku gila '.

Kyu yang sudah selesai makan berdiri dan menatap Sungmin. Ia membuka suaranya "Omellet buatanmu enak hyung, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang." Kyu mengatakan kata-kata manis.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam Sungmin selalu mencintai Kyu. Meski diluar, dia selalu saja mengolok Kyu. "Hah, kau manis sekali Kyunie."

* * *

><p><strong>oooSNOWDROPooo<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Sabtu dan minggu, libur weekend. Rumah sepi tak ada orang hanya Kyu dan Sungmin. Sungmin sengaja bangun siang. Wekernya sudah berada pada angka 10, tapi sungmin masih saja sibuk dengan selimutnya. Bergumul mencari kehangatan. Dua cahaya yang duduk di atas weker Sungmin hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang tengah tertidur.

"Hyung, lihatlah Sungmin. Wajahnya imut sekali, hyung. Bagaimana kalau gambar ini aku kirimkan ke PSP Kyu? Pasti dia akan semakin menyukai Sungmin." Wookie menggerakkan tongkatnya memutar dan kemudian mengirimkan cahaya berwarna pink keluar kamar.

"Wookie baby, sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini ?" Yesung gemas dan memeluk namjachingunya dengan erat. Ia mencium pipi tirus Wookie dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu Wookie Baby."

"Nado Saranghae, nae Yesungie." Dua peri kecil itu berciuman dan berputar diatas Sungmin membuat salju turun memenuhi halaman rumah dan balkon Sungmin. Bunga Snowdrop yang dia tanam tumbuh subur terkena dinginnya salju.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan taruhan itu ? Apa kita perlu ikut campur dan membantu Sungmin ?"

"Sebaiknya kita tak membantunya kali ini Wookie baby, aku mendengar pembicaraan Kyu dengan saudaranya kalau itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja untuk membuat Sungmin dan Hyukkie mau mengakui perasaan mereka."

"Tapi Hyung, bukankah itu akan menjatuhkan harga diri Sungmin ?" Wookie memeluk hyungnya erat dan menyesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Wookie. "Wookie baby, biarkan saja dulu. Kita sebagai penonton hanya melihat pertunjukan yang akan mereka buat. Aku tahu Kyu dan Hae menyukai Sungmin dan Hyukkie." Yesung mengangkat wajah Wookie dan menatapnya dalam.

Chu ~

Yesung mencium bibir mungil Wookie dan menekannya lembut. Melumat bibir bawah Wookie dan menggigitnya pelan. Memasukkan lidahnya bermain dalam mulut Wookie. "Engh..." terdengar lenguhan lirih Wookie yang kini mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Yesung.

Yesung terus memainkan lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Wookie, saling mendorong mencoba untuk mendominasi ciuman. Wookie menarik tubuhnya menyudahi ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas."Hyung, meski kita peri bukan berarti tak butuh udara. Kau hampir menghabiskan semua udara dalam tubuhku tadi. Kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Aku hanya merasa, kau terlalu serius memikirkan Sungmin chagie. Sampai kau tak pernah menciumku lagi karena sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri."

"Mianhe, nae Yesungie." Kemudian kedua cahaya itu berpelukan dan memutar terbang ke luar ruangan Sungmin kembali ke kuncup bunga snowdrop. Hujan salju turun cukup lebat, membuat udara semakin dingin dan darah bisa membeku.

* * *

><p>"Minnie hyung !" terdengar teriakan dari luar kamar Sungmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pervert Kyu yang kelaparan. Kyu sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali,namun sama sekali tak berguna karena Sungmin masih tertidur pulas bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya.<p>

Ceklek ...

Kyu membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Dia menatap Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Kyu mendekati Sungmin dan berlutut disisi ranjang Sungmin. Dengan lembut ia membelai poni Sungmin yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Hatinya begitu tertarik dan terpesona dengan wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur itu. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sungmin. Menciumnya dengan perasaan cinta dan sayang. 'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Minnie-ah,' Kyu membatin, melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

Kyu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia turun kebawah dan membuat sereal. "Hah, bagaimana lagi ? Salahkan saja aku ini seorang namja dan terbiasa menyuruh orang. Membuat sarapan saja aku tak bisa. Lebih baik makan sereal dan minum susu saja. "

Kyu menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menuju kamarnya kembali. Dua hari liburan, kedua namja ini tidak melakukan hal lain kecuali tidur dan makan. Salju turun dengan lebat selama dua hari ini membuat mereka tidak bisa keluar meski hanya jalan-jalan di luar rumah.

Uri Gaemgyu tentu saja berkutat dengan game portablenya dan Uri Sungminnie asyik membersihkan rumah. Semua pelayan libur jadi mau tidak mau Sungmin yang harus membersihkan rumah dan salju yang menumpuk dimana-mana.

Sungmin selalu menelfon Hyukkie untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Ketika ia lapar, Kyu sudah memesan delivery untuknya. Hari ini Kyu memesan udon sebagai makan malam mereka. 'Hmmm, sebenarnya kau cukup perhatian padaku Kyu. Gomawo.' batin Sungmin memakan mi udonnya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyu yang masih sibuk dengan udonnya.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**##BACK TO SCHOOL##**

Hari pertama pekan raya, Sungmin begitu bersemangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia tampak manis dengan kemeja pink kotak-kotak dan mantel coklatnya. Ini pekan raya, jadi mana ada siswa yang mau memakai seragam ke sekolah.

Kyu hanya memakai kemeja, dan mantelnya hanya di sampirkan (?) di bahunya. Kyu tengah duduk berkencan dengan PSP nya , menikmati game yang sudah ia coba berulang kali untuk menamatkannya.

Pagi ini mereka sarapan sereal seperti biasa, bagaimana lagi semua stok makanan habis dan mereka belum pergi berbelanja. "Tuan Muda nanti sepulang sekolah kita harus berbelanja. Aku bosan setiap hari hanya makan sereal."

"Heemmm," Kyu hanya mengangguk dan menjawab sekenanya. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan PSPnya.

"Tuan Muda, kau tidak sarapan ? Nanti kau kelaparan."

Kyu hanya menggeleng tak berniat menanggapi Sungmin. Akhirnya karena kesal terus diacuhkan Sungmin mempercepat makannya dan segera mengajak Kyu berangkat ke sekolah.

"Tuan muda , ayo berangkat !" Tapi panggilan Sungmin seperti angin lalu bagi Kyu.

"Aish, lepaskan matamu dari PSP bodoh itu. Ini pekan raya hari pertama, dan aku mau mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin tanda tangan yeoja untuk segera mengalahkanmu." Sungmin menyeret tangan Kyu yang terus saja menempel pada PSPnya.

"Kya ! Minnie hyung berhenti menyeretku. Kalau mau berangkat, sana berangkat saja sendiri ! Lagipula tidak akan ada pelajaran hari ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan level ini dulu." Kyu menghentakkan tangan Sungmin dan kembali memainkan PSPnya.

"Apa kau lupa, Heechul Umma menyewa mata-mata untuk mengintai semua yang kau lakukan ?" Sungmin ikut menyeringai menakutkan. Seringaian yang sama dengan Heechul dan Kyu.

Melihatnya Kyu hanya bisa menghela nafas "Hah, baiklah. Seluruh orang di rumahku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi iblis yang sangat menakutkan, sama seperti Umma."

Akhirnya Kyu mengalah dan mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

"Tuan muda , ayo berangkat !" Sebenarnya aku mendengar teriakannya, tapi gameku lebih penting.

"Aish, lepaskan matamu dari PSP bodoh itu. Ini pekan raya hari pertama, dan aku mau mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin tanda tangan yeoja untuk segera mengalahkanmu." Teriakan Minnie Hyung benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasiku untuk menyelesaikan level yang sangat sulit ini.

"Kya ! Minnie hyung berhenti menyeretku. Kalau mau berangkat, sana berangkat saja sendiri. Lagipula tidak akan ada pelajaran hari ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan level ini dulu." Aku menghentakkan tangannya cukup keras sampai terlepas dari lenganku, sejujurnya aku tak mau melakukannya tapi lihatlah dia. Sungguh menyebalkan dan sangat mengganggu.

"Apa kau lupa, Heechul Umma menyewa mata-mata untuk mengintai semua yang kau lakukan ?" Kulihat ia menyeringai menakutkan. Aku menghela nafasku dalam, "Hah, baiklah. Seluruh orang di rumahku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi iblis yang sangat menakutkan, sama seperti Umma."

Tak kusangka aura hitam Umma berhasil merubah semua angel dirumahku menjadi orang yang sama seperti Umma, tak terkecuali Teukki Umma yang tadinya sangat baik dan lembut lama kelamaan menjadi seperti Umma karena terus bergaul dengan Umma.

Untung saja Appa masih seperti dulu, Appaku yang tampan dan baik hati sama sepertiku.' Hahahaha aku memang tampan.'

"Heh, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu ? Menakutkan !"

"Diamlah hyung, kau duduk saja dan diam disitu. Tak usah banyak bicara, aku mau apa juga terserah aku." Kenapa Minnie Hyung jadi memperhatikan aku ? Biasanya juga dia akan sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Akh, aku teringat taruhan yang aku lakukan dengannya. Sungguh cara yang mudah untuk menjatuhkan Minnie Hyung. Aku tahu dia pasti tertarik, tapi apa dia tak memikirkan akibatnya?

Kulihat Minnie hyung sama sekali tak mempunyai teman yeoja selain adik kelas yang bernama Sunny itu. Hah, lebih baik aku tak mengingat Sunny. Membuatku muak saja. Tapi aku tanyakan saja padanya tidak apa-apa kan ? Menggodanya selalu menyenangkan. Hahahahaha.

"Hyung, soal taruhan itu kalau kau kalah bagaimana ?"

"Heh, aku tak mungkin kalah Kyu. Aku akan menang dan kau akan memanggilku Tuan Muda Lee. Kau juga akan menjadi pembantuku selama satu tahun penuh. Akh indahnya dunia."

"Heh, jangan mengkhayal dulu. Memangnya aku tak tahu, kau ini tak punya teman yeoja. Kau tahu kan meski jumlah yeoja di sekolah kita melebihi seribu anak, tak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan aku." Aku terus mengejek Minnie Hyung dan sesekali memperhatikan jalan raya. Aku tak mau mati konyol karena terlalu serius melihat reaksinya.

"Kau ini meremehkan aku, seenaknya saja. Aku masih punya Sunny dan aku akan meminta bantuannya untuk mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. Pasti aku dapat mengalahkanmu Kyu !" Hah, benarkan dugaanku. Sunny, sepertinya gadis itu harus dilenyapkan. Lama-lama Minnie Hyung bisa menyukainya, aku harus berhati-hati.

Aku hanya menggeleng heran dengan kepercayaan dirinya, sungguh dia yang seperti ini benar-benar menggemaskan. "Tapi kalau aku menang bagaimana Hyung ?"

Kulihat dia terdiam, mungkin memikirkan nasibnya jika kalah denganku. Ayolah, aku ini Cho Kyuhyun pemuda tampan, sexy dan juga mempesona. Siapa yang bisa menolak pancaran kharismaku ? Hahahaha #Narsisbangetdeh# Hanya menjetikkan tanganku saja, seribu tanda tangan bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah.

"Ehmmm," dia mendehem dan memandangku, aku ingin tertawa sungguh wajahnya sangat lucu "Memangnya kau minta apa jika kau menang ?"

"Aku tidak minta uang atau apapun yang aneh-aneh, kau tenang saja hyung." Kami hampir sampai disekolah. Aku memasuki gerbang menuju parkiran yang ada di base floor bawah gedung sekolah.

"Lalu apa ?" Lihatlah, dia menatapku dengan mata foxy yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang khawatir itu membuatku gila karena gemas, Minnie hyung jangan menunjukkan aegyomu padaku. Aku bisa tak tahan dan menciummu nanti.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Aku memarkirkan mobilku terlebih dahulu. Kulihat ia sudah penasaran mendengar keinginanku. Aku menatapnya dan menyeringai iblis seperti Ummaku. Aku puas sekali bisa mengalahkannya. "Aku ingin kau..." aku menghentikan kata-kataku dan menunjuk hidung mungilnya dengan telunjukku, aish manisnya.

"Mengakui didepan semua tamu dan juga Appa dan Ummaku, juga Teukki Umma di upacara pernikahan kita."

"MWO ?"

"Buahahahaha... " Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat ekspresinya, mata foxynya hampir keluar karena kaget. Aish, dia sungguh menggemaskan. "Berhenti tertawa Cho Kyuhyun!" Kenapa dia berteriak begitu ? Hehehehehe

"Kenapa berteriak Hyung ? Biasa saja tak usah marah begitu. "

Ia menatapku dengan mata foxy cantiknya dan menunjuk hidung sexyku dengan jari mungilnya. Sungguh ekspresi marah yang sangat menggemaskan, satu kali lagi aku bertanya 'Mengapa ada namja secantik dia ? Dan dia milikku !'

"Aku tahu sekarang, kau sengaja merencanakannya untuk menjatuhkan aku. Iya kan ?"

"Heh, siapa yang menjatuhkan ? Lagi pula kau tak rugi apapun kalau kalah. Hanya mengakui perasaanmu saja 'kan tidak sulit."

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku menyukaimu ? Begitu ?" Dia terus menatapku dengan mata cantiknya. "Jangan bermimpi Tuan Muda Cho, bangunlah agar kau tak terus bermimpi."

Hah, dia pikir bisa membohongiku ? Mengatakan tidak tapi wajahnya terus memerah, dia pikir aku tak tahu ? Ayolah aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, namja pintar yang berhasil naik kelas 2 tingkat sekaligus. "Ehm, dengarkan aku baik-baik calon Nyonya Cho Sungmin. Kau pikir aku tak melihat kalau kau menyukaiku ?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nyonya Cho ? Kau pikir aku ini yeoja apa ? Lagipula aku ini cukup tampan jadi tidak mungkin aku kalah denganmu !"

Aku melihatnya, menatap seluruh yang ada diwajahnya sedetail mungkin. "Percaya diri sekali. Kau ini cantik noona, Sungmin bukan tampan."

Pletak

"Aish, seenaknya saja memukul kepalaku ! Aku ini calon suamimu tau ! Yang ada seharusnya aku yang marah – marah dan memukulmu." Sejujurnya pukulannya sama sekali tak sakit, tangan semungil itu tak akan bisa menyakiti Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini.

"Kau sendiri yang kurang ajar mengataiku cantik dan noona. Bukankah kau sendiri juga tahu aku ini namja? Jangan memanggilku Noona !"

"Ah iya, aku lupa ! Buahahahahaha !" Aish aku semakin tak bisa menahan tawaku, sungguh dia ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. "Aku kan sudah melihat dan mencoba semuanya. Buahahahaha !" Aku menghentikan tawaku dan terus menggodanya.

Aish aku suka menggodanya, dia sangat menggemaskan. Aku menjilat bibir seksiku dan terus menatapnya dengan mata tajamku sampai dia terpojok di pintu. Kulihat dia ketakutan tapi baguslah dia tidak melawanku.

Aku berbisik lirih padanya dan sedikit menjilat telinganya."Aku sudah mencoba semua yang ada padamu Cho Sungmin," aku menelan salivaku banyak-banyak. Berada sedekat ini disisinya membuatku selalu kehilangan kendali. Tak sadar aku menjilat lehernya dan tanganku menahan tubuhnya.

Aku sungguh tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, perasaan dan hatiku menuntutku untuk melakukan semua pada Minnie Hyung. Aku terus menjilat lehernya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tubuhnya hangat dan sangat wangi. Wangi mint yang membuat tubuh panasku menjadi dingin.

Aku menghisap spot sensitive di lehernya dan mengeratkan pelukan kami. "Ahhh ... Kyuhhhh." Haahhhh, lenguhan itu membuatku menggila. Baiklah Cho Sungmin sedikit mengingatkanmu mungkin akan membuatmu menurut padaku dan tak banyak tingkah lagi.

Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat wajahku menatap wajah sayu yang dari tadi bersusah payah menahan lenguhannya. Kulihat bibirnya sudah merah, mungkin dia menggigitnya tadi. Kurasakan nafasku memburu dan aku semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

Aku mencium bibir mungil yang merah dan sangat lembut, menekannya keras karena aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Tanganku masih setia mengeratkan pelukan kami sedangkan tangan Minnie kurasa tengah menyusup kedalam kemejaku.

Salahkanlah hari ini adalah hari yang cukup hangat di musim dingin. Karena pekan raya kami, memakai baju bebas ke sekolah dan aku sungguh pintar dengan hanya memakai kemejaku saja.

Tangannya tengah bergreliya di punggungku, tangan mungil itu sungguh pintar dan selalu bisa memancingku. Untunglah mobilku ini memakai kaca film yang sungguh tebal hingga tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan Minnie hyung.

Sedikit bermain-main untuk pagi ini boleh kan ?

Aku tetap menciumnya dan satu tanganku menurunkan sandaran jok yang diduduki Minnie Hyung. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan mendorongnya agar kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok dan mendorongnya hingga posisinya setengah tertidur.

Aku terus menciumnya dan memainkan lidahku dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Dia selalu membuatku menggila. Aku menekan tubuh mungilnya dan menggesekkan juniorku yang sudah menegang ke juniornya. Ternyata little Minnie sudah menegang dan minta dimanjakan.

Tanganku yang satu menurunkan zipper Sungmin dan kini tengah menyusup pintar masuk ke dalam celana panjangnya. Meremas pelan junior yang tengah menegang. Aku merasa Sungmin sedikit mengencangkan cengkramannya pada punggungku dan kini dia berusaha mendominasi ciuman panas yang kami lakukan.

Aku sungguh tak bisa menahannya dan harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menyodorkan tiga jariku padanya."Kulumlah Hyung, dan kita akan menyelesaikan ini."

Dia hanya menurut saja dan mengulum jariku. Setelah basah aku menarik jariku dan kembali menciumnya, melumat bibir mungil yang sangat lembut dan manis. Apakah dia selalu memakan makanan manis sampai bibirnya terasa seperti permen ?

"Lepaskan celanamu hyung," aku berbisik padanya dan menjilat telinganya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat merasakan semua rangsangan yang aku lakukan. Sekarang terlihatlah junior yang tengah memohon untuk segera dimanjakan. Aku mengulum junior itu dan mulai memasukkan jariku kedalam singgle holenya.

Ia tak menjerit, hanya mencengkeram jok dengan kuat. Ia menutup mata dan bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan jariku dan terus mengulum juniornya. Holenya sudah terbiasa dengan satu jariku karena aku merasakan jariku langsung bisa bergerak longgar, dengan segera aku menambahkan dua jari langsung dan tubuhnya tersentak kuat.

"Kyuu!" ia berteriak tertahan memanggil namaku. Aku terus mengulum juniornya dan mendiamkan jariku dalam holenya. Aku memainkan lidahku menggelitik kepala junior Sungmin, menggesekkan lidahku dengan kulit juniornya dan menghisapnya kuat.

Aku mempercepat tempoku dan saat aku merasakan juniornya berkedut aku semakin bersemangat melakukan blowjobku dan "Akhhhh Kyuuuuuu !" dia berteriak keras memanggil namaku. Aku menelan semua spermanya. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Nikmati permainan kita Hyung, lepaskan celanaku dan kita selesaikan semuanya." Dia hanya diam dan menurutiku. Aku rasa dia masih merasakan sakit pada holenya. Dia menurunkan zipper dan menurunkan semua celana dan underwearku.

"Kulum dan basahi dia Hyung, " Minnie mengulum juniorku "Akhhh pintar Hyung, terus kulum. " Aku tak bisa menahan desahanku saat mulut yang hangat itu mengelilingi Juniorku dan memanjakannya dengan lidahnya yang terus berputar-putar pada juniorku. "Akhhh, lepas hyung aku sudah tak tahan."

Aku menarik jariku dan langsung menghentakkan juniorku pada hole Minnie Hyung dan menciumnya dengan cepat agar ia tak berteriak. Aku mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tahu ini rasanya pasti sakit sekali. "Tahan Minnie hyung."

Aku mencoba menusuk dalam mencari sweet spotnya dan ketemua "Akhhhh Kyuhhhh ... terus Kyu..."

Dia melepaskan ciumanku dan terus melenguh."Akhhh Kyuhhhh nikmat sekalihhh. " Aku semakin menggila mendengar lenguhan Minnie hyung yang begitu seksi.

Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggangku. Terus menyodok sweet spotnya."Akhhhh, kau nikmat sekali hyung. Sempit dan nikmat sekali ."

"Akh sebentar lagi Kyuhhhh, aku mauh keluarhhhh."

"Bersama Hyung."

"Akhhhhh !" teriakan kami menggema di mobil. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan orang yang mungkin curiga pada mobilku. Biar saja. Nafasku terengah-engah dan rasanya begitu panas. Aku melihat Minnie hyung kini berkeringat dan terus berusaha bernafas setelah ia cum kedua kalinya.

"Kau sangat nikmat hyung, dan juga sangat menggoda." Aku menjilat lehernya dan menghisap spot sensitivenya. "Kyuhhh, berhenti Kyu..."

"Waeyo ?" aku menatapnya bingung. Kulihat wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Aish , cantik sekali.

"Jangan menciumku lagi, atau kau akan melakukan lagi padaku. Ini sekolah Kyu dan aku tak bisa bebas bergerak dimobil begini."

"Jadi, ayo kita pulang kerumah dan melanjutkannya."

"Kyunnie, kumohon. Badanku sakit semua, berhenti oke ?"

"Baiklah chagiyya, Minnieku yang sexy dan sangat sempit."

Blushhhh

Wajahnya langsung memerah, aish aku sangat suka menggodanya. Aku kembali mencium bibir plumpnya yang sangat merah dan empuk. Melumatnya dan menghisapnya, dengan hati-hati aku mengeluarkan juniorku. "Akhhh... "

Dia sedikit tersentak, "Mianhe Minnie baby. " Kulihat ia tersenyum begitu cantik aku memakaikan kembali celana panjangnya dan juga menaikkan celanaku sendiri. Tubuh kami penuh keringat, padahal ini musim dingin.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Kami keluar dari mobil. Aku sedikit khawatir melihatnya, apakah sakit atau tidak ? Aku takut bagian bawahnya membuatnya sulit berjalan. "Hyung, kau bisa jalan tidak ?"

"Aku rasa bisa, sudahlah sana kalau mau jalan duluan." Dia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobilku. Satu sisi dalam hatiku ingin meninggalkannya karena aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya saat disekolah.

Tapi satu sisi hatiku yang sangat mencintainya mengatakan aku harus membantunya sampai sekolah. Biarlah, kali ini saja kan tidak apa-apa. Aku mendekati Minnie Hyung yang masih berjalan tertatih jauh dibelakangku.

Hup

"Kyu ?" Minnie hyung menatapku heran dengan mata cantiknya.

"Kenapa, memangnya tidak boleh ?"

"Bukan begitu, itu – karena itu –"

"Ah, diamlah hyung. Hanya kali ini saja tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku yakin kau tak bisa berjalan. Aku akan menyuruh Hyukkie menemanimu di UKS. Aku yakin kau juga tak akan banyak membantu di kelas nanti, lebih baik kau diUKS bersama Hyukkie."

Aku membawa Minnie Hyung bridal style menuju UKS. Padahal Minnie Hyung namja, tapi mengapa tubuhnya sangat ringan ? Lengannya melingkar indah dileherku, aku menatap wajah cantiknya yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. 'Sangat cantik.' Pasti ia lelah, padahal seharusnya yang lebih lelah kan aku. Hehehehehe.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat lenguhannya tadi, aish kenapa membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhku panas dingin tak karuan begini. Seluruh yeoja dan namja siswa sekolah terus saja menatapku. Biarkan saja, apa peduliku. Toh minnie hyung akan menjadi milikku, jadi biarkan saja mereka mau berfikir apa.

Mataku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Seorang yeoja sok cantik yang tengah menatap dengan matanya yang mau keluar. Kulihat Minnie hyung masih tertidur, jadi tidak apa-apa aku memanfaatkan ini sebentar saja.

Aku sedikit membelok dan sengaja lewat didepan yeoja sok cantik yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Kulihat dia mengikutiku. "Hei, kau berhenti !" Hallow, apa dia tidak mengenalku ? Kenapa memanggilku dengan 'Kau.'

"Aku juga punya nama yeoja centil, dasar berisik !" Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Dia mengikutiku dan menghadang didepanku. Terpaksa aku menghentikan langkahku dan mau tak mau aku bersorak gembira karena rencanaku berhasil 'Hore !'

"Ada apa ? Kenapa menghalangi jalanku ?"

"Kau ! Turunkan Sungmin Oppa !" Yeoja itu berteriak begitu keras. Sejujurnya aku khawatir Minnie Hyung akan bangun. Tapi kulihat dia hanya menggeliat saja.

Hah, dasar yeoja centil yang menyebalkan. "Aku punya nama, dan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Masa kau tidak tahu? Aku 'kan namja terkenal yang tampan dan pintar, dasar yeoja pendek yang sok cantik !"

"Aish, sudahlah diam ! Cho Kyuhyun, turunkan Sungmin oppa. Kenapa kau membawanya begitu ?"

Beraninya dia membentakku. Aduh Minnie hyung menggeliat lagi. "Aish, tidak usah berteriak. Minnie hyung sedang tidur. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya ? Jangan berisik." Dadaku berdebar tak karuan, bagaimana tidak kini Minnie hyung tengah menggusap dadaku dengan kepalanya yang terus saja bergerak-gerak. Perutku rasanya teraduk-aduk dan geli sekali. 'Aish.'

Yeoja centil bernama Sunny itu mendekatiku dan melihat Minnie hyung. Tangan nakalnya mencolek pipi Minnie-ku. Aku tak tahan dengan tingkahnya. "Heh pendek ! Jangan sekalipun kau berani menyentuh Minnie hyungku. Dia itu milikku !"

"Mwo ?" Dia melotot dan menatap seakan mengejekku. Sialan, yeoja ini menantangku rupanya. "Hah, milikku-milikku. Memangnya kau siapanya Sungmin oppa?"

"Aku ini calon SUAMINYA !"

"Buahahahaha." Eh, dia malah tertawa. Aish, menyebalkan !

"Heh, apa tidak salah. Sungmin Oppa itu namja dan kau juga namja, kau ini mengada-ada. Apa karena otakmu yang terlalu pintar sampai-sampai kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ?" Dia tidak percaya lagi. 'Akh, aku melihatnya.'

"Nih, kau lihat sendiri. Buka sedikit mantel Minnie Hyung dan lihat sendiri." Kulihat Sunny mulai penasaran dan mendekatiku. Ia menyingkap sedikit mantel hangat Minnie Hyung.

"Mworago ?"

"Sudah lihat kan ? Itu aku yang buat. Sudah, kau jangan mengharapkannya lagi. Dia ini milikku dan tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, menyerah saja." Kulihat dia sangat terpukul, matanya memerah dan menangis. Ia langsung lari meninggalkan aku.

Aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya. 'Kena kau !' Aku merasakan Minnie hyung kembali menggeliat. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum sangat manis. Akh jangan-jangan dia mendengar aku dengan Sunny centil itu lagi.

"Tuan Muda, apa kita belum sampai ? Kenapa lama sekali tidak sampai-sampai ? Aku dingin." Akh iya, aku hampir lupa. "Nde, tadi aku mencari Hae Hyung dulu. Sekarang kita ke UKS." Aku berjalan tegap ke UKS penuh dengan senyum kemenangan.

Dengan susah payah aku membuka pintunya. Tidak ada yang bertugas ternyata. Aku merebahkan tubuh Minnie hyung di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Ia tertidur nyenyak dan sangat manis. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Nanti kalau ada namja jahil atau Sunny kemari bisa berbahaya.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menelfon Hae hyung agar mencari Hyukkie dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Hae hyung, bisakah kau mencari hyukkie dan membawanya ke UKS."

"... ?"

"Aku bersama Minnie di UKS"

"...?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Cepatlah aku tunggu."

Plip.

Lebih baik aku menunggu Hyukkie disini, sambil menatap wajah cantik Minnie hyung. Milikku.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Lee Donghae POV**

Aku mencari Kyu di parkiran. Kulihat mobilnya sudah datang tapi dia sama sekali tak terlihat. "Kemana sih ?" Aku berjalan meninggalkan parkiran, ponselku bergetar. 'Kyu ?'

"Hae hyung, bisakah kau mencari hyukkie dan membawanya ke UKS."

"Hyukkie ? Kenapa harus Hyukkie ?"

"Aku bersama Minnie di UKS"

"Mwo ? Kau sedang apa di UKS ?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Cepatlah aku tunggu."

Plip.

"Hyukkie ? My Anchovy yang sangat cantik dan seksi. Akh baiklah, Lee Donghae tunjukkan pesonamu pada Hyukkie, your sexy Anchovy." Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Mencari Hyukkie ke kelasnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas 3.7 tapi dia tidak ada. Akh, baiklah dia pasti sedang berusaha mengumpulkan tanda tangan yeoja. Kenapa juga aku tak meminta nomor ponselnya, kalau begini aku jadi susah mencarinya.

Pekan raya baru akan dimulai sore nanti jadi seharusnya dia masih ada disekitar kelasnya. Mungkin dikantin ? Aku mencarinya ke kantin. Mengambil menu sarapanku dan mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman.

Aku menemukannya, rambut almond berbentuk jamur dia sedang makan pisang dan susu strawberry di pojok. Dia bersama temannya yang kemarin, tentu saja karena Minnie sedang bersama Kyu menikmati moment mereka.

Aku mendekati Hyukkie. Kulihat dia begitu mempesona, kemeja putih dengan sweater hitamnya. Rambut almond seperti jamur yang membuatnya makin menggemaskan. Aku tahu aku menyukainya, biar saja semua yeoja fansku kecewa karena Hyukkie lebih cantik.

"Hae, mau kemana ?"

Ish, wanita ini menggangguku. "Jess, aku mau kemana bukan urusanmu." Aku kembali melangkah mantap menuju meja Hyukkie, dan lagi-lagi wanita menyebalkan ini menggangguku. Ayolah, bisa tidak sih dia menjauhiku dan tak menempel terus padaku.

"Jess, aku bilang bukan urusanmu. Menyingkir sana." Aku berjalan cepat menghindari Jessica yang sangat amat menyebalkan. Dia itu suka sekali dan selalu saja menempel padaku. Menyebalkan ! Nanti kalau Hyukkie melihat, bisa habis aku karena patah hati. Akh, mau ku taruh dimana wajah tampanku ini kalau aku sampai tidak bisa mendapatkan Hyukkie.

Baiklah aku harus berusaha mendekatinya, aku ini playboy paling keren dan juga tampan. Masa sih, Hyukkie saja aku tak bisa mendapatkannya. "Annyeong," aku tersenyum khusus untuk Hyukkie.

"Hae, tumben sekali kau kesini ? Tidak bersama Kyu ?"

"Ahni, aku tadi diminta Kyu untuk membawamu ke suatu tempat. Tapi aku lapar, jadi sarapan dulu." Aku melihat kedua temannya yang menatapku dengan pandangan heran, ya aku tahu aku ini tampan tapi mengapa melihatku seperti itu ?

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida"

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, panggil saja Yesung dan ini namjachinguku Kim Ryeowook dan kau bisa memanggilnya Wookie. Kami teman Sungmin dan juga Hyukkie."

Akh, yang bernama Wookie memang manis. Tapi mengapa dia mau dengan namja berkepala besar itu ? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, namja seperti Yesung bisa mendapatkan Wookie jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau hanya makan pisang dan susu saja ? Apa tak lapar ?" Aku mencoba berbasa-basi padanya. "Ahni, aku sudah biasa hanya makan ini saja. Waeyo ?"

"Seharusnya kau makan yang lebih bergizi." Aku menyendok sarapanku, nasi dan sup ayam. "Aaaa..." aku ingin menyuapinya. Tapi kulihat dia bungkam dan tak mau buka mulut. Apa karena aku memakai sendokku.

Dengan wajah kecewa aku menurunkan sendokku dan berlari menuju dapur kantin meminta satu sendok lagi. Kali ini aku memakai sendok baru, "Aaaaa ..."

.

5 detik

.

10 detik

.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau tak mau aku suapi ? Apa karena ini makanan bekasku jadi kau tak mau aku makan ?" aku memasang wajah memelasku, ayolah aku ini kasihan sekali. Saat aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang dia malah cuek dan tak peduli padaku. Apa karena dia namja ? Akh bisa jadi dia tak menyukai namja, bagaimana denganku nanti ?

"Bukan begitu Hae, itu hanya ..."

"Waeyo ?" aku bertanya padanya, memasang wajah tampanku dengan mata yang berbinar. Kulihat dia terus meminum susunya, kenapa dia ?

"Kau haus Hyukkie ?"

"Ahni, aku hanya ..." Dia hanya diam tak melanjutkan bicaranya. Sebenarnya dia mau bicara apa sih ? Hah, aku sudah lemas. Putus asa dan kecewa. 'Huweeee.'

"Ya, sudahlah kalau kau tak mau bicara." Aku terdiam kembali memakan sarapanku. Tapi tiba-tiba dalam pikiranku terlintas taruhan bodoh yang kami lakukan. Aku jadi ingin menanyakannya, sudah sekeras apa usahanya.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana dengan taruhan itu ? Jika Pekan raya dimulai sore nanti berarti kau sudah harus bekerja keras agar tak kalah dariku."

"Nde, kau benar. Aku harus bekerja keras." Kudengar suaranya lemas, pasti dia putus asa. Aku akui rencana konyol Kyu memang sangat ampuh. Bagus sekali.

" Oh iya, kelasmu membuat apa untuk pekan raya ?"

"Kami membuat sebuah stand roti tart dan kue kering. Ya, itu sih pekerjaan yeoja jadi kami yang namja hanya membantu mendirikan stand saja dan yeoja membuat kuenya. Kalau kelasmu, membuat apa ?"

"Ehm, aku tidak tahu. Tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka, nanti aku bisa disuruh-suruh lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan." Kenapa wajahnya merah begitu ? Apa dia sakit ?

"Hyukkie, kau sakit ? Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" aku khawatir padanya, biar bagaimanapun aku menyukainya dan tidak bisa melihatnya sakit.

"Ahni, " dia menggeleng pelan. Aku rasa memang ada yang aneh dengannya. Sesegera mungkin aku menyelesaikan sarapanku. Wookie dan Yesung pamit, entah mereka mau pergi kemana dan itu bukan urusanku.

"Hyukkie, kajja kita temui Sungmin !" Aku menarik tangannya agar berjalan bersamaku. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa tangannya dingin sekali ? Aku berhenti mendadak, langsung berbalik dan akhirnya ...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Buat temen2 reviewer and readerdeul yang setia banget ma author gaje ni, low ada yang mw req, boleh ja ditampung kok requestnya, couplenya siapa. Tapi story ikut mood-nya author ya...?<p>

Yang nanya umur author, q tuw lahir 17-08-1988. Dah cukup dewasa, jadi low otak yadong-nya encer gag sah heran,,,, kekekekeke ^_^

Selain itu aku juga berguru ma Hyukkie oppa. jadinya pinter...#pisss#

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, Chikyumin, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Maykyuminnie, Jungminnies, and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^ **

**Jangan lupa untuk chap ini tetep REVIEW, Gomawo !**


	6. Chapter 6

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Summarry sama sekali gag nyambung ma story #kekekeke# Mianhe jika ceritanya semakin ngawur dan mengada-ada

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter 5<strong>

"Hyukkie, kau sakit ? Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" aku khawatir padanya, biar bagaimanapun aku menyukainya dan tidak bisa melihatnya sakit.

"Ahni, " dia menggeleng pelan. Aku rasa memang ada yang aneh dengannya. Sesegera mungkin aku menyelesaikan sarapanku. Wookie dan Yesung pamit, entah mereka mau pergi kemana dan itu bukan urusanku.

"Hyukkie, kajja kita temui Sungmin !" Aku menarik tangannya agar berjalan bersamaku. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa tangannya dingin sekali ? Aku berhenti mendadak, langsung berbalik dan akhirnya ...

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Lee Hyukjae POV**

**.**

"Hyukkie, kau sakit ? Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" Dia mengkhawatirkan aku, akh bagaimana ini aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Kalau terus begini wajahku akan semakin merah, Hae kau membuatku gila. Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku.'Yeay !'

"Ahni, " aku menggeleng pelan. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sudah meleleh, aish tampan. Kekekeke.

Kulihat dia langsung memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, apa dia lapar sekali ? Sebenarnya aku senang sekali jika dia menyuapiku tadi tapi, 'Paboya Hyukkie, kau terlalu terkejut jadi hanya diam saja. Jeongmall paboya Hyukkie.' Aku hanya merutuki kebodohanku karena ini salahku membuang kesempatanku, 'Aish Hae baik sekali dan romantis'.

Wookie dan Yesung pergi meninggalkanku, aku rasa mereka memberi kesempatan untukku dan Hae. 'Hyukkie Hwaiting,' aku harus menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Hyukkie, kajja kita temui Sungmin !"

'Ommo ! Dia menarik tanganku, aduh jantungku seperti mau kabur berlari keluar. Aku ingin sekali melompat kegirangan, tapi biar bagaimana pun aku harus menjaga sikapku. Nanti jika Hae tak menyukaiku bagaimana ? Akh kasihan sekali aku ini, membayangkannya saja aku sudah tak sanggup.'Akh tidak-tidak ! Hyukkie, kau harus semangat !'

.

Cup ~

.

'Ommo ! Jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang.' Bibir yang sangat lembut dan sangat aku inginkan. 'Minnie-ah ! Kami berciuman !' Mata kami bertemu, mata yang indah dan dingin. Hah, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan.

.

5 detik

.

15 detik

.

30 detik

.

"Akh, mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja. Itu , yang tadi itu... " Hae membungkuk meminta maaf padaku dan dia masih memegang tanganku. Akhh, aku bahagia sekali. Bibirnya sangat lembut. "Gwenchanayo, Hae-ah. Kan yang tadi itu tidak sengaja."

"Jadi, kalau aku sengaja boleh 'kan ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Akh, ahni. Tidak jadi, kajja ke UKS. Sungmin dan Kyu sudah menunggumu."

" Nde," dia kembali menyeret tanganku. Ayolah, yang tadi itu aku tak salah dengar kan ? Aish, kenapa jadi canggung begini. "Hyukkie-ah, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali. Kurasa hari ini cukup hangat, kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin ?"

"Akh, itu karena emmm..." hah bagaimana aku menjawabnya ? "Akh, karena tadi aku minum susu. Ya pasti karena itu, botol susu itu kan dingin soalnya aku mengambil yang dingin jadi mungkin saja masih tersisa dinginnya di tanganku. Ya, pasti begitu."

"Hei, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tapi ya sudahlah."

Dia terus menarik tanganku dan aku sedikit berlari mengimbanginya, memang jalanku melambat karena tubuhku terasa lemas seketika. Aku tak sanggup jika harus jalan bersamanya. Ayolah, dia itu sangat mengagumkan dan tampan. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan sekarang juga karena grogi dan canggung.

Kami berjalan cukup lama karena jarak dari kantin ke UKS memang jauh, dan tiba-tiba saja ditengah jalan ada seorang yeoja yang menghadang kami dan menatap Hae dengan matanya yang tajam. 'Siapa dia ?'

"Hae, ayo bantu aku mengurusi stand kelas kita. Kau ini bukannya membantu malah jalan-jalan kesana kemari terus."

"Jess, aku ini sedang sibuk dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengurusi stand kelas. Kau pikir aku tak punya kerjaan apa ? Maaf, aku tidak peduli." Hae menabrak yeoja itu sedikit dan kembali menyeretku ke UKS.

Aku melihat kebelakang dan bisa kulihat yeoja yang bernama Jess itu menatapku dengan mata cantiknya yang menakutkan. Ada apa sebenarnya ? 'Mollayo.'

**Lee Hyukjae POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Di UKS**

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Karena Hae sangat amat lama sekali, akhirnya Kyu tidur di ranjang Sungmin dan memeluknya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, tapi tak ada yang tahu jika seorang Seo Hyun mengambil foto Kyu dan Sungmin. Ia menyeringai menakutkan, tapi biarkan saja ini tak akan jadi masalah.

Hae dan Hyukkie masuk ke UKS tepat setelah Seo keluar dari sana. Mereka memang melihat bayangan Seo tapi tidak terlalu ambil pikir dengan yeoja centil yang menyukai Kyu itu. "Kenapa Seo berlari begitu ?" Hae menggerutu dan menarik Hyukkie masuk ke UKS.

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum melihat Kyu dan Sungmin. "Baiklah Hyukkie, sepertinya kedatangan kita sia-sia saja."

"Nde, sepertinya begitu." Hyukkie ingin melepaskan tangannya dan kembali kekelasnya, namun tangan Hyukkie digenggam erat oleh Hae. "Mianhe Hae, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau ke kelasku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau melepaskannya ?" Hae berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah Hyukkie. Wajah Hae masih datar dan lurus menghadap KyuMin. "Tapi Hae, Minnie dan Kyu juga sepertinya sudah tak membutuhkan kita lagi. Jadi lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ku katakan aku yang membutuhkanmu." Tanpa basa basi Hae langsung menarik tangan Hyukkie keluar dari UKS.

.

.

"Hae, kenapa kita ke atap sekolah ?" Hyukkie mencoba mengambil nafas. "Hah, aku capek sekali. Kenapa juga ada lift kalau kita tidak menggunakannya ?" Hyukkie masih ngos-ngosan, berlari lima lantai dari UKS di lantai satu menuju balkon atap sekolah di lantai 5 sangat melelahkan.

"Bukankah mengasyikan berlari denganku ?"

"Hah, mengasyikan kau bilang ? Kurasa memang ada yang salah denganmu." Hyukkie mendudukkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding pelindung balkon atap. Di sana tak ada apa-apa selain tumpukan salju dan kursi santai yang memang ditaruh di atap.

"Di sini dingin tidak ?" Hae melangkah mendekati Hyukkie dan duduk didekatnya.

"Tidak juga, lagipula aku ini memakai sweater jadi tidak begitu kedinginan. Kurasa malah kau yang kedinginan. Sudah tau musim dingin begini kenapa hanya memakai kemeja begitu, sepatumu juga bukan boot malah sepatu begitu." Hyukkie seakan memarahi Hae.

"Hah, ternyata dugaanku benar. Jika berlari dapat membuyarkan pikiran tegang seseorang." Hae menatap Hyukkie yang kini ber-blushing ria. "Aku tahu sedari tadi kau ini canggung dan tegang. Sampai tanganmu dingin dan wajahmu merah, padahal cuaca 'kan tidak begitu dingin."

Hyukkie hanya diam saja, seketika saja ia merasa tubuhnya memanas dan kembali tegang. Hae menggeser duduknya dan kini dihadapan Hyukkie, menatap Hyukkie dan tersenyum padanya. "Jawab aku, kenapa kau begitu ?"

"Ya tentu saja kedinginan," jawab Hyukkie sekenanya, jantungnya sudah ingin berlari entah kemana.

"Aku tahu kau tidak kedinginan," Hae mengusap keringat di pelipis Hyukkie."Buktinya kau berkeringat, lagipula kau memakai sweater dan boot juga sarung tangan." Hae kembali tersenyum menatap Hyukkie.

"Katakan padaku Hyukkie?"

"Mwo ? Apa yang harus aku katakan ? Ish, kau ini mengada-ada. Tadi 'kan kita baru saja berlari jadi wajar kalau aku berkeringat." Hyukkie berdiri dan melihat kebawah. Hanya salju dan banyak siswa yang tengah mendirikan stand mereka di halaman depan sekolah.

.

Greep...

.

"Ommo ?" Hyukkie terbengong. Jantungnya berdegub tak karuan.

.

Degh...

.

Degh...

.

Hae berdiri dan memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang. Ia mencium wangi leher Hyukkie dan melesakkan kepalanya di perpangkalan leher Hyukkie.

Hyukkie hanya diam, kaku dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hae tersenyum dalam hati, ia tahu jika Hyukkie memang menyukainya. Hae mendongak sedikit dan menatap wajah Hyukkie yang sudah sangat memerah. "Mengapa kau tak marah saat aku peluk ?"

"Itu karena ..." Hyukkie berusaha dengan susah payah menelan semua saliva yang terasa sangat menumpuk di mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Katakan padaku Hyukkie," Hae tersenyum dan terus mencium leher belakang dan rambut Hyukkie.

Hyukkie hanya diam, seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku. Hae membalik tubuh Hyukkie hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, dan melangkah maju mendorong Hyukkie pada pembatas balkon yang lumayan tinggi. Hyukkie masih diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pandangannya datar tak jelas melihat apa, tapi yang pasti jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Hae tahu, Hyukkie sedang blank saat ini. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati wajah Hyukkie, satu lengannya memegang pinggang Hyukkie dan satu tangan yang lain memegang erat leher Hyukkie. Hae memejamkan matanya dan menghilangkan jarak antara mereka.

.

Chu~

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Di UKS**

.

"Engh..." Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingin menggeliat tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Ia membuka matanya, merasakan nafas hangat yang berhembus dipipinya. Kyu masih tertidur pulas dan memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, sedikit mengubah posisinya dan menatap wajah Kyu. "Kau sangat tampan Tuan Muda Cho, calon suamiku." Minnie tersenyum mengingat kenyataan itu, jari mungilnya menyusuri wajah Kyu dengan pelan. Jari mungil itu berhenti di bibir Kyu yang lembut.

Sungmin terus memainkan jarinya memutari bibir Kyu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyu. Sungmin terpejam menikmati dinginnya bibir yang sedang ia cium, sedangkan Kyu membuka matanya dan menatap calon istrinya dengan senyuman kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Cukup lama Sungmin melakukan itu, lebih dari 20 menit. Ia membuka mata dan terkejut menemukan Kyu yang masih setia menatapnya. "Tuan Muda," kata-kata Sungmin tercekat. Tak sanggup lagi diteruskan karena sudah dibungkam oleh bibir yang lembut dan daging yang lunak menjalar ke seluruh isi mulutnya.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyu dan terus mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka. Cukup lama berciuman, Sungmin menyudahinya dan menemukan wajah Kyu yang menyeringai evil menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyu dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kyu tersenyum dan mengulangi kata-kata Sungmin yang ia dengar, "Kau sangat tampan Tuan Muda Cho, calon suamiku." Kyu kembali menyeringai dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Akui saja Cho Sungmin, kau menyukaiku dan sangat mencintai calon suamimu ini."

Sungmin merasa malu dan harga dirinya langsung jatuh, tapi ia tak mungkin mengakuinya pada Tuan Muda yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. "Heh, sebenarnya yang senang menjadi suamiku itu kau Tuan Muda. Kau selalu menyebut aku ini Cho Sungmin. Itu artinya kau sangat menyukaiku dan mencintaiku, ayo mengaku saja."

"Hei, jangan bermimpi." Kyu menggunakan satu jarinya mendorong pelan dahi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa direndahkan dan merasa di remehkan. "Enak saja, kau pikir kepalaku ini gratisan. Seenaknya melakukan itu padaku."

"Awwww, appo ! " Kyu menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang tengah mencubit pinggangnya. Ia menyingkap sedikit kemeja bagian pinggangnya, "Kya ! Cho Sungmin, lihat ini kau membuat kulitku menjadi biru begini. Kau ini tega sekali padaku, sakit tau."

Melihat bekas cubitannya yang membiru, Sungmin langsung merasa sangat bersalah. "Mianhe tuan muda, aku bersalah." Sungmin bangun dan membungkuk pada Kyu meminta maaf.

"Aish, kau ini menyebalkan !" Kyu turun dari ranjangnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata dinginnya. "Terserahmu sajalah, dan ingat kau tak akan menang melawanku dalam taruhan itu. Aku bukan ingin menjatuhkan harga dirimu, tapi hanya ingin mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku."

.

Blam !

.

Pintu ditutup dengan keras. Kyu benar-benar marah, ia tak menyangka Sungmin bisa berbuat sampai seperti itu padanya. Tuan Muda Cho, anak yang sangat perfect. Tak pernah ada yang berani melukainya, membantahnya, dan menentang keinginannya.

Hingga ada seorang Lee Sungmin yang seenaknya mencubit pingganggnya hingga berbekas dan sangat biru. Sepanjang jalan ke kelasnya, Kyu terus mengusap pinggangnya yang begitu Sakit. Bekas cubitan Sungmin memang menakutkan.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Seenaknya saja dia mencubitku begitu, sakit sekali. 'Aish, bekasnya sampai begini. Pingganggku rasanya seperti ditusuk pisau.'

Lee Sungmin, dia satu-satunya yang selalu mencari gara-gara denganku. Selalu membantahku dan selalu saja membuat masalah. Apapun bisa jadi sumber masalah jika aku bersamanya. Aku sangat marah kali ini.

Bukan karena di cubit, tapi merasa tak dihargai oleh calon istriku sendiri. Bayangkan saja, dia kupanggil Cho Sungmin tidak mau tapi melakukan hal 'itu' denganku dia mau. Sebenarnya apa sih maksudnya ? Apa iya aku harus mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya, begitu ?

Hah, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan Tuan Muda Cho ini jika sampai hal itu kulakukan. Bukan aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Minnie Hyung memang benar-benar menyebalkan dan tak mau mengalah. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas.

Ada yang aneh tak biasanya papan pengumuman ramai anak begitu. "Mwo ?" Dari kejauhan aku sudah bisa melihatnya, hal yang sangat mengejutkan untukku. Dengan cepat aku menerobos kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman dan menarik paksa foto yang terpampang disana.

'Aku harus pergi ke UKS dan melihat Minnie, bisa saja dia diserang yeoja gila yang menyukaiku. Aish, Minie-ah bertahanlah kumohon.'

"Eh, tunggu dulu."Minnie Hyung pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo jadi tidak mungkin dia ketakutan dan diserang yeoja gila penggemarku, yang ada malah mereka yang babak belur dihajar Minnie Hyung.

Tapi, apa Minnie hyung tega menghajar wanita ? 'Aish, aku harus tetap kesana.' Aku kembali berjalan cepat menuju UKS. Di sepanjang jalan banyak namja dan yeoja yang menatapku dengan pandangan anehnya.'Hah, biarkan saja.'

.

Braak

.

"Kau ! Beraninya kau ini !" aku tak bisa menahan marahku lagi.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Karena kesal padanya aku mencubit pinggang Kyu keras sekali. "Awwww, appo ! " Dia menghentakkan tanganku dengan kasar dan melihat bekas cubitannya. "Kya ! Cho Sungmin, lihat ini kau membuat kulitku menjadi biru begini. Kau ini tega sekali padaku, sakit tau."

Aku tak menyangka cubitanku itu begitu sakit dan sampai membiru, pantas saja dia sampai berteriak. 'Akh, ahni aku menyakiti calon suamiku sendiri'. Aku bangun dari posisiku dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Kyu. "Mianhe tuan muda, aku bersalah."

"Aish, kau ini menyebalkan !" Kyu turun dari ranjangnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata dinginnya. "Terserahmu sajalah, dan ingat kau tak akan menang melawanku dalam taruhan itu. Aku bukan ingin menjatuhkan harga dirimu, tapi hanya ingin mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku."

.

Blam !

.

Enak saja dia mau aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya, begitu ? Ya memang aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakan itu padanya. 'Aish yang benar saja.' Hah, dia itu selalu semaunya menang sendiri dan seenaknya. Menyebalkan sekali ! Aku mencari ponselku dan mencoba menghubungi Hyukkie, dan hasilnya sudah berkali-kali aku menelfon dia tetap saja tidak diangkat. 'Aish, kemana sih anak itu ?'

Lebih baik aku kekelas dan menemui Wookie dan Yesung, dari pada disini sendirian. Aku merapikan diriku dan segera memakai bootku. Saat aku hendak keluar pintu itu terbuka dulu dan masuklah yeoja entah siapa aku tidak mengenal mereka. Ya, jangan salahkan aku yang memang hanya mengenal Sunny karena memang aku tak begitu tertarik dengan yeoja.

"Lee Sungmin, namja cantik yang telah merebut milikku." Gadis gila itu berjalan kesana kemari didepanku, aish sedang apa sih dia ? Aku hanya menatapnya dan kedua temannya yang selalu berjalan kesana kemari.

"Kau !" Dia berhenti dan menunjuk hidungku, aish menyebalkan. "Lee Sungmin, kau sudah sangat berani merebut apa yang menjadi milikku !"

"Hei, tidak usah berteriak begitu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini tuli apa ? Dasar yeoja gila. Sudahlah aku mau pergi, kalau kau sakit tidur saja sana." Aku hendak beranjak pergi tapi kedua yeoja yang lainnya malah menahan tanganku.

"Hei ! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan, aish !" Aku menghentakkan tangan mereka, apa mereka tidak tahu aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. "Jangan memaksaku untuk memukul kalian !"

"Cho Sungmin ? Nama itu tak pantas untukmu dasar kau banci beraninya merebut Kyu kami." Salah satu dari mereka kembali meneriaki aku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawaku, "Aish, jadi karena itu. Ya ampun kalian ini, berhentilah menggangguku. Aku juga sama sekali tak ada perasaan apapun padanya."

"Jangan berbohong ! Lalu ini apa ? Dia memelukmu seperti itu. Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai dia bisa seperti itu padamu ?" Darimana dia mendapat foto ini, ini foto saat aku tidur tadi dengannya. 'Aish, mereka jahil sekali.'

Salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku, "Kau harus mengembalikan Kyu pada kami, kau ini sama sekali tidak pantas dengannya." Yeoja gila itu mendorongku, tak kusangka dia mendorongku begitu kuat. Aku terpepet di tembok sekarang, hah biar bagaimanapun aku tak mungkin memukul yeoja.

"Arra, apa maumu sebenarnya ?"

"Aku akan memotretmu saat kau pura-pura berciuman dengan dia, dan aku akan memberikan pada Kyu. Bagaimana ? Kau mau ?"

"Mwo ? Kalian gila !"

Tapi yeoja itu terus mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan terus berusaha menciumku, yeoja yang lain menonton kami dan mengambil foto kami. Aish, bagaimana jika Kyu melihat fotonya ? Akh kumohon. "Hentikan, menyingkir dariku yeoja gila !"

.

Braak

.

"Kau ! Beraninya kau ini !"

"Tuan Muda !" Aku merasa lega juga takut Kyu akan salah paham melihat posisi kami. Tapi kurasa kekhawatiranku tak menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau ! Seo Hyun, apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Beraninya kau mencium Minnieku ! Pergi kalian semua atau aku akan menyuruh Appaku untuk memerintah Kepala Sekolah mengeluarkan kalian ! "

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Diam Kau Seohyun, atau kau memang sudah ingin pergi dari sekolah ini."

"Ahni, baiklah aku pergi," yeoja gila bernama Seohyun dan kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Dengan perasaan takut dan bersalah aku melihat wajah Kyu yang benar-benar marah. Dia menakutkan. "Tuan Muda, gomawo."

"Nde, cheonman. Hah, Minnie Hyung kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku gila." Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menatapku tajam, sungguh menakutkan." Kau bilang kau pemegang sabuk hitam tapi kenapa melawan yeoja saja kau tidak bisa, benar-benar payah."

"Bukan aku tidak bisa, tapi tidak tega. Aku ini namja dan pantang untukku memukul yeoja, rasanya seperti aku memukul Ummaku sendiri."

"Jadi kau senang dicium oleh yeoja gila itu ? Aish, dasar kau murahan !" Kyu mengatakan itu dan hendak berbalik meninggalkanku. "Tuan muda cho, aku tidak murahan. Kau pikir aku mau dicium olehnya ? Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memukulnya atau menghindar dari pelukan yeoja itu ? Kau ini selalu saja mencari benarmu sendiri, dasar kau menyebalkan !" dia langsung berlari meninggalkan aku.

"Kya ! Kembali Tuan Muda ! Kau mau kemana?" Aish tubuhku masih sakit semua. Dasar, dia pikir dia siapa seenaknya saja mengataiku murahan. MENYEBALKAN !

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Huh, capek sekali." Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dikasurku yang empuk. Aku capek sekali harus berjalan dari sekolah sampai ke rumah. Salahku sendiri karena terbiasa ikut mobil Kyu aku tak membawa uang dan dompetku, akhirnya aku harus berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah.

Kulihat kamarnya masih terbuka, berarti dia belum pulang. 'Kemana dia ?' Hah, salahkanlah keegoisan kami berdua sampai nomor ponsel saja kami tak saling tahu. Ini sebenarnya aku atau dia yang keterlaluan.

Telfon Hyukkie saja, semoga dia mengangkatnya. Bagaimana jika aku suruh dia main kesini, ide yang bagus. Mengherankan, sebenarnya kemana anak itu tidak biasanya dia mengacuhkan telfonku.

Tuut ... tuut... tuut

Aish, lagi-lagi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya aku menghubungi Hyukkie, sebenarnya dia kemana sih. Akh lebih baik aku pergi berbelanja, sudah tak ada bahan makanan lagi. Tapi jika aku tak bersama Tuan Muda berarti aku harus berjalan kaki, akh mau bagaimana lagi.

.

.

Untunglah supermarket dekat dari rumah Kyu, cukup 30 menit berjalan kaki. Akh, lama-lama aku bisa kurus kering kalau musim dingin begini terus berjalan kaki kesana kemari. "Eh, itu Kyu ?"

Akh iya benar, lebih baik aku mendekatinya. Ya, aku memang salah kali ini. Biarlah aku yang minta maaf, karena memang calon suamiku ini orang yang sangat perfeksionis dan maunya menang sendiri.

"Ehhemm," aku berdehem dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Aish, mengganggu."

Aku kembali menepuk bahunya. "Kya ! Siapa sih ?," tapi dia tidak menoleh padaku dan sibuk memilih ikan. Aku menahan tawaku, ternyata dia ingat janjinya untuk berbelanja sore ini. Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati sekarang mungkin memasak sesuatu untuknya akan mencairkan kemarahannya padaku.

Ayolah, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman jika calon suamimu sendiri membencimu sekarang. Akan lebih baik dia memarahiku terus daripada dia mendiamkan aku."Tuan Muda,"aku memanggilnya lirih.

"Jadi kau yang menggangguku dari tadi ? Dasar kau ini tak pernah bisa melihat aku tenang sedikit." Hah, kenapa dia ketus begitu. Baiklah Lee Sungmin, sabar karena disini kau yang salah. "Ehm, bagaimana jika aku masak untukmu malam ini."

"Mwo ? Memangnya kau mau masak apa ? Omellet ? Ramen ? Hah, bosan."

'Yah setidaknya dia tidak mengacuhkan aku. Baiklah Lee Sungmin, hwaiting !' Aku menarik kereta belanjaannya dan mulai mengisi dengan semua bahan yang aku butuhkan. Meski pada awalnya ia masih terlihat marah, tapi akhirnya dia mau juga mengikutiku berbelanja.

.

.

"Tada ! Jeongol buatan Lee Sungmin sudah siap !" aku membawa satu pot besar Jeongol dan tentu saja meski Kyu tak suka sayuran aku harus tetap memaksanya memakan sayuran meski sedikit. Aku mengambilkan sedikit untuknya di mangkoknya. Kulihat dia hanya menatap makan malamnya saja.

"Tuan muda, ini enak lho kenapa hanya di lihat begitu ? Apa kau takut aku meracunimu ?"

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu aku tak suka sayuran ?" Aku hanya mengangguk menatapnya dan memasang wajah aegyoku, aku takut dia akan marah lagi padaku. "Jadi kenapa kau memberiku sayuran ?"

"Sedikit saja juga tidak apa-apa kan ?"

"Andwe, aku tidak mau." Dia langsung memberikan sayurannya padaku. Hah, memang mengubah seseorang itu susah. Disuruh makan sayur saja seperti anak kecil begitu, tapi kulihat dia menikmati makanannya.

Lahap sekali, "Apa kau tidak makan dari tadi pagi Tuan Muda."

"Ye" Dia mengangguk dan terus menelan makanannya. Tapi dia berhenti dan menatapku, menyeringai menakutkan. "Mwo ?"

Dia tersenyum, "Kau tahu sendiri kan aku tak sarapan. Lagi pula tadi pagi aku sudah menguras habis tenagaku untukmu."

Uhhhukk...

.

Uhhukkk

.

"Dasar pervert. Sudah jangan bicarakan itu, nanti kau malah menyerangku lagi." Dia hanya tersenyum, aish calon suamiku ini memang sangat tampan.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Hanya dengan makan bersama dan lebih ramah pada Kyu, Sungmin bisa sedikit melunakkan hati Kyu. Selama seminggu kepergian Umma mereka, Sungmin dan Kyu menjalani hidup seperti biasa, karena Sungmin sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memenangkan taruhan bodoh yang ia lakukan.

Perlu usaha yang keras, dia dan Hyukkie harus berusaha setiap malam hingga larut untuk membujuk yeoja disekolahnya mau memberi mereka tanda tangan.

Sekarang adalah pekan raya hari terakhir, mereka hanya mendapat kurang dari 200, padahal jumlah yeoja lebih dari seribu anak. Kyu dan Hae hanya perlu waktu satu hari dan berhasil mengumpulkan 400 tanda tangan lebih.

Hari-hari Kyu dan Hae selanjutnya hanya digunakan untuk mengintai Sungmin dan Hyukkie, bukan karena takut kalah hanya saja mereka terlalu takut Sungmin dan Hyukkie akan menyukai salah satu dari begitu yeoja yang mereka temui.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah dapat berapa ?"

"175, masih kurang banyak Minnie. Hah, aku sebal sekali. Padahal aku pikir aku sudah cukup dekat dan berteman baik dengan Hae tapi dia tetap mau meneruskan taruhan bodoh ini." Hyukkie memalingkan wajah cantiknya dan menatap Sungmin. "Minnie, bagaimana jika kalah ?"

"Mollayo, aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana denganku nanti. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya." Mereka terus melangkah tak menyadari Kyu dan Hae yang terus asyik mengikuti mereka.

Hyukkie menghela nafasnya, ia merasa sangat kesal. "Hah, kenapa Kyu dan Hae sangat licik ? Tak kusangka mereka akan menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk membuat kita mengakuinya. Aku tahu Hae menyukaiku."

"Aish, kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal Hyukkie. Bagaimana bisa yakin begitu ?" Sungmin kembali melangkah memutari pekan raya dan mencari yeoja.

"Aku yakin Minnie. " Dengan takut Hyukkie memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan pada Sungmin apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Minnie-ah, sebenarnya saat kau sakit di UKS itu aku dan Hae sudah kesana, dan saat melihat Kyu dan kau tidur aku memutuskan kembali ke kelas."

Hyukkie menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup melihat Sungmin. " Tapi saat aku ingin pergi keluar Hae tak melepaskan genggaman tanganya dan aku terpaksa mengikutinya karena Hae menarikku. Kami berhenti di atap sekolah , dan dia melakukannya."

Hyukkie mengambil nafas dalam, " Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika dia akan menciumku dan memelukku." Hyukkie terhenti dibelakang Sungmin saat menatap wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Mworago ?" Sungmin sangat terkejut karena memang baru mengetahui hal itu sekarang. " Kya ! Jadi itu alasannya, kenapa kau bohong padaku dan mengatakan kau pergi dengan Wookie dan Yesungie. Aish, kau ini benar-benar ! Kenapa harus merahasiakannya dariku ? Kau pikir aku bukan sahabatmu lagi ?"

Hyukkie tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia begitu takut dengan Sungmin. "Mianhe Minnie, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi aku takut kau akan marah padaku."

Sungmin menepuk bahunya dan merangkul Hyukkie, "Huh, sudahlah. Sekarang aku tahu kalau sebenarnya memang Hae dan Kyu menyukai kita tapi karena mereka itu sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya jadi malah menjatuhkan kita dengan cara seperti ini."

Hyukkie menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang lebih sendu, "Minnie, kau tahu Hae menyuruhku mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya di halaman sekolah dan membawakannya hadiah yang sangat istimewa untuknya."

"Mwo ?"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk imut, "Aish mereka berdua memang seenaknya, Kyu dan Hae sama saja. Lalu Hyukkie, kau akan memberikan apa untuk Hae ?"

"Mollayo, aku masih bingung akan memberikan apa. Membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup, ayolah Minnie itu sama saja bunuh diri jika aku harus benar-benar melakukannya. Akan sangat memalukan dan pastinya seluruh sekolah akan menertawakan aku karena menyukai playboy yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Hae."

"Huh, kurasa Hae memang lebih keterlaluan dari pada Kyu." Mereka duduk di salah satu stand makanan ringan dan mencoba snacknya. "Kau tahu, Kyu menyuruhku mengakuinya di depan Umma dan Appanya, juga di depan semua tamu saat pernikahanku berlangsung. Setidaknya aku masih punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diriku menahan malu."

"Menikah ?" Hyuukie menatap Sungmin tak percaya."Nde Hyukkie, hari senin depan aku menikah," Jawab Sungmin lemas.

"Mwo ?" Hampir saja Hyukkie tersedak kue yang sedang ia makan.

"Aish, tak usah melotot begitu. Aku juga tahu ini keterlaluan karena kami masih sama-sama sekolah." Sungmin meminum jusnya dan memainkan sedotannya. "Ini gara-gara Heechul Umma yang seenaknya. Dia ingin sebelum natal aku sudah menjadi menantunya."

"Pantas saja Ummamu dan Nyonya Cho berbelanja ke luar negeri." Hyukkie mengangguk mengerti, "dan kau memang tak mengatakan padaku jika mereka pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurus pernikahanmu. Ternyata kau sangat beruntung Minnie-ah."

Sungmin menatap Hyukkie bingung, "Beruntung dari mana ?"

"Ya karena kau mempunyai calon mertua yang sangat baik seperti Nyonya Cho, meski calon suamimu sangatlah evil. "Kata-kata Hyukkie berhasil mengundang tawa Sungmin, termasuk tawa Hae yang sedari tadi menguntit mereka. "Kyu, kau dengar kan kau ini memang evil." Hae terus tertawa lirih mendnegar kata-kata Hyukkie.

"Aish, enak saja dia mengataiku. Minnie saja tidak pernah mengataiku seperti itu, beraninya dia !" Kyu begitu geram dengan Hyukkie, tangannya sudah mengepal menahan marah. 'Awas saja kau, dasar ikan teri.'

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Hyukkie sudah berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di halaman sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan dari pengumpulan tanda tangan dan karena sudah pasti Hyukkie yang kalah mau tak mau dia harus melakukan apa yang diinginkan Hae.

"Hyukkie, ayo cepat lakukan." Hae terus mendorong Hyukkie ke tengah halaman yang penuh dengan pohon. Meski tidak begitu banyak siswa yang ada disana, tepi tetap saja dia sangat malu untuk melakukannya.

"Hyukkie ! Ayo cepat lakukan !" Hae berteriak dari tepi halaman. Dia memang menyuruh Hyukkie berteriak dari tengah halaman sekolah dan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hae.

Hyukkie mengambil nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia menatap Hae yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Saranghaeyo Lee Donghae !" teriak Hyukkie. Namun salahkanlah halaman yang begitu luas itu, Hae hanya mendengar suara Hyukkie seperti semilir angin saja.

"Cepat Hyukkie, aku tak bisa mendengarmu !"

"LEE DONGHAE, SARANGHAEYO !" Hyukkie berteriak lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Hae menggunakan pengeras suara dan mengatakan, "Lee Hyukjae, aku tidak mendengarmu. Ayo cepat katakan."

"Aish, dia ini seenaknya saja. Dasar namja menyebalkan." Hyukkie sudah kesal dan malu. Mengatakan sekali saja sudah mendapat tatapan menyeramkan dari semua namja dan yeoja yang lewat didepannya. Dan Hae terus memintanya untuk mengulangi lagi dan lagi.

Dia memilih meninggalkan Hae yang masih setia berdiri di tepi lapangan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat paling aman untuknya. Ruangan club dancing yang ia ketuai.

Melihat Hyukkie pergi, Hae mengikutinya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melakukannya,"Aish, kenapa malah pergi. Apa dia tidak mencintaiku ? Apa aku yang keterlaluan ? Tapi aku memang tidak mendengarnya, sebenarnya sih aku mendengarnya tapi aku merasa belum puas. Paboya Hae, kau akan kehilangan dia." Hae terus menggerutu, merutuki kebodohannya.

Ia harus berlari cepat karena Hyukkie menaiki lift, sehingga mau tidak mau ia berlari lewat tangga untuk mengejar lift sekolah.

.

Sreek...

.

Hyukkie membuka pintu geser ruangannya. Tiga sisi dengan cermin dan satu sisi masih berupa dinding. Ia meraih remote dan menyalakan musiknya. Hyukkie mulai menari untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Ia memilih musik yang cepat sehingga tariannya juga mau tidak mau ikut cepat. Hae yang sedari tadi menatap Hyukkie masih ngos-ngosan karena harus naik ke lantai 4. Ia berhenti di pintu dan mengintip Hyukkie.

"Cantik," satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Hae. Ia duduk di depan pintu dan terus mengintip Hyukkie.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

Aku sedang mengintipnya, Umma baru pulang dari luar negeri dan memberikan padanya tuxedo berwarna putih. Dan Umma juga Teukkie Umma menyuruhnya untuk mencoba Tuxedo miliknya. Aku sangat penasaran.

"Aish, tidak terlihat." Menyebalkan , pintunya dibuka sedikit sekali. Haruskah aku mendorongnya sedikit saja ? Yah, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku mendorong sedikit pintu kamar Sungmin, dan...

.

Brukk

.

"Awww..."

"Buahahahahaha," ya mereka menertawakanku. Sialan, sekali sih kenapa juga pintu ini tadi juga ditarik Teukki Umma jadinya aku jatuh deh. "Ayo aku bantu chagi, mianhe kau jadi ?" Aish, mempunyai mertua seperti malaikat begini mana mungkin aku memarahinya.

"Nde Umma, gwenchana." Teukki Umma mendudukkanku di kasur dan lihatlah Ummaku sendiri masih menahan tawanya. "Umma, jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Kalau ingin tertawa tak usah ditahan tertawa saja, Umma ini memang menyebalkan."

"Kyunnie, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Umma, nde ?" Lagi-lagi Teukki Umma menasehatiku dengan lembut, ini baru Umma yang sebenarnya. Dia melihatku dengan matanya yang cantik dan tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipi kecilnya dan mengusap lembut bahuku.

Sementara Ummaku sendiri, masih sibuk menahan tawanya."Tapi Teukkie Umma, Umma selalu saja seperti itu. Dia suka sekali melihat aku menderita dan kesusahan." Aku senang merajuk dengan Teukki Umma.

"Tentu saja aku suka kau kesusahan, buahahahaha" Umma terus saja tertawa. Menyebalkan !

"Tidak usah merajuk dengan Ummaku begitu. Kau ini manja sekali Tuan Muda." Aku mendengar suaranya. "Omona, kau tampan Minnie." Siapa lagi yang mengatakan kalau bukan Ummaku. Aku akui dia terlihat tampan dan manis. Tapi aku tak mau mengatakannya, jadi aku diam saja. Sejujurnya aku sangat menyukai Minnie yang seperti ini.

Mewah dan sederhana, tuxedo putih, rompi putih dan juga kemeja pink soft serta dasi berwarna pink cerah. Dia sangat manis. "Kenapa melihat Minnie begitu ?" Aku malu mendengar Teukki Umma berbisik seperti ini ditelingaku. "Ahni Umma hanya saja..."

Ya, dia sempurna. "Katakan saja kau menyukainya, dia terlihat sempurna. Ya kan Teukki ?"

"Nde Heenim-ah, dia sempurna. Kemari chagi, biar Umma memelukmu." Minnie Hyung mendekati Teukki Umma dan memeluknya, aku dapat melihatnya dari dekat dan dia memang sempurna.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu ?" Aish, kenapa juga dia harus menatapku dan duduk didepanku sekarang. Aku melihat Ummaku mengambil satu tas besar dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Aku juga membeli tuxedo untukmu tapi karena kau ini evil jadi aku belikan yang warna hitam untukmu."

"Umma ! Kau ini mengatai anakmu sendiri. Selalu saja seperti ini, jika aku evil maka Umma itu ibunya evil jadi jangan salahkan aku. Sini, aku ingin mencobanya. Siapa tahu aku terlihat semakin tampan."

"Aish, kau narsis sekali Tuan Muda."

"Jangan panggil Tuan Muda chagi, panggil Kyu saja. Dia kan calon suamimu dan bukan atasanmu, arra ?" Kudengar Umma menegurnya. Memang sih aku lebih suka Minnie Hyung memanggilku Kyunnie, terdengar sangat manis.

Aku mencoba tuxedo untukku, warna hitam pekat dengan sedikit blink-blink pada kerahnya dan rompi hitam dengan garis merah di tepi jahitan,kemeja hitam dan dasi merah. Umma ini benar-benar memilihkan warna evil untukku.

"Umma, kenapa warnanya merah dan hitam begini ? Aku semakin terlihat seperti Vampire Umma."

"Ya gampang saja, biar jadi vampire betulan hanya perlu mengganti gigimu dengan taring. Buahahhahaha"

"Umma !"

"Kau tampan chagi," Teukki Umma berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku. Hah, dia ini memang angel dan Ummaku iblisnya. Kulihat Minnie tersenyum melihat Teukki Umma memelukku. "Tapi Umma, kenapa warnanya begini, apa serasi dengan Minnie hyung ?" Aku sedikit merajuk, tidak apa-apa kan ? Dia juga Ummaku. Aku menatapnya dengan puppy eyesku yang aku tahu sama sekali gagal.

Teukki Umma hanya tersenyum dan mengusap bahuku, dia menatapku dengan mata cantiknya. Aku akui mertuaku ini memang angel, dia cantik dan lembut.

Ummaku menarik Minnie Hyung ke sisiku, kemudian dia dan Teukki Umma duduk dikasur menatap kami berdua. "Bagaimana menurutmu Teukki ?" Teukki Umma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sempurna," mereka berteriak bersama seperti anak kecil.

Mau tak mau aku menatap Minnie hyung yang berdiri di sisiku, tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona pink. "Neoumu kyeopta !" kataku lirih dan dia semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu Kyu, seperti mau menelannya saja. Kenapa kau tak memujinya, bukankah dia terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan."Umma berkata dengan senyuman evilnya. Teukki Umma hanya menatap Ummaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, dia memang sangat sempurna." Mau tidak mau aku menatapnya, akh lihatlah mata foxy yang sangat manis sedang menatapku dan bibir pink itu meminta untuk dicium. Sekali saja menciumnya tidak apa-apa kan ? Dia ini milikku, calon istriku.

Aku mendekatinya, tak sanggup lagi menahan diriku sendiri. Kulihat mata cantiknya terkejut melihatku tapi sungguh aku ingin menciumnya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menemukan bibir lembut di hatiku.

Aku tak peduli dengan Umma yang terus berteriak tak jelas, tak peduli dengan Minnie Hyung yang ingin mendorongku. Aku sungguh ingin menciumnya, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan aku tahu hanya dia yang bisa membuatku begini.

Aku melumatnya, menekan bibir lembutnya pelan dan menjilati bibir ini. Aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang indah, menggigit sedikit bibirnya dan dapat kurasakan hangat ruangannya dengan lidahku, dia sangat sempurna. Aku sangat menyukai rasa ini, menciumnya lebih lama membuatku seperti bertambah muda setiap harinya.

"Kya ! Sesak tau !", dia mendorongku dan berteriak lirih. Menatapku dengan mata yang sendu dan pipi pink merona. Wajahnya yang malu-malu sangat cantik."Kyunnie, jangan menciumku begitu. Lihatlah Umma dan Heechul Umma, aku malu Kyu."

Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipinya, "Yang tadi sebagai latihan saat upacara pernikahan besok. Dan jangan lupakan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat itu." Aku kembali mencium bibirnya sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan rasa puas di hatiku. 'Kau sempurna Minnie, saranghae.'

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**TEBECE**

* * *

><p>Hmmmm, ada yang miss understanding nih,<p>

buat readers yang bingung, YeWook bisa jadi peri and bisa juga jadi manusia, tapi pas jadi manusia mereka gag bisa pake kekuatan peri mereka.

Trus...

Buat yang request ff, ditunggu ja ya... sabar #kekekeke#

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, Chikyumin, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Maykyuminnie, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin, Kim Min Lee, Vitaminielf, Pumkinkyu, sjlittlefish, Kyumin Tupper Story and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^ **

**Jangan lupa untuk chap ini tetep REVIEW, Gomawo !**

< Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 16 end17. Teaser Chicken Soup Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]
  * [Amazon][1]
  * [Email][1]

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_follow_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_fav_story" type="checkbox"> Story  Writer 

Close Working...   Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: //plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7590278%2F6%2F
   [3]: //twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7590278%2F6%2F
   [4]: //www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7590278%2F6%2F
   [5]: //www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7590278%2F6%2F



	7. Chapter 7

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama / Fantasi dikit

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Minahe jika ceritanya ngebosenin and alurnya makin acak-acakan

HAPPY READING

**Previous Chapter 6**

Aku tak peduli dengan Umma yang terus berteriak tak jelas, tak peduli dengan Minnie Hyung yang ingin mendorongku. Aku sungguh ingin menciumnya, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan aku tahu hanya dia yang bisa membuatku begini.

Aku melumatnya, menekan bibir lembutnya pelan dan menjilati bibir ini. Aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang indah, menggigit sedikit bibirnya dan dapat kurasakan hangat ruangannya dengan lidahku, dia sangat sempurna. Aku sangat menyukai rasa ini, menciumnya lebih lama membuatku seperti bertambah muda setiap harinya.

"Kya ! Sesak tau !", dia mendorongku dan berteriak lirih. Menatapku dengan mata yang sendu dan pipi pink merona. Wajahnya yang malu-malu sangat cantik."Kyunnie, jangan menciumku begitu. Lihatlah Umma dan Heechul Umma, aku malu Kyu."

Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipinya, "Yang tadi sebagai latihan saat upacara pernikahan besok. Dan jangan lupakan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat itu." Aku kembali mencium bibirnya sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan rasa puas di hatiku. 'Kau sempurna Minnie, saranghae.'

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Lee Sungmin POV**

"Kya ! Sesak tau !", aku mendorongnya dan berteriak lirih. Ia menatapku nakal dengan mata tajamnya dan menyeringai."Kyunnie, jangan menciumku begitu. Lihatlah Umma dan Heechul Umma, aku malu Kyu." Aku tak sanggup menahan kupu-kupu yang ingin terus terbang diperutku.

'Ommona !',dia tersenyum dan mencium pipiku. "Yang tadi sebagai latihan saat upacara pernikahan besok. Dan jangan lupakan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat itu." Apa dia bilang, latihan ? Aish !

'Ommo !' dia kembali mencium bibirku. Meski hanya sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu melihat Umma dan Heechul Umma.

"Aku tahu Minnie chagi, Kyu mencintaimu." Heechul Umma menyeretku dan mendudukkanku di kasurku karena memang tubuhku terasa kaku tak bisa ku gerakkan. Aku terlalu senang, meski nantinya aku harus mengatakan perasaanku didepan semua orang, bukan masalah bagiku karena aku memang mencintainya.

"Chagi, jangan melamun begitu. Lusa adalah pernikahanmu, besok jangan sekolah kau akan ikut kami melihat gedung pernikahanmu dan juga melihat dekorasinya. Mungkin kau ingin mengatur sendiri ruangan resepsinya." Teukki Umma mengusap rambutku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Dan kau juga Kyu tidak akan sekolah selama satu bulan kedepan. Kau akan kembali sekolah setelah natal. Mungkin mulai tahun depan sekalian. Kami sudah merancang liburan bersama dengan Appa." Heechul Umma menatapku dengan mata cantiknya. Mertuaku ini memang sangat cantik.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu lama Umma, aku kan tidak pintar seperti Kyu. Nanti aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan otakku ini Umma, karena terlalu lama libur sekolah."

"Kyu akan membantumu, tenang saja chagi. Kau tahu kan Kyu itu pintar dan satu hal lagi dia sangat mencintaimu. Umma bisa melihatnya meski dia tak pernah mengatakannya padamu." Heechul Umma mengambil satu kotak besar, sepertinya sepatu.

"Ini sepatu pernikahanmu, kuharap cocok dengan ukuranmu."Heechul Umma meletakkan sepatunya di mejaku. Teukki Umma dan Heechul Umma mengecup dahiku."Sekarang istirahat chagi, kami menyayangimu. Besok kita akan pergi bersama Han Appa dan juga Kyu, tidurlah yang nyenyak jangan tegang atau memikirkan apapun."

Heechul Umma dan Ummaku keluar kamarku. Aku menatap diriku dicermin besar di pintu kabinetku, aku tak menyangka lusa akan menjadi Cho Sungmin. 'Hidupku sempurna.'

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Lihat baby, Sungmin tersenyum dalam tidurnya." Yesung mengusap pucuk rambut Wookie dan menciumnya. Sedari tadi kedua peri itu memang melihat semuanya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia, namun tiba-tiba Wookie mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengejutkan Yesung, "Yesung hyung, kapan kita akan menikah ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Iya, aku ingin kita menikah. Kelihatannya menikah sangat menyenangkan." Wookie menatap Yesung den sedikit menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Yesung.

"Tapi Wookie baby, aku takut bertemu dengan Appamu. Apa dia mau merestui kita ?" Yesung ragu karena Appa Wookie adalah pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan peri dan mereka kini memang sedang melarikan diri dari Appa Wookie.

"Kau tahu kan jika menikah butuh restu Appa dan Ummamu, aku tak berani mengambil resiko yang bisa membahayakanmu baby. Bisa saja Appamu mencabut kekuatan kita dan kita tidak bisa bertahan hidup."

"Hajiman, aku ingin kita menikah." Wookie tetap kekeuh. Ia tetap ingin menikah dengan Yesung. Yesung berfikir keras dan tersenyum, meski sulit ia ingin mewujudkan keinginan Wookie. "Baby, kita akan menikah tapi tidak sekarang nde ? Kita menunggu musim dingin selesai dan menjadi manusia."

"Jadi kita akan menikah dalam wujud manusia ?" Yesung mengangguk. "Jeongmall, aku sangat senang hyung." Wookie memeluk Yesung dengan erat."Nde Wookie baby, dan kita juga akan hidup seperti manusia. Bagaimana ? Kau mau ?"

"Nde, tentu saja." Wookie menatap Yesung dan mencium pipinya. "Saranghae nae Yesungie, neomu saranghae. Asalkan bersamamu aku mau menjalani hidup seperti apapun."

"Nado Wookie baby, gomawo. Nado saranghaeyo." Yesung membawa Wookie terbang ke bantal di sisi Sungmin. Mereka tertidur, berpelukan erat dan tersenyum.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Lee Donghae POV **

Aku heran, dia tidak lelah. Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam aku melihatnya menari seperti itu. saat pertama memang sangat cantik dan juga menarik tapi sekarang, bukan menarik lagi tapi ia terlihat menderita. Aku ingin mendekatinya tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar marah padaku.

'Hyukkie, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Mianhe ..."

.

Brukkk

.

"Ommona ! Hyukkie !" Dia jatuh. 'Ya tuhan kumohon,' aku berlari mendekatinya, dia benar-benar pingsan sekarang. Seluruh keringat mengucur deras dan tubuhnya benar-benar basah, bagaimanapun aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Aku menggendongnya ke UKS dan membaringkannya disana. Ini sudah malam dan untungnya pekan raya sudah dibuka. Aku membeli baju dan celana training juga handuk kecil untuknya, aku perlu membersihkan tubuhnya.

Dia benar-benar keterlaluan, kenapa menyiksa diri sendiri ? Aku menyeka semua keringatnya dengan air hangat, tubuhnya sangat indah. Aku berulang kali harus menelan salivaku melihat anchovyku terlelap. Dia terlalu lelah dan kurang cairan, menari terus menerus selama dua jam lebih dengan tempo cepat dan tak minum sedikitpun.

Aku melepaskan kemeja dan celana panjangnya, biar saja jika nanti dia akan memarahiku karena melakukan ini tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkannya memakai pakaian basah dimusim dingin ini.

Aku ingin menangis melihatnya seperti ini, "Hyukkie, ireona chagiyya." Hatiku sangat sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Aku menyelimutinya dan mencari makanan sebentar, kurasa saat bangun nanti dia pasti lapar. Aku mengambil tasku di kelasku dan juga tas Hyukkie dikelasnya, jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu yang mana bangku Hyukkie. Aku lama menyukainya, semua hal tentangnya aku tahu termasuk kegilaannya untuk menari tapi kali ini dia sudah kelewatan dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kembali," aku masuk dan melihat Hyukkie masih tertidur. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya, tetap disekolah juga aku tak mau. Ruangan UKS tak cukup nyaman untuknya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang.

Dengan susah payah aku menggendongnya menuruni 6 lantai ke basement floor, menidurkannya di jok mobil belakang dan meluncur pulang ke apartementku.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Dia tertidur sangat lelap, terpaksa aku harus tidur di sofa karena sampai larut malam begini dia juga belum siuman. Aku menatap wajah cantiknya, terlihat sendu dan juga sangat lelah. 'Akh, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.' Aku menarik sofaku yang letaknya ada di depan TV dan mendekatkannya ke ranjang Hyukkie. Aku tak mau saat dia bangun nanti tak menemukan aku.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, rasanya hari ini sangat lelah. Aku berlari mengejarnya, menggendongnya, dan merawatnya. 'Hei, bukankah aku sudah pantas menjadi suaminya.' Membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuatku gila.

Tapi jika Kyu bisa menikahi Sungmin, kenapa aku tidak ? Rasanya patut dicoba. 'Baiklah Hae, kau bisa mencontoh Kyu. Bagaimana jika kau meminta Ummamu untuk menikahkanmu dengan Hyukkie ?' Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa shocknya Ummaku saat tahu aku menyukai namja.

**Lee Donghae POV end**

Hae tertidur nyenyak di sofanya, ditemani penghangat ruangan yang membuat mereka semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pagi sekali Hyukkie terbangun dan terkejut menemukan dirinya tidak di ruang club apalagi rumahnya.

Dia menemukan wajah Hae yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Masih bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. Ia mendekati Hae dan mengusap keningnya, menciumnya sekilas. Beranjak ke ruangan lain di apartemen Hae.

Hyukkie memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi jika sekedar membuat sarapan dia bisa. Akhirnya dapur menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ia membuat coklat kental yang hangat dan juga sandwich keju telur untuk sarapan, simple dan mudah.

**Lee Hyukjae POV**

Aku membawa sarapan dan meletakkannya di atas kasur Hae. Aku mendudukkan diriku didekat Hae dan mencoba membangunkannya. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan tapi sia-sia saja. Aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya agak kencang dan kurasa hasilnya juga sama.

"Hae-ah, bangunlah. Aku sudah membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu, nanti kalau kau tak bangun-bangun coklat itu sudah tidak akan hangat lagi."

Hae hanya mengeliat dan kini posisinya miring dan menghadapku karena aku duduk di lantai sehingga posisi wajah kami lurus dan sangat dekat. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang, rasanya wajahku memanas.

Ia membuka matanya dan menatapku, tersenyum nakal dan mengerlingkan matanya. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di bibirnya,"Aku mau kau menciumku disini dan aku akan bangun. Kau tahu aku ini pangeran tidur dan karena itu aku tidak akan bangun jika belum dicium oleh kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai."

"Mwo ?" Aku sangat senang dia mengatakan itu. Rasanya seperti, aku sudah mendapat hadiah natalku jauh sebelum hari natal itu tiba. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku tak mau menciumnya seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

Tapi ini kan bukan ciuman pertama kami, aish baiklah aku harus menciumnya atau coklat panasku akan segera menjadi coklat dingin yang malang.

Dengan takut aku mendekatkan wajahku dan merasakan hangat nafasnya, melihat bibir yang sangat menggoda. Aku mendekatkan lagi wajahku dan merasakan lembutnya bibir Hae, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menciumnya sekilas tapi aku merasakan tangan Hae tengah mendorong tengkukku dan mau tidak mau aku terus menekan bibir Hae.

Dia membuka mulutnya dan menjilati bibirku, dan lidahnya tengah menyusup pintar dalam mulutku. Aku merasakan lidahnya yang lembut mengajak lidahku bergelut, sangat hangat dan mampu membangkitkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi dingin.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku lembut, aku suka dia yang seperti ini. Sangat tampan dan juga sexy, dan dia Hae milikku. Karena dia sudah mengatakannya dengan cara berbeda, bukan hanya dengan kata-kata tapi dia memberikan padaku sesuatu yang sangat indah.

Aku menatap bracelet yang aku pakai, berwarna silver dengan banyak salib sebagai hiasannya. "Aku tak bisa terus menjagamu Hyukkie, jadi jangan siksa dirimu seperti kemarin. Jika aku tak ada, sudah kupercayakan pada Tuhan dan dia akan menjagamu."

Hae duduk di sofanya dan mengangkat tubuhku hingga aku duduk di pangkuannya. Mata lembutnya menatapku penuh arti. "Mianhe Hyukkie, untuk yang kemarin. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau berusaha lebih keras mendapatkan cintaku karena aku sendiri merasa sudah kalah dengan cintamu. "

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mencium lembut dahiku. "Sarangheyo Lee Hyukjae, jeongmall saranghae." Dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya, karena bibir lembut itu kembali membuatku terdiam dan merasa kaku. Dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

**Lee Hyukjae POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Minnie, tak banyak yang datang. Teman Minnie hanya 3 namja Hyukkie, Wookie dan Yesung dan temanku hanya Hae hyung. Keluarga Umma hanya Ahjussi dan Ahjumma Lee dan keluarga Appa hanya sepupuku yang datang Zhoumi gege dan Henry.

Keluarga Teukki Umma hanya Shim Ahjussie. Tamu yang lain hanya teman Appa dan relasi kerjanya. Kulihat mereka asyik mengobrol. Upacara sebentar lagi dimulai, pendeta sudah menunggu di altar. Aku mendekati pendeta dan tersenyum pada semua tamu.

Appa masuk ke dalam sebentar dan kini keluarlah iringan pengantinku. Umma dan Teukki Umma berada di depan, dibelakangnya ada dua gadis kecil membawa bunga dan berikutnya adalah Appa dengan Minnie Hyung. Pengantinku yang cantik dengan tuxedo putihnya. 'Dia sempurna'.

Berjalan dengan senyuman manis yang selalu terukir diwajah cantik Minnie, dia benar-benar cantik dan dia milikku. 'Kutegaskan sekali lagi dia milikku.' Aku menyambutnya, mengulurkan tanganku meraih tangan mungilnya dan tersenyum pada Minnie. Kami menunggu saat-saat terindah kami. Pendeta mengajukan pertanyaan peneguhan padaku dan juga Minnie Hyung.

Kemudian pendeta membacakan uraian Firman Tuhan dan tibalah saatnya pengucapan janji setia antara aku dan Minnie Hyung. "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang ucapkanlah janji pernikahanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan."

Pendeta menatapku dan aku mengangguk yakin. Aku menatap Minnie hyung dan tersenyum padanya, "Demi nama Tuhan, saya Cho Kyuhyun menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam hidup saya dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, diwaktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan sampai kematian memisahkan kita. Kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Pendeta menatap Minnie Hyung, "Tuan Lee Sungmin, sekarang ucapkanlah janji pernikahanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan."

Minnie Hyung menatapku dan tersenyum padaku, "Demi nama Tuhan, saya Lee Sungmin menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam hidup saya dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, diwaktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan sampai kematian memisahkan kita. Kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Saatnya pengenaan cincin. Seorang anak kecil membawa cincin pernikahan kami, cincin emas putih bertuliskan KyuMin yang terbentuk karena perpaduan permata kecil yang membentuk hurufnya. Sangat indah.

Pendeta menatap kami, "Cincin akan menggambarkan kasih antara kalian yang melingkar tidak mempunyai ujung dan pangkal, melambangkan kasih yang tidak akan berhenti. Cincin emas yang tidak akan berkarat melambangkan kasih yag tidak akan luntur."

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, masukkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan Tuan Lee Sungmin sebagai tanda kasihmu yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur." Aku memasukkan cincin dengan permata warna biru ke jari manis tangan kanan Minnie Hyung dan mencium tangannya, aku sangat bahagia.

""Tuan Lee Sungmin, masukkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai tanda kasihmu yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur." Minnie hyung mengambil cincin lain dengan permata putih ke jari manis tangan kananku.

Kami kembali menghadap pendeta, " Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, inilah Cho Sungmin yang Tuhan berikan padamu sebagai penolong yang sepadan. Terimalah dengan syukur dan ketuludan, berikan ciuman di kedua pipinya."

Namun aku tak akan hanya mencium kedua pipi Minnie Hyung, ayolah dia ini sudah menjadi istriku. Dia milikku. Dan hanya milikku. Aku menariknya cepat dan mencium bibirnya yang pink dan sangat lembut.

Aku bisa mendengar tepukan riuh dan juga tawa Umma dan Appa serta Teukki Umma. Aku belum ingin melepaskan ciuman kami, aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan dan membawanya turun dari altar.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan melihat pipinya yang sudah merona merah, "Cho Sungmin, katakan apa yang harus kau katakan." Kulihat dia sedikit kaget dan pipinya seketika memerah, sangat menggemaskan. Aku menurunkannya dan ia berjalan ke podium, menghadap semua tamu undangan dan menatapku dengan mata cantiknya yang jelas terlihat ketakutan dan keraguan.

"Ehhhmmm." Dia mengambil nafas dan kembali melihat semua tamu. " Aku sekarangmenjadi seorang Cho Sungmin, pendamping hidup untuk selamanya bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Dia, lelaki yang sangat aku cintai dengan segala kekurangannya dan juga kelebihannya."

Minnie hyung melihat padaku dan tersenyum, kurasa dia sebentar lagi akan menangis. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menggenggam kuat tangannya. "Dialah penyemangatku dan juga penyelamatku. Selama ada dia aku akan selalu bahagia, selamat dalam lindungan Tuhan. Aku disini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Umma dan Appa, juga Ummaku yang telah mengijinkan aku."

"Aku tahu ini sebuah kesalahan karena melanggar perintah Tuhan, tapi aku sungguh mencintai Cho Kyuhyun suamiku." Minnie hyung menatapku dan memegang micnya, "Cho Kyuhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Neomu saranghanika."

Aku tak tahan lagi, tak bisa menahan diriku dan aku menciumnya. Aku ingin terus seperti ini bersamanya, aku ingin terus merasakan lembutnya bibir yang kini ku hisap dengan seluruh cintaku. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatap wajah cantik dengan rona pink dan senyuman malunya.

"Kau yang terbaik Minnie, nado saranghanika. Jeongmall saranghanika." Aku kembali menciumnya. Aku melumatnya dan memeluknya erat. Tapi sebuah tepukan dibahuku membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Weyo Umma ?" Ummaku memang tidak bisa melihatku senang, seenaknya saja menggangguku terus. Lihatlah dia tersenyum evil padaku. "Kyu, ini masih di depan banyak tamu. Kau tidak mau kan jika kehilangan kendali dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya di sini ?"

Perkataan Umma langsung menurunkan semangatku, benar juga. Sangat memalukan. Aku menatap semua tamu dan tersenyum malu pada mereka, baru kali ini aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri dan ini sangat memalukan. Aku selalu kehilangan kendali jika bersama Minnie,"Kau membuatku gila chagi." Aku menatapnya, masih setia tersenyum padaku.

Lihatlah, dia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sangat cantik, "Kajja kita temui teman-temanmu." Aku menariknya menuju empat namja termasuk hyungku yang kini sedang merangkul erat kekasih barunya.

"Chukkae !" seru mereka semua. Aku sangat senang, tapi sedikit tak suka juga saat Hyukkie memeluk Minnie Hyung."Aish, jangan peluk-peluk Minnieku begitu." Aku menarik Minnie dari pelukan Hyukkie.

Kulihat yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku. "Lalu kau bagaimana Hyung ? Kapan kau akan menyusulku ?" Kulihat pertanyaanku sukses membuat Hae Hyung kebingungan, dan juga Lee Ahjussi menatapku penuh tanda tanya. "Kyu seharusnya kau tak menanyakannya disini."

Tapi semua sudah terlambat dan Lee ahjussie juga ahjumma keburu mendekat pada kami. "Waeyo Kyu ? Siapa yang akan menyusulmu ?"

**Lee Donghae POV**

"Chukkae !" Kami berseru untuk kebahagiaan KyuMin. Hyukkie langsung menghabur dan memeluk Sungmin, aku sih tidak apa karena aku tahu Hyukkie hanya mencintaiku tapi lihatlah adikku itu langsung saja menarik Sungmin. Dia ini pencemburu berat."Aish, jangan peluk-peluk Minnieku begitu."

Hyukkie kembali kedekatku dan aku memeluk pinggang rampingnya, kami hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Kyu, "Lalu kau bagaimana Hyung ? Kapan kau akan menyusulku ?" Aish, paboya Kyu. Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu disini ? Kulihat appa menatapku dengan penuh tandatanya, bagaimana ini. Rasanya aku ingin melipatnya menjadi bagian kecil dan menendangnya, Kyu kau sangat menyebalkan. "Kyu seharusnya kau tak menanyakannya disini."

Tapi semua sudah terlambat Umma dan Appa sudah terlanjur mendengarnya dan mendekati kami. "Waeyo Kyu ? Siapa yang akan menyusulmu ?"

"Ahni, bukan siapa-siapa Ahjumma. Hanya ini Wookie dan Yesung, ya kan ?" Kyu menatap YeWook dan mereka mengangguk tersenyum pada Umma dan Appaku. Tapi aku merasa aku tak akan selamat saat ini.

"Akh, aku kira Hae." Untuk sesaat aku merasa lega melihat Appa percaya dengan Kyu namun Umma menatapku intens,"Kenapa kau memeluk pinggangnya begitu Hae ?" Aigo ! Aku lupa, langsung saja aku melepaskan tanganku pada pinggang Hyukkie. Bagaimana ini ?

Aku menatap wajah Hyukkie yang cantik kini sudah pucat karena ketakutan. Aku menggenggam tangannya kuat untuk menenangkannya. Aku sungguh tak bisa melihatnya menderita sedikitpun.

Tapi Appa menarikku dari kerumunan dan mengajakku kedalam sebuah ruangan. Aku meninggalkan Hyukkie dan menatapnya dari kejauhan, jelas sekali terlukis kegelisahan dan ketakutan di wajah cantiknya. 'Aku akan berjuang untuk kita Hyukkkie.'

Appa duduk dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan, sungguh aku tak berani mengambil resiko terlebih lagi akan menyusahkan Hyukkie nantinya. "Lee Donghae, katakan pada Appa." Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam. Lama tak bertemu Appa, aku sudah seperti bertemu Alien yang menakutkan.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku katakan Appa, memangnya Appa mau mendengar aku mengatakan apa ?"

"Jangan banyak alasan, kau tahu aku bisa sangat marah dan mencabut semua assetmu termasuk apartemenmu jika kau membuat ulah. Katakan pada Appa, siapa yang disampingmu tadi ?" Aku menelan salivaku banyak-banyak, aku sangat takut dengan Appa yang seperti ini.

"Dia temanku Appa."

"Namanya ?" Appa mulai menatapku dengan menakutkan, sungguh seringaian yang ditularkan Ummaku, kakak dari Heechul Ahjumma memang sangat menakutkan. Benar-benar seperti evil.

"Lee Hyukjae," Appa mengelus dagunya yang sama sekali tak berjenggot dan terus menatapku dengan beribu pikiran. Aku sudah jantungan dan ketakutan, bagaimana Hyukkie disana semoga Umma tidak melakukan hal yang membuatnya lari dariku.

"Katakan, siapa dia bagimu ? Kenapa kau memeluknya seperti itu ?" Biar bagaimanapun aku harus mengatakannya, aku harus berjuang hingga titik akhir demi Hyukkie dan cintaku. Aku beranikan diri menatap Appa. "Dia namjachinguku Appa."

"Mwo !"Appa langsung bangun dari duduknya. "Nae michiyeosso !"

"Aku tidak gila Appa, tapi aku akan menjadi gila jika tidak bersamanya."

"Lee Donghae ! Sudah cukup kau selalu membantahku ! Aku pikir meninggalkanmu di Korea akan membuatmu mandiri, tapi apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau mau mengikuti Kyu yang menikahi namja ?"

"Appa, aku mencintainya Appa. Cobalah mengerti dengan kami Appa," Appa memegangi dadanya, aku tahu dia pasti sangat shock mendengar semua pengakuanku. "Lee Donghae, kau ini kebanggaan Appa. Aku tak punya lagi putra yang lain untuk di banggakan, tapi mengapa kau melakukan ini pada Appamu sendiri."

"Appa, aku mencintainya dan akan tetap bersamanya. Silahkan Appa mencabut semua assetku, aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa bekerja dan menghidupinya Appa, aku tak akan membuatnya menderita hanya karena aku tak mempunyai apa-apa untuknya."

Appa tersenyum pahit menatapku," Bisa apa kau bocah ? Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun, menghasilkan seribu won saja kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Sungguh lucu, " Appa tertawa pahit menatapku dan kembali meminum wine-nya.

"Appa, akan aku buktikan aku bisa." Aku menatap Appa, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku,"Aku senang mengetahui Kyu mencintai Minnie karena mereka dijodohkan oleh kegilaan Heenim ahjumma," aku mengambil nafasku dan mengumpulkan semua keberanianku. "Mengapa Appa tak melakukan hal yang sama juga padaku. Restui aku dan dia, mudah bukan ?"

"Mwo ?"

**Lee Donghae POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Lee Hyukjae POV**

"Ahni, bukan siapa-siapa Ahjumma. Hanya ini Wookie dan Yesung, ya kan ?" Kyu menatap YeWook dan mereka mengangguk tersenyum pada orang tua Hae. Entah mengapa, terbesit sedikit rasa khawatir di pikiranku. "Akh, aku kira Hae."

Untuk sesaat aku merasa lega melihat tapi saat Lee Ahjmma menatap kami intens,"Kenapa kau memeluk pinggangnya begitu Hae ?" 'Omona, aku tidak sadar lengan Hae masih melingkar di pinggangku.' Meski dia langsung menurunkan lengannya, aku tetap tak tahu bagaimana nantinya.

Aku merasa dingin mendadak menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Melihat Hae langsung di tarik Appanya, aku tak bisa berfikir lagi. Aku tak mengenal keluarga Hae, belum pernah juga melihat foto mereka. Hae juga tak pernah menceritakan bagaimana orang tuanya, hanya mengatakan jika orang tuanya menjalankan bisnis di Jepang dan meninggalkannya di Korea sendirian.

Aku sangat ketakutan sekarang, Lee Ahjumma tengah menatapku dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku menelan salivaku banyak-banyak. Tak pernah aku merasa begitu takut seperti sekarang. Kulihat Kyu dan Sungmin menatapku dengan mata yang seakan mengatakan kami-benar-benar-minta-maaf-Hyukkie.

Tapi aku tak marah mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi dan cepat atau lambat pasti juga akan terjadi. Aku menatap YeWook disisiku. Mereka mengepalkan tangannya memberiku semangat. 'Hyukkie, hwaiting !'

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Lee Hyukjae ahjumma," tak bisa kupungkiri jika aku tak sedang duduk sekarang mungkin aku sudah jatuh pingsan. "Lee Hyukjae, baiklah apa kau mencintai Hae-ku ?" dia menatapku tajam, sama seperti Ummanya Kyu. Mereka menyeramkan.

"Nde ahjumma, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Bagaimana jika dia miskin dan tak bisa menghidupimu ? Kau masih bisa menerimanya ?" Lee Ahjumma terus menyeringai."Aku akan menerimanya, apapun dan bagaimanapun dia."

Dia tersenyum penuh arti padaku dan menghela nafasnya. Sungguh diusianya yang tak muda lagi, dia benar-benar masih cantik. Sama dengan Heechul Ahjuma. "Baiklah, kau sudah memilih. Aku akan mengijinkan kau berhubungan dengan putraku tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, semua asset Hae akan aku cabut termasuk apartemen yang ditinggalinya sekarang. Bagaimana ?"

"Tapi ahjumma, mengapa kau menyiksa putramu sendiri ? Kalau dia tidak bisa hidup bagaimana?" Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hae menderita karena aku."Itu adalah pilihanmu, sekarang semua terserah padamu." Aku mencoba berfikir keras, mencari yang terbaik bagi kami.

"Baiklah Ahjumma, aku dan Hae akan bertahan dan menunjukkan pada kalian jika kami bisa bertahan."Aku membulatkan tekatku, aku namja dan bisa bekerja. Kurasa Umma tak akan marah jika Hae tinggal dirumah kami.

Kulihat Hae dan appanya sudah kembali dan menemui kami lagi. Hae langsung mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku sekilas tanpa ada keraguan di matanya. Dia menatapku yakin dan menggenggam tanganku erat. "Appa Umma, semua terserah kalian. Aku tak butuh uang kalian jika hanya akan membuatku kehilangan Hyukkie."

**Lee Hyukjae POV end.**

Orang tua Hae berbisik dan saling mengangguk-angguk, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Semuanya tegang termasuk KyuMin, biar bagaimanapun merekalah penyebab masalah ini.

Hae dan Hyukkie masih saling berbisik, mencoba menyamankan hati mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri semuanya akan berat bagi mereka. Hae menggenggam kuat tangan Hyukkie dan mencium keningnya,"Kita akan terus bersama, yakhsokejwo."

Kyu melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan Ummanya sedang asyik mengenalkan Teukki Umma pada teman-temannya."Hah dasar ibu-ibu, lihatlah chagi Ummaku. Kurasa sebentar lagi Ummamu tidak akan menjadi angel lagi seperti sebelumnya tapi berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi evil seperti Ummaku."

"Kyunnie," Sungmin mencubit kecil lengan Kyu dan menarik dasinya agar sedikit menunduk dan berbisik, "Kurasa aku juga sebentar lagi akan menjadi evil karena menikah dengan seorang evil vampire." Sungmin tersenyum dan kemudian menghisap leher Kyu didepan banyak tamu, mau tak mau Kyu menikmatinya dan menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan desahan yang keluar.

Tak peduli lagi dengan orang tua Hae ataupun yang lain. Sungmin melepaskan hisapannya setelah satu kissmark yang sangat merah keunguan terlukis di leher Kyu."Kau milikku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Yewook couple hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang termasuk langka itu. Yesung menatap Wookie dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Wookie dengan wajah innocentnya mencium Yesung di bibirnya sekilas. "Wookie baby," Yesung sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Wookie,"Kau sudah terpengaruh manusia chagi, sampai menciumku begitu."

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sangat menyukainya chagi." Wookie tersenyum dan mengusapkan tangan Yesung ke pipinya. Pandangannya menerawang ke altar pernikahan KyuMin. "Hyung, kapan kita akan menikah ?" Wookie menatap Yesung dengan wajah innocentnya," Hyung, ayo kita menikah sekarang."

"Mwo ?"

"Aish, tak usah berlebihan sampai terkejut begitu. Aku kan hanya ingin kita menikah Hyung, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu ?" Wookie melepaskan tangan Yesung dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan aura kesal dan wajah yang muram.

"Bukan begitu baby, tapi aku belum bisa menghidupimu. Kau dengar sendiri bukan bagaimana Hae dan Hyukkie, mereka harus bekerja keras untuk hidup."

Wookie menghela nafas kesalnya, rasanya ia ingin menjitak namjachingunya yang kelewat babo itu. dia berbisik pada Yesung,"Kan kita punya sihir hyung."

"Akh iya, kau benar." Yesung hanya tersenyum gaje. "Mianhe chagi, aku lupa." Yesung kembali tertawa sendiri menyadari kebabo-annya. 'Hhhhh, aku harus ekstra sabar dengan Yesung hyung.' Wookie membatin tersenyum janggal pada Yesung.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Lee Donghae POV **

Kami mengikuti Appa ke ruangan yang tadi, aku masih menggenggam tangan Hyukkie kuat. Tangannya begitu dingin, aku tahu dia sangat takut. KyuMin dan YeWook semuanya berjanji akan selalu mendukung dan membantu kami. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai teman sebaik mereka.

Appa memintaku duduk di depannya dan Hyukkie disisku. Kulihat Umma mengambil teh untuk kami. "Hae, Appa bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ?"

Aku mengangguk yakin dan menatap Hyukkie, "Aku sangat yakin Appa, dan aku mencintainya." Aku menatap Umma yang kini menahan tangisnya,"Umma, mianhe jika aku tidak menjadi anak yang baik untukmu. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia dengan Hyukkie."

"Hhhh, terserah kau saja. Sana pergi, apartement tetap milikmu tapi semua kartu kredit akan aku hentikan. Sekolahmu sudah Appa urus jadi kau tinggal berangkat saja." Appa menatap Umma dan mengusap pipi Umma yang sudah basah karena air mata. Sungguh aku merasa bersalah pada Umma.

"Jika bukan karena Ummamu, aku tidak akan memberikan apapun padamu anak bodoh." Appa menatap Hyukkie tajam, "Dan kau ! Namja yang telah merebut anakku dariku, jika dia tak bahagia jangan salahkan aku karena penyebab utamanya adalah KAU !"

Appa marah dan membentak Hyukkie didepanku, aku langsung memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Appa menarik Umma dan meninggalkan kami. "Gwencahana chagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku memeluknya agar dia tenang tapi dia malah menangis dan memeluk erat tubuhku.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di darahku, aku tahu pasti aku bisa gila tanpanya. "Mianhe Hae, " aku tahu dia takkan berhenti mengucapkan itu, dia memang terbaik. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kau ini namja chagi, kenapa menangis ?"

"Aku, aku hanya ...Hae ..." dia kembali menangis dan menghambur dipelukanku. Sekarang aku tahu, anchovyku benar-benar lemah dan sangat rapuh. Aku tak akan menyakitinya sedikitpun, aku akan melindunginya.

**Lee Donghae POV end **

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku, kasur empuk dengan cover sheet berwarna pink. Kamar wangi strawberry dengan gambar kelinci dimana-mana. Aku tak menaburkan bunga di kamar ini tapi bantal Minnie sangat wangi, seperti mawar.

Cuaca sangat dingin tapi Minnie hyung memaksa dan akhirnya aku biarkan dia pergi mandi. Aku masih belum bisa percaya sekarang aku adalah seorang suami dari istri yang sangat aku cintai, Lee Sungmin yang sekarang menjadi Cho Sungmin.

Menunggu adalah hal yang secara tidak langsung membunuhku perlahan. 'Apa yang dilakukannya sih ?' Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dia di dalam kamar mandinya, ayolah aku sudah tak tahan saat ini. Membayangkan tubuh putih dan polosnya saja sudah membuat juniorku berkedut dan menegang. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengulur waktu ?

Aku melepaskan tuxedo dan rompiku, juga dasi yang melilit leherku. Meski ini musim dingin, sama sekali aku tak merasa dingin. Tubuhku terasa panas ditambah dengan keringat yang membuatku makin lengket dan gerah, karena pesta baru selesai. Lama sekali, dan semakin terasa lama karena hingga tengah malam begini aku belum mendapatkan malam pertamaku.

Akh, baiklah namanya bukan malam pertama lagi tapi tetap saja aku harus mendapatkan hadiahku malam ini juga. Kalau Minnie tak keluar-keluar, keburu pagi lagi. Aku mendekati pintu kamar mandi di sisi kabinet pakaiannya. 'Akh pantas dia lama sekali, menyanyi sambil mandi busa.'

"Minnie hyung, kau lama sekali bisa mati kering aku menunggumu disana." Aku membuka pintu dan langsung memarahinya tapi lihatlah ekspresi nakalnya. Kurasa kali ini dia salah minum obat.

Tanpa babibu dia menarik bajuku dan mengajakku tenggelam dalam kumpulan busanya dalam bathtub besar miliknya. "Mianhe Baby Kyunie, aku belum ingin menyelesaikan mandiku."

Owh, sekarang aku akan segera gila. Tangan Minnie sudah bergreliya melepaskan kancing bajuku dan mulai mencium leherku."Minnie, hentikan. Kita sedang mandi, cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan kita lakukan di kasur saja."

"Ahni, aku ingin disini."

"Minnie, nanti kau sakit bagaimana ?"

"Andwe Kyunnie, aku masih ingin mandi busa." Dia terus merajuk dan menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Kupegang tanganya dan ujung jarinya sudah berkerut. Aku menunjukkan jarinya sendiri pada Minnie hyung.

"Lihat chagi, tanganmu saja sudah kedinginan." Dia akan menangis, matanya sudah memerah. Aish, dia sedang manja saat ini. Baiklah mungkin aku harus sedikit lembut padanya. Aku berdiri dan melepaskan semua pakaianku. Naked.

Aku ikut masuk kedalam bathub dengan wangi sabun strawberrynya. Sedikit bermain kuharap akan membuatnya melupakan keinginannya untuk mandi busa selama beberapa jam lagi. Dia bisa menar-benar sakit.

Akuendorong Minnie Hyung ke tepi bathtub dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Melumat dan menekan bibir dinginnya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Aku melumat bibir lembut itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Menikmati setiap detailnya.

Tanganku tengah mengusap lembut juniornya yang sudah menegang di bawah air."Enggghhhhh," lenguhannya terdengar sangat memabukkan untukku. Aku mengajaknya berdiri dan keluar dari bathtub tanpa melepaskan tautan ciuman kami.

Masih juga aku mengocok pelan juniornya, dan aku mendorong Minnie Hyung menyandarkannya pada dinding kaca kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan shower air hangat dan menyiram seluruh tubuh kami. Terdengar kecipak pelan saat lidah kami saling bertaut dan mendorong.

Setelah semua busa menghilang, aku mematikan showernya dan membimbing Minnie Hyung ke kabinet pakaiannya. Memakaikan baju handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Aku mendorongnya pelan dan mencium leher putihnya, wangi strawberry sangat memabukkan.

Aku mengangkatnya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur besarnya. Membuka kaitan baju handuknya dan mulai menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapanku. "Kyu, saranghae. Jeongmall saranghae." Aku belum menjawab pernyataannya karena Minnie hyung langsung melahap bibir sexyku.

Aku sangat heran dengannya saat ini, dia berbeda dan lebih manja. Lebih bernafsu padaku, ayolah aku akui itu bagus, tapi ini seperti bukan dia. 'Apakah karena dia menikahi evil sepertiku ?'

Aku bisa merasakan hangat mulutnya dan juga juniornya yang kini sedang bergesekan dengan juniorku membuat gejolakku semakin meledak. "Engggghhhhh..." dia melenguh keras diantara ciuman kami.

Dia menciumku dengan keras dan terus melumat bibirku. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat ganas. 'Akh, Minnie yang seperti ini benar-benar memabukkanku.'

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**Tubikon...**

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, Chikyumin, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Maykyuminnie, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin,** Kim Min Lee, Kyumin Tupper Story**, Laven agrava gaciall, Ikhaosvz, Meong, Riri SparKyu, ndok, cha, Lianzzz, Superol, Jewel LeeAihara and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama / Es Lemon Asem

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Bacanya pelan ajah ngga usah ngebut,

selalu terapin prinsip **3 D (DIBACA, DIRESAPI, DIBAYANGIN)**

HAPPY READING

**Previous Chapter 7**

Aku mengangkatnya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur besarnya. Membuka kaitan baju handuknya dan mulai menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapanku. "Kyu, saranghae. Jeongmall saranghae." Aku belum menjawab pernyataannya karena Minnie hyung langsung melahap bibir sexyku.

Aku sangat heran dengannya saat ini, dia berbeda dan lebih manja. Lebih bernafsu padaku, ayolah aku akui itu bagus, tapi ini seperti bukan dia. 'Apakah dia karena menikahi evil sepertiku ?'

Aku bisa merasakan hangat mulutnya dan juga juniornya yang kini sedang bergesekan dengan juniorku membuat gejolakku semakin meledak. "Engggghhhhh..." dia melenguh keras diantara ciuman kami.

Dia menciumku dengan keras dan terus melumat bibirku. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat ganas. 'Akh, Minnie yang seperti ini benar-benar memabukkanku.'

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 8**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tahu saat ini pasti ada yang salah dengan Minnie Hyung, tapi tidak masalah karena dia yang seperti ini sangat menguntungkan buatku. Aku terus melumat bibir merahnya, aku tak ingin dia menang dan terus mendominasi ciuman kami.

Kuakui dia sangat ganas kali ini, nafasku dan nafsuku terus memburu seakan bisa membakar habis tubuhku. Tangan cantik Minnie masih menekan tengkukku dengan keras dan kakinya mengait kencang kakiku. Pinggulnya terus ia gerakkan hingga junior kami terus bergesekan. 'Akh, Minnie Hyung.'

Jantungku terus berdebar sangat kencang, aku tak menyangka Minnie hyung bisa seperti ini. Rambutnya yang basah dan nafas memburu, entah dia mendapat kekuatan darimana hingga dia bisa membalikkan posisi kami. Aku biarkan dia melakukan segalanya semaunya sekarang

Kini Minnie hyung on top. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan ciumannya dan berkonsentrasi dengan gesekan junior kami. Dapat kulihat keringat menetes dari wajahnya, "Akhh hyung..." Aku tak dapat menahan lenguhanku, gesekan junior kami membuatku gila. Dia menekan keras dan menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat, tangannya sudah mencengkeram lenganku dari tadi.

Tubuhku menggelinjang dan terasa sangat panas, "Minnie Hyung, akhhh biarkan akuuhhh memasukimu." Susah payah aku mengatakannya, tapi hanya mendapat seringaian aneh dan dia menjilat bibirku.

Dia berhenti dan menatapku, menjilat bibir atasnya dan mengedipkan matanya. Dia sedang menggodaku, aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku melihat tingkahnya. "Baby Kyunnie, aku ingin memuaskanmu dulu. Bersabar baby."

Jari mungilnya menjalari seluruh tubuhku dan berhenti di selangkanganku, dia menggosoknya dan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya mengarah ke juniorku. "Jangan menggodaku hyung, akhhh." Sial sekali dia hanya mengulum twinsballku, "Kumohon hyung, akuhhh ingin akhhhh ..."

Pintar, dia langsung mengulum juniorku. Malam pengantin kami memang yang terhebat, dia sangat sexy dan agressive. Aku suka dia yang seperti ini, "Akhhh terussshhh ... ahhhh " aku tak bisa menahan lenguhanku saat tangannya ikut mengocok cepat juniorku, dan mempercepat tempo kulumannya.

Lidahnya sedang bermain dan memanjakan ujung juniorku, "Akhhhh..." dapat kurasakan giginya menggesek kulit juniorku, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang."Hahhh hyunnnnggg, akhhhhh..." Aku tak bisa menahan diriku dan aku sudah cum untuk pertama kalinya, dia menelan semuanya dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Kyunie, kau sangat sexy." Aku hanya bisa menggeleng saja melihat tingkahnya yang melepaskan baju handuk mandi yang sedari tadi masih dipakainya. "Hyung, mengapa kau jadi begini ?" Aku heran dan tak bisa menahan diriku.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu baby Kyunie, dan ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita dariku."

"Akhhhhh hyung !" Aku tak bisa untuk tak berteriak karena dia langsung saja menyerang leherku dan menghisapnya kuat, "Akhh, kau seperti vampire hyung akhhh." Bisa kubayangkan seberapa merah bekas dari hisapannya, dan ini sangat nikmat. Aku menekan kepalanya keras dan meremas pantatnya yang putih kenyal untuk melampiaskan hasratku.

Aku sudah tak tahan untuk merasukinya, tapi dia terus saja menyerangku. "Kyuniehhh, saranghae." Dia langsung melumat habis bibirku, menghisapnya kuat dan aku semakin tak bisa menahan diriku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat merasakan dia menghisap lidahku dan memulai menggesekkan junior kami lagi.

"Hyung, akhhh kumohon. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Aku berusaha mendorongnya keras dan membalikkan posisi kami. Aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya, menggesekkan junior kami dengan cepat dan melumat bibir manisnya yang selalu menggoda.

Kurasakan dia mencengkeram kuat punggungku, dan aku tak peduli aku masih ingin membalasnya dengan keras kali ini. Aku terus menggesekkan junior kami cepat dan keras, dan melumat bibir bawah Minnie hyung memasukkan lidahku dan menghisap daging kenyal di dalam mulutnya.

"Ennnghhhh...!" Ia melenguh keras dan dapat kurasakan cairan hangat membasahi perut ku. Dia baru saja cum. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan tersenyum pada Minnieku, "Aku bisa memberimu apa yang kau inginkan Minnie chagi, hentikan mencari kesenanganmu sendiri. " Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas dan menatapnya lagi.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan merangkulkan lengannya, "Ayo kita lakukan dengan lembut Kyunnie, aku ingin kau lembut dan pelan padaku." Dia berbisik pada telingaku dan menjilatnya, rasa geli menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. "Biarkan aku merasakan kenikmatanmu baby Kyunnie ." Dia kembali menjilati telingaku.

"Enghhh, kau membuatkuhh gila hyung akhhh." Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi kini, aku melumat bibirnya lembut sesuai yang ia pinta. Tanganku meremas pelan dan kuat pada dadanya yang memang agak berisi. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku memanggil sesuatu yang tertidur dibawah sana.

Benar-benar melakukan dengan pelan dan sangat kuat, aku menekan tubuhnya lebih kuat saat merasakan juniornya sudah menegang. Ciumanku berpindah pada lehernya, aku menghisap spot sensitivenya dan dapat kudengar lenguhan lembutnya ditelingaku."Kyuuuhhhhhh," nafasnya berhembus teratur, pelan dan berat.

Aku tahu dia membutuhkan aku saat ini, jilatanku langsung turun pada perut putihnya. Aku menghisap setiap detail kulit kenyal yang sangat cantik itu. Memberikan banyak tanda disana, tanganku memainkan twinsballnya dan lidahku menjalar ke selangkangannya.

Aku menjilat pelan kulit juniornya dan memainkan lidahku pada ujungnya,"Jangan menggodaku Kyuuuhhhh." Akh, ekspresi wajahnya yang sexy dan keringat diseluruh tubuhnya. Aku menyukai dia yang seperti ini, terlihat sangat sexy.

Aku terus menjilatnya, melihat betapa tersiksanya ia karena godaanku. Tangannya sudah meremas kuat seprei kesayangannya, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal empuk untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, "Aku butuh kau Kyuhhhh, please..."

"As you wish baby," aku menatapnya sekilas dan mengulum penuh juniornya dalam mulutku. Melakukan hisapan kuat dengan tempo pelan, kakinya menggelinjang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, aku tahu ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa."Akkhhhhh Kyuhhhhh... Kyuhhhhh."

Aku mempercepat tempoku dan hanya menghisap kepala juniornya saja,"Kyuhhhh ..!" aku senang mendengar teriakannya dan itu semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk menghisapnya kuat. "Kyu, Kyu, Kyuuuu..." teruslah memanggil namaku hyung.

Aku merasakan juniornya sudah mulai berkedut dan tanganku kini mengocok batang junironya, aku mengulum kuat kepala juniornya. "Kyuuuuhhhh !" dia meneriakkan namaku dan cum di dalam mulutku. Aku tak menelannya tapi melumurkannya pada juniorku,"Aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan hyung, bersiaplah."

"Kyuuuuhhhh !" Aku mendorong kuat juniorku pada hole Minnie, meski susah aku terus mendorongnya. Menaikkan kakinya ke pinggangku dan terus memperdalam juniorku. Teriakan Minnie hyung mungkin sudah terdengar sampai ke seluruh rumah, aku melihat air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Aku menghentikan gerakanku dan menatapnya, "Mianhe chagi, aku hanya sudah tak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

"Gwenchana Baby Kyunie, lakukanlah sesukamu. Akuhhh hadiah untukmu."

"Gomawo chagi," aku menciumnya lembut dan mengusap air matanya dengan jariku. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis karena kebodohanku. Dia mendorong dadaku pelan dan tersenyum, "Bergeraklah, aku akan menikmatinya." Dia kembali menarik leherku dan menciumku dengan kuat. Melumat bibirku yang sudah terasa sangat pegal dan hambar. Dia suka sekali menciumku.

Ciuman ganas dan remasan tangannya pada rambutku membangkitkan sesuatu yang sempat tertidur tadi.

Lidah kami saling mendorong dan mencoba bergelut mendominasi ciuman kami, aku bergerak perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Juniorku terasa terjepit dan terpijat oleh dinding Minnie hyung. "Akhhhh..." aku melenguh merasakan ketatnya hole Minnie hyung.

Dia teus menekan lidahku dengan lidahnya dan menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutku, aku tahu dia sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena pergerakanku dalam tubuhnya." Akhhhhh Kyuhhhh," dia melepaskan ciumanku dan mendesah. Aku mengalihkan hisapanku pada bahunya. Menjilati dan sedikit menggigit bahu putihnya.

Kugerakkan juniorku dengan pelan tapi dalam, aku tak ingin dia kaget dengan gerakanku,"Lebih cepathhh Kyunnieehhh." Aku sudah tahu dimana sweet spotnya, aku mempercepat genjotanku dan menghentikan ciumanku. Aku mengulum junior Minnie hyung dan tanganku memainkan twinsballnya seraya menggenjot kuat holenya.

"Kyuhhhh ! " Dia kembali berteriak karena semua servis yang aku berikan padanya. "Cepath Kyuhhh, " kurasa dia akan cum dan sepertinya aku juga akan cum. "Ahhhhhhhhh, Kyuuuuu!" dia meneriakkan namaku dan cum di dalam mulutku.

Aku menelannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah sendunya yang sangat lelah, "Lelah eoh, " aku terus menggenjot holenya dan mengocok juniornya. "Kyuhhh, aku lelahhhh."

Tapi aku tak peduli, ini bahkan baru dimulai, aku menggenjot cepat hole Minnie hyung. Menariknya keluar dan menghentakkannya keras menusuk sweeet spotnya, "Kyuuu !" dia kembali berteriak dan memanggil namaku. Aku membiarkan juniornya karena kurasa aku sebentar lagi juga akan cum.

"Akhhhhhh Kyuuuu !"

"Minnie Hyung !"

Kami cum bersamaan, tubuhku terasa lelah dan nafasku sangat sesak. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang, "Kyunnie, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. "Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu. " Dia mendorong tubuhku yang ku hempaskan diatas tubuh mungilnya.

Mencium bibirku lembut dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, "Minnie ?" tanyaku tak percaya. Tapi dia hanya menyeringai, hal sama yang sering aku lakukan,"Ayo kita mulai lagi baby Kyunie."

"Mwo ?" aku sangat terkejut dengan keinginannya. "Baiklah chagi, ayo lanjutkan sampai pagi."

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

"Hyung, lama-lama aku ingin melakukannya ?"kata Wookie dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka kini sedang duduk di pinggiran pot bunga snowdrop milik Sungmin. Yesung baru saja melarikan kekasih innocentnya dari pemandangan malam pengantin KyuMin. Wookie terus menatap intens tanpa berkedip.

Yesung tahu, tubuh Wookie sudah berkeringat sedari ronde pertama tadi, dan sampai ronde ke 5 pagi ini Wookie masih ingin menonton mereka. Terpaksa dengan susah payah Yesung harus melakukan misi penyelamatan untuk pikiran innocent Wookie.

Wookie masih menatap yesung dengan seribu tanya, jujur saja karena Yesung hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Wookie, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**Yesung POV**

"Hyung, lama-lama aku ingin melakukannya ?"

'Mwo ?' Hah, gara-gara KyuMin aku harus rela berpusing sendiri memikirkan permintaan aneh namjachinguku sendiri. Dia menatapku dengan mata bingungnya yang semakin membuatku gemas padanya.

Bukan aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi membuang mahkota innocent dan menggantinya dengan hal seperti itu akan merusak pikiran my baby Wookie.

"Hyung," kini dia tengah merangkulkan lengannya pada leherku. Bagaimana ini, jika seperti ini aku takut takkan bisa menahan diriku lagi. "Yesungie..." kenapa dia hanya memanggil namaku ? Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari mimpi burukku. Aku belum siap jika harus melakukan hal yang seperti itu pada Wookie baby, aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Yesungiehhhh," suara Wookie yang mendesah ini benar-benar memusingkanku. 'Bagaimana ini ?'

"Awwwww !" Aish dia mencubitku. "Wookie baby, kenapa mencubitku ?" Kulihat dia menatapku dengan mata cantik yang memancarkan kemarahan, akh jangan sampai dia marah karena hal ini. "Yesungie saja yang tidak mendengarkan aku dari tadi, huh ! Menyebalkan !" Wookie terbang meningalkan aku.

Aku benar-benar takut jika harus melakukan hal seperti itu pada Wookie, dan sekarang entah terbang kemana dia, 'Huh, bagaimana ini ?'

Aku terbang keluar balkon kamar Sungmin, meninggalkan dia dan Kyu yang masih melanjutkan desahan yang bagiku sangat mengganggu itu, pagi ini benar-benar buruk untukku. Kemana aku harus mencarinya ?

Aku terbang ke halaman depan dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa, memang ini masih terlalu pagi untuk semua manusia bangun. Lebih baik aku mencari Wookie dengan cerminku. Aku mengeluarkan cermin dan kuucapkan mantranya.

"Wookie baby ! Abra kadabra !" Terlihatlah, Wookie chagiku sedang menangis di balkon atas rumah Kyu. Dalam wujud manusianya memakai tuxedo putih yang sama dengan yang di pakai Sungmin pagi kemarin. Aku langsung terbang menemuinya.

**Yesung POV** **end**

Yesung segera terbang menyusul Wookie, lengkap dengan tuxedo hitam, kemeja hitam dan dasi putihnya. Yesung berjalan memeluk Wookie dari belakang. "Wookie baby, mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Ayo kita menikah."

"Jinjja !" Suara Wookie terdengar serak. Wookie berbalik dan menatap tak percaya pada Yesung. "Kau tidak berbohong 'kan Hyung ?" Yesung hanya menggeleng dan memeluk Wookie, mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Yesung tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baby, karena tidak ada pendeta jadi biar matahari saja yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kita." Yesung mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil berisi dua cincin dengan permata biru yang membentuk separuh hati disetiap cincinnya. "Ini adalah cincin pernikahan kita." Wookie tersenyum dan mengusap sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie dan mereka berdua menatap sunrise"Demi matahari dan kerajaan peri, saya Kim Jong Woon berjanji akan selalu setia dan menjaga Kim Ryeowook sampai kematian memisahkan kami." Yesung dan Ryeowook kemudian saling berhadapan.

Yesung menatap dalam mata cantik Wookie yang sayu dan masih merah, "Jangan menangis lagi chagi, aku akan sangat bersalah jika hanya memberi kesedihan padamu." Yesung mencium kedua kelopak mata Wookie yang kiri dan kanan. Tersenyum manis menatapnya. "Saranghae Wookie baby, jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado saranghae hyung," Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Wookie. Yesung memasangkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kanan Wookie, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tepat saat matahari menyinari wajah mereka, Yesung mencium bibir Wookie dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan menjelajah kedalam mulut Wookie. Tangan mungil Wookie masih setia meremas kerah jas Yesung, rasa panas memenuhi aliran darah didalam tubuhnya.

Lidah pintarnya menjalar ke bibir luar Wookie, terus membasahi wajah cantik Wookie. Menjelajahi pipi tirusnya dan menggigit pelan tulang pipinya. Lidah pintarnya terus menajalar sampai ke telinga Wookie, ia menggigit pelan telinganya dan memainkan lidahnya di lubang telinga Wooki. "Hyunnnnghhhh..." Nafas dan suara Wookie sudah berat. Rangsangan Yesung pada telinganya membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin memanas.

Yesung menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum, mengusap pipi Wookie menghapus jejak salivanya. "Baby, memangnya kau benar-benar mau melakukannya sekarang ?" Wookie tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah yang sangat merah. "Hei, jawab aku baby." Yesung mengangkat dagu Wookie dan menatapnya.

Jantung Wookie terus berdebar, dalam hatinya terbesit begitu banyak pertanyaan, "Ehmmmm, itu- kita lakukan setelah aku siap saja hyung. Sepertinya aku belum ingin merasakan sakit pada tubuhku. Tapi, bisakah aku minta satu hal padamu hyung ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Bisakah kita melakukannya seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ?" Wookie menatap Yesung dengan mata yang sendu karena malu. "Maksudmu apa baby ?" Yesung menggoda Wookie, dia tersenyum jahil dan mengusap pipi tirus kekasihnya itu. "Aku ingin kita melakukannya dalam wujud manusia dan dikamar kita sendiri. "

Yesung tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Geurae (sejujurnya) aku sudah menyiapkan rumah kecil dibalik bukit dibelakang sekolah. Aku sudah membuatnya sesuai dengan keinginan dan mimpimu. Hanya saja kau terlalu tidak sabaran Wookie baby, tadinya semua akan menjadi surprise gift untuk natalmu tapi kurasa kau tak akan sabar menanti sampai natal datang."

"Mianhe hyung," Wookie tersipu malu dan memeluk Yesung, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yesung dan tersenyum. "Mianhe jika aku tak sabaran, itu karena aku terlalu iri dengan yang lain hyung. Aku ingin seperti manusia, mereka menikah dan punya anak. Hidup bahagia bersama sebagai satu keluarga yang utuh, " Wookie mencium pipi chubby Yesung. "Gomawo, kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik untukku hyung."

Yesung mencium dahi Wookie, dan mengacak rambut lembutnya"Ye, cheonman. Asal jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, jika kau marah lagi padaku aku sudah tak punya kejutan apapun untukmu."

"Nde Yesung Hyung."

Wookie dan Yesung menikmati moment hangatnya sunrise di udara dingin pagi itu. Saling berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan pagi.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Hari Selasa yang indah, matahari hangat tak mampu mengusik ketenangan pengantin baru yang baru saja selesai melakukan malam pengantin mereka. "Heenim, hentikan dan jangan mengintip mereka terus. Sudah biarkan saja, ayo kita pergi dari sini chagi" Hangeng terus berusaha menyeret istri tercintanya yang masih asyik mengintip KyuMin sejak mereka bangun tadi.

Salahkan saja teriakan Kyu dan Sungmin yang sukes membangunkan Hangeng dan Heechul. Heechul langsung bangun dari tidurnya, padahal weker baru menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ia bergegas dan mengguncang kuat tubuh Hangeng, menyeretnya keluar kamar untuk mengintip kegiatan menantu dan anaknya yang super pervert itu.

Teukki yang memang tidak bisa tidur karena terus mendengar suara lenguhan putranya yang terus saja terngiang di telinga dan pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke dapur dan memasak sarapan. Sungguh angel without wings. Dia hanya tersenyum di sepanjang kegiatan memasaknya karena terus mendengar lenguhan Minnie yang tak berhenti.

"Heenim, ayo kita turun saja dan ke dapur. Aku mencium bau toast bread dari dapur." Hangeng menarik pelan pinggang Heechul dan menutup pintu kamar Kyumin. Heechul menatap tajam suaminya, "Hannie, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka saja masa tidak boleh. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih."

"Tapi chagi, mereka kan juga sudah tidur. Jadi ayo kita turun saja, hentikan kegiatan mengintip anakmu sendiri. Atau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku hem ? Kenapa kau semangat sekali mengintip Kyu dan Minnie ?" Hangeng menggoda Heechul dengan senyuman di wajah polosnya yang tanpa dosa itu.

Heechul merasa marah dan juga tersipu disaat yang bersamaan, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah merona karena ledekan suami yang sangat ia cintai itu. Segera saja ia turun dengan cepat menuju dapur dan menemui Teukki. Hangeng setia mengikuti istrinya dengan senyuman polosnya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap istrinya yang memang sedari dulu tidak mau diatur.

"Teukki, kenapa kau yang membuat sarapan. Kan ada pelayan, aku tak menginginkanmu bekerja dirumah ini Teukki. Kau ini adalah Ibu Minnie chagi, itu artinya kau dan aku sama saja. Kumohon, jangan melakukan pekerjaan apapun di rumah ini." Heechul langsung membantu Teukkie membawa menu sarapan mereka ke atas meja. 3 cangkir coklat hangat dan 3 piring sarapan berisi toast bread, telur, kacang panggang, sosis dan bacon.

"Hannie, duduklah. Teukkie membuatkan kita sarapan." Heechul meletakkan semua piring, ia menarik suami yang sangat ia cintai itu untu duduk disisinya dan mereka memulai sarapannya. Untuk beberapa menit mereka saling diam, tapi tiba-tiba saja Heechul teringat cerita kakaknya tadi malam. "Hannie, tadi malam Jae eonni mengatakan kalau Hae menyukai namja. Menurutmu bagaimana Hannie, Teukkie ?"

Heechul menatap Teukkie dan Hangeng. Karena Heebhul sendiri bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi kakaknya yang memang tak menyukai penikahan semacam KyuMin. "Jika mereka saling mencintai dan benar-benar bisa bertahan, kurasa tindakan Jae Nunna ada benarnya. Mungkin saja itu memang rencana Jae Nunna dan juga Yunho hyung."

Hangeng mengusap tangan Heenim yang dingin karena tak memakai sarung tangan. "Aku pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan membantu Hae dan kekasihnya, kau tenang saja chagi."

"Nde, aku juga berfikir kalau itu semua hanya satu rencana dari Yunho oppa dan Jae Eonnie. Bukankah mereka selalu tegas dengan Hae." Teukki tersenyum datar.

"Aku dengar dari Kangin, dulu mereka sengaja meninggalkan Hae di Korea karena sifat Hae yang terlalu playboy hingga mantan pacar Hae selalu saja membuat gara-gara dan menuntut pada mereka. Mungkin Yunho oppa hanya ingin menguji Hae." Teukki menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat, "Mengapa aku harus teringat Kangin lagi."

Heechul mendekati Teukkie,memeluk tubuh ringkih Teukkie, "Mianhe Teukkie, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu teringat dengan Kangin. Aku tahu seberapa dekat Kangin dengan Yunho, jika bukan karena Kangin mungkin saja eonniku tak akan bertemu dengan Yunho."

"Nde Heenim, gwenchanayo. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu merindukannya, tapi aku lihat Hae benar-benar mencintai Hyukkie. Hyukkie teman Sungmin dan tetanggaku dulu."

"Kau mengenal Hyukkie ?" Hangeng menatap Teukkie. Teukkie hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Putra siapa dia ?"

"Dia putra Lee Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka membuka toko bunga di rumahnya, dan kulihat usaha mereka cukup sukses."

"Ah nde, aku tahu mereka. Heenim-ah, Yoochun itu yang menyuplai bunga untuk hotel dan supermarket kita. Juga untuk pernikahan Kyu kemarin, kenapa aku sampai lupa tak mengundang mereka." Hangeng meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor Yoochun.

"Annyeong Yoochun-ah, bolehkah aku ke rumahmu nanti sore ?"

"..."

"Ye, tentu saja. Nanti aku datang dengan Heenim dan Teukkie."

"..."

"Nde, arrasseo."

Plip.

"Heenim chagi, Teukkie nanti kita akan kerumah mereka. Mungkin sedikit membantu Hae dan Hyukkie akan mengurangi beban mereka berdua." Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk suaminya, "Yeobo, gomawo. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Jadi jangan pernah marah lagi denganku ya ?"

Heechul langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sinis suaminya, "Jika kau terus saja pergi keluar negeri selama berhari-hari, aku pastikan aku akan lebih marah dari yang kemarin-kemarin." Hangeng hanya tersenyum datar mendengar keputusan istrinya itu. Heechul kembali duduk ke kursinya dan menatap Teukkie.

"Teukki-ah, kita akan berlibur ke Jepang. Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja, aku ingin membelikan Minnie baju tidur terusan warna pink dengan bahan yang tipis. Pasti Kyu akan sangat senang melihat Minnie dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Mwo ? " Teukki menatap Heechul tak percaya, dia hanya tersenyum menatap kenarsisan besannya.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Kini Hyukkie sedang di apartemen Hae. Ia sengaja menginap setelah pesta KyuMin selesai. Dari pagi dia sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan meski hanya sandwich dan susu.

"Hae, bagaimana denganmu ?" Hyukkie meletakkan satu cangkir susu coklat hangat di meja. Hae sedang duduk terdiam di sofa depan TVnya, ia terlalu kalut memikirkan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari Hae, kemudian ia meraih bahu Hae dan melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang. Hae masih duduk di kursinya dan tersenyum menatap Hyukkie yang masih menatapnya di sisi wajahnya.

Hae mencium pipi Hyukkie sekilas, "Saranghae Hyukkie, tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja." Hae menarik Hyukkie dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Mencium wangi tubuh Hyukkie, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di dada Hyukkie.

"Aku lihat kau yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kenapa seperti ini Hae ?" Hyukkie mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Hae. Tak ia pungkiri hatinya sama resah dan galaunya dengan Hae. "Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Ummamu tentang hubungan kita ?"

"Waeyo ?" Hyukkie menatap Hae tak mengerti. Hae hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Hyukkie, "Aku takut mereka juga tak akan menyetujui kita." Hae memeluk Hyukkie dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada dada Hyukkie.

"Hentikan Hae, ini geli sekali. Ahhhaaahahaha," tapi Hae terus saja melakukannya. "Aish aku bilang hentikan. Ini geli sekali Hae," Hyukkie berdiri melepaskan pelukannya pada Hae dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisi Hae.

"Kau takut Umma dan Appaku tak merestui hubungan kita ?"

Hae mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie. Hyukkie mengambil sandwichnya dan menyuapi Hae, "Makanlah, agar hatimu tenang. Jangan memikirkan hal lain karena masalah Umma dan Appaku itu adalah urusanku. Tenang saja, aku yakin mereka akan merestui kita."

Hae memakan sandwichnya dan mengembangkan senyuman nakal. Ia terus menggigit kuat sandwich itu hingga Hyukkie kesal dan melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi masih memegangi sandwich Hae. Hae mendekati wajah Hyukkie seakan memberi isyarat untuk berbagi sandwichnya.

Hyukkie menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hae yang selalu saja membuatnya tersanjung, ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan mulai menggigit satu ujung lain dari sandwich itu, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Hyukkie dapat merasakan rasa asin dari mentega dan telur juga ham yang ia gunakan untuk mengisi sandwich mereka. Bibir saling melumat dan bertukar rasa, lidah saling bertaut dan mendorong. Hae menekan tengkuk Hyukkie dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Mencoba lebih dalam, menyusup ke dalam gua hangat Hyukie. Hyukkie mengeratkan pelukannya dan akhirnya ia tertidur di sofa setelah berhasil menarik tubuh Hae mendekat padanya.

Hae menekan tubuh kurus Hyukkie dan lidahnya menjalar ke leher putih Hyukkie. Membuat kissmark berwarna ungu kemerahan yang tak akan hilang selama beberapa hari. "Ennngggghhh," Hyukkie melenguh saat Hae terus saja menghisap kuat spot sensitive di lehernya.

Hae mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum nakal pada Hyukkie. "Terima kasih untuk morning kiss dan sarapanku yang sangat manis."

Blusshhhhh

Hyukkie memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus. Ia tak sanggup harus menatap wajah Hae yang terus saja tak berkedip menatapnya. "Hentikan menatapku seperti itu Hae !"

"Aish, ternyata My Anchovy sangat pemalu eoh," Hae kembali menikmati sarapannya dan mencium leher Hyukkie kembali. Memberikan butterfly kiss disepanjang leher dan wajah Hyukkie. Hae sedikit menarik kerah Hyukkie dan menghisap kuat bahunya.

Sungguh ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menikmati kulit putih kekasihnya. Dengan susah payah ia menahan nafsunya tadi malam karena sangat lelah, dan kini melihat kekasihnya yang sudah sangat fresh, langsung menyegarkan otak Hae.

"Enghhhh, Hae ahhhh." Hae masih menghisap bahu Hyukkie dan kini sudah timbul banyak kissmark di sepanjang bahu kanan dan kiri Hyukkie. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan tubuh yang sudah memanas, Hae mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap wajah sendu kekasihnya yang masih sangat merah.

"Kau selalu cantik Hyukkie, dan wangimu selalu memabukkanku. Kau tahu aku sudah lama jatuh cinta dan memperhatikanmu." Jari tangan Hae mengusap lembut pipi Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya bisa tersipu mendengar pengakuan Hae.

"Aku sudah sangat lama mengagumi ketua club dance yang sangat seksi dan menarik ini. Lebih menarik dan menggoda daripada semua yeoja yang pernah aku pacari." Mendengar itu Hyukkie agak merasa sebal. Ia entah harus menjadi nomor ke berapa untuk Hae. Sedangkan Hae adalah yang pertama untuknya dan mungkin yang terakhir.

Melihat raut wajah Hyukkie yang berubah, Hae seakan mengerti jika kekasihnya ini sedang cemburu dan sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataannya tadi. Hae mencium sekilas bibir Hyukkie dan kembali menatapnya. "Tapi, apakah kau tahu ? Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuangmu dari pikiranku. Aku tak mau hanya menyakitimu karena memang aku akui aku ini playboy. Padahal dari semua yeoja itu, aku hanya mencari sosok seoarng Lee Hyukjae di dalam sana."

"Aku tak pernah menemukan sosok dirimu yang begitu kuat dan tangguh, juga cantik dan lembut dengan semua sikap dan kekonyolanmu. Aku tahu kau memang yang terbaik untukku Lee Hyukjae, kau sempurna."

"Jeongmall ?" Suara Hyukkie terdengar serak karena ia sempat menahan tangisnya. "Nde, tentu saja." Hae beranjak dan berjalan ke meja kecil disisi tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil satu kotak kayu berukuran lumayan besar dan juga mengambil laptopnya.

Hyukkie hanya menatap heran pada Hae, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Hae. Termasuk hal yang satu duduk disisi Hyukkie, memangku laptopnya. Ia membuka satu folder dengan password, "Lihat Hyukkie, aku mengetik passwordku. Karena dulu aku tak tahu namamu maka aku hanya menggunakan 'anchovy' dan tada !"

Keluarlah semua gambar Hyukkie yang sedang menari, di kompetisi antar sekolah, saat mengajar hoobae, juga saat menari sendiri di ruangan clubnya. Saat latihan tango dan dansa, juga saat Hyukkie menyeka semua keringat nya. "Hae," Hyukkie hanya menatap takjub pada apa yang ia lihat. "Benarkah kau memotret ini semua ?"

"Nde chagi, aku memotretnya sejak pertama kali kau masuk sekolah di tingkat 1. Saat rambutmu masih hitam, saat kau masih memakai pakaian monyetmu saat masa orientasi." Hae mengambil kotak kayu dan membukanya.

"Ommona !" Hyukkie tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mengetahui apa isinya. "Ini kan seragam cheers yang aku buang. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini ?"

"Aku mengikutimu saat lomba cheers antar high school selesai. Saat itu kau baru kelas satu dan karena kalah, kau sangat membenci club cheers dan mendirikan club dance yang sudah mati disekolah kita. Padahal aku sangat terpesona saat melihatmu dengan rambut pirang dan rok selutut ini," Hae mengangkat bawahan seragam cheers Hyukkie yang memang merupakan rok selutut dengan warna biru putih.

"Ini adalah kenangan pertama dan terburukku Hae, karena aku harus menjadi yeoja dengan rambut pirang dan melompat kesana kemari. Sungguh saat itu aku ingin membunuh sunbaeku yang sengaja memberiku part yang seperti itu. Kenapa juga aku tak dijadikan sebagai namja saja malah disuruh berpakaian yeoja seperti ini ?"

Hae meletakkan kotak itu dan tersenyum pada Hyukkie. Ia menutup laptopnya dan meletakannya di meja disisi kotak kayunya. Menatap wajah Hyukkie dan mengusap pipi Hyukkie, "Karena siapapun tahu kalau kau ini sangat cantik nae anchovy, dan akulah salah satu dari mereka yang tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri dari pesona seorang cheerleaders berambut pirang yang sangat cantik itu."

"Hae, jangan menggodaku." Hyukkie tersipu malu mendengar pengakuan Hae.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae, jeongmall saranghae." Tanpa memberi kesempatan menjawab, Hae langsung meraih bibir merah yang menurutnya sangat manis, menekan lembut bibir Hyukkie dan memeluknya erat.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

Siang hari yang indah, Hangeng, Heechul dan Teukkie sudah pergi ke rumah Yoochun, meninggalkan Kyu dan Sungmin dirumah bersama satu butler setia mereka.

"Ennghhh," Sungmin menggeliat merasakan tubuhnya sangat tak nyaman. Perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk dan serasa ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya. Bergegas Sungmin menghentakan kasar tangan Kyu yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya, tanpa meraih selimutnya ia berlari ke wastafel di kamar mandinya.

"Hoek !"

.

"Hoek !"

.

Sungmin memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya, ini sudah 30 menit dan ia terus saja muntah dan mengeluarkan semuanya. Mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi, Kyu langsung bangun di tambah lagi saat tak menemukan istri tercintanya disisinya.

Kyu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan terkejut saat melihat Sungmin tengah muntah-muntah. Ia mengurut tengkuk Minnie, "Hoek !", kembali Minnie memuntahkan air, dan rasanya pahit. "Chagi kau kenapa ?" Kyu memapah Sungmin duduk di kasur mereka.

"Mungkin saja aku kedinginan Kyu," Kyu langsung mengambil pakaian Sungmin dan memakaikan seluruhnya pada tubuh dingin istrinya itu. Ia sendiri juga berlari ke kamarnya berbalut selimut dan kembali lagi ke kamar Sungmin setelah memakai lengkap pakaiannya.

Kyu kembali duduk disisi Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang chagi ?" Kyu memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi dan leher Sungmin. "Kenapa tubuhmu dingin begini ?"

"Mollayo Kyunnie, aku juga merasa sangat mual." Sungmin kembali berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan kembali asam lambung karena memang perutnya sudah kosong. Kyu merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin. "Bagaimana jika kita ke dokter hyung aku tak ingin kau sakit karena keracunan makan tadi malam. Mungkin saja menu resepsi tadi malam ada yang membuatmu alergi Hyung ?"

Kyu kembali memapah Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Kyunnie, aku lelah." Sungmin merajuk dan memeluk erat leher Kyu. Melihat kemanjaan Sungmin yang memang tak biasa, akhirnya Kyu menyimpulkan kalau istrinya itu memang sakit.

"Minnie chagi, kita akan ke dokter. Aku takut kau benar-benar sakit." Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Kyu. Mereka keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar rumahnya. Diujung tangga sudah ada butler kepercayaan ayahnya. "Kim ahjussi, tolong siapkan supir dan mobil, aku harus pergi kedokter untuk memeriksakan Minnie. Kau tinggal saja dirumah."

"Nde Tuan Muda."

.

.

"Mwo ?" Teriak Sungmin dan Kyu bersamaan. Dokter yang duduk tegang didepan mereka sampai ikut berkaget ria mendengar teriakan KyuMin. "Dokter Kim, mana mungkin ini terjadi paa Minnie ?" Kyu terus saja mencoba menyangkal.

Akhirnya dokter Kim memutuskan untuk kembali memeriksa tubuh Sungmin dan juga urine Sungmin dengan tespack tentunya. Dan kembali lagi dengan keterkejutan yang sama. "Ini sudah pasti Kyu, dan aku tak mungkin salah."

"Tapi dokter, dia ini namja. Dan bisa kupastikan kalau dia namja, dan aku juga yakin kalau kau tahu itu bukan ?" Kyu terus saja mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang terjadi pada Sungmin memang hanya satu omong kosong.

Tapi lihatlah Sungmin, bukan ia tidak bahagia tapi melihat reaksi Kyu membuatnya merasakan sakit di hatinya. "Ya, disyukuri saja Kyu. Karena kulihat tubuh Sungmin dapat menerima dengan baik janin yang ada di rahimnya itu. Ia seperti yeoja hamil biasa jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

Kyu berpikir keras, dan menyadari bahwa tak ada suara disisinya, ia tahu jika Sungmin tengah merenung dengan wajah muramnya. "Mianhe Kyunnie, jika kau tak suka maka kita buang saja." Perkataan Sungmin langsung menembak mati perasaan Kyu. Seakan tersadar dari tindakannya ia kemudian membimbing Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Dokter Kim.

"Gomawo ahjussi, sampaikan salamku pada Hyunsaeng dan juga Saengi Ahjumma. Aku akan main kerumah kalian jika aku sempat."

"Nde Kyu."

.

.

Kini mereka sudah di taman rumah sakit. Kyu masih setia membujuk Sungmin agar tak marah padanya. "Minnie Hyung, mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tentu saja aku senang karena aku akan mempunyai anak dari pernikahan kita."

Kyu memegang dagu Sungmin dan mencium bibir keringnya. "Minnie chagi, aku hanya khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk padamu. Tapi jika kata dokter ini tidak apa-apa, tentu saja aku akan sangat senang memiliki aegya secantik dan semanis dirimu."

"Jeongmal ?" Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan mata sendunya. Kyu hanya mengangguk dan kembali mencium pipi Sungmin. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan chagi ?" Sungmin terlihat berfikir. "Aku ingin es krim rasa strawberry 2 cup besar tapi aku tak mau rasanya manis Kyunnie."

"Jadi ?"

"Aku mau rasanya pedas dan asin. Bagaimana ? Bisa kan ?"

"Mwo ?"

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, Chikyumin, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Maykyuminnie, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin, Kim Min Lee, Kyumin Tupper Story, Laven agrava gaciall, Ikhaosvz, Superol, Jewel Lee Aihara, Lianzzz, Meong, ndok, Cha, Choi Min Hwa, Ulfaaahae, and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

JEONGMALL MIANHAMNIDA ! Hhhhh... Author sibuk kerja, jadi lama updatenya deh. Yang dah nunggu ni FF ampe jamuran,,, jeongmall mianhaeyo. Hwaiting ! #menyemangati diri sendiri#.

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter 8<strong>

.

"Minnie chagi, aku hanya khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk padamu. Tapi jika kata dokter ini tidak apa-apa, tentu saja aku akan sangat senang memiliki aegya secantik dan semanis dirimu."

"Jeongmal ?" Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan mata sendunya. Kyu hanya mengangguk dan kembali mencium pipi Sungmin. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan chagi ?" Sungmin terlihat berfikir. "Aku ingin es krim rasa strawberry 2 cup besar tapi aku tak mau rasanya manis Kyunnie."

"Jadi ?"

"Aku mau rasanya pedas dan asin. Bagaimana ? Bisa kan ?"

"Mwo ?"

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 9**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

Aku membawa Minnie hyung ke taman rumah sakit. Aku berusaha membujuknya agar tak marah padaku. "Minnie Hyung, mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tentu saja aku senang karena aku akan mempunyai anak dari pernikahan kita."

Aku memegang dagunya dan mencium bibir keringnya. "Minnie chagi, aku hanya khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk padamu. Tapi jika kata dokter ini tidak apa-apa, tentu saja aku akan sangat senang memiliki aegya secantik dan semanis dirimu."

"Jeongmal ?" Mata foxy yang seharusnya cantik itu kini berubah menjadi sendu dan merah. Ia menatapku, dan aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali mencium pipi chubbynya. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ?"

Ia menatapku lagi, sedikit tersenyum dan merajuk, "Apa yang kau inginkan chagi ?" Ia terlihat berfikir, benar-benar menggemaskan. "Aku ingin es krim rasa strawberry 2 cup besar tapi aku tak mau rasanya manis Kyunnie."

"Jadi ?"

"Aku mau rasanya pedas dan asin. Bagaimana ? Bisa kan ?"

"Mwo ?" Dimana aku mencari ice cream seperti itu. "Mana ada yang seperti itu chagi."

"Kyunnie... Ayo belikan untukku." Lihatlah dia yang merajuk padaku, puppy eyesnya sudah berhasil meruntuhkan hatiku. Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini namja pintar. Kalau tidak ada yang jual aku bisa pesan atau membuatnya sendiri.

"Kyunnie, kenapa diam saja ? Kau akan membelikannya untukku kan ?" Sungmin hyung merajuk lagi padaku. Lengannya sudah melingkar dengan cantik di leher dan pinggangku. Ah lihatlah kissmark di lehernya, hasil karyaku tadi pagi. 'Akhh... Melanjutkannya beberapa ronde tidak apa-apa kan !' Hehehehehe

"Awwww !" Aish dia mencubitku.

"Kyunnie, jangan melihatku begitu. Kau ini mesum sekali sih. Pokoknya kalau belum ada ice cream jangan harap bisa dekat-dekat denganku. Huhh..." Minnie hyung berjalan ke parkiran menuju mobil kami. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan terpaksa aku sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Pelan saja jalannya chagi, kau ini sedang hamil. Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana ?" Aku meraih lengannya dan membimbingnya berjalan ke mobil kami. "Kita ke toko ice cream ya."

"Gomawo Kyunnie." Minnie hyung mencium pipiku. Benar-benar menyenangkan, tak ada ruginya dia hamil. Selain lebih manis dan tidak galak lagi, kulihat dia semakin cantik sekarang.

.

.

Kami sampai di toko es krim dekat rumahku. Minnie hyung mendorong tubuhku kuat. "Ayo Kyunnie, sana pergi masuk dan cari ice creamnya untukku." Aku mengusap pipi chubbynya yang makin membuatnya terlihat cantik. "Nde baby Min sayang. Aku akan cari untukmu dan aegya kita." Aku mengusap perutnya yang rata. Hhhhh rasanya mendebarkan sekali, aku akan menjadi Appa.

Aku masuk ke toko es krim dan langsung menuju meja pemesanan. "Apa bisa aku memesan es krim strawberry rasa asin dan pedas. Tapi jangan manis."

"Mwo ? Memangnya kau pikir keripik, pedas dan asin. Ada-ada saja." Salah satu noona yang ada disana asal menjawab dan terkesan mengomel padaku.

"Makanya aku mau memesannya, bisa tidak ?" Ihh... Pelayan yang menyebalkan. Kenapa melihatku ketus begitu ?

"Bisa, tapi kalau rasanya tidak enak jangan menyalahkan toko kami. Silahkan menunggu dan duduk dulu." Noona waiter yang lain melayaniku. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku duduk menunggu di kursiku.

Toko es krim ini memang cukup terkenal karena rasanya ice creamnya yang enak dan juga menerima pesanan. Aku menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Silahkan ini ice creamnya, dan ini billnya. Silahkan di bayar di kasir."

Aku membayar ke kasir dan pergi ke mobilku lagi. Aku menyerahkan 2 cup ice cream pada Minnie chagiku yang sudah memasang wajah cantiknya yang berbinar-binar. Aish... Cantik sekali. "Wah... Kelihatannya enak. Terima kasih sudah menjadi Appa yang baik Kyunnie." Sungmin hyung mencium bibirku sekilas. Ahhh... Menyenangkan sekali. "Ini... hadiah untuk Kyunnie."

"Mwo...! Tapi chagi ini," Hhhh kenapa ini terjadi padaku.

"Kyunnie tidak mau ice cream ya ?" Ahhh lihatlah, wajahnya sudah berubah lagi. "Baiklah chagi, aku makan ya... "

"Emmmm biar aku menyuapimu yeobo," Huah... Matilah aku sekarang. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana rasanya. "Aaaaahhhh," bagaimana ini ? "Baby Kyunnie, ayo dong buka mulutmu."

Akhirnya aku harus menyerah kalah pada bunny Min-ku yang sangat amat menggemaskan sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar ingin mencubitnya karena kesal. 'Uweeeek... Rasanya berrrrrrr...'

"Bagaimana Kyunnie ? Enak ?" Aku hanya mengangguk karena masih menahan ice cream itu di mulutku. Rasanya benar-benar asin dan pedas. Kulihat Minnie hyung sudah mulai memakan cup ice cream miliknya. "Baby Kyunnie, ayo habiskan. Kalau kau sampai kalah denganku jangan harap kau bisa menciumku lagi."

"Mwo !" Akhhh... baiklah Kyu, biar bagaimanapun dia ini istrimu yang tercantik, tersesksi, ter-hot yang kau miliki. Jangan sampai aku puasa (?) bertahun-tahun hanya karena ice cream. Aku memakan ice cream rasa aneh ini dengan lahap. Biar bagaimanapun aku harus bisa mengalahkannya. Perutku terasa seperti diaduk-aduk tak jelas. Ini benar-benar membuatku mual. Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di saku celanaku.

"Nde Umma."

"..."

"Aku hanya membawa Minnie hyung menemui dokter Kim Umma."

"..."

"Ahniyo, dia tidak sakit Umma tapi dia ha..." belum selesai aku bicara Minnie hyung sudah merebut ponselku. "Teukki Umma, Heechul Umma, Han Appa... Minnie hamil !" Minnie hyung berteriak sangat keras di dalam mobil.

"..." Aku hanya mendengar ramai tawa banyak orang di tempat Umma.

"Umma, kami akan segera pulang. Aku tunggu di rumah ya. Pay pay."

"Chagi, jangan berteriak begitu, nanti menarik perhatian orang." Aku mencoba menenangkannya yang masih saja tersenyum. "Itu karena aku sangat senang mengetahui aku bisa hamil Kyunnie." Meski sangat manis tapi bagiku dia terlihat aneh sekarang. "Jangan tersenyum begitu chagi, kau lebih cantik jika diam dan tidur saja." Aku menepuk pahaku, "Sini tidur di pangkuanku. Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah akan ku bangunkan."

Dia mengangguk, memang istriku ini sangat penurut. Dan juga sangat manis. Meski rumah kami dari toko ice cream dekat tapi karena salju yang menumpuk di jalan, mobil kami harus melaju pelan.

Aku menatap wajah cantiknya yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. Kurasa ia benar-benar kelelahan karena kegiatan olahraga pagi kami cukup menguras semua tenaga dan waktu tidur kami. Semoga saja dia tidak meminta hal-hal aneh seperti ibu hamil yang lainnya. Ice cream seperti tadi saja sudah membuatku mual. Tapi, apa dia tidak apa-apa memakan ice cream itu. Kulihat dia baik-baik saja.

Aku kalah dalam lomba makan ice cream yang sangat memuakkan itu, karena dia menghabiskan ice creamnya dengan sangat lahap, "Saranghae chagi." Aku mencium bibirnya yang sibuk berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Entah apa yang dia impikan. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

.

"Nah, Yoochun-ah jadi bagaimana keputusanmu. Lagipula sampai sekarang Hyukjae pasti masih di rumah Hae." Hangeng menanyakan tentang kelanjutan hubungan Hae dan Hyukkie. Yoochun terlihat berfikir, sesekali ia menatap wajah cantik istrinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Junsu ?"

"Hhhh, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan merestui mereka. Aku tak mau Hyukkie merasa dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Lagipula dia anak kita satu-satunya, kalau dia pergi bagaimana denganku ?" Junsu menatap sedih pada suaminya.

"Arraseo, kami akan merestui mereka. Kau tidak usah khawatir Hangeng-ah. Aku rasa Hyukkie juga tidak akan memilih namja yang salah." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu, "Aku akan melindungi mereka chagi, tenanglah." Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Junsu yang gelisah, ia dapat merasakan tangan istrinya basah karena keringat.

"Gomawo Yoochun, Junsu. Terima kasih kalian sudah merestui mereka. Maafkan eonniku yang sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Hyukjae. Ku harap kalian tidak khawatir dengan Hyukkjae. Dia bersama Hae dan aku tahu benar bagaimana Hae. Dia tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Nde Heechul, aku tahu." Junsu tersenyum pada Heechul dan Teukki. "Kami merindukan tetangga kami yang cantik Teukkie-ah."

"Mianhe, jika aku pindah tak berpamitan dengan kalian. Karena Minnie menikah dengan putra Heechul jadi aku ikut kesana merepotkan Heechul."

"Aish, jangan bicara begitu Teukki-ah. Kau sama sekali tak membuatku repot. Bagaimana keadaan Minnie ya ? Lebih baik aku telpon Kyu saja."

Heechul meraih ponselnya dan menekan nama Kyu. Ia menunggu agak lama hingga akhirnya telfonnya di angkat.

"Nde Umma."

"Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan dengan Minnie sekarang chagi ?"

"Aku hanya membawa Minnie hyung menemui dokter Kim Umma."

"Minni sakit ?"

"Ahniyo, dia tidak sakit Umma tapi dia ha..." Belum selesai Kyu bicara, ponselnya sudah di rebut oleh Sungmin."Teukki Umma, Heechul Umma, Han Appa... Minnie hamil !" Sungmin berteriak sangat keras di dalam mobil.

"Jinja ! Semuanya, Minnie chagiku hamil. Aigo ini sangat menggembirakan." Heechul berteriak keras dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Umma, kami akan segera pulang. Aku tunggu di rumah ya. Pay pay." Sungmin menutup telfonnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia hamil ?" Suara Junsu memecah kebahagiaan keluarga Cho.

"Eh, benar juga ya." Heechul mengangguk membenarkan Junsu. "Dia benar-benar namja kan Teukkie ?"

"Yah Heenim-ah bisa-bisanya kau bertanya begitu. Kan kau juga tahu sendiri dia namja." Hangeng menggeleng menanggapi istrinya.

"Bukan begitu Hanie, mungkin saja memang Minnie itu yeoja kan ? Lagipula dia itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan."

"Tapi Heenim, aku yakin Minnieku itu namja. Aku mengurusnya dari kecil. Memang sih dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Tapi bisa kau tanyakan sendiri pada Kyu kalau kau masih ragu dia namja atau yeoja." Teukkie meminum tehnya dan menatap Junsu. "Junsu juga tahu Minnie namja, dia dan Hyukkie juga berteman sejak kecil."

"Nde," Junsu tersenyum menanggapi Teukkie.

"Akh mungkin saja karena kehebatan putraku itu. Aish... Aku memang tak salah menikahkan mereka. Hannie, Kyu memang hebat ya, dengan Minnie saja dia bisa membuatnya hamil, untung aku mendidiknya dengan baik. Coba kalau dia melakukannya dengan sembarang orang."

"Hhhh... Terserah kau saja chagi, kau memang hebat mendidiknya." Hangeng tersenyum datar menanggapi kenarsisan istinya.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu, aku akan menyuruh Hae mengantar Hyukkie pulang sekalian meminta ijin kalian. Tenang saja keponakanku itu anak yang baik." Hangeng bersiap pulang memakai mantel dan sepatu bootnya.

"Semoga saja Hyukjae bisa hamil seperti Minnie, akhh ini keajaiban natal. Bagus sekali. Ya kan Teukki ?" Heechul keluar rumah Junsu menggandeng Teukkie bersamanya.

"Ya Heenim, ini keajaiban natal." Teukkie menatap YooSu, "Kami pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Nde, terima kasih telah merestui mereka. Mian tak mengundang kalian saat pernikahan Minnie dan Kyu."

"Gwenchanayo Hangeng-ah, kan Hyukkie juga sudah datang ke sana." Yoochun bersalaman dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Aku do'akan keajaiban natal menghampiri Hyukkie dan Hae. Jika Hyukkie hamil itu akan sangat bagus. Mungkin saja aku bisa membujuk eonni dan oppaku. Tenanglah."

"Nde, gomawo." Yoochun dan Junsu mengantar tamu mereka sampai ke depan gerbang.

Di mobil Heechul terus saja bercerita tentang semua rencananya pada Sungmin. "Bagaimana jika Minnie chagi tidak usah melanjutkan sekolahnya Teukki, lagi pula tinggal satu semester lagi dia selesai."

"Tapi Heenim, nanti kalau dia ingin kuliah bagaimana ?" Teukkie bingung menanggapi besannya.

"Tidak usah kuliah, lagi pula Kyu bisa menghidupinya. Minnieku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan merawat anak yang manis dan juga cantik-cantik. Aish... Aku tak sabar lagi. Hannie, ayo mengebut kita harus cepat sampai di rumah." Heechul terus saja ribut sepanjang perjalanan.

"Teukki, nanti kalau cucu pertama kita yeoja aku harap dia akan secantik dan sebaik Minnie. Jangan sampai dia meniru Kyu yang sangat menyebalkan itu."

"Kyu juga baik Heenim." Teukki mencoba membuat perbandingan dengan Heechul.

"Ahni, aku akui Kyu tampan. Kalau cucuku nanti namja, boleh dia menuruni wajah Kyu, tapi tidak dengan sikapnya. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila karena selama bertahun-tahun harus mendengar teriakan berisiknya setiap malam."

"Waeyo ?"

"Dia main game tanpa berhenti Teukki. Dan dia selalu berteriak tak jelas jika kalah." Heechul menatap suami yang duduk dikursi depan. "Salahkan saja Appanya yang tak pernah mau mengajaknya bermain saat kecil jadi Kyu terus saja bermain dengan benda-benda anehnya. "

"Aku kan bekerja Heenim sayang." Hangeng membenarkan dirinya, ia tak mau disalahkan atas keevilan Kyu. "Lagipula Kyu itu tampan dan pintar. Dia menuruniku Heenim sayang. Kau harus bangga dengan suamimu ini."

"Aish... Narsis sekali." Heechul menatap suaminya dengan seringaian menakutkannya. "Siapa bilang kau tampan. Dasar cina oleng yang menyebalkan."

"Akui saja aku tampan chagi, kalau tidak mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta padaku dan mengejarku sampai ke China." Hangeng tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Itu karena aku- itu karena... Akh sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi masalah itu." Heechul merasa malu dan mati kutu. Ia memang menentang keluarganya dan mengejar Hangeng ke China.

"Jinja ! Kau mengejar Hangeng sampai ke China ?" Teukki menatap Heechul tak percaya.

"Itu karena dia meninggalkan aku Teukki-ah. Pengecut sekali." Heechul tak mau kalah dengan suaminya. "Dia tak mau melawan Appaku jadi dia kembali ke China."

"Benarkah begitu chagi ?" Hangeng bertanya dengan nada menggoda pada Heechul. "Jangan mengubah ceritanya."

"Tentu saja, kau memang tak berani dengan Appa. Makanya kau kembali ke China." Wajah Heechul sudah sangat merah, ia benar-benar malu menghadapi suaminya.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin dengan Appamu, tapi kau saja yang plin-plan. Mau memilihku atau namja bermarga Choi yang saat itu hendak di jodohkan denganmu. Kelihatannya kau sangat mencintaiku chagi, ayolah akui saja."

"Kya ! Hentikan, Hannie sudah cukup. Aku sudah malu dan jangan mengungkit namja Choi itu. Lagipula aku sekarang sudah bermarga Cho jadi jangan mengungkitnya lagi."

"Cho Heechul lebih pantas untukmu rasanya dari pada Choi Heechul. Akh, kau memang lebih pantas denganku chagi."

"Akh, Hanie sayang aku bilang berhenti meledekku atau kau aku usir dari kamar. Sana tidur saja diluar."

"Benarkah ? Apa kau takkan mencariku jika kedinginan malam-malam ?" Hangeng terus saja meledek istrinya.

Wajah Heechul sudah sangat merah ia benar-benar malu. Ia menatap Teukki yang tengah tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Gwenchana Heenim, kalau kau memang mencintai suamimu itu sangat wajar kok." Teukki mencoba meyakinkan Heechul.

"Aishhh... Memalukan." Heechul bermuram durja (?) di sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke rumah mereka. Teukki hanya tersenyum menatap besannya yang memang hyperaktif itu.

"Jangan marah chagi, ayo tersenyum." Hangeng mencoba mencairkan hati istrinya. 'Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar tidur di luar malam ini.'

"Huh... Aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi." Heechul memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap pada Hangeng. "Cina oleng menyebalkan."

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo chagi."

"Jangan harap aku memaafkanmu cina oleng bodoh."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita tak jadi liburan. Lebih baik aku mengurus bisnisku saja."

"Mwo ! Tidak bisa begitu Hannie. Kita harus tetap pergi. Issshh... Baiklah aku tak marah lagi denganmu. Hhhh payah." Akhirnya Heechul mengalah dengan suaminya.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Rumah di bukit belakang sekolah**

.

.

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka baby ?" tanya Yesung pada Wookie. Sekarang mereka dalam wujud manusianya. Mereka berada di rumah baru yang sudah disiapkan Yesung. Rumah kecil dengan cat warna biru. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur disana. Rumah kecil tanpa dinding pembatas disetiap ruangannya hanya memiliki dapur, ruang makan, satu kamar mandi dan juga ruang tamu. Taman depan rumah masih berupa salju. Perabotan yang sederhana menghiasi rumah itu. Hanya ada bunga snowdrop kecil yang tumbuh di sisi jendela kamar mereka.

Wookie mengangguk senang. "Nde aku suka hyung." Wookie memeluk suaminya dan mencium pipinya, "Gomawo Yesung Hyung yang sangat aku sayangi. Jeongmall saranghaeyo."

Lengan wookie sudah melingkar cantik di pinggang Yesung. Yesung tersenyum menanggapi sikap Wookie. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Wookie baby." Yesung mencium bibir Wookie dan melumatnya dengan pelan.

"Eumhhhh..." Wookie mengerang merasakan lumatan pada bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan terasa panas merespon ciuman Yesung. Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil Wookie dengan erat. Mereka saling berpelukan hingga tubuh Wookie agak goyah. Yesung membimbing Wookie duduk di kasur mereka tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Yesung melanjutkan lumatan keras pada bibir Wookie dan membaringkan tubuh Wookie. Ia menindihnya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil itu hingga mereka benar-benar berada di tengah kasur sekarang. "Aku ingin melakukannya baby." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Wookie Yesung langsung menyerang bibir Wookie. Ia menggigit pelan bibir Wookie hingga bibir itu sedikit membuka. Yesung dengan pintar memasukkan lidahnya menjalari seluruh isi mulut Wookie dengan cepat dan kasar. Lidahnya menyapu semua isi mulut Wookie, mengabsen tiap susutnya. Lidah mereka saling bergelut mencoba untuk menguasai satu sama lain. Tangannya tak kalah aktif.

Kini tangan Yesung sedang berusaha membuka kaitan kancing jas dan kemeja Wookie. "Eunghhh..."Wookie kembali melenguh saat Yesung menghisap kuat bibirnya dan ia menekan tengkuk Yesung. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Yesung mencium kasar bibir Wookie dan menekannya lagi dengan keras sambil berusaha melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri. "Ayo kita mulai baby." Yesung membuang jas dan kemejanya. Ia membuka dasi Wookie dan membuka kemeja Wookie tanpa melepaskannya.

Yesung langsung menyerang leher Wookie, ia mencium dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga banyak kissmark tercipta disana. "Akhhh... hyunghhh..." Wookie melenguh merasakan sengatan seperti listrik yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Tangan nakal Yesung tak tinggal diam. Kini tengah memainkan nipple Wookie. Menjepit dan memelintirnya dengan jari-jari mungilnya. "Akhhh hyunghhh gelihhh..."

Yesung semakin bersemangat melakukan aksinya saat mendengarkan lenguhan Wookie. Ia menjilat leher Wookie dan terus memainkan nipplenya. Jilatannya turun ke bahu Wookie dan menjalar turun ke dadanya.

Lidahnya memainkan nipple Wookie yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Sesekali menjilat dan mengemutnya seperti anak kecil yang menyusu. Tubuh Wookie menggenlinjang hebat merasakan sensasi yang merasukinya. "Hyung akhhh !" Wookie berteriak keras saat Yesung meremas kuat dadanya dan menggesekkan junior mereka yang masih terbungkus celana.

Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepaskan ikat pinggang Wookie lalu melepaskan celana panjangnya. "Hyung..." Wookie mendesah lirih saat Yesung mengusap juniornya yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam underwearnya.

Yesung menurunkan underwearnya dan terbebaslah junior Wookie yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. "Akhhh... Kau sudah sangat tegang chagi."

Yesung turun dari kasurnya dan melepaskan semua celananya termasuk underwearnya. Terbebaslah juniornya yang bisa di bilang besar. Wajah Wookie langsung memerah melihat junior Yesung. "Kenapa chagi ? Kau mau ?" Yesung menggoda Wookie. Kini mereka berdua sudah sama-sama naked. Yesung kembali menindih tubuh Wookie dan menggesekkan junior mereka. "Akhhh hyunghhh gelihhh," tubuh Wookie menggelinjang merasakan geli yang menjalar menyetrum ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan Wookie mencengkeram kuat seprei kasurnya untuk melampiaskan rasa yang menguasai tubuhnya.

Yesung mencium bibir Wookie dengan lembut dan pelan, ia memasukkan lidahnya menjalar masuk ke dalam mulut Wookie. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan maju mundur menggesekkan junior mereka menambah kenikmatannya.

"Ennnggghhh..." Wookie melenguh disela ciumannya. Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan lidahnya menjalar menjilati pipi tirus Wookie. "Hyunghhh gelih sekali hyunghhh."

"Wae baby, bukankah kau menginginkannya?" Wookie hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu sekarang.

Yesung tersenyum melihat Wookie, "Saranghaeyo Wookie baby." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung langsung menurunkan jilatannya ke perut Wookie. Lidahnya menjalar turun dan kini sibuk menjilat selangkangan Wookie. Tangannya sudah mengocok junior Wookie yang sudah sangat tegang dengan pelan. "Ahhhhh..."

Jari-jari mungil Yesung memainkan twinsball Wookie dengan pintar, lidahnya tengah menjilat precum di ujung junior Wookie. "Hyung... Pleasehhhh..." Wookie meracau tak jelas. Ia sungguh ingin merasakan hangatnya mulut Yesung.

Dengan senang hati Yesung memasukkan seluruh junior Wookie ke dalam mulutnya. "Akhhhh !" Wookie menjerit keras merasakan sengatan yang menguasai dirinya. Rasa geli dan nikmat benar-benar membuatnya menggila.

Ia dapat merasakan lidah Yesung yang bermain pintar di kepala juniornya. Yesung mengulum dan sedikit menghisap junior Wookie. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya cepat seiring cepatnya tempo kulumannya. Giginya ia eratkan sedikit bergesek dengan kulit junior Wookie membuat Wookie semakin menggila.

"Hyunghh lebih cepathh..." Wookie merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Ada yang ingin segera keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Yesung mempercepat gerakan dan menguatkan kuluman dan hisapannya pada junior Wookie.

"Hyung !" Tubuh Wookie melengkung dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Yesung. "Akhh... Akh..." Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal setelah menyelesaikan sensasi yang ingin ia keluarkan. Yesung tersenyum menatap wajah Wookie yang merah dan penuh keringat.

Dada Wookie naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang cepat. Yesung mengocok juniornya sendiri dan menyodorkannya pada Wookie. "Mwo ? " Wookie menatap innocent pada Yesung. Ia memang tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Lakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ku lakukan padamu tadi baby." Wookie sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan kini ia berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Yesung sudah siap dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk mereka yang sudah berantakkan. Wookie menunduk dan mulai menjilat kulit junior Yesung. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Yesung. "Waeyo chagi ?"

"Hyung, kenapa punyamu lebih besar ? Apa bisa masuk dimulutku hyung ? " Wookie bertanya dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Ia benar-benar malu menanyakannya. Yesung mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mengusap lembut rambut Wookie. "Tenang saja baby, jangan takut." Yesung meyakinkan Wookie.

Akhirnya Wookie kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia mengulum junior Yesung dan berusaha memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan mengeratkan giginya hingga menggesek kulit junior Yesung. "Yesss baby... Akh... Kau pintar."

.Wookie mempercepat temponya dan lidahnya dengan pintar tengah bermain di ujung junior Yesung. Posisi Wookie yang menumpu pada dua lututnya membuat ruang bagi Yesung untuk mengerjai single holenya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie Yesung menjilat dua jarinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit.

Dengan pelan ia memasukkan satu jarinya. "Akhhhh...!" Wookie menjerit menghentikan aksi menjilatnya saat merasakan sesuatu merobek bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya yang sudah gemetaran. "Rileks baby," Yesung mencoba menenangkan Wookie. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan membaringkan tubuh Wookie di kasur mereka. Ia mengangkat kaki Wookie dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya. Dengan pelan ia mulai memasukkan kembali jarinya. "Eunghh sakkkitthhh..." Wookie merintih kesakitan merasakan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa panas dan sakit.

"Tenang baby, rileks saja. Bukankah kau juga sudah melihat Sungmin dan Kyu. Rileks saja baby, setelah ini akan terasa sangat nikmat." Wookie mengangguk pada Yesung. Ia meyakinkan dirinya jika ini memang akan baik-baik saja

Yesung menggerakkan jarinya pelan dan memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam single hole Wookie. Wookie berusaha membuat tubuhnya rileks dan tenang. Jari Yesung mulai bergerak keluar dan masuk dengan pelan. Ia dapat merasakan seberapa ketatnya hole Wookie.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie, Yesung menambah satu jarinya dengan cepat. "Akhhh !" Wookie menjerit keras merasakan tindakan Yesung. "Sakkit hyung !" tapi Yesung sudah tak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan dari Wookie ia sudah sangat ingin memasuki hole itu. Ia menyilangkan jarinya dan memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat. "Ah... Ahhhh..." Yesung tersenyum mendengar lenguhan nikmat Wookie. Ia mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menyodok sweet spot kekasihnya. Junior Wookie sudah kembali menegang.

"Yesung hyunghhh anggghhh..." Wookie meracau dengan suara yang menggoda. Yesung sendiri tengah mengocok juniornya dengan seduktif di depan Wookie. "Ayo kita masuk ke permainan yang sebenarnya baby."

Dengan cepat Yesung mengganti kedua jarinya dengan juniornya yang besar. Ia mendorongnya pelan dengan susah payah. "Uhhh baby, kau sempit sekalihh akhhh..." Yesung merasakan kenikmatan saat juniornya dijepit oleh dinding hole Wookie. "Uhhh hyunnnghhh," Wookie meracau merasakan junior Yesung yang menyodok sweet spotnya.

Yesung mempercepat sodokannya pada sweet spot Wookie. Wookie terus melenguh dan mengeratkan cengkraman pada seprei kasurnya. "Akhhh hyungh... Terus hyungh lebih cepathhh..." Wookie berbicara didalam lenguhannya.

Dengan senang hati Yesung mempercepat gerakan in out-nya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam memainkan twinsball Wookie, sedangkan junior Wookie tengah dimanjakan oleh lidah Yesung yang bermain di ujung juniornya.

"Ahhhh hyunghhh gelihhh..." Tubuh Wookie menggeliat merasakan geli yang berputar dalam perutnya.

Dengan cepat Yesung memasukkan junior Wookie ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Menaik turunkan kepalanya seiring dengan gerakan in out-nya. Tubuh Wookie menegang ingin mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya. "Hyung, akuhh akan keluar hyung aaahhh."

"Ayo keluar bersama baby," Yesung melepas kulumannya dan menyodok keras sweet spot Wookie.

"Hyunghhh !"

"Baby...!"

Mereka menjerit mengeluarkan spermanya bersamaan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Nafas tersengal-sengal. Yesung menatap Wookie yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana baby ?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana hyung ?" Wookie menatap Yesung dengan wajah innocentnya. Is berputa-pura tak mengerti. Ia terlalu malu mengakui semua sensasi yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"Kau menyukainya baby ?" Yesung menjilat pipi tirus Wookie.

"Akhh hyung, keluarkan dari dalam tubuhku."

"Apanya ?" Yesung berlagak tak mengerti. Ia ingin menggoda Wookie.

"Itu hyung ...?" wajah Wookie sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Namun Yesung belum ingin mengakhiri percintaan mereka siang itu.

"Hyung ?" Wookie menatap Yesung saat merasakan gerakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Apa yang akhhhh..." Wookie keburu melenguh saat Yesung mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akhh... Baby kau membuatku ketagihan."

Yesung memulai ronde berikutnya dari percintaan mereka. Suara lenguhan kembali terdengar menggema di rumah kecil mereka.

Suasana sangat indah dan dingin di luar. Ada hujan salju yang turun. Namun tak ada sedikitpun rasa dingin menghinggapi pasangan yang masih asyik berbagi kehangatan di dalam rumah mungil itu.

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

.

Hyukkie dan Hae dalam perjalanan ke rumah Yoochun. Ayah Hyukkie. Setelah menyiapkan mental dan dirinya Hae memutuskan mengunjungi kedua orang tua Hyukkie.

"Jangan tegang begitu Hae. Tenanglah," Hyukkie menggenggam tangan dingin Hae untuk menenangkannya. Mereka kini sedang berada dalam taksi setelah semua asset dan fasilitas Hae dicabut secara otomatis juga mobilnya ikut disita ayahnya.

**Lee Donghae POV**

.

.

"Aku hanya sedikit takut Hyukkie. Nanti bagaimana jika Appa dan Ummamu tidak merestui kita ?" Aku memang merasa sangat tegang dan juga gelisah. Jika orang tua Hyukkie tak merestui kami juga, bagaimana aku bisa tenang hidup dalam kemarahan kedua orang tua kami.

"Tenang saja Hae, aku akan membujuk mereka. Aku yakin Umma dan Appa bisa mengerti dengan keinginan kita." Aku melihat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah cantik Hyukkie. Meski dia mengatakan hal yang lain, tapi aku tahu dia juga sangat gelisah dan sama takutnya denganku.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan Hyukkie ?" Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menciumnya. Tak peduli lagi dengan supir taksi yang menatap aneh pada kami.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae, terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku bisa melepaskan semuanya hanya untukmu."

Hyukkie memang yang terbaik. Dia sangat cantik dan juga sempurna untukku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menggenggam tangannya.

Setelah menempuh lebih dari setengah jam, kami sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang penuh dengan bunga yang tertata rapi di depan dan di samping rumahnya. Ruangan yang dilindungi canopi untuk menghindari salju yang turun hingga tumbuhannya masih cantik dan juga tetap hangat.

"Rumahmu cantik chagi." Kataku saat masuk ke gerbang rumahnya.

"Gomawo Hae. Appa dan Umma membuka toko bunga di rumah. Karena memang Appa dan Umma sangat menyukai tanaman. Dari yang kudengar, appa menyuplai bunga untuk kantor dan supermarket orang tua Kyu."

"Jeongmal ?" Hal yang bagus.

"Nde, mereka dan Kangin Ahjussi adalah sahabat sejak mereka kuliah. Heechul ahjumma, Hangeng ahjussi, juga Teukki ahjumma adalah sahabat Junsu Ummaku. Hanya saja mereka tidak satu fakultas meski mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama."

"Jadi begitu ya..." Aku teringat perkataan Umma tentang Kangin ahjussi. "Kata Umma dia bertemu Appaku karena Kangin ahjussi. Jadi Kangin ajhussi itu ayah Sungmin ?"

"Nde." Hyukki menggoncangkan bel didepan rumahnya dan kami melangkah masuk kedalam. "Umma, Appa aku pulang !" Hyukkie menyeretku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rumah yang cantik dan sangat wangi. Rumahnya hangat dan banyak bunga dimana-mana. "Ayo Hae, duduklah. Aku akan mencari Appa dan Umma." Hyuukie masuk ke dalam.

Aku duduk dengan tenang melihat sekeliling ruang tamu. Ada banyak foto disana. Kebanyakan foto boneka monyet besar bersama anak kecil yang sangat manis dengan baju kuningnya bergambar strawberry. Aku tahu itu pasti Hyukkie. Anak kecil dengan gummy smilenya yang khas, sangat cantik.

"Ehmmm..."

Aku di kagetkan oleh deheman seseorang. Wajah tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Tampan. Kuakui Appa Hyukkie memang tampan. "Akhhh... Mianhe ahjussi jika kedatangan saya mengganggu pekerjaan ahjussi. Lee Donghae imnida." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku hampir 90 derajat. Menandakan aku sangat menghormatinya. Tak lama datanglah Hyukkie dengan seorang wanita yang cantik.

Wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan Teukkie dan Heechul ahjumma. "Annyeong ahjumma."

"Duduklah Hae." Suara keras Appa Hyukkie mengagetkanku yang masih terpaku menatap Hyukkie. Aku menatap Hyukkie dengan sejuta ketakutan. Aku benar-benar tegang.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Lee Donghae ?" Suara yang serak dan bergetar. Menakutkan sekali, menambah keteganganku. "Nde ahjussi."

"Berapa lama kau mengenal putraku ?"

"Itu, sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia tingkat satu Ahjussi, tapi aku tak berani jadi aku mengikutinya."

"Seperti stalker ? Begitu ?" Akh, mungkin benar juga. Seperti stalker.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu ahjussi. Saat itu aku sangat takut karena menyukai seorang namja."

"Geureyo. Jadi apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk putraku. Sedangkan orang tuamu saja sama sekali tak mendukung hubungan kalian ?"

Perkataan ahjussi seperti petir yang menyambar telingaku. Memang benar, bisa dibilang aku bukan apa-apa sekarang. Mungkin untuk makan saja aku sudah kesusahan. "Aku bisa membahagiakannya. Aku pastikan itu ahjussi. Meski sekarang aku belum bisa memberikan apapun padanya."

"Bukankah kau juga belum selesai high school. Lagipula semua asset dan uangmu disita karena itu milik ayahmu. Jadi bagaimana kau mau membahagiakan putraku ?" Hhhh lagi-lagi aku merasa putus asa. Aku merenung mengingat kembali perkataan Appanya Hyukkie.

Namun aku merasakan tangan hangat yang menggenggam jariku. Hyukkie tersenyum sangat cantik disisiku. Dialah semangatku. "Aku akan berusaha dan bekerja keras ahjussi. Dan aku akan membahagiakannya."

"Jika hanya berjanji itu mudah anak muda. Yang sulit adalah merubahnya menjadi kenyataan." Suara lembut Umma Hyukkie seakan menyadarkanku. Aku makin gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan membahagiakan putraku jika kau sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Suara Appa Hyukkie menambah kepenatanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

.

.

**Lee Donghae POV end**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

.

.

**Tubikon...**

.

**Jangan lupa untuk chap ini tetep REVIEW, Gomawo !**


	10. Chapter 10

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Mianhe jika ceritanya makin gaje and membosankan.

Dan untuk semua reader, please jika gag suka silahkan close page ini. **"Don't Like Just Don't Read"**

HAPPY READING

**Previous Chapter 9**

.

.

"Bukankah kau juga belum selesai high school. Lagipula semua asset dan uangmu disita karena itu milik ayahmu. Jadi bagaimana kau mau membahagiakan putraku ?" Hhhh lagi-lagi aku merasa putus asa. Aku merenung mengingat kembali perkataan Appanya Hyukkie.

Namun aku merasakan tangan hangat yang menggenggam jariku. Hyukkie tersenyum sangat cantik disisiku. Dialah semangatku. "Aku akan berusaha dan bekerja keras ahjussi. Dan aku akan membahagiakannya."

"Jika hanya berjanji itu mudah anak muda. Yang sulit adalah merubahnya menjadi kenyataan." Suara lembut Umma Hyukkie seakan menyadarkanku. Aku makin gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan membahagiakan putraku jika kau sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Suara Appa Hyukkie menambah kepenatanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 10**

**Lee Donghae POV**

.

.

"Appa, kumohon jangan menyudutkannya." Hyukkie masih setia duduk disisiku. "Appa, Umma jebal." Hyukkie menatap melas pada Appa dan Ummanya.

"Memang sekarang aku tidak punya apa-apa, tapi aku akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi kumohon restui kami." Aku menggenggam tangan Hyukkie. 'Dingin,' dia sama tegangnya denganku.

Appa dan Umma Hyukkie tampak berfikir. "Baiklah, kami akan merestui kalian. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa ahjussi ?"

"Aku tahu kau dan Hangeng ada hubungan keluarga. Dari yang kudengar, Ummamu kakak adik dengan istri Hangeng. Aku tahu, pasti kau akan meminta bantuan mereka untuk mencari pekerjaan. Benar begitu kan ?"

"Nde ajussie. Karena memang aku masih sekolah pasti sangat sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Aku tak mau kau bekerja dengan mudah disana. Jadi kau harus bekerja disini dan membantuku menurus toko bunga ini."

"Appa ! Maksud Appa sebenarnya apa sih ?" Hyukkie menatap orang tuanya tak percaya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku bekerja padamu Ahjussi ? Aku tak mengerti apapun karena sebelumnya aku memang tak pernah bekerja. " Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan Appa Hyukkie bahwa ini tak akan menjadi masalah nantinya.

"Appa, sebenarnya apa tujuan Appa ? Kenapa mempersulit kami ?" Hyukkie sedikit kecewa menatap kedua orang tuanya. Aku tahu dia melakukan itu demi aku, tapi aku sungguh tak ingin dia sampai menentang kedua orang tuanya sama seperti yang kulakukan.

Kulihat Ummanya Hyukkie malah tersenyum lembut menatapku dan Hyukkie, "Kau tahu kau ini putra Umma satu-satunya Hyukkie, dan kau juga telah memutuskan siapa yang akan kau pilih menjadi masa depanmu. Meski masa depan pilihanmu itu begitu suram." Ekspresi Umma Hyukkie sangat menggemaskan. Kuakui dia cantik, secantik dan selembut Ummaku. "Umma dan Appa hanya ingin membantu kalian."

"Tapi Umma, jika Hae bekerja disini, itu akan me..."

"Gwenchana Hyukkie, aku akan menuruti keinginan Appa dan Ummamu. Tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku." Aku memotong kata-kata Hyukkie. Aku tahu dia membelaku tapi aku sungguh tak ingin dia seperti itu pada orang tuanya.

"Bagus Hae, jadi sekarang pulanglah dan bawa semua barangmu kesini. Kau mulai tinggal disini besok."

Hyukkie langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Mwo ! Maksud Appa Hae akan tinggal bersama kita ?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang akan memasak untuknya jika hidup sendiri ?" Hyukkie langsung berlari dan memeluk Ummanya. "Gomawo Umma, Appa, Kalian memang yang terbaik."

"Jeongmal gomapseumnida atas restu dan kebaikan kalian." Aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku. "Ahjussi, ahjumma sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang dan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya. Jangan lupa, bawa semua perlengkapan sekolahmu dan juga seragammu." Aku hanya mengangguk. Orang tua Hyukkie ternyata tak semenakutkan yang ku pikir. "Hyukkie antar Hae ke halte bis depan." Dengan wajah sumringah Hyukkie menuruti Appanya dan menarik tanganku. 'Apakah aku sudah lebih dewasa dan mengerti arti hidup ? Ya, tentu saja.' Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Hae, mianhe jika kau harus bekerja dengan Appa. Aku tahu ini tak akan mudah tapi aku yakin Appa melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita." Kulihat mata cantiknya sedikit memerah.

"Tenang saja Hyukkie, lagipula aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku tak mau mengecewakan calon mertuaku, bukankah begitu seharusnya ?"

Wajahnya tersipu mendengar ucapanku. Aish... Cantik sekali. "Baiklah bisnya sudah datang, aku pulang dulu." Aku mencium dahinya sekilas dan melambaikan tanganku.

Perasaanku begitu lega dan juga bahagia.

'Ini lebih baik dari pada tak mendapat restu sama sekali. Lagipula semua perkataan orang tua Hyukkie benar, akh... Dengan begini juga aku akan semakin dekat dengan Hyukkie. Benar-benar membahagiakan.

.

.

Aku masuk ke apartemenku, "Appa ?" Kulihat namja paruh baya yang tampan sepertiku, yaitu Appaku. Duduk dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang sangat angkuh. Dia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya dan membenarkan jasnya. "Kelihatannya kau sangat senang kami membiarkanmu Hae."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya ? Mengapa datang kemari "? Aku duduk di hadapannya. Sama sekali bukan Appa yang aku kenal. "Ini juga asset milikku. Apa ada hakmu melarangku datang ke rumahku sendiri ?"

"Tenang saja Appa, sebentar lagi aku juga meninggalkan apartemen milikmu ini."

"Memang kau mau kemana ? Melarikan diri ? Atau kau bingung ?" Appa menatapku dengan seringaian mengejeknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. "Akh, aku tahu kau pasti akan kerumah Hangeng."

"Ahni, aku tak akan merepotkan Han ahjussi. Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan di satu toko bunga dan juga aku akan tinggal di rumah pemilik toko bunga tempat aku bekerja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Dia berdiri dan berjalan di belakangku. Berhenti di sisi jendela menatap ke luar apartemenku. Lantai 23. Cukup tinggi dan tentunya pemandangan di luar sangat indah karena memang apartemen Appa termasuk di kawasan Elite.

"Kau yakin, tak merindukan gadismu yang banyak itu ?" Dia tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Aku mencintai Hyukkie dan tak akan menggantinya dengan yeoja manapun Appa."

"Begitu yakinnya kau dengan cinta anehmu itu. Kau ini cukup tampan anakku. Dan juga kaya, jika kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya semua fasilitasmu akan Appa kembalikan."

"Jangan mencoba membuat penawaran denganku Appa." Apa maksudnya ? Kenapa dia harus datang kemari jika hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat berjuang !" Akh lihatlah senyuman menyebalkan itu. Dia menepuk bahuku dan menyeringai seperti seringaian Heechul ahjumma.

.

Blammm...

.

Dia meninggalkan apartemenku. "Appa benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

.

**Lee Donghae POV end**

.

.

Namja paruh baya dengan wajah tampannya tengah tersenyum dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. "Nde Boo. Rencanamu berhasil. Kulihat dia sangat mencintai namja itu."

"..."

"Memang disayangkan jika dia memilih namja itu, tapi Hae banyak berubah. Dan aku merasa dia lebih bisa menghargai uang dan orang lain."

"..."

"Nde Boo, tenang saja."

Namja itu meakhiri panggilan di ponselnya, ia tersenyum bangga dan merapikan dasinya. "Namja tampan dengan banyak uang. Putraku memang most wanted namja. Tapi mengapa dia memilih namja itu ? Huh... Semua karena Heechul. Adik Boojae memang benar-benar nyentrik dan aneh."

Namja itu menggumam sendiri melangkah ke basement floor mencari mobilnya. "Hhh... Hal yang bagus."

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

**Yesung POV**

.

.

"Hmmmm... Wangi." Aku menggumam mencium wangi yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk hidungku. Wangi makanan enak. Besok libur natal sudah di mulai. Sangat menyenangkan jika tak sekolah.

.

Kruyukkkk...

.

'Aku lapar.' Aku menepuk kasur disisi tubuhku, 'Kosong.' Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Wookie memang sedang memasak dan ini sangat wangi, pasti enak.

Akh, tubuhku lengket semua. Aku harus mandi, hmmm tadi siang hari yang indah. Aku tak bisa menghentikan senyumku, terasa seperti mimpi saat kami menyatu.

Aku bergegas mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. Rasanya sangat lengket dan juga bau. Bau yang enak. "Chakkaman." Hei, kami sudah melakukannya bukan, bagaimana jika aku buat dia hamil. Akh Yesung, kau pintar.

Aku bergegas menyelesaikan mandiku. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku. Setelah memakai bajuku kembali aku mengubah wujudku menjadi peri untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. "Reparo," Ucapku.

.

Trinng...

.

Wujudku kembali menjadi peri dengan tubuhku yang menyala biru. Aku terbang ke dapur dan menemukan Wookie babyku sedang asyik memasak sambil menyanyikan lagu manusia. 'Mianhe baby, tapi aku ingin kau hamil,' Aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Hah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Aku terbang di atas Wookie, agak jauh diatas kepalanya. Aku tak mau ketahuan. "Abra cadabra, abhiektuva." Aku mengarahkan tongkatku pada perut Wookie. "Hah, selesai. Saatnya kembali ke wujud manusiaku. Aku terbang ke kamarku kembali, "Experio."

Aku kembali menjadi manusia, bergegas aku menuju dapur. "Selamat pagi Wookie baby." Aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Melesakkan kepalaku pada perpangkalan leher belakangnya. "Hyung, gelihh. Akh... Hentikan."

"Biar saja baby, aku sedang mencium wangimu. Hmmm... Wangi sekali." Aku mencium leher belakangnya dan rambutnya. Sesekali menhisapnya membuat bercak merah yang samar terlihat. "Hyunghhh, akuhhh sedang masak akh... "

Wookie menggerakkan bahunya tak nyaman. "Hyunghhh, jangan menciumkuhhh begitu." Dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. " Geli sekali, kau membuatku merinding hyung."

"Benarkah hanya merinding ?" Aish, ia tersenyum malu. Manis sekali.

"Hyung, kita baru menyelesaikannya. Aku tak mau mengulanginya hyung. Masih sakit."

"Tapi baby, kau sendiri yang menggodaku dengan bajumu itu." Bagaimana tidak menggoda, apa dia tak sadar kaosnya yang kebesaran itu membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi. Dengan bahu putih yang terekspos bebas dan juga boxer pendeknya yang bahkan tak terlihat karena tertutup kaosnya yang sangat amat kebesaran baginya.

."Tapi hyung..." Dia mengusap pelan pipiku.

"Arraseo," Aku melepaskan ciumanku dari lehernya dan mencium pipinya dari belakang. "Morning kiss Wookie baby."

"Baiklah Yesungie." Dia menengok sebentar ke wajahku dan mencium sekilas bibirku. Sangat manis.

"Kau sedang masak apa sih ?" Kulihat, masakannya hanya berupa sup kental seperti saus. "Apa itu baby ?"

"Manusia bilang, ini saus, saus untuk makanan itu. Aku melihatnya di TV tadi."

Aku melihat dua piring dengan sesuatu seperti mi dan juga jus jeruk. "Hmmm dinnernya pasti enak." Wookie mematikan kompornya dan melepaskan lenganku dari pinggangnya. "Ayo hyung, duduk dengan baik di meja makan." Aku mengekor dibelakangnya dan duduk di kursiku. Dia menumpahkan saus yang dia buat di atas mi itu. Wangi yang enak, sausnya seperti jamur dan juga sayuran kering.

"Mereka bilang ini spaghetti Hyung."

Aku menatap semangat makananku. "Ayo makan ! "

Kami memulai makan malam kami. Untuk beberapa menit aku sangat menikmati makananku, sampai tanpa kuduga Wookie menanyakan hal yang membuatku mati kutu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menjawab jujur padaku ?" Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Aku mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku akan jujur padamu baby." Dia tersenyum simpul dan mengunyah kembali spaghettinya.

"Waeyo ? Kenapa bicara begitu ?"

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat terbang diatasku tadi ?"

"Mwo...?" Bagaimana dia tahu."Akh, itu aku hanya..."

"Ingat hyung, jangan berbohong padaku."

"Akh baiklah, tadi aku menyihirmu."

"Untuk apa ?" Dia mendesakku. Haruskah aku mengatakannya ? Akh baiklah, dia sudah menghentikan makannya dan menatapku tajam.

"Aku ingin kau hamil baby. Mianhe, jika tak memberitahu dan membicarakannya dulu denganmu." Aku melihatnya dengan takuy dan khawatir,

Dia terlihat biasa saja, tak terkejut atau marah sekalipun. " Baby, kau tak marah kan ?" Dia hanya diam saja. Ah... Jangan sampai dia meninggalkan aku karena masalah ini."Baby... " Aku memanggilnya.

Tapi dia hanya melirikku dan berdiri dari kursinya, "Tentu saja aku tak marah hyung !" Dia menghambur memelukku. "Jeongmal ? Kau tak marah ?"

"Ahni hyung. Bahkan sedari tadi sambil memasak aku juga sudah memikirkannya untuk meminta hal itu padamu."

Akh, dia memang yang terbaik. "Gomawo baby, jeongmal saranghaeyo."

"Nado saranghaeyo hyung." Dia mencium pipiku.

Kulihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Aku mendudukkannya di pangkuanku dan menyuapinya. Tingkahnya manja seperti namja kecil dengan semua kepolosannya.

Hari yang indah, dan aku semakin mencintainya setiap harinya.

.

**Yesung POV** **end**

.

.

"Minnie chagi ! Kyu Baby !" Teriakan heboh menggema di rumah besar nan megah itu. Bukan dari ibu sang namja cantik nan manis, tapi teriakan itu keluar dari mertua yang sangat hyperaktif dan selalu membuat kejutan dengan segala kenarsisannya."Aish kemana sih mereka ?"

"Heenim tenanglah ? Jangan bersikap berlebihan."

Tapi Heechul menepis tangan suaminya yang hendak menahan langkahnya, "Aish, jangan menarikku. Aku mau ke atas. Kajja Teukkie." Heechul menyeret Teukkie dan meninggalkan suaminya. "Yeobo, kau ke kamar dulu sana. Ini urusan ibu-ibu." Hangeng hanya melempar senyum datar pada butler mereka yang sedari tadi menatap istrinya. "Sudah sangat biasa dia seperti itu."

Heechul dan Teukki bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin, Heechul langsung membuka pintunya. "Minnie chagi." Heechul dan Teukkie masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan menemukan Sungmin dan Kyu yang sudah tidur dan saling berpelukan. "Manis sekali ya."

"Nde, Heenim-ah. Mereka berdua sangat manis. "

Heechul mendekati Sungmin dan melepaskan sarung tangannya. Ia mengusap pipi merah Sungmin dengan sayang. "Teukki, apa kau merasakan kalau Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik sekarang."

"Nde, dia memang semakin cantik. Mungkin pengaruh kehamilannya."

.

Kruukkk...

.

Terdengar bunyi perut yang cukup keras. "Ish, mulas sekali." Kyu bangun dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

"Kyu baby gwenchana ?" Heechul mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

Tak lama keluarlah namja berambut ikal dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan. "Are you okkay baby ?" Heechul mengusap wajah Kyu dengan sayang. Kyu mengangguk dan duduk lemas di kursi panjang di kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tidur pulas. Teukki mendekati Kyu dan mengusap bahunya. "Kajja kita turun saja, Umma rasa Sungmin masih sangat lelah."

"Nde Teukki, kau benar." Heechul membantu Kyu berdiri. "Umma aku lemas sekali."

Dengan susah payah Kyu melangkah ke lantai bawah. Teukki langsung mencari obat sakit perut di kamarnya. "Minumlah Kyu, kau pasti butuh ini."

"Gomawo Umma." Kyu meminum obatnya. "Katakan pada Umma, apa penderitaan pertamamu ? Kelihatannya kau sangat kusut dan menderita baby." Siapa lagi yang mengatakan ini kalau bukan Heechul

"Ish, Umma. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang melihatku menderita."

"Tentu saja Baby Kyunnie, Umma kan jarang bahagia. Sering - seringlah menderita dan Umma akan terus bahagia melihatmu."

"Heenim..." Teukki menatapnya lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Heechul. "Arra Teukkie." Heechul menatap lembut Kyu dan mengusap pipi pucatnya.

"Katakan apa kata Dokter Kim tentang kehamilan Minnie ?"

"Dia hamil muda Umma. Usia kandungannya baru dua minggu lebih. Menurut Dokter Kim, kandungannya tak bermasalah, sama saja dengan yeoja hamil. Tubuhnya juga merespon dengan baik. Sama sekali tak ada masalah."

"Hem, baguslah. Mianhe Kyu, jika Sungmin memintamu melakukan hal yang aneh dan membuatmu susah." Teukkie menatap tak enak pada Kyu.

"Gwenchana Umma, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku." Heechul tersenyum penuh arti menatap Kyu. Dalam hatinya sangat bangga mempunyai putra yang begitu menjaga dan menyayangi istrinya. "Itu bagus Kyunnie. Kau sedikit berbeda dari Appamu."

"Kelihatannya ada yang mulai membicarakan aku." Hangeng tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mencium pelipis istrinya. "Jangan menjelekkan aku Heenim. Begini-begini aku suamimu yang paling tampan dan pengertian. Dan aku tahu pasti kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Ish... Hentikan bersikap seperti itu didepan Kyu dan Teukkie." Heechul marah bercampur malu.

"Ehm, sebenarnya appa ingin membicarakan tentang liburan kita. Bagaimana menurut kalian, kita jadi ke Jepang atau di Korea saja ?"

"Nde Heenim, kita harus mempertimbangkan kondisi Minnie. Aku tak mau jika dia kelelahan."

"Nde Teukki, "Heechul menatap Kyu. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Kyunnie ?"

"Aku sih ikut Minnie saja Umma. Umma sendiri juga tahu kan jika orang hamil itu sangat sensitif dan banyak maunya. Mungkin saja dia ingin ke suatu tempat."

"Nde Kyu kau benar sekali. Huh, appa jadi ingat waktu Umma hamil dirimu. Benar-benar menyiksa Appa. Semua yang aneh-aneh diminta dan selalu saja susah dicari. Entah itu sebenarnya keinginanmu saat diperut Ummamu atau keinginan Ummamu sendiri." Perkataan Hangeng langsung mendapat deathglare dan...

"Awwww, appo Heenim. Mianhe - mianhe. " dan cubitan mesra dari Heechul.

"Sekali lagi kau menyinggung masa lalu kita, aku akan pergi ke luar negeri bersama Jae eonni."

"Nde Chullie my Cinderella. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, jangan pergi nde." Kyu hanya menatap nanar pada tingkah kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum dan menatap Teukki. "Memang bagaimana bisa kau mulas seperti itu Kyunnie ?" Tanya Teukki pada Kyu.

"Minnie hyung menyuruhku untuk memakan ice cream yang ia pesan Umma. Satu cup besar dengan rasa yang sangat aneh. Asin dan pedas."

Teukkie tersenyum datar pada Kyu. "Jadi Teukki Umma, aku rasa itu penyebabnya sampai aku mulas begini. Tadi juga aku hanya terlelap sebentar Umma dan kembali bangun lagi dan lagi. Padahal aku sangat mengantuk dan sangat lelah Umma Huh, rasanya semua isi perutku sudah keluar tak tersisa."

"Yah, namanya juga mengidam Kyu. Nanti kau juga harus menuruti semua keinginannya. Arra ?"

Kyu mengangguk, "Nde, appa. Aku tahu."

.

"Kyunie !"

.

"Kyunie !"

Terdengar teriakan pilu dari lantai atas tepatnya kamar Sungmin. "Minnie hyung," dan mereka berempat langsung bergegas munuju kamar Sungmin. "Kyunnie ! "

Kyu langsung masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan menemukan Sungmin sudah meringkuk memeluk boneka kelinci besar miliknya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada boneka itu. "Kyunie !" Sungmin kembali berteriak.

"Nde Minnie Hyung, wae ?" Kyu duduk disisi Sungmin dan memeluknya. Mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin melepaskan bonekanya dan memeluk Kyu dengan erat. Ia terisak pelan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya ke dada Kyu.

"Kyunie, kau kemana ? Kenapa meninggalkan aku sendirian ? Hiks... Hiks..." Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyu dengan wajah sendunya.

Kyu tersenyum pada Sungmin dan menghapus air mata di pipi chubbynya. "Aku hanya kebawah chagi, menemui Appa dan Umma." Kyu lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "Nah, sudah kucium. Jangan menangis lagi." Sungmin mengangguk manis.

"Kyunnie, jangan pergi-pergi lagi. Aku takut sendirian Kyunnie." Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyu, sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang tua mereka.

"Manis sekali."

"Nde Heenim, sangat manis." Hangeng merengkuh istrinya dalam pelukannya.

"Teukki, bagaimana ini ? Sepertinya mereka tak bisa diganggu."

"Bagaimana ya ?" Teukki menatap senang pada anak dan menantunya. Jarang sekali bisa melihat Sungmin semanja itu. "Kita tinggalkan saja, biar Kyu yang menanyakannya."

"Arrasseo, kajja Hannie." Heechul menyeret suaminya ke bawah dan kembali ke kamar mereka. Teukkie duduk di balkon samping, menatap hujan salju yang baru turun sore hari itu.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

Umma dan Appa meninggalkan kami berdua di kamar. Kehamilan Minnie hyung membawa perubahan besar pada dirinya. Sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu manja padaku. Masa aku tinggal sebentar saja sudah menangis seperti tadi. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih memelukku. Ya aku akui ini bagus, selama tak menyusahkan aku.

Tapi bisa kupastikan kalau penderitaanku karena kehamilannya baru saja di mulai. Huh, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Minnie hyung. Apa ada yang membuatmu takut ?" Aku bertanya padanya. Aku membelai lembut rambut lurusnya yang sudah agak memanjang dan mencium wangi anggur. Shampo anak-anak. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Minnie ?" See, dia hanya diam saja. Kurasa Minnie hyung bukan ketakutan, tapi sedang manja padaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Siapa yang tak pegal jika harus duduk dalam posisiku tadi selama hampir dua jam dan Minnie hyung hanya diam, tak berkata apapun.

"Kyunie..."

Akhirnya dia membuka suaranya. "Nde Minnie," dan lihatlah dia. Kembali memelukku menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Meski tak seerat pelukannya tadi. "Kyu, diluar hujan salju, dan aku kedinginan." Jadi, hanya karena itu dia memelukku begitu lama. Huh, kenapa tak bilang dari tadi. Aku kan bisa memanaskannya.

Kepala Minnie yang menyandar di bahuku membuat lehernya terekspose. Akh... Bercak kissmark masih terlihat jelas dan kulihat bekasnya belum memenuhi semua kulit leher putihnya. Aku menjauhkan tubuh Minnie dan menatapnya. Maya polos yang tak memahami apa-apa. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu hyung." Aku sudah bersiap untuk menciumnya tapi...

"Stop Kyunnie, jangan melakukan apapun padaku. Aku sedang tak ingin melakukannya." Kemudian dia memelukku kembali, "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu Kyu, jadi jangan melakukan apapun padaku."

Huh... Sirna sudah semua bayangan Minnie yang tengah melenguh dan menggodaku. Akh... Ini membuatku frustasi.

"Kyunie."

"Nde Minnie."

"Aku mau sesuatu. Kau bisa mengabulkannya tidak ?"

"Katakan saja dulu apa keinginanmu Minnie ?"

"Aku ingin berlibur bersama Hyukkie, Wookie, dan adik sepupumu yang hadir di pernikahan kita kemarin."

Sepupu ? "Siapa ya ? Yang mana hyung."

"Itu yang pipinya sangat chubby dan menggemaskan itu Kyunnie."

"Henry ?" Dia mengangguk. "Akh, baiklah aku akan meminta Appa membawa mereka juga. Tapi kau ingin pergi ke mana Minnie ?"

"Aku ingin ke satu pulau yang penuh dengan pasir putih dan air yang jernih. Aku juga ingin menyelam di pantai itu dan menikmati pemandangan bawah laut. Bagaimana Kyunnie ? Kau bisa membawaku ke tempat seperti itu ?"

"Itu mudah Minnie, tenang saja. Kita akan kesana." Aku tak tahu harus kemana, tapi kurasa Appa tahu tempat yang bagus.

"Kyunnie aku ada satu permintaan lagi." Huh, semoga kali ini mudah dan tak mengganggu jam tidurku. Aku benar-benar lelah. "Katakan Hyung."

"Aku ingin mewarnai rambutku dengan warna merah, sama dengan rambutmu."

"Tapi rambutmu sudah bagus hitam hyung, tak usah diwarnai juga sudah bagus."

"Tapi Kyunnie, aku ingin warnanya merah."

"Tapi hyung, " baru saja aku hendak menyangkalnya lagi tapi lihatlah dia sudah menatapku seakan ingin memakanku. "Aish... Baiklah Minnie. Kita akan ke salon besok jika tak hujan salju."

"Siapa bilang aku mau ke salon."

"Jadi ?" Jangan katakan jika dia... "Aku ingin kau mengecatnya untukku Kyunie. Bisa kan ?"

"Mwo ! Mana bisa Hyung, nanti rambutmu rusak bagaimana ? Nanti kalau merahnya jelek dan tak rata bagaimana ?"

"Jebal Kyunnie." Dia memohon dengan puppy eyes dan wajah aegyo memelasnya. "Huhhh. Arasseo. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi nanti kalau tidak bagus jangan marah padaku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak marah. Tapi bisa kupastikan kau tak akan menyentuku selama beberapa bulan kedepan karena aku akan tidur dengan Umma." Dia itu selalu saja. Apa-apa inginnya mengancam seperti itu. Memangnya dia pikir ini perjanjian apa ?

Eh perjanjian ? Aku masih punya surat perjanjian itu. "Minnie hyung, kau masih ingat 'kan jika kau sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian denganku yang menyatakan bahwa kau akan melakukan semua yang aku inginkan."

"Kyunie, bukankah kita sudah menikah. Mengapa membawa perjanjian bodoh itu ?" Akh iya benar juga. Tapi, aku ingin nambah jatahku yang semalam.

Ini semua juga salah Minnie Hyung sendiri. Siapa suruh dia memakai baju tidur yeoja dengan model terusan dan leher yang lebar dan rendah. Membuat semua yang indah terlihat termasuk nipplenya yang sedikit menonjol di dadanya.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya Hyung."

"Shirreo, sana kau pergi saja membeli cat rambut untukku."

"Tapi hyung, diluar sedang hujan salju. Biar pelayan saja yang membelinya."

"Andweyo Kyunnie. Aku mau kau yang membelinya."

"Tapi Hyung...".

"Kubilang pergi sekarang. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk makan malam. Ehm... Bulgogi boleh, kimbab, atau masakan barat juga boleh. Dan ingat, cepatlah karena aku hanya akan mengijinkanmu melakukan semua itu dalam waktu dua jam."

"Tapi Minnie Hyung."

"Waktu aku mulai hitung." Dia memasang alarm di wekernya tepat di angka delapan pada jam bodoh itu.

"Baik aku berangkat." Aku berlari turun ke lantai bawah, "Tolong siapkan supir dan mobil untukku." Aku duduk sebentar di ruang tamu, menemui appa dan umma juga Teukki yang ada di sana.

"Mau kemana Kyu ?" Aku dengan sopan meminum kopi Appa. "Aku mau membeli cat rambut untuk Minnie hyung." Kulihat mereka mengernyit heran menatapku. "Kenapa membeli cat rambur, salon kan banyak Kyunie."

"Nde Umma, tapi Minnie hyung maunya aku yang mengecat rambutnya."

"Huh, bawaan Baby kalian." Aku menagguk pada Appa.

"Mianhe, menyusahkanmu Kyu." Aku tersenyum pada si angel, mertuaku yang cantik. "Gwenchana Umma."

" Oh iya, Appa tahu sebuah tempat atau pulau dengan pemandangan pantai yang indah dan bawah laut yang bagus tidak." Appa terlihat berfikir, "Memangnya kenapa Kyu ?"

"Minnie hyung, dia ingin berlibur ke tempat seperti itu. Dia juga ingin kita mengajak Hyukkie dan Wookie sahabatnya. Dan juga Appa sepertinya kau harus mendatangkan Zhoumi gege dan Mochi."

"Waeyo ? Memangnya Minnie ingin mereka ikut juga dengan kita ?" Aku mengangguk. " Nde Umma, Minnie hyung ingin mochi ikut dengan kita jadi sekalian ajak Zhoumi gege."

"Kalau begitu kita akan naik pesawat pribadi. Kalian bisa berbelanja besok karena kita akan berangkat lusa. Bagaimana kalian setuju ?"

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi berbelanja. Kyu dan Minnie akan ikut dengan kami besok. Dan kupikir kau pasti tak akan bisa menemaniku. Iya kan Hannie sayang ?"

."Memang kau pintar Heenim, aku tak bisa ikut karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen dan kontrakku. Aku akan bertemu dengan klien dan pulang larut." Hangeng mencium kening istrinya.

"Hmmm, ya sudah pergi saja rapat sana. Siapa juga yang ingin kau ikut dengan kami ?" Umma memasang wajah sedih dan bete (?). Siapapun tahu, jika sesunggungnya Umma ingin Appa menemaninya. Sedangkan appa hanya tersenyum datar dan menggenggam tangan Umma. Mereka memang cocok.

"Baiklah Appa, Umma, Teukki Umma aku harus pergi dulu. Kalau tidak Minnie hyung tak akan memberikan jatahku selama berbulan-bulan."

Aku bergegas menuju supermarket untuk membeli cat rambut dan juga bahan makanan. Entah apa yang akan aku masak untuknya. Huh sungguh memusingkan.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

**T.B.C.**

.

.

Ada yang tanya usia kandungan Umin berapa sih ?

Usianya kalow author gag salah info, tuh 2 minggu lebih. Menurut dokter 'mbah Gugel', low ngidam tu dari usia kandungan 10 hari udah ada yang ngidam.

Buat yang bingung ma peri YeWook, tuh murni kemauan author yang pengennya semua-mua jadi kenyataan and bisa dilakukan. So, harap dimaklumi kegajean author ini.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Chikyumin, 2093, Melani Kyumin ELFshawol, Hie, Arisa Ichigawa, Putry Boo, Jiji Love Yoyo, Yuya Love Sungmin, Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Maykyuminnie, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin, Kim Min Lee, Kyumin Tupper Story, Laven agrava gaciall, Ikhaosvz, Superol, Jewel Lee Aihara, Lianzzz, Meong, ndok, Cha, Choi Min Hwa, Ulfaaahae, and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju and dbsk member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama / Fantasi dikit

Warning : Lemon gag asem... Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Minahe jika ceritanya ngebosenin and alurnya makin acak-acakan

HAPPY READING

**Previous Chapter 10**

"Waeyo ? Memangnya Minnie ingin mereka ikut juga dengan kita ?" Aku mengangguk. " Nde Umma, Minnie hyung ingin mochi ikut dengan kita jadi sekalian ajak Zhoumi gege."

"Kalau begitu kita akan naik pesawat pribadi. Kalian bisa berbelanja besok karena kita akan berangkat lusa. Bagaimana kalian setuju ?"

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi berbelanja. Kyu dan Minnie akan ikut dengan kami besok. Dan kupikir kau pasti tak akan bisa menemaniku. Iya kan Hannie sayang ?"

"Memang kau pintar Heenim, aku tak bisa ikut karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen dan kontrakku. Aku akan bertemu dengan klien dan pulang larut." Hangeng mencium kening istrinya.

"Hmmm, ya sudah pergi saja rapat sana. Siapa juga yang ingin kau ikut dengan kami ?" Umma memasang wajah sedih dan bete (?). Siapapun tahu, jika sesunggungnya Umma ingin Appa menemaninya. Sedangkan appa hanya tersenyum datar dan menggenggam tangan Umma. Mereka memang cocok.

"Baiklah Appa, Umma, Teukki Umma aku harus pergi dulu. Kalau tidak Minnie hyung tak akan memberikan jatahku selama berbulan-bulan."

Aku bergegas menuju supermarket untuk membeli cat rambut dan juga bahan makanan. Entah apa yang akan aku masak untuknya. Huh sungguh memusingkan.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

"Aku pulang chagi !" Aku berteriak masuk ke kamar kami. Dia sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. "Sedang apa ?"

"Kyu, kalau aku hamil pasti jadi gemuk ya ?" Pertanyaan klasik dan bodoh. "Tentu saja jadi gemuk. Kan ada aegya kita di dalam perutmu." Tapi lihatlah wajahnya, apa aku salah bicara ya ? "Kenapa Minnie chagi ?"

"Huh, Kyu memang menyebalkan." Dia duduk membelakangiku. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Sabar ... Sabar ...

"Chagi ini cat rambutnya, kau jadi kan mau mengecat rambutmu ?" Dia menggeleng, sudah kuduga. Orang hamil memang suka meminta saja tapi tak pernah mau menuntaskan permintaannya. "Yakin tidak mau aku cat rambutnya ?"

"Aku kan sudah menggeleng, itu artinya tidak Kyu ! Bisa lihat tidak sih ?" Dia membentakku. Huweeee... Istriku yang imut dan cantik ini, kenapa kadang menggemaskan kadang menakutkan. "Kyu, aku kan menyuruhmu masak. Mana makanannya ?"

"Ah iya, lupa. Kau tunggu disini chagi, aku akan membuatnya."

Aku meninggalkan Minnie hyung sendirian di kamar. Menuju dapur dan memasak, entah nanti akan jadi apa masakanku itu. "Eh, Teukki Umma !" Tak pernah aku sesenang ini melihat mertuaku, sang Angel."Teukki Umma."

"Nde Kyu."

"Umma sedang membuat apa ?" Kulihat dia sedang membuat susu, untuk siapa ? "Ini susu untuk ibu hamil, untuk Sungmin. Kau sendiri ?"

"Umma, aku disuruh Minnie hyung memasak, bagaimana ini ? Aku tidak bisa masak. Menggoreng telur saja bisa menjadi bukan telur lagi karena hitam dan sangat amat buruk. Umma..." Aku sedikit merajuk, boleh kan ? Dia ini mertuaku, yang paling baik dan cantik juga seksi seperti Minnieku. Melancarkan puppy eyes gagal andalanku. Huh, kenapa aku tidak ada imut-imutnya.

"Baiklah Kyu, Umma akan membantumu. Mau membuat apa ?" Umma sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Hmmm, coba dari lahir Ummaku itu Teukki Umma pasti aku akan menjadi anak yang sangat bahagia dan tidak stress setiap hari mendengar ocehan Heechul Umma. "Aku bingung mau membuat apa Umma, jadi tadi aku juga hanya membeli semir rambut saja dan ternyata Minnie hyung sudah tak mau menyemir rambutnya." Aku mempoutkan bibir seksiku menandakan aku kesal. Dan hasilnya, wha... Tangan lembut Teukki Umma mengusap pipiku, hmmm kasih sayang Umma sejati. "Mianhe Kyu, jika Sungmin selalu saja menyusahkanmu."

"Gwenchanayo Umma." Kulihat Teukki Umma mengeluarkan daging sapi dari dalam lemari es. Ia mengeluarkan juga alat panggang. "Kita akan membuat beef steak dengan black pepper, rasanya asam, manis dan pedas. Sungmin pasti menyukainya."

Aku mengangguk semangat. Tapi memang aku tak bisa memasakn jadi tak banyak membantu. Teukki Umma sangat pintar dan cekatan, baru 30 menit beef steaknya sudah jadi. Nah, sekarang bawa ke kamarmu. Ingat suapi Sungmin, karena orang hamil itu manja. Dan susunya juga jangan lupa minta dia untuk meminumnya."

"Nde Umma."

"Baiklah, Umma akan ke kamar dulu."

"Nde gomawo Umma." Hehehehe... Adakah yang lupa jika aku ini tetaplah evil. Bagaimana bisa Minnie hyung menolakku, sementara adik kecilku sudah minta tolong dari tadi. 'Tada !' #ketawa evil#

Siapa suruh memintaku pergi ke supermarket, jadi aku bisa membelinya. Ini adalah obat perangsang paling ampuh dalam bentuk cairan yang tidak berwarna dan berbau, dan langsung bisa menyatu dengan makanan dan minuman. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang membuatnya.

.

"Hyung, ini susu dari Teukki Umma, dan ini beef steak buatanku." Kulihat Minnie hyung menatap aneh pada steakku. "Kenapa hyung ?"

"Kau yakin kau membuat beef steaknya sendiri ?" OH MAI GAT, jangan bilang dia tahu kalau bukan aku yang membuatnya. "Itu aku... Itu..."

"Aku tahu, ini Ummaku yang membuat. Iya 'kan ?" Huh, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang benar, jadi ya aku mengangguk saja. "Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan, karena yang membuat Ummaku. Tapi lain kali jika kau tak memasaknya sendiri akan kupastikan kau tak bisa menyentuhku meski hanya mencium pipiku saja selamanya. Arra !"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Bagaimana bisa Minnie chagiyaku terkadang lembut dan terkadang menakutkan. Huh, membuatku jantungan saja. Aku memotong beef steaknya. Dengan susah payah aku menahan keinginanku untuk ikut memakannya. Dagingnya empuk sekali dan sangat harum. "Kenapa melihatku makan seperti itu ?"

"Ahni Minnie chagiyya, siapa yang melihatmu ?" Dia tersenyum evil padaku, hei sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu ? Aku sekarang benar-benar yakin kalau baby kami yang sedang ada dalam perutnya memang mewarisi sifatku. "Kau mau kan ? Ikut memakan steak ini." Dia menyeringai lagi.

Tanpa basa basi dia langsung menarik kerah kaosku dan menciumku. Memberiku daging yang sudah ia kunyah-kunyah. Seharusnya aku jijik, tapi rasanya ini sangat menyenangkan karena kurasa obat itu sudah mulai bereaksi. Tangannya sudah menjelajah menjambak rambutku dengan kuat. Bagus sekali.

"Kyuhhhh..." Dia melenguh disela ciuman kami. Dia sendiri yang menciumku, dia juga yang melenguh. Aku meletakkan piringnya dan mulai menindih tubuh mungilnya. Sungguh tepat pilihanku, memasukkan lebih banyak obat itu ke dalam susunya. Hehehehehe...

"Kyuhhhh... Panas Kyuhhh akhhh... !" Hmm, dia menggeliat dan sangat cantik. Semakin seksi dengan keringat yang mulai keluar di seluruh wajahnya. "Kyuhhh..." Hehehehe... Sexy Bunny. Hummm, dia melepaskan kancing piyamanya sendiri. Lebih baik aku diam saja dan menanti aksinya, hehehe... Aku pintar kan ?

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

"Ahni, aku ingin membawanya." Terdengar suara cempreng milik namja imut di sebuah rumah mungil. "Tapi Wookie baby, kita kan hanya berlibur. Dan nanti juga akan tinggal di hotel atau divilla yang sudah pasti ada selimutnya jadi kenapa membawa selimut itu. Memenuhi koper baby." Wookie menatap tajam pada suaminya.

"Ah, arraseo. Bawa saja semuanya. Sekalian itu bed sheet kesayanganmu, juga bantal kesayanganmu. Tak usah tanggung-tanggung membawa selimutnya saja." Yesung kesal dengan tingkah Wookie. Ia melangkah ke ruang tamu di depan kasur mereka. Ada hampir lima koper berjejer disana. Isinya hanya barang tak penting kesayangan Wookie, sampai-sampai Wookie membawa peralatan untuk bermain pasir. "Hiks... Hiksss..." Terdengar tangisan disudut kasur mereka, tepatnya didepan kabinet pakaian milik Wookie.

Yesung menghela nafasnya, dia melangkah lemas mendekati Wookie. "Baby, mianhaeyo." Ia memeluk Wookie dari belakang dan mengecup lembut rambutnya. "Kau jahat hyung !"

"Aku hanya tak mau kau terlalu membawa banyak barang. Disana juga kita akan tinggal di villa atau hotel yang sudah di atur keluarga Sungmin, jadi tak usah membawa selimutmu. Ini terlalu tebal dan bawaan kita akan bertambah satu koper lagi."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Aku tak enak nanti dengan keluarga Kyu. Bagaimana ? Coba pikirkan baby."

Akhirnya dengan hati yang berat Wookie kembali menyimpan selimut hangat kesayangannya di dalam lemari miliknya.

.

.

"Mianhe, jika kami harus ikut berlibur dengan keluarga Han ahjussi."

"Gwenchana Hae, asal kau menjaga Hyukkie dengan baik." Yoochun tersenyum simpul sambil membersihkan kebun bunga di bawah canopi yang ada di samping rumahnya.

"Tapi jangan lupa belikan kami oleh-oleh ya ?" Junsu men melangkah mendekati suami dan calon menantunya itu, "Nde, pasti aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Umma dan Appa mertuaku." Yoochun memukul pelan lengan Hae. Pukulan persahabatan antara ayah mertua dan menantunya. "Kajja, aku sudah selesai membuat makan siang. Karena salju mulai lebat jadi aku memasak sup saja. Hyukkie sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Nde Umma." Hae melepaskan sarung tangannya dan langsung berlari menuju meja makan mendahului mertuanya.

.

Greepp...

.

"Kena kau chagi !" Hae langsung memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang. Hyukkie yang tengah menuang teh di cangkir mereka menjadi agak kaget dan langsung menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hae, hentikan kelakuan pervertmu itu. Tidak malu dengan Appa dan Umma ? Lihatlah mereka sudah tersenyum melihat kita." Namun seakan tak peduli Hae malah menarik Hyukkie untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan, seberapa pintarnya aku membahagiakanmu nae cute little anchovy." Hae berbisik pada telinga Hyukkie membuat Hyukkie berblushing ria.

"Kalian ini membuat Umma iri saja." Junsu memang sudah bisa menerima Hae menjadi anak menantu mereka. Menurutnya Hae tampan dan juga mau bekerja. "Aku rasa kau harus menurunkannya Hae, Hyukkie bisa duduk sendiri."

Hae menggeleng, "Shireyo Si-Appa (Ayah mertua). Biar saja seperti ini. Aku ingin menyuapi Hyukkie." Hae langsung mengambil sesendok sup yang sudah tersaji dalam mangkuk kecil dihadapannya.

"Dasar, kau ini memang pervert." Yoochun mencibir Hae, namun dalam hatinya ia senang melihat seberapa besar perhatian Hae pada Hyukkie.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

.

"Jadi kita tidak akan ke Jepang ataupun di Korea ?" tanya Kyu pada Appanya. Sekarang mereka tengah menikmati waktu santai di ruang tengah. Kyu duduk di kasur lantai sambil memangku Sungmin dan Sungmin duduk manis melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyu. Pemandangan yang bisa membuat siapa saja blushing menatap mereka berdua. "Kyunie, pokoknya aku ingin ke pantai." Sungmin merengek menatap Kyu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Nde chagi, kita akan ke pantai. Hanya saja perjalanannya akan menempuh waktu yang cukup lama." Heechul mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Heenim Umma, memangnya kita mau kemana sih ?" Sungmin bertanya dengan aegyonya. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Yang jelas itu negara tropis yang memiliki dua musim."

"Huwa ! Umma pintar ya ? Aku saja tak terpikirkan akan berlibur di negara tropis." Kyu menatap Ummanya dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Heh, memangnya kau pikir kau ini pintar menuruni siapa ?" Heechul menyeringai sombong, "Aish... Umma narsis sekali."

"Hentikan pertengkaran aneh dan tak penting kalian." Hangeng menatap aneh pada anak dan istrinya. "Sebenarnya kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan jet pribadi. Zhoumi dan Henry akan menemui kita di bandara Incheon besok. Mereka terbang ke Korea malam ini hanya saja menginap di hotel dekat bandara."

"Appa, memangnya kita mau kemana ? Negara apa sih ?" Kyu bertanya dengan wajah heran bin menggemaskan. "Kyu, ini kejutan untukmu dan Sungmin. Jadi sebaiknya kalian membereskan koper kalian. Dan ingat kita akan pergi ke negara tropis jadi bawalah baju musim panas kalian."

"Nde Teukki Umma." KyuMin meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang hanya berisi para orang tua saja kini. "Jadi, kita akan menginap dihotel atau divilla temanmu ?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Kita akan tinggal di Villa saja. Dia ayah Kibum, teman Donghae dan Kyu. Lagipula dia teman bisnisku juga. Hanya saja dia meminta untuk menyertakan Kibum dan kekasihnya pada liburan kita besok."

"Nde, gwencahayo. Lagipula, jet kita juga masih luas. Baiklah sekarang ayo membereskan koper. Teukki, jangan membawa barang yang tak begitu penting, karena aku akan membelanjakannya untukmu sesampainya kita di sana."

.

.

"Kyu, aku ingin membawa ini." Sungmin menunjuk pada satu tas yang berisi alat pancing milik Appanya. Ia melihatnya karena alat pancing itu diletakkan di lemari dekat tangga. "Ya bawa saja." Kyu mengambil alat pancing itu.

"Nanti aku ingin Kyu memancing untukku, dan kau harus dapat ikan yang banyak." Kyu hanya bersweatdroop ria. Dia mengangguk galau pada istrinya.

Kini mereka sudah dikamar. "Kyu, aku ingin membawa ini. Kita kan akan berenang di sana. Aku ingin surfing dan menyelam juga. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Sungmin menunjuk pada papan surfing milik Kyu. 'Huh, kalau begini jadinya seperti orang pindahan saja.' Kyu membatin melihat Sungmin membereskan semua barang yang ingin dia bawa. Sudah habis semua koper dan penuh dengan barang-barang tak penting bawaan Sungmin. Kyu hanya bisa melipat wajahnya dan membereskan barang bawaannya di sebuah tas ransel lama miliknya.

"Kyu, kemari." Sungmin memanggil Kyu sudah layaknya majikan yang memanggil pembantunya. "Nde Minnie chagi."

"Kau tidak boleh membawa PSP." Awalnya Kyu terkejut dan kesal tapi ia teringat betapa sensitifnya istrinya selama hamil. "Kyu..."

'Huh, apa lagi sih.' Kyu membatin, lama-lama ia kesal juga mendengar panggilan Sungmin terus menerus. "Nde chagi, waeyo ?"

Namun Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyu, dia malah mendorong Kyu hingga berbaring di kasurnya. "Terima kasih telah menjadi suami yang baik." Sungmin mengecup dahi Kyu.

"Terima kasih karena selalu menjagaku," Sungmin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyu, lalu hidungnya, "Dan terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku." Sungmin mencium lembut bibir Kyu. Dalam hati Kyu tersenyum menerima perlakuan Sungmin.

Sungmin mencium dengan pelan dan lembut. Ia jilati perlahan bibir Kyu. Sedikit menggigit bibir tebal kekasihnya itu. Tangan Sungmin tak tinggal diam, sudah menjelajah membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Kyu. "Sarang- Hae- Cho Kyuh - hyun..." Sungmin mengecup kecil bibir Kyu. Mata foxynya menatap tajam pada Kyu. "Chagi, kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?"

"Kyuhhhh..." Sungmin memainkan tangannya di nipple Kyu, membuat Kyu mendesah tertahan. "Ehhmmm, whhaaeyoohh..."

"Let me on top please !"

"Mwo !" Kyuhyun terjengat (?) kaget mendengar permintaan Sungmin. "Ayolah Kyu, aku ingin merasukimu."

"Ahni hyung, tidak bisa. Kau ini sedang hamil nanti kau lelah jika kau yang di atas. Dan lagipula aku ini seme hyung, dan tidak akan menjadi uke meski untukmu sekalipun." Tapi Sungmin tak kehilangan akal. Ia beranjak dari tubuh Kyu dan mengambil satu kotak aneh yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kasurnya. "Hyung..." Kyu menatap horor pada Sungmin.

"Turuti aku, atau tidak akan ada hari lain untukmu menjadi semeku." Sungmin menyeringai mengeluarkan borgol dan memainkannya didepan Kyu. "Hyung, tapi besok kita berangkat. Nanti aku tidak bisa jalan bagaimana ?" wajah Kyu sudah sangat memelas, ia begitu takut menjadi Uke, apalagi dengan Seme yang nota bene Ukenya sendiri.

"No excuse baby Kyunie..." Sungmin mendekati Kyu dan mulai menciuminya lagi. Sungmin meraup ganas bibir Kyu dan menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. "Ehhmmmmpppptt..." Kyu hanya bisa melenguh menikmati perlakuan Sungmin. Dan saat perhatian Kyu kembali teralih, Sungmin memborgol kedua tangannya. "Kya Hyung ...!" Seakan tak peduli dengan teriakan Kyu. "Buka mulutmu Kyunnie."

"Aku tidak mau. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung ?" Sungmin kembali menyeringai. "Kyu, kau ingat kan aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam."

Dengan wajah penuh ketakutan Kyu mengingat kenyataan dari seorang Cho Sungmin, "Aku bisa memukulimu sampai kau tak bisa ikut berlibur besok jika kau masih saja tak mau menurutiku." Kyi hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, ia sangat takut dengan Sungmin saat ini, "Baiklah hyung." Akhirnya Kyu membuka mulutnya, dan Sungmin mengeluarkan benda yang sama yang pernah di pakai Kyu padanya.

"Darimana kau dapat itu hyung." Kyu mengernyit heran dan takut, namun mengingat ancaman Sungmin padanya ia hanya bisa pasrah. "Kau juga harus merasakannya Kyu." Sungmin meneteskan cairan perangsang itu di mulut Kyu dan menyeringai evil.

"So, my baby Kyunnie let's start to play." Kyu sudah pasrah jika malam itu ia harus menjadi Uke bagi istri ter-sekseh-nya. 'Ow mai gat, mimpi apa aku semalam.' Kyu menangis dalam hati. #Author ketawa evil.#

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

..

Ukhh... Tubuhku terasa sangat panas, dan melihat Minnie yang sudah mulai melepaskan piyamanya membuatku semakin panas. Kenapa dia sangat pintar dan pervert sekarang. Aku menatap horor pada kedua tanganku yang sudah ia borgol dan dengan pintarnya ia mengkaitkan borgolnya dengan rantai yang entah dari mana datangnya hingga aku seperti tawanan yang terikat di kasurku sendiri. "Akhhh..." Aku tidak bisa untuk tak melenguh saat bibir manisnya mengecup pelan dadaku. "Hyunghhh... Lepaskan aku hyung... Biar aku yang merasukimu..." Aku berusaha membuat negosiasi dengannya, dan semakin lama tubuhku terasa semakin panas. Lidahnya pintar sekali memainkan nippleku. "Ouchhh good baby Min..." Mau tak mau aku harus melenguh. Dia terus menjilati dan sesekali mengisap kuat nippleku. Tubuhku menggelinjang merasakan semua yang ia berikan padaku. Rasanya sungguh geli dan membuatku hampir gila.

"Hyung... Pleasehhh..." Aku merajuk padanya, juniorku sudah berkedut dan menegang meminta servisnya. Dia menyeringai melihatku. "Hyung, kau seksi sekali. Akhhh... Let me touch you babe..." Aku benar- benar ingin menyentuhnya. Kulitnya sangat putih dan halus seperti porselen. Fully naked tanpa underwear membuat juniorku meronta melihat tubuhnya. Junior Minnie seakan memanggilku untuk mengulumnya. "You want this Kyunnie ?" Aku mengangguk. Dan dia mendekatkan juniornya padaku. Dengan cepat aku mengulumnya, memainkan lidahku di ujung precumnya. Junior yang sangat lembut dan kenyal. "Ooowhhhh good baby Kyunie." Mendengar lenguhannya aku semakin bersemangat melakukan blowjobku. Juga karena kurasa obat itu sudah bereaksi pada tubuhku. Aku menghisap kuat juiornya. Menggesek kulitnya denga gigiku.

"Faster Kyuhhh... Ahhhh yess baby... ouhhhhh..." Aku semakin bersemangat dan semakin mempercepat tempo kulumanku. Lidahku kumainkan pintar melilit kepala juniornya. "Akhhhh... Sebentar lagihhh Kyuhhhhh akhhh lebih cepathhhh..." Teknik baru, aku menghisap kuat kepala juniornya saja dan ia menggelinjang tak karuan. Tangannya mencengkeram bahuku begitu kencang. "Akhhhh goood baby... Akuhhh akhhhhhh..."

"Manis hyung..." Aku menjilat sisa cum di juniornya membuatnya sedikit kaget. "Kyuhhh... Gelihhh.. Hentikan..." Namun aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku kembali mengulum dan menghisap cepat juniornya. "Owhhhhh Kyuhhhhh..." Tubuhnya ikut bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan gerakanku. "Kyuhhh akuhhh...ohhhh please..." Juniornya sudah kembali menegang.

Aku berkonsentrasi dan terus menghisap kuat juniornya, bisa kurasakan juniornya sudah mulai berkedut lagi. "Kyuhyuniehhhh !" Ia berteriak keras melenguhkan namaku. Aku tersenyum evil melihatnya langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sisiku. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat dadanya naik turun dan semakin menggodaku. Dia kemudian duduk dan menatapku. "Kau nakal Kyuhyunie dan namja nakal sepertimu harus diberi hukuman."

Dengan cepat dia menurunkan celana piyamaku beserta underwearku dalam sekali tarik. Aku melihat juniorku yang berukuran besar itu sudah sangat tegang, "Hyung, manjakan aku..." Dia menyeringai dan perasaanku tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Kulihat dia mendekati kotak menyebalkan itu. Oh tidak, dia mengeluarkan vibrator dan cincin. Jangan bilang kalau dia akan menahanku untuk cum, "Hyung... " Aku menatapnya memelas namun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Ia meletakkan cincin di ujung juniorku untuk menahan cum-ku. Dan jari tangan cantiknya sudah ia lumuri dengan lube yang entah ia mendapatkannya dari siapa. "Hyung, Minnie chagiyya... Jangan lakukan padaku please aku ini seme-mu chagi."

"Aku sudah bilang bukan malam ini aku yang menjadi seme." Dengan kasar dia menaikkan dua kakiku ke bahunya, "Uhhhhh sakkit hyunggg..." Aku melenguh merasakan satu jari mungilnya menerobos masuk kedalam holeku. Tak kusangka rasanya sesakit ini. Namun pengaruh obat perangsang itu sungguh kuat. Tubuhku tak bisa menolak sensasi yang ditawarkan satu jari mungil itu. Minnie hyung mulai memanju mundurkan jarinya, "Uhh, kau sempit sekali Kyunnie." Dan tanpa kusadari pinggulku ikut aku gerakkan. 'Shittt ! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi.'

"Sudah mulai terangsang Kyunnie..." Dia memasukkan satu jarinya lagi, tubuhku sudah benar-benar diluar kendaliku sekarang. Dengan cepat dia memaju mundurkan jarinya. "Akhhh yaaa... Disituh hyung akhhh..." Rasanya nikmat sekali saat ujung jarinya menyodok sweet spot ditubuhku. Juniorku bergetar hebat merasakannya. Dan seakan meminta lebih, aku ikut menggerakkan pinggulku. "Hyung, deeper hyung... Akhhh..." Sekarang dapat kurasakan tiga jarinya sudah merasuk pintar kedalam holeku. Ternyata menjadi uke juga sangat nikmat. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati servis yang ia berikan, namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang besar menggantikan jari mungil Minnie Hyung. "Akhhhh !"Aku berteriak saat Minnie hyung memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam holeku. "Akhhhh hyunnng akhhh..." Aku melenguh, rasanya sangat nikmat, "Ahhhh..."

"Bagaimana Kyunie, kau suka ..." Aku mengangguk, "Sangat menyukaihhhnyahhh akhhh ... Akhhh..." Aku semakin melenguh tertahan merasakan lidahnya bermain dileherku. Tangan cantiknya sudah memelintir nippleku. "Hyung ! Akhhh... Kau pintar akkhh..."

Aku terus melenguh dan semakin memejamkan mataku menikmati permainannya. Baby kami memang hebat dan sangat pervert. "Ukhhhh ... Akhhh... Nikmathhh akhhhh..." Aku merasakan vibrator yang semakin masuk kedalam holeku membuatku makin tak karuan. Sweet spotku terus dihantam habis-habisan. "Hyunggg... Lepaskan cincin itu hyung." Aku memohon padanya, namun dia hanya menyeringai, "Aku belum ingin kau cum baby Kyunie."

."Ukhhhh ... Hyunnng akhhh..." Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat lidah lembutnya mulai menghisap kuat nippleku. Tangan jahilnya sudah memainkan twinsballku membuatku makin tak tahan untuk cum.

"Hyunnng kumohon... Akh... Janganhhh menyiksakuh... Akhhh..."

Namun seakan tak peduli dia masih asyik menjilati nippleku dan menghisapnya kuat. "Owww... Shitt ... Hyunnng let me cum right now !" Aku sedikit membentaknya.

Namun ternyata memang raja evil sudah merasukinya. Dengan kasar ia menarik vibratornya dan memainkan juniornya sendiri hingga menegang, "Siapkan dirimu Kyunie."

Dia mengganto vibrator bodoh itu dengan juniornya sendiri, rasanya lebih nikmat dan semakin membuatku gila."Akkhhhhh ! Hyunnngg !" Dia menarik juniornya hingga ujung dan menghentakkannya keras mengenai sweet spotku. Membuat tubuhku melengkung merinding tak karuan. "Hyunnng kumohon, aku ingin cum."

Rasanya sangat sakit dan juga nikmat, "Baiklah..." Akhirnya dia melepaskan cincinnya dan dalam beberapa sodokan saja aku sudah cum. "Akhh... Tak kusangka kau sangat pervert hyung."

Aku bernafas lega, namun ternyata dia belum puas, "Hyung ?" Aku melihatnya tengah melakukan gerakan in dan outnya pelan di hole ku. "Kyunie, aku belum cum." Dia memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat. "Akhhh, sangat nikmat dan sempithh akhhh..." Dia meracau sendiri. Tanpa kusadari juniorku sudah kembali menegang. "Hyung... Akhhh... Akhh... Cepathhh hyungg... Ahhh yesss there..." dia menyodok sweet spotku. Sangat pintar. "Akhhh..."

Nafasku sudah memburu. "Akuhhh akan cum Kyuhhh..."

"Nde aku juga hyung..."

Dia mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menyodok sweet spotku. Rasanya seperti begitu banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku.

"Kyuhhhhh akkkhhhhh... !"

"Hyungggg...!"

Kami melenguh berteriak bersama mengeluarkan cum kami. Tubuh berkeringat dan bau khas sperma memenuhi kamar kami. "Ternyata menjadi seme juga jangat nikmat Kyuhh..." Dia membisik ditelingaku. "Akhhh nde hyung. Jadi uke juga tidak buruk. Tapi apa aku bisa berjalan besok ?"

Dia menjilat telingaku dan memainkan lidahnya,"Jangan takut Kyunieh... Aku akan membantumu berjalan." Dia terus memainkan lidahnya ditelingaku. "Hyung..." Aku menelan salivaku banyak-banyak merasakan juniornya yang ternyata masih berada dalam holeku mulai mengeras dan membesar. "Jangan lagi hyung, " Tapi dia malah mengocok juniorku membuatku terpancing.

"Akhhh hyung..."

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**DI LUAR KAMAR KYUMIN **

.

.

"Akh... Hannie... Jangan menggodaku, aku harus tidur dan bersiap untuk berangkat besok." Namun Hangeng seakan tak peduli dengan Heechul terus meronta, "Heenim chagi, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Tangan Hangeng sudah menarik tali pengait baju tidur Heechul. Terlihatlah tubuh putih isrti tercintanya itu. Dengan pelan dikecupnya perpangkalan leher Heechul. "Hannieh... Akhhh..."

Heechul tak bisa menahan dirinya saat lidah Hangeng dengan pelan tapi pasti menyusuri leher putihnya. Tangan pintar Hangeng membelai lembut miss V Heechul yang masih terbungkus underwearnya dengan rapih. "Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan Heenim. Kau semakin menggodaku."

Diarupnya kasar bibir Heechul dan tangannya sudah menyusup kedalam underwear Heechul, memainkan klitorisnya. "Ehhhnnngggghhh..." Heechul melenguh disela ciumannya. Hangeng semakin menindih tubuh Heecul dan menjelajahi mulut hangat istrinya itu dengan lidahnya. Sesekali terdengar suara kecipak saliva.

'Awas saja kalian besok. Ukhh, Hanie pervert ! Gara -gara Kyu dan Minnie aku harus melayaninya malam ini.' Heechul sibuk membatin. Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat kebodohannya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menikmati perlakuan suami tercintanya itu.

.

.

"Kangin-ah, aku pusing. Mendengar lenguhan itu membuat tubuhku bergetar. Aku merindukanmu." Teukki sibuk menatap bintang terang dilangit. Diantara mendungnya salju masih ada bintang yang bersinar terang.

Teukkie mati-matian menahan telinganya sendiri untuk tak mendengarkan lenguhan dari dua kamar lain yang berada diatasnya dan di sebelah kamarnya. "Huh, benar-benar berisik dan membuatku pusing."

.

.

**Changi Airport**

.

"Huwa... Akhirnya sampai juga." Seorang namja imut dengan pipi chubbynya berteriak kegirangan saat pesawat mereka sampai di bandara tempat tujuan liburan. Terlihat dua pasangan di belakang namja itu tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana tidak, bukan Sungmin yang membantu Kyu berjalan tapi malah Siwon dan Zhoumi. Sedangkan Henry yang sangat senang terus saja menempel pada Donghae yang nota bene kakak sepupunya. Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Dan Siwon harus bisa menahan rasa jengkelnya saat melihat kekasihnya digandeng dengan mesra oleh Sungmin.

Pasangan paling akur sedunia peri terlihat akrab dengan Teukki. Dan pasangan Hanchul semakin mesra karena servis yang diberikan Hangeng pada Heechul semalam penuh.

"Tadi malam benar-benar menyenangkan. Lain kali kau harus melakukannya lagi." Siapa lagi yang berbicara seperti itu jika bukan nyonya Cho yang sudah berhasil menurunkan ke-pervert-annya pada putranya yang baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh menantunya sendiri.

"Huh, Kyu bagaimana bisa Sungmin terus saja menempel pada Kibum seperti itu." Seorang namja tampan disisi kanan Kyu melancarkan protesnya. Ia tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan ternyata Kibum terlihat menikmatinya.

Mereka mengingat baik-baik perkataan Heechul saat di dalam pesawat. "Ingat, Minnie chagi itu sedang hamil dan banyak maunya. Dia juga menjadi sensitif, jadi jangan ada yang protes atau membantah keinginannya."

Kata-kata Heechul terus terngiang dikepala semua namja disana tak terkecuali Kyu. "Habis mau bagaimanalagi Siwon. Dia sedang hamil dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mencegahnya atau aku akan kembali dihajarnya seperti tadi malam.

Sedangkan Zhoumi sibuk menggerutu, "Lihat saja dibelakang kita. Namjachinguku sendiri menempel terus pada Donghae. Meski dia sepupu Henry tapi tujuan utama kami ikut kan liburan bukan menjadi obat nyamuk begini."

Ketiga namja tampan malang itu hanya bisa menahan sakit hatinya.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Bersambung dulu dah, mianhe jika lemonnya gag asem.

Mianhe juga low updatenya luama banget.

Gomapseumnida atas review dari para pembaca fic gaje and ngarang ini. Dimohon untuk review lagi.

.

Gomawo ^_^

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other suju and dbsk member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama / Fantasi dikit

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Minahe jika ceritanya ngebosenin and alurnya makin acak-acakan

HAPPY READING

**Previous Chapter 11**

.

Kata-kata Heechul terus terngiang dikepala semua namja disana tak terkecuali Kyu. "Habis mau bagaimanalagi Siwon. Dia sedang hamil dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mencegahnya atau aku akan kembali dihajarnya seperti tadi malam.

Sedangkan Zhoumi sibuk menggerutu, "Lihat saja dibelakang kita. Namjachinguku sendiri menempel terus pada Donghae. Meski dia sepupu Henry tapi tujuan utama kami ikut 'kan liburan bukan menjadi obat nyamuk begini."

Ketiga namja tampan malang itu hanya bisa menahan sakit hatinya.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**East Coast Park, Singapore**

.

.

"Selamat datang di Villa keluargaku !" Kibum berteriak gembira. "Wah, villamu bagus sekali !"Sungmin berteriak senang dan langsung melompat kegirangan sembari masuk ke dalam villa. "Han ahjussi, Heenim Ahjuma silahkan masuk. Kamar utama di lantai dua untuk ahjussi dan ahjumma. Kamar disebelahnya untuk Teukki Ahjumma." Kibum menunjuk dua kamar di lantai atas yang bersebelahan. "Nde Kibumie, gomawo." Para orang tua langsung menuju kamar mereka. "Kyunnie, angkat koper Umma dan Teukki Umma ke atas."

"Tapi Umma..." Kyu sebenarnya tak ingin melakukannya, tapi tatapan tajam dari Ummanya membuat Kyu merinding sendiri. "Arrasseo Umma." Dengan langkah yang terseok menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia mengangkat dua koper besar naik ke lantai atas. "Sini, biar aku bantu." Kyu tersenyum lega melihat namja China kekasih sepupunya itu. "Terima kasih Mimi ge."

"Lihat Henry, Kyunie terlalu dekat dengan Zhoumi." Sungmin dan Henry menatap punggung dua namja yang tengah naik ke lantai atas. Sungmin lalu mendekat kepada Kibum dan Siwon. "Kibumie, aku boleh 'kan sekamar denganmu ?"

"Mwo !" Siwon langsung mendelik kaget, ia sudah merencanakan liburan yang menyenangkan dengan kekasihnya, bukan liburan yang seperti ini yang dia inginkan. "Hyung, jangan begitu. Wajahmu menakutkan, kau membuat Minnie hyung takut melihatmu." Sungmin memang sedikit mengernyit kaget dan takut melihat Siwon yang menurutnya menakutkan.

"Hyung, kau akan sekamar denganku. Sudah jangan takut dengan Siwon, dia tidak akan marah padamu."

"Andwee, Minnie hyung itu istriku. Jadi dia juga harus sekamar denganku. Bagaimana bisa dia sekamar denganmu." Kyu datang dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

Bagaimana bisa, dia meminta sekamar dengan Kibum ? Menyebalkan ! "Kau sendiri yang sangat menyebalkan Kyunie. Kau selalu saja bersama dengan Zhoumi. Sejak di pesawat kau selalu saja dengannya." Huhh, dia malah menyalahkan aku. Padahal semuanya salah dia sendiri.

"Itu karena aku ingin tidur hyung, badanku sakit semua dan aku rasa kau juga tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku juga tidak tahu jika Mimi ge duduk didekatku. Aku tidak tahu itu hyung. Dan lagi kau sendiri malah duduk ditengah-tengah Kibum dan Siwon. Sebenarnya apa sih maumu ? Kau sendiri yang salah, tapi sekarang memarahiku." Lama-lama aku makin kesal padanya. "Kyunie, kenapa memarahiku ? Kyunie... Hikss... Umma !"

'Ommo, ini akan jadi masalah.' Minnie hyung sudah berlari ke atas menuju kamar Umma. Aku harus segera menghentikan rengekannya pada Umma atau aku akan berakhir dengan kekalahan lagi. Apa karena kehamilannya ? Aku merasa Minnie hyung menjadi sangat amat manja dan juga suka sekali mengadu. Sedikit tak aku turuti kemauannya dia sudah berteriak dan memanggil Umma. Kalau seandainya yang dipanggil itu Teukki Umma, aku bisa bernafas lega. Tapi kalau yang di panggil Heenim Umma... "Heenim Umma ! Kyuhyunie jahat Umma !" Minnie hyung sudah berteriak keras didepan kamar Ummaku.

"Minnie chagi, mianhe. Aku tak akan membentakmu lagi. Sudah, jangan seperti ini chagi." Aku berusaha menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi ia malah menambah intensitas ketukan pada pintu kamar Umma hingga akhirnya, "Nde Minnie chagi, katakan apa yang Kyu perbuat hingga kau sampai menangis seperti ini ?" Wajah umma sangat cantik dan lembut saat menatap Minnie, tapi dia begitu menyeramkan saat menatapku.

"Kyunie jahat Umma, dia memarahiku. Hiks... Hiksss..."

"Aku tak memarahinya Umma. Itu karena dia yang memulainya. Minnie hyung itu kan milikku, dia istriku. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta satu kamar dengan Kibum ?"

"Itu karena Kyunie juga Umma. Seharian dia terus bersama Zhoumi dan mengacuhkan aku."

"Bukan begitu Umma, itu karena Minnie hyung sen..."

"Sudah cukup ! Kyunie, jangan selalu membela diri. Minnie itu sedang hamil, mengapa kau selalu saja membuatnya jengkel ?" Sekarang Umma sedang memeluk Minnie dengan erat. Dapat kulihat wajah Minnie hyung yang sedikit tersenyum di balik tangisannya. 'Ih, menyebalkan sekali sih.'

.

Plukk...

.

Aku merasakan tepukan di bahuku, dan saat aku menoleh, senyuman manis sudah menghiasi wajah cantik dengan lesung pipi kecil disudut bibirnya. Aku langsung menghambur dan memeluknya. "Umma, aku sedih sekali. Mengapa semuanya salahku Umma ?" Aku merengek dalam pelukan mertuaku. Sangat menyenangkan. Dia mengusap pelan punggungku, "Sudahlah Kyunie." Teukki Umma melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku lembut. Ia juga menatap Minnie hyung dan Ummaku.

"Sungmin sayang, kita kesini untuk liburan dan honeymoon-mu. Jadi, jangan terlalu menekan Kyu, umma yakin dia sangat mencintaimu."

Sungmin hyung kembali menatap Ummaku, "Umma, tapi Kyunie dan Zhoumi..."

"Tenanglah chagi, umma bisa memastikan, Kyu tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."

.

.

Setelah insiden itu, aku dan Minnie hyung akhirnya berbaikan dan tidur satu kamar. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika kami nantinya akan bertengkar lagi, kamar kami berada di sisi kamar Teukki Umma. Tapi tetap saja, Minnie hyung masih suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Aku curiga, jika aegya yang sedang dikandungnya memang benar-benar evil dan meniruku. Apa aku seperti itu ya ? Apa aku juga nakal dan evil seperti itu ? Rasanya tidak mungkin, aku ini kan namja tampan nan pintar, aku juga kaya dan baik hati. "Kyunie !" Huh, teriakan itu mengganggu lamunanku lagi. "Nde, Minnie chagi." Sekarang aku sudah seperti pembantunya saja. Menyedihkan ! Aku melangkah mendekati Minnie hyung yang sedang memainkan alat pancing appa.

"Kyunnie, ayo pergi memancing. Hyukkie bilang, salah satu restoran seafood menyediakan kolam pemancingan dan kita bisa makan hasil pancingan kita. Ayo Kyunie, aku ingin makan ikan."

Aku menghela nafasku, rasanya dia semakin seperti majikan ketimbang istri untukku. "Nde, kajja kita berangkat." Kami berpamitan pada orang rumah. Menuju restoran yang Minnie hyung maksud, dan tak kusangka disana kami bertemu dengan Zhoumi dan Henry. Minnie hyung hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya jika saja ia tak melihat Henry yang sibuk menghisap kepiting. "Kyunnie, aku mau kepiting, kelihatannya enak."

Tuh 'kan. Belum juga memancing, sekarang sudah ganti lagi keinginannya. "Tapi ingat Kyunnie, saat aku makan kau juga sama sekali dilarang untuk mendekati Zhoumi, atau aku akan..."

"Nde, baiklah-baiklah." Dia selalu saja mengancam mengadukanku pada Umma. Sangat amat menyebalkan. 'Nae aegya, kau menyiksa appa.'

Kami memesan semua menu crab, dan herannya dia hanya mengijinkan aku melihatnya makan. Huh, aku kasihan sekali bukan ?

"Kyunie, aku kenyang. Untukmu saja." Dia mendorong 5 porsi crab padaku. Dia menyuruhku menghabiskan semuanya. Padahal kami hanya memesan 7 porsi dan dia baru menghabiskan 2 porsi, sekarang sudah mengatakan kenyang. Bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskannya ? "Kyunie, ayo dimakan !" Dia sedikit membentakku, akhh terus saja aku yang kalah. 'Mengapa ku yang harus slalu mengalah... Huwe...'

.

Dengan perut penuh dan juga rasa mual yang luar biasa, aku kembali ke villa kami. Karena restoran itu dekat dengan villa, maka kami hanya berjalan menuju Villa. Minnie hyung, masih sibuk mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Agak membuncit memang, karena dia makan. Dia menghentikan jalannya dan duduk dihamparan pasir putih di dekat bibir pantai. Aku duduk didekatnya. "Kenapa berhenti disini hyung ? Kau tidak ingin kembali ke villa ?" Aku bertanya padanya. Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum, aish manisnya. "Kyu, bukankah pemandangannya sangat indah ? Anginnya juga sejuk. Aku suka tempat ini." Suasana memang sangat nyaman dan indah. Matahari sore dengan langit sedikit merah membuat mata tak lepas menatap keindahannya. Ditambah dengan wajah cantik yang tengah menutup matanya menghirup wangi pantai sore ini.

.

Chuu...

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

.

"Ommo..." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Kyu menempel sekilas pada bibirnya. "Jika kau tenang seperti ini, sangat cantik hyung." Kyu menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya. "Kumohon, jangan pernah berubah hyung. Akhir-akhir ini kau seringkali menyakitiku."

Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena sikapnya pada Kyu. "Mianhe Kyunie. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Rasanya aku memang sangat ingin melakukannya dan tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Mianhe Kyunnie, aku akan berusaha menghilangkan sikapku itu." Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jujur, semua sikapnya murni tuntutan aegya yang ada dalam perutnya dan murni keinginan author#kekekeke#

Kyu mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya, mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. "Hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat amat mencintaimu dan hanya mencintaimu." Kyu mengatakannya sembari mencium pipi Sungmin. Seakan tak peduli dengan lingkungan dan orang yang sudah menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran, Kyu mendorong Sungmin bergelut dengan pasir. Kyu memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menjilat leher putih istrinya itu. "Kyu, gelihhh. Ini masihhh di pantai Kyuhhh akhhh hentikan ..." Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyu dari atas tubuhnya namun Kyu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kegiatan Sungmin.

Jilatan Kyu naik ke tulang rahang dan semakin naik ke pipi Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka seakan mengundang Kyu untuk menciumnya. Kyu menjilat bibir plump itu, dengan sengaja Kyu menyalurkan salivanya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Tanpa rasa jijik, Kyu terus melakukannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengusap saliva yang mengalir sedikit di pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat menikmati ciuman dan perlakuan Kyu. Setiap detailnya, dia hanya bisa menutup mata dan merasakan lidah Kyu yang bergelut dengan lidahnya. Saling melilit dan mendorong. "Enghhh..."

Sungmin semakin menggila dibuatnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada rambut Kyu. Meremasnya dengan kuat untuk melampiaskan gejolak yang bermain di perutnya.

Ciuman Kyu mengganas, kini ia tak hanya bermain dengan lidah dan saliva. Kyu menghisap kuat bibir bawah Sungmin dan tangannya memainkan dada Sungmin. "Kyuhhh... Enghhh..." Sungmin melenguh diantara ciuman panas mereka. Sedetik kemudian, Kyu menyudahi kegiatannya dan menyeringai evil. "So, let me on top tonight baby. And you won't regret it."

Sungmin mengangguk imut dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Langit telah menggelap dan suasana semakin indah. Kyu menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Berharap setelah ini bunny kesayangannya akan kembali seperti semula.

.

.

"Kau lihat chagi, yang tadi itu sangat panas. Aku ingin..."

"Stop being pervy please."

"Tapi, apa kau tidak kasihan pada little fishy-ku ini ?" Namja tampan yang sedang bersembunyi dengan kekasihnya di balik perahu karet yang mereka gunakan itu terus saja mengeluh setelah melihat adegan KyuMin tadi.

Saat itu mereka baru saja bermain dengan perahu yang mereka sewa. Namun saat mereka menepikan perahu itu, terlihat pemandangan yang langsung membuat tubuh mereka panas dingin.

Kalau ia tidak malu untuk jujur, sebenarnya Uri anchovy juga dengan susah payah menahan keinginnanya untuk tak meminta hal-hal seperti itu pada Hae.

"Hyukkie-ah... Jebal chagi..." Hae mengarahkan wajah Hyukkie untuk menatapnya dengan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk mencium Hyukkie.

.

**Lee Hyukjae POV **

.

.

Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku sangat malu dan gugup. Akh, Hae hentikan ! "Hyukkie-ah... Jebal chagi..." Ingin rasanya aku berteriak memarahinya agar ia menjauh, dan tak menciumku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan...

.

Bruukkk...

.

Tanpa terasa tubuhku terjatuh di atas perahu karet itu, tapi bukannya menolongku, Hae malah menindih tubuhku. "Hyukkie, jebal aku..." Hae berusaha membujukku dan tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku melakukan hal lain yang aku sendiri tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku menarik kaos yang ia pakai hingga wajah kami berjarak begitu dekat. "Haeku yang sangat tampan, jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini aku akan memintamu melakukannya, lagi- lagi dan lagi."

Aku langsung mengklaim bibir Hae. Hae membalas ciuman kami yang terkesan kasar dan sangat bernafsu. Tubuhku begitu panas dan menuntut lebih dari ini. Hae sudah menindih tubuhku, dan rasanya aku semakin menggila dan panas. Aku meremas kuat punggunggnya dan menaikkan kaos longgar yang ia pakai. Aku menyudahi ciuman kami dan terlihat sedikit kekecewaan dimatanya. "Calm down fishy." Aku menciumnya sekilas dan kembali melakukan apa yang tadi tertunda. Dengan sekali tarik aku melepaskan kaosnya dari tubuh Hae. Kulit putih yang terlihat samar karena hari sudah mulai gelap, seakan mengundangku untuk melukis bercak merah diatasnya. "Hyukkie, you much pervy than me nae litlle anchovy."

"Akhhh... Hae... Akhhh..." Dengan gerak cepatnya ia menghisap leherku, terasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus. Lidahnya menjilat pelan dan lembut sementara giginya menggelitik kulit leherku. Sangat nikmat. Aku menyusupkan tanganku kedalam celana pantainya. Celana boxer pendek dan longgar hingga dengan mudah aku memelorotkannya. "Eh, kau tak sabaran sekali chagi. Let's foreplay first." Aku tersenyum malu, untunglah tempat kami agak gelap karena terhalang perahu besar dan sinar lampu di East Coast hanya remang-remang saja hingga wajah merahku tak terlihat. "Bersandarlah Hyukkie." Aku sedikit menarik tubuhku mundur dan bersandar pada tepi perahu kami. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, nafasnya berhembus hangat ditelingaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menggelitik telingaku. Kugigit kuat bibirku dan menahan lenguhanku.

Tangan Hae menelusup pelan didalam bajuku, meraba absku yang sedikit terbentuk dan jari nakalnya makin naik dan ia berhenti di nippleku. Rasanya sangat nikmat, saat aku merasakan dua jarinya menjepit dan memelintir nippleku yang sudah menegang. "Ouuuhhh ... Hae... Akhhh..."

Aku tak bisa menahan lenguhanku, merasakan geli karena jilatan Hae pada telingaku dan sesekali ia juga menggigitnya membuat perutku bergolak hebat. Rasa nikmat juga menggoda tubuhku saat kedua tangan Hae sudah menyusup kedalam kaosku. Satu tangannya masih setia memelintir nippleku dan satu tangannya meremas kuat dadaku. Nafasku begitu cepat memburu, juga detak jantungku yang sangat cepat. Aku menggila, mengapa ini sangat nikmat.

"Akhhh Hae... Akh... Akh..." Aku tak bisa menahan teriakanku saat tangannya yang satu turun dan menyusup kedalam boxer ku. Memijit pelan juniorku.

"Akhhhh Hae ! Jebal... Akhhh. "

Dia sangat pintar, mendengar permohonanku sekali saja dia sudah mengerti. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan boxerku dan mengklaim juniorku. Menulumnya dan menghisapnya kuat, dapat kurasakan geli dan nikmat yang luar biasa. Lidahnya berputar pintar di juniorku. Tangannya memainkan kedua twinsballku.

"Akhhh... Kau pintar Hae... Akhhh... Faster akhhh..." Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitar kami. Waktu sudah semakin malam dan pantai juga sudah sepi, tak akan ada yang akan terganggu dengan teriakan kami.

"Akkkhhhhhh !" Aku menjerit keras saat merasakan Hae menghisap kuat ujung juniorku saja. Seperti tersengat listrik, tubuhku merasakan nikmat yang sangat luar biasa. "Akhhhh... Terus Hae... Akhhh lebih cepathhh..."

Hae mempercepat hisapannya, dan aku merasakan sesuatu meronta untuk keluar dari dalam perutku. Juniorku terasa semakin menegang, "Akhh... Lebih cepat Hae... Aku akan keluar, akhhh ! Hae akhhh...!"

Aku berteriak keras mengeluarkan spermaku. Nafasku terasa berat. Dengan susah payah aku mencoba menstabilkan nafasku. "Kau sangat hebat Hae," aku mengibaskan tanganku mencoba memberi udara pada tubuhku yang seperti terbakar. "Now, your turn nae little anchovy..." Ia tersenyum nakal lalu melepaskan boxernya yang tadi sudah sedikit melorot. Kulihat Junior yang berukuran 'big' itu memanggilku untuk memanjakannya.

Dengan cepat aku meraup junior itu. Memainkan lidahku menjilat precum yang sudah keluar di ujung juniornya. Melilitkan lidahku dan menjilat kepala juniornya dalam hisapanku. Daging kenyal ini terasa sangat manis dan juga nikmat.

"Akh, Hyukkie, kau pintar. Akhhh..." Hae menjerit karena aksiku. Aku menguatkan cengkraman gigiku pada juniornya, menggesek pelan juniornya dengan gigiku. Lidahku terus bermain menjilati ujung kepala juniornya. Aku meremas memainkan twinsballnya. "Hyukkie akhh... Terus chagi akhh..." Ia menekan kepalaku membuatku hampir tersedak merasakan juniornya yang tiba-tiba menusuk kerongkonganku. Aku meremas bokongnya yang kenyal dan mendorongnya untuk memperdalam hisapanku.

Aku mempercepat tempoku dan juga semakin menguatkan hisapanku. Juniornya menegang sangat keras dan mulai berkedut. "Lebih cepathhh akhhh Hyukkie... Akhhh..." Dia menyemburkan cairannya di dalam mulutku. Aku menelan semua spermanya. Menjilat nikmat sisa sperma yang tersisa dibibirku, bergaya seduktif dan membuka kaosku. Tubuhku sudah sangat panas sekarang. "Kau sangat menggoda chagi," dia langsung menyerangku. Mendorong tubuhku hingga aku kembali berbaring di atas perahu kami. Angin dingin yang menerpa kulitku tak terasa lagi karena aku sendiri merasa sangat panas. Dia menghisap dan menggigit leherku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku memberikan ruang yang bebas baginya untuk membuat kissmark di leherku. Aku menekan kuat kepalanya dan memejamkan mataku menikmati semua servis darinya. "Ouhhh... Hae ... Ahhh..."

Aku terus melenguh, dan semakin merasakan getaran cepat di jantungku. Lidahnya turun dan menjilat dadaku. Aku merasakan kulit hangat dan basah itu sesekali menggigit kulitku membuatku merasakan nikmat yang tak ada habisnya. Tangannya menekan kuat dada kananku. Lidahnya juga sudah menjilat nippleku. Seperti sangat menikmatinya, ia menjilat dan menggesek nippleku dengan giginya. "Akhhh... Geli hae... Ahhh." Aku terus meracau merasakan semua kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menjilat kedua jarinya dengan pose seduktif didepanku. "Siapkan tubuhmu my chagi, kita akan memulai permainan yang sebenarnya."

"Emmppppttt... Enghhh..." Dia menciumku kuat dan kasar. Melumat bibirku dan menghisapnya. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku menikmati semua perlakuannya. Terasa sangat nikmat hingga, "Ouchhhh... Hae ahhhhkkk... ! " Aku merasakan dua jari hae tengah bermain di single holeku. Seakan merobeknya dan memaksa untuk masuk. "Ukhhh, Haehh... Appoyo... Akhhh..."

"Tahan sebentar chagi, sebentar saja dan kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya." Dia kembali menciumku, dan perhatianku sedikit teralih pada ciuman kami. Aku mencengkeram kuat bahunya dan menghisap kuat bibirnya melampiaskan rasa sakit di hole ku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak keluar masuk dalam holeku, dan rasanya sangat nikmat. Perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat dan dalam. "Akhhhh Hae... Akhhhh... Sangat nikmathh... "

Dia menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, dan rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi tubuhku begitu menginginkannya. "Akhhh...!"

Aku hanya bisa menjerit merasakan kenikmatan yang terus Hae berikan. Jarinya keluar masuk di dalam holeku. Dan membuatku melayang saat aku merasakan nikmat yang menderaku. "Akhhh... Yeahhh, disana Hae... Akhhh..." Tubuhku meminta lebih, aku ingin dia menusuknya lagi, "Lebih dalam dan akhhh kerashhh Hae..."

Jari Hae seperti menyatu dengan tubuhku, juniorku sudah mengacung tinggi dan dia mengulumnya, menghisapnya kuat. "Akhh... Terushhh hae... Akhhh..."

Semua kenikmatan itu semakin menderaku, bisa kurasakan tangan Hae yang satu tengah menaikkan satu kakiku ke atas bahunya dan satu tangannya mengarahkan kakiku melingkar ke pingganggnya. 'Eh, kenapa dia menggunakan kedua tangannya. Jangan-jangan...' Jujur aku merasa sedikit kaget merasakan kosong di holeku tapi rasa takut menghinggapiku saat menyadari sebentar lagi akan ada benda besar menerjang dan menusuk holeku. Hae semakin mempercepat hisapannya pada juniorku. "Akhhh... Kau membuatku akhhh..."

Hae tiba-tiba melepaskan kulumannya dan menatapku, meski gelap, aku tahu dia sedang menatapku. "Bersiaplah chagi..."

"Unghhh..." Dia menciumku dengan cepat dan ganas. Menekan tengkuk dan leherku memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku merasakan getaran hebat dalam tubuhku, namun tiba-tiba saja ...

"Arghhhhhh...!"

Aku berteriak keras saat junior Hae memaksa masuk ke dalam hole sempitku. "Akh, bertahanlah chagi... Uhh... Huhh... Huhh... Kau sangat euhh ... Sempithhh." Akh... Desahan Hae membuatku menggila. Ia mendiamkan juniornya di dalam holeku membuatku tak tahan lagi. Aku menggerakkan sendiri pinggulku. Meski rasanya berat dan sakit, tubuhku menuntutku untuk melakukannya.

"Memintalah padaku chagi, dan aku akan melakukannya." Dia tersenyum nakal padaku. Aish... Mengapa segelap ini aku masih bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang mengkilat karena keringat yang terpantul cahaya lampu.

"Ayo Hae, kumohon bergeraklah... Aku ingin kau sekarang. So hard and fast."

"Unghhhhh sempithhh..."

"Akhh... Terus Hae... Akhhh... " Aku terus melenguh saat ia menggenjot juniornya dengan cepat di dalam holeku. Tangannya mengocok juniorku seiring dengan genjotannya yang cepat pada holeku. "Uhhhh Hae... Kau pintar. Lebih cepat Hae... Akhhhh..."

"Ukhhh... Kau sempit dan nikmath sekalihh chagiyya..." Dia terus meracau sambil tetap mengocok juniorku. Ia menutup matanya menikmati kegiatan kami. "Aaakkkhhh Hae, disituhhh akhhh... Ya, disituhhh lagi..."

Aku makin tak bisa menahan lenguhanku saat dia menyodok sweet spot-ku. Dia terus melakukannya dan menggenjot juniornya lebih cepat dan dalam. Sesuatu menggelitik tubuhku dan meronta untuk keluar.

"Akhh... Hae... Sebentar lagi Akhhh... Aku akan... Keluarhhh."

"Nde, bersama chagiyahhh..."

Dia semakin mempercepat kocokannya, semakin memperdalam genjotannya dalam holeku.

"Hae...akhhh...!"

"Hyukkie... Akhhh...!"

Kami saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan hangat. Spermanya menyembur dan memenuhi hole-ku.

Tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya berhembus cepat menerpa telingaku. Hangat dan juga nikmat. Nafasnya menggelitik telingaku.

"Mianhe Hyukkie, aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Aku..."

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf chagi ?" Aku menangkap wajah tampannya dan mengusap keringat yang turun membasahi pelipisnya. "Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu Hae. Apapun Hae. Aku percaya padamu."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukannya setelah kita menikah, tapi aku..."

"Ssstt... Sudah jangan mengatakan apapun lagi." Aku meraih kaos yang tergeletak sembarangan di perahu kami dan memakaikan pada tubuhnya. "Kau akan kedinginan jika naked Hae."

Hae juga meraih kaos milikku dan memakaikannya padaku. Dia tersenyum dan wajahnya sangat tampan. "Dengan begini kau juga tidak akan kedinginan." Kami memakai celana kami dan beranjak dari perahu kami. Berjalan kaki menyusuri pantai kembali ke Villa. "Hae, aku senang sekali hari ini. Terima kasih untuk hari yang indah ini. Kau sangat menyayangiku kan ?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Waeyo ? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ahniyo, hanya ingin bertanya saja." Sejujurnya aku takut Hae akan meninggalkan aku karena dia pemuda tampan dan kaya tapi aku, apa kelebihanku diantara semua yeoja yang ia pacari dulu ? Semua mantan pacarnya sangat cantik, mereka juga kaya. Sedangkan aku, demi aku dia meninggalkan semuanya.

"Hyukkie-ah, jangan diam sendiri saat aku bersamamu chagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Ia menghentikan langkah kami dan mencium bibirku lembut, "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Ne Hae. Aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu. Kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Demi apapun Hae, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku"

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. "Percayalah Hyukkie, neomu saranghae. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kami kembali berciuman. Dia sangat lembut padaku. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan semakin menyayanginya tiap harinya.

Kami kembali ke Villa. Hari sudah malam dan semua penghuni villa sudah pulang. Terlihat dari semua pintu yang sudah tertutup. Kami terhenti sebentar didepan pintu kamar kami saat mendengar desahan dari dua kamar disebelah kanan dan kiri kamar kami.

"Uhhh, teruskan Wonnie... Akhhh..."

"Wookie baby... Kau sangathh euhhh sempithhh..."

Rasanya hawa disekitarku sangat panas dan feelingku mengatakan jika namja didekatku sudah bersiap untuk memakanku sekarang juga. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh namja tampan di sebelahku. "Hae... Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau menakutkan. Dan Hae kita baru selesai melakukannya." Tapi Hae tidak peduli dengan ucapanku. "Ehmm...Hae..."

"Ehmm... Well baby, i will gentle with you." Akh, tidak ! "Tapi Hae..."

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Orchad Road, Singapore **

.

.

"Ayo belanja !" Sungmin berteriak histeris saat memasuki kawasan Orchad road. "Kyu ayo belanja." Sungmin langsung menyeret Kyu dan melakukan perburuannya. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko mainan 'Toys'. Sungmin melirik satu sudut yang dipenuhi dengan boneka kelinci. "Kyunie, can I take this ?" Kyu hanya mengangguk. Baginya apa yang tidak akan ia berikan untuk istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan ini. Lagi-lagi Sungmin meminta sebuah mainan di toko itu.

"Kyunie, can I take this." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

Dan sekali lagi, saat Sungmin melihat mainan yang berupa lampu tidur untuk baby, "Kyunie can I..."

"Just take what you want Minnie chagiyya." Sekarang Sungmin sudah memborong seisi Toys store itu. Mulai dari mainan anak-anak, boneka kelinci, semua mainan untuk baby dan juga baby box.

Untunglah Kyu anak orang kaya, meski di Korea ia juga memiliki supermarket tapi demi Sungmin, apapun akan ia berikan. "Kyunie, aku ingin naik MRT, boleh ya..." Kyu melihat puppy eyes memohon itu menjadi tak tega untuk menolaknya. Sebenarnya Han appa melarang mereka naik MRT karena sesak dan juga penuh orang. Lagipula mereka tak hapal Singapura. Namun melihat Sungmin yang sudah hampir menangis ia menurutinya.

Kyu membeli kartu untuk membayar MRT dan menunggu di pinggir jalur. "Kau yakin Hyung kita akan naik MRT ?" Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Aku yakin Kyu. Lagipula aku tidak pernah naik kereta lagi sejak aku usia 10 tahun."

Kyu sebenarnya takut jika mereka akan tersesat, lagipula MRT akan penuh sesak saat musim liburan seperti ini. "Nde, baiklah. My all is for you." Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk Kyu. Untung saja barang belanjaan mereka sudah dibawa Han Appa. Satu MRT berhenti dan Kyu langsung masuk tanpa tahu mereka akan dibawa kemana nantinya.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, tapi KyuMin belum juga pulang.

"Hiks... Minnie chagi pulanglah..." Sangat terlihat Heechul malah meratapi Sungmin yang belum juga pulang. Bukan meratapi putranya sendiri. Sedangkan Teukki sibuk menenangkan besannya yang terkadang sangat mendramatisir keadaan. Ponsel mereka tak ada sambungan sama sekali. Padahal jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka mereka akan... ?

.

.

"Kyunie, sebenarnya kapan kita akan berhenti ? Aku capek Kyu dan juga lapar."

Dan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah KyuMin tidak tahu harus turun dimana. Kyu sudah berusaha menghubungi Appanya tapi karena kadar kepintarannya menurun, ia lupa jika di dalam kereta itu tidak ada sinyal.

Akhirnya rengekan kelaparan Sungmin membuat Kyu menghentikan traveling didalam MRT itu, ia keluar dan menuju satu restoran. "Aku seperti mengenal tempat ini chagi ?" Kyu melihat restoran itu baik-baik.

Sungmin sama sekali tak peduli, dia memesan semua makanan tanpa memperhitungkan rasa apa lagi harganya. "Aku maun ini, lalu ini terus yang ini."

Seperti ada bola lampu di atas kepala Kyu yang menyala, ia langsung mengambil ponselnya. "Umma..."

"Huweee...Kyunie, kalian kemana saja ? Bagaimana dengan Minnie chagi ? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Mianhe Umma, kami hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dan tersesat. Sekarang kami sedang makan di restoran no signboard seafood didekat villa. Kami ada di lantai dua Umma."

"Arrasseo, kami akan kesana."

Plippp...

.

"Dasar paboya ! Kemana kepintaranmu ? Mengapa hanya didalam MRT saja kau bisa tersasar. Untung saja Singapura itu kecil. Kalau luas seperti Korea, maka kau akan hilang. Pabo ! Kenapa kau tak mengabari Umma." Sungmin hanya melongo melihat pertengkaran Umma dan anaknya itu."Mian Umma, aku lupa jika didalam MRT tidak ada sinyal." Heechul masih kesal dan mencubit lengan putranya dengan gemas. "Jeongmall pabonika ! Semoga saja anakmu nanti tidak menuruni sifatmu ini."

"Sudahlah Heenim, yang penting kan Kyu sudah ditemukan. Sungmin juga baik-baik saja." Hangeng mengusap lembut rambut istrinya. "Ayo Kyu, kita pulang."

.

.

Back To Korea.

.

Liburan seminggu di Singapura telah usai. Mereka semua kembali ke Korea. Karena masih musim libur, Zhoumi dan Henry menginap di rumah Kyu. Dan masalah baru dimulai. Hari ini seminggu menuju natal.

.

.

"Aigo Henry, kau imut dan sangat menggemaskan. Pipimu chubby sekali, aku cubit ya..."

Sungmin kembali teralih perhatiannya pada Henry. Kini ia dan Henry duduk di meja makan. Seakan dunia milik mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dimeja itu ada 4 namja tampan yang tengah menikmati sarapan menjelang makan siang mereka. Para orang tua tengah mengunjungi YunJae yang akan pulang ke Jepang besok sekaligus membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hubungan HaeHyuk.

Kyu dan Zhoumi merasa dikacangin dan jadi kambing congek. Tentu saja karena Sungmin masih sibuk dengan Henry dan Henry sama sekali tak bisa menolak perlakuan hyungnya itu. "Henry, bagaimana bisa kau sangat imut dan pipimu se-chubby ini ? Kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin aegyaku nanti seimut dirimu."

Sebenarnya Henry senang-senang saja, mengingat Sungmin adalah istri dari hyungnya, tapi melihat tatapan sadis Kyu, ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangannya untuk menahan takut yang melandanya. "Henry, ayo makan." Sungmin menyuapi Henry dengan sumpitnya dan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aish... Aku tidak tahan lagi." Kyu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin dan Henry yang masih sibuk menikmati moment berdua mereka. Zhoumi menyusul kyu ke beranda di belakang rumah. Sesungguhnya, Zhoumi takut mendekati Kyu karena insiden di Singapura. Tapi melihat Kyu yang down dan putus asa akhirnya ia berjalan mengikuti Kyu. "Kui Xian... Gwenchanayo ?"

"Nde, gwenchana Mimi-ge."

"Aku tahu kau sedih melihat Henry dekat dengan Minnie. Mian Kyu aku tak bisa menjauhkan Henry. Sejujurnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi aku tak tega memisahkan mereka."

Kyu menatap sedih pada Zhoumi. "Hmmm, kita senasib seperjuangan Mimi ge. Huwe... Minnie hyung, kenapa jahat sekali padaku ?"

Zhoumi menarik Kyu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya agar Kyu bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zhoumi. "Huhhh... Menyedihkan sekali Mimi Ge."

"Hiks... Kyu..." Seorang namja cantik menangis melihat suami tercintanya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Setidaknya itu pemikirannya. "Tenanglah hyung, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Kui Xian ge nanti ." Henry mengusap bahu Sungmin tapi tanpa diduga Sungmin malah memeluknya. 'Oh no...' Henry menjerit tertahan dalam hati saat melihat Kyu tengah menatap tajam padanya. 'Please my Lord, save me.'

.

.

T.B.C

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNGMIN OPPA... WISH YOU ALL BEST !

Mianhe updatenya luama banget. Mianhe jika jadi panjang ceritanya. Mungkin beberapa chap lagi tamat. Semangat deh #menyemangati diri sendiri#

Gomapseumnida atas review dari para pembaca fic gaje and ngarang ini. Dimohon untuk review lagi.

.

Gomawo ^_^

. 


	13. Chapter 13

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Mianhe jika ceritanya makin gaje and membosankan.

Dan untuk semua reader, please jika gag suka silahkan close page ini. **"Don't Like Just Don't Read"**

HAPPY READING

**Previous Chapter 12**

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sedih melihat Henry dekat dengan Minnie. Mian Kyu aku tak bisa menjauhkan Henry. Sejujurnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi aku tak tega memisahkan mereka."

Kyu menatap sedih pada Zhoumi. "Hmmm, kita senasib seperjuangan Mimi ge. Huwe... Minnie hyung, kenapa jahat sekali padaku ?"

Zhoumi menarik Kyu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya agar Kyu bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zhoumi. "Huhhh... Menyedihkan sekali Mimi Ge."

"Hiks... Kyu..." Seorang namja cantik menangis melihat suami tercintanya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Setidaknya itu pemikirannya. "Tenanglah hyung, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Kui Xian ge nanti ." Henry mengusap bahu Sungmin tapi tanpa diduga Sungmin malah memeluknya. 'Oh no...' Henry menjerit tertahan dalam hati saat melihat Kyu tengah menatap tajam padanya. 'Please my Lord, save me.'

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 13**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

.

Sungguh aku merasa tidak dicintai lagi oleh Kyu, aku memeluk Henry dan menangis menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Melampiaskan semua perasaanku dan amarahku. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat Kyu bermesraan dengan Mimi, tapi aku juga tak mungkin memarahinya. Aku sudah lelah menghadapi Kyu. "Hyung..." Suara Kyu terdengar sangat dekat denganku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke belakangku. Mataku menemukan namja tampan yang berstatus suamiku tengah menatapku tajam. Apa dia marah ? Tidak seharusnya dia marah, karena justru aku yang harusnya marah padanya.

"Ayo ikut aku."

"Tapi Kyu... Aku tak mau me..."

"No excuse baby Min. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita sekarang juga." Dia menyeretku ke kamar. Dengan susah payah aku mengimbangi langkah cepatnya. "Heh pabbo, kau ini tidak punya perasaan sekali sih. Kenapa main tarik begitu Kyu ? Pelankan langkahmu, ini tangga, nanti jika aku jatuh bagaimana ? Kau mau membunuh aegya kita ya ?"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehku . Aish, dia menyeringai padaku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ?

.

Huupp...

.

"Dengan begini maka perjalananmu sampai ke kamar kita akan aman." Aku hanya tersipu malu dan tersanjung menerima perlakuannya. Dia menggendongku dan aku hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya, melingkarkan lenganku pada pinggangnya. "Kau bertambah berat Min."

.

Pletak...

.

"Kau pikir aku jadi begini itu hasil perbuatan siapa ?" Seenaknya saja mengataiku gemuk.

.

Cup...

.

"Eh..." Dia mencium bibirku. Tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya didepan kamar kami. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan tetap menjadi Sungmin yang dulu ? Apa kau lupa chagi ? Kenapa kasar sekali dengan suamimu tercinta ini ?" Hei, sejak kapan dia lembut padaku ? Apa karena aku hamil atau...

Dia membuka pintu dan mendudukkanku di kasurku. Dia memegang daguku dan menatapku dalam. Mata tajam itu sama sekali tak terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Malah sangat lembut dan terkesan sendu. "Hyung, kau mencintaiku bukan ?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja Kyunnie."

"Tapi, mengapa kau malah asyik dengan Henry dan tak menganggapku ?"

"Kau sendiri yang terus menempel dengan Mimi, bagaimana aku tidak kesal Kyunie ? Kau selalu saja membuatku jengkel. Kau menyebalkan Kyunie, sangat menyebalkan." Aku memukuli dadanya dan tak terasa aku menangis. "Kau jahat hikssss... Kau jahat Kyunie..."

Jari besarnya menghapus air mataku yang membasahi pipiku. "Hei, mengapa menangis ?" Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku menangis. Rasanya aku sangat marah dan kesal. Apakah aku cemburu ? "Kau cemburu chagi ?" Bagaimana aku menjawabnya ?

"Itu, aku menangis karena aku..." Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia sudah menatapku tajam. "Mianhe chagi, aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Mimi ge. Dia hanya menenangkanku. Kau tahu, hari ini kau terlalu dekat dengan Henry dan itu menyakitiku." Jadi, semua salahku ? Aku yang menyebabkan dia dengan Mimi bersama. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menjauhinya Kyunie ? Bukankah kau tahu, aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya ?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, rasanya saat ini aku sangat ingin bermanja-manja padanya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau mau aku menyerangmu ?"

"Kyunie kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Dasar pervert ! Jika aku dekat dengan Henry, bukan berarti kau boleh dekat dengan Mimi, arraseo ?"

"Nde, baiklah Princess Ming."

"Mengapa memanggilku begitu ? Aku bukan yeoja Kyunie ?" Aku berpura-pura marah didepannya. Tapi sesungguhnya dalam hatiku aku sangat senang. Kyu sangat manis saat ini. "Karena kau adalah Princessku. Jadi, jangan marah lagi ya ?"

"Aku tak akan marah, tapi aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Dia menggenggam jari tanganku erat dan menciumnya. "Katakan apa syaratnya Princess Ming ? Kau mau makan ? Mau jalan-jalan ? Atau mau honeymoon lagi ? Atau kau mau aku melakukannya dengan kasar dan kuat dan panas ?" Ish, dasar dia mesum sekali sih.

"Pervy boy ! Kau mesum sekali Kyunie. Aku ingin makan ramen buatanmu Kyunie."

"Tapi chagi, aku tidak bisa masak, meski cuma ramen tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa membuatnya. Nanti kalau tidak enak bagaimana ? Nanti kau sakit perut bagaimana ? Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Princess Ming-ku dan juga aegya kita."

"Aku tidak mau tau Kyunie, pokoknya kau harus membuatnya untukku. Lagipula cara membuatnya juga mudah."

Dia merfikir keras sampai dahinya berkerut, setelah sekian menit berfikir akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan, "Hemm... Baiklah chagi, aku akan membuatnya. Kau mau aku membuatnya kapan ? Besok ? Atau nanti malam ?"

"Tentu saja sekarang Kyunie, aku masih lapar."

Dia mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku sekilas. "Tunggu ya chagiyya." Dia langsung keluar dari kamarku. "Mmmm, ramen yang enak." Dengan membayangkannya saja perutku sudah berbunyi karena lapar. Aku heran, kenapa aegyaku membuatku memakan makanan yang sama sekali tak kusukai sebelumnya. Aku mengusap perut rataku. Hmmm, baru satu bulan. "Perjalanan kita masih panjang aegya sayang." Aku mendekati pintu kaca menuju balkon kamarku. Hujan salju tak begitu lebat, bunga snowdrop mati dan tumbuh dengan cepat. "Appa, bogoshippoyo."

Entah, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Appa. Bagaimana kabarnya di atas sana ? "Appa, sebentar lagi natal, apa kau merayakannya ? Kau tahu appa, kau akan menjadi Harabeoji." Aku tersenyum menatap langit mendung dengan rintik salju yang turun tak terlalu lebat. "Aku lapar."

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

.

.

"Aish, bagaimana sih caranya ?" Aku sudah membaca petunjuk membuatnya di belakang bungkusnya. Tapi tetap saja kenapa bentuknya aneh begini. Ini sudah kelima kalinya aku membuatnya dan masih gagal. Terdengar derap langkah masuk ke dapur, itu pasti Minnie Hyung.

"Kyunie, kenapa lama sekali ? Aku lapar Kyu."

"Mianhe chagi, aku tak bisa membuatnya. Kau lihat hasilnya." Aku menunjukkan lima mangkuk berisi percobaan gagalku. Mangkuk berisi ramen yang terlalu matang, ada yang hingga mie-nya berwarna hitam karena sayuran dan telurnya terpanggang gosong kehabisan air, ada juga yang seperti kolam renang. "Aku lapar Kyu. Kenapa bentuknya aneh semua ? Bagaimana memakannya ? Aku lapar."

"Nde chagi mianhe, ambilah ini. Menurutku ini yang paling bagus. Meski rasanya aneh. Mian chagi, membuat ramen saja aku tidak bisa." Aku mengambil mangkuk ramen dengan mie yang terlalu matang. Hingga mie-nya lembek dan menempel jadi satu. Huh, untung saja sayuran dan telurnya tidak buruk jadi kurasa juga rasanya pasti enak.

"Ehmmm, gwenchanayo baby Kyunie." Minnie hyung langsung melihat ramen hasil buatanku. Pertama dia menatapnya, mungkin saja dia menimbang-nimbang mau memakannya atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya, dia memakannya dengan lahap. Hei, apakah chagiku ini benar-benar kelaparan ? Kenapa dia makan sampai seperti itu ?

"Selesai Kyunie. Rasanya lumayan, rasanya masih seperti ramen. Meski sedikit berantakan tapi ini enak."

"Gomawo chagi," aku senang dia mulai lembut. "Ehm, chagi seminggu lagi natal akan datang. Kau ingin merayakan berdua denganku atau dengan keluarga dan sahabatmu seperti kemarin ?" Dia terlihat berfikir. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan. Tubuhnya semakin gemuk dan pipinya semakin chubby. Matanya sangat cantik dan bersinar. Rambut hitamnya panjang dan poni yang hampir menutup semua dahinya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. "Nae Minnie, kau sangat cantik. Semakin cantik setiap harinya."

"Jinja ! Jangan menggodaku Kyu." Dia tersipu malu, aish manisnya ! Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, dia milikku ! Kalian dengar, dia Milikku. Bukan milik Henry, ataupun namja lain. Tidak juga dengan Kibum yang terus dia tempel selama liburan. Liburan yang sungguh menyebalkan dan semoga saja Minnie mau merayakan natal berdua saja denganku. "Jadi, bagaimana chagi ?" Wajahnya masih merona merah, ish cantiknya !

"Berdua saja denganmu juga boleh. Memangnya kau mau kemana Kyu ?"

"Itu rahasia chagi, surprise untukmu." Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna. "Ini masih sore, kau mau kemana ? Belanja atau chek up ke dokter Kim ? Mungkin kau ingin mengetahui kabar aegya kita."

" Nae Kyunie," dia menghambur padaku dan memelukku erat. "Sejak kapan evilKyu berubah menjadi Appa yang baik ?" Dia mencium bibirku, "Ayo kita ke dokter. Terus setelah itu aku ingin jalan-jalan. Rasanya kamar kita belum penuh Kyu, masih banyak sudut yang kosong. Dan satu hal lagi, bolehkah aku merubah kamarmu ?"

"Mworago !"

"Nde Kyunie. Aku ingin kamarmu menjadi kamar aegya kita nanti, jadi kamarmu yang gelap dan suram itu akan aku rubah. Semoga saja anak kita nanti namja, jadi dia akan sangat tampan dan pintar sepertimu."

Huah... Kamarku ! Dia bilang kamarku ! "Tapi jangan rubah kamarku chagi, apa tidak berlebihan. Lagipula aegya kita juga lahirnya masih lama." Ayolah, kamar itu tempatku sejak kecil, kenapa dia merubahnya ? Aku tak bisa membiarkannya melakukan semua kemauannya. "Banyak kamar lain chagi, kenapa harus kamarku. Di sisi kamar kita juga kamar kosong, jika kau mau, kita bisa meminta Umma untuk menyuruh orang menghilangkan dindingnya hingga kamarmu jadi lebih luas. Bagaimana ?" Wajahnya berubah lagi dan menatapku tajam.

"Kyunie, kau ini pelit sekali sih. Sudahlah, sekarang antar aku menemui dokter Kim. Aku akan meminta dokter itu memberiku obat penenang. Kau selalu saja membuatku jengkel." Aish, dia marah lagi, sedikit-sedikit marah. Huh, lama-lama aku bisa kurus kalau begini. "Kyunie, ayo kita pergi. ! Aku ingin pergi sekarang !" Dia melangkah berteriak sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

Aish, dia menjengkelkan sekali. Seandainya saja dia tidak hamil, huhh ! "Kyunie !" Hei, dia memanggilku seperti aku ini pembantunya saja.

"Iya chagi, sebentar !" Aku berteriak dari dapur. Aku harus mengganti bajuku dan berlari ke lantai atas dulu. Aku berlari keluar menuju halaman rumah, dia sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. "Ayo cepat masuk, aku harus segera memastikan anak kita nanti yeoja atau namja jadi nanti aku bisa berbelanja semuanya untuk mengisi kamarmu." Hah, kamarku lagi ! Dia ini benar-benar keras kepala. "Tapi chagi, jangan kamarku. Jebal, aku tinggal dikamar itu dari kecil. Kau tega sekali mengubahnya. Meski sekarang aku tidak tidur disana tapi itu tetap kamarku chagi."

"Akh, masalah itu akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti. Jangan mencoba membujukku Kyunie."

Dia kembali sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, bermain game di ponsel barunya hasil perburuan di Singapur kemarin. Hei, dia terlihat sedikit berbeda, sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti ini. Sejak kapan dia menjepit poninya itu hingga rambut poni itu berdiri ke atas. Dia memakai syal pink bergaris putih dan juga mantel berwarna putih. Penutup telinga berwarna pink dan sarung tangan pink. Sangat menggemaskan. "Chagi, kau sangat cantik."

"Jinjayo !" Dia menatapku, matanya bersinar dan sangat mempesona. Giginya yang rapi dengan bibir yang tersenyum itu sangat menggoda. Cantik sekali.

.

Cup...

.

Aku tak tahan dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, sangat manis dan cantik. "Untuk kamarku, sekarang terserah kau sajalah." Rasanya berkorban apapun untuknya tak apa. Tapi dia malah menatapku dan tersenyum. Dia mencium pipiku, "Mianhe Kyunie," dia menatapku lembut. Huhhh, bagaimana aku bisa marah padanya jika seperti ini. "Nde chagie, gwenchanayo."

.

.

"Kembar ?" Benarkah anak kami kembar. Wah , ini sangat bagus. Aku benar-benar pintar membuatnya. Kekekekke. "Nde, yeoja dan namja. Anak kalian kembar. Jadi jaga baik-baik kehamilannya ya ?"

"Nde Kim ahjussi, aku akan menjaga kandunganku baik-baik."

"Ingat Kyu, kau juga harus menjaganya secara fisik dan mental. Jaga juga kestabilan emosinya. Jangan membuatnya jengkel dan tertekan."

"Nde, tentu saja Kim ahjussi." Aku mengusap lembut tangan Minnie hyung. Dan dia tersenyum padaku, aish manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya. "Jadi, bagaimana ? Masih ingin meminta obat penenang ?"

"Mwo ! Obat penenang."

"Nde ahjussi, tadinya dia akan meminta obat penenang karena merasa jengkel padaku."

"Kau tahu, obat penenang itu berbahaya untuk orang hamil. Bisa menyebabkan cacat bahkan melukai janin itu."

"Ahniya, aku tidak memintanya. Ishh... Kyunie !"

"Awww... Appoyo... Sungmin hentikan mencubitku. Appo !" Aish, dia mencubitku keras sekali. Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Akh, sudah hentikan bercanda kalian. Bagaimana dengan Umma dan Appamu ?"

"Mereka baik ahjussi. Ehm, Saengi ahjumma bagaimana kabarnya Ahjussi ?" Aku teringat istri Kim Ahjussi. "Apa dia semakin cantik ? Awww... Appoyo !"

"Kyunie, beraninya kau menanyakan yeoja lain didepanku !" Kekekeke, dia cemburu. Lucu sekali.

"Tenang saja Sungmin, Saengi itu istriku."

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

**Rumah Yunjae**

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Eonnie ?" Heechul sedang berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk merestui hubungan putranya dengan Hyukkie. "Kau yang memulainya Heenim. Jika kau tak menikahkan Kyu dengan namja mungkin Hae-ku tidak akan menyukai namja dan sekarang tergila-gila padanya." Yunho mengusap bahu istrinya agar mengurangi kemarahannya. "Boo, tenanglah." Tapi Jaejong menatap tajam suaminya. "Yun, kau juga marah bukan ? Kau juga sama kecewanya denganku bukan ? Dia aegya kebanggaan kita, yang aku lahirkan susah payah hingga akhirnya harus mengangkat rahimku. Dan dia seenaknya saja mengecewakanku." Jaejong sedikit terisak mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Nunna itu bukan salah Heenim, lagi pula kau sendiri yang selalu mengeluh tentang sikap Hae yang playboy. Bukankah itu bagus jika sekarang dia mencintai satu orang. Meski itu namja, cobalah mengerti dan merestui mereka nunna. Biar bagaimanapun, Hae tetap putramu." Hangeng menggenggam tangan istrinya kuat. Heechul sudah hampir kehilangan kendali sekarang. Wajah Heechul sudah merah menahan marah.

"Nde, eonni. Lagipula Hyukkie anak yang baik." Teukki berkata lembut dan mendekati Jaejong. "Eonni, bukankah lebih baik Hae mencintai Hyukkie. Kedua orang tua Hyukkie juga tidak menerima Hae begitu saja. Dia juga harus berjuang. Apa kau lupa, dia hartamu satu-satunya eoni. Cobalah berfikir ke sisi positive eonni."

"Tapi Teukki, bukan begini yang kumau. Kami satu keluarga hanya memiliki Hae dan aku tak bisa punya anak lagi setelah melahirkan Hae. Kurasa kau juga tahu masalah itu. Kami tak akan punya penerus perusahaan kami jika Hae menikahi namja. Bagaimana dia bisa punya aegya jika begini ?" Jaejong menyandarkan kepalanya pada suaminya. Ia begitu kalut dan takut.

"Hyukkie anak yang baik eonni, kurasa mengadopsi anak juga bukan jalan yang buruk. Aku yakin Hyukkie akan menjadi Umma yang baik."

"Terserah kalian sajalah !" Jaejong meninggalkan ruang tamu itu. Menyisakan suaminya yang sama kalutnya. "Teukki, mianhe jika sikap BooJae seperti itu."

"Gwenchana oppa. Tapi aku sungguh berharap kau mau merestui mereka."

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi. Perlu waktu untuk meluluhkan hati BooJae. Dan aku juga akan melihat bagaimana perkembangan Hae."

.

**Rumah YooSu**

.

.

"Hyukkie, jadi kita hanya berdua hari ini ?" Hae mendekati Hyukkie yang tengah memetik bunga dan merangkainya dengan cantik. "Buket yang indah, tapi kau lebih indah."

"Aish, jangan merayuku. Pervy namja." Hyukkie tersenyum sambil terus membuat buket bunganya. "Memang appa dan ummamu kemana chagi ?"

"Mereka pergi membeli perlengkapan dan juga setelah itu mereka akan ke kantor Han ahjussi. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Tadi Han ahjussi menelfon Appa."

Hae yang sedari tadi berdiri agak jauh dibelakang Hyukkie tersenyum pervy dan mulai melangkah mendekati Hyukkie. "Chagi." Hae berbisik pada telinga Hyukkie.

"You are too hot today baby." Donghae memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang dan berbisik ditelinga Hyukkie yang sudah semakin merah. "Hhh..hae.. Lepashhh." Hyukkie menggeliat merasakan geli yang merasuk ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pakaian Hyukkie memang terlalu hot untuk hari yang tidak begitu dingin saat ini. Kaos lengan panjang yang longgar dengan kerah yang lebar, menunjukkan betapa putih bahunya. Leher yang jenjang terekspos bebas seperti mengundang Hae untuk melukis kata cinta disana.

"Eunghh... Hae, pleaseh... Ahhh..."

Hyukkie melenguh seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. Menikmati hisapan-hisapan kecil yang diberikan Hae di leher putihnya. Bekas kissmark kecil tercipta di leher itu. Tangan Hae tidak tinggal diam, tangan nakal itu sudah merayap masuk kedalam baju Hyukkie. Mengusap abs Hyukkie dan menekannya lembut. Tangan itu terus merangkak naik dan kembali diam saat menemukan dua tonjolan kecil dan memilinnya. "Ooohhhh... Hae... Akhh... Hentikan !"

Hyukkie sedikit menjerit saat Hae mencubit kecil nipplenya. "Ohhh, Hae ahhh...ssss..."

"Nikmati saja Hyukkie, aku tahu kau menyukainya." Hae membalik tubuh Hyukki dengan cepat. Lalu tersenyum nakal pada Hyukkie. "Dimana remot kontrol penutup gerbang depan."

"Wa...eyohh..." Hyukkie terus bergetar dan seluruh tubuhnya semakin panas merasakan jari nakal Hae yang memelintir nipplenya dengan kuat, "Kita harus menutup toko dulu dan melanjutkannya chagi, aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Mwo !" Mata Hyukkie terbelalak lebar karena kaget, "Assshhhh... Hhh... Hentikan... Akhhh..." Hyukkie kembali meracau tak jelas saat lidah nakal Hae bermain ditelinganya. Menjilati dan memutari liang telinganya. Sesekali menggigigtnya dan tangan nakal itu meremas kuat dada Hyukkie. Dengan sisa tenaganya Hyukkie meraba sakunya dan mengeluarkan satu remot kecil dan menekan tombol merahnya. "Sudah aku tutup Hae... Ahhh..."

"Bagus sayang, ayo lanjutkan !" Hae menggendong Hyukkie sampai ke sofa untuk tamu di tokonya. Ia terdiam menatap mata Hyukkie yang sudah sayu karena kegiatan tadi, "Akh, kau lama sekali Hae."

"Hyuk..."

Hae terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukkie menarik wajahnya dan mencium keras bibir itu. "Mmmppt... Akhhh..."

Suara lenguhan mengisi ciuman basah itu. Hae menekan lembut tubuh ringkih Hyukkie dan menggesekkan junior mereka.

"Hhh...hhhh... Akhhh..."

.

.

**Di kamar Zhoury **

.

.

Kamar yang berada di lantai bawah itu dengan pintu yang tertutup. Kamar yang terdapat disisi kamar Teukki, kamar Zhoury, kamar yang sedari tadi sepi.

"Mimi ge, kau marah ya ?"

"Ahniya."

"Jadi, kenapa kau diam padaku ? Jika itu karena masalah dengan Minnie hyung, aku..."

"Sudahlah," Zhoumi menaruh satu jari dibibir Henry. "Itu tidak penting Mochi. Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh, mengapa kau seperti menikmati perlakuan Sungmin padamu ?"

Henry sedikit terlonjak dan bingung. Dia sendiri baru menyadarinya. "Apa memang terlihat seperti itu Mimi-ge ?" Tak dapat ia pungkiri ada sebersit rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tidak terlihat tapi bisa kurasakan." Zhoumi menggenggam tangan Henry, memberi kecupan kecil dan mengusap pipi chubby itu. "Kau tahu bukan, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau seperti oksigenku dan aku akan mati tanpamu. Meski kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku."

Henry menatap tak percaya pada Zhoumi. Namjachingu yang selama dua tahun terakhir telah bersamanya. Namjachingu yang diberikan oleh Daddy dan Mommy-nya karena pertunangan semasa mereka masih kecil dan Henry masih didalam perut Mommy-nya. "Mimi-ge, aku..."

"Jika kau belum sepenuhnya bisa menerimaku, cobalah lebih keras mulai sekarang Henry. Aku bukan memaksamu, tapi aku akan mati jika sampai akhir kau juga tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku akan ma..."

.

Cupp...

.

Bibir merah itu menempel sempurna pada bibir Zhoumi. Namja kecil itu menutup mata dan menekan lembut bibir namja di depannya. Ia hanya menempelkannya saja. Tangan Henry menapak pada dada Zhoumi, merasakan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat yang terjadi pada tubuh Zhoumi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan ia masih terdiam hingga saat Henry melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku juga sudah mencintaimu Mimi ge, hanya saja mungkin tidak terlihat."

"Henry," Zhoumi menatap Henry tak percaya. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan namja mungil yang kini memeluknya dan menatapnya lembut. Pipi chubby dan bibir merah itu selalu membayangi hidupnya. Mata cantik sebentuk bulan sabit yang berbinar itu seakan mengatakan tak ada kebohongan dalam ucapannya. Zhoumi masih terdiam kaku menatap wajah itu lekat dan dekat.

.

Brukk...

.

"Henry..." Zhoumi semakin terkejut dengan tingkah namja yang kini menindih tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Zhoumi. "Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menikah gege, kenapa sepertinya kau tak percaya padaku ?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan semua perlakuanmu dan pengakuanmu Henry." Semakin terkejut lagi saat Zhoumi merasakan sesuatu menegang diantara mereka. "Kau tahu gege, saat di Singapura kemarin, aku hampir gila mendengar lenguhan keras dari kamar sebelah kita. Kamar Kyumin itu sangat berisik dan kau tega sekali padaku. Kau malah tidur dan membiarkan aku pusing sendiri." Henry mempoutkan bibirnya.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi masih menempel setia di wajahnya. "Mianhe Henry."

Henry semakin merajuk dan memainkan jarinya didada bidang Zhoumi. "Kau juga tidak tahu aku keluar kamar bukan ?" Zhoumi mengangguk dan tersenyum innocent. "Tentu saja kau tidak tai, tadinya aku akan ke kamar Hae hyung tapi malah tiga kamar di bawah itu seakan berlomba untuk mengeluarkan suara anehnya yang membuatku semakin frustasi. Ah Hae terus... Ah Wonie lebih cepat ah Wookie kau sempit sekali, ah ah ah." Henry menirukan semua suara yang ia dengar dari tiga kamar yang ada di lantai bawah itu. Membayangkan wajah Henry saja, Zhoumi sudah terkikik menahan tawanya. "Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan !" Zhoumi menatap lekat wajah yang tengah berpura-pura marah padanya. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi merah yang kini tengah menahan malu. Zhoumi seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan namja mungil dalam pelukannya itu mulai melakukan aksinya. Tangan besar Zhoumi yang sedari tadi melingkar setia di pinggang Henry mulai naik meraba punggung Henry.

"Jadi, apa maumu Mochi nakal ? Sepertinya kau butuh bantuanku." Henry tersipu dan memukul pelan dada Zhoumi.

"Dasar pervert."

"Hei, kenapa mengataiku pervert, padahal kau yang sepertinya menggodaku dari tadi dengan menceritakan hal itu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya ?" Zhoumi menyeringai nakal, saat mengingat kenyataan jika namja yang ada dalam pelukannya ini ternyata selama ini mencintainya.

"Itu karena aku..." Wajah Henry sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Akh sudahlah." Henry merasa kesal dan malu. Semua perasaannya tertumpuk menjadi satu dan membuatnya sangat gugup dan canggung pada calon suaminya itu. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Zhoumi namun ia ditarik kembali oleh Zhoumi. "Kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku haus jadi aku akan mengambil minum dulu." Henry meremas kaos Zhoumi untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Memangnya kau mau minum apa ?" Henry terlihat berfikir, "Coklat panas pasti sangat enak. Sore ini sedikit dingin gege." Henry berusaha beranjak lagi, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Zhoumi. "Kau mau aku memberimu yang lebih enak dari coklat panas Henry ?"

Henry mengernyit heran mendengar penawaran Zhoumi, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud Mr. Pervy yang satu ini. "Apa itu gege ? Kau akan mengajakku membelinya ?"

"Ahniya, tidak ada yang menjualnya, jadi tidak bisa dibeli."

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita mendapatkannya ?" Henry berfikir keras, firasatnya buruk melihat senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian evil terlukis dibibir Zhoumi. "Memangnya apa gege ?" Zhoumi menyeringai mesum.

"Henry, kau sudah menggodaku sedari tadi, dan jika kau akan pergi kau harus menyelesaikannya semuanya yang kau mulai dulu. Lagipula, di rumah ini hanya tinggal kita berdua. Semua pelayan dan buttler libur natal. Jadi..."

"Andwe gege, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kita belum menikah dan aku..." Seketika otak Henry seakan langsung connect dan dengan pintar menangkap maksud dari namja yang kini masih menyeringai evil padanya.

"Henry, bukankah kau mau menunjukkan cintamu padaku ? Sekarang aku masih belum bisa melihatnya Henry."

"Mimi gege, akuhhh... Ahhh... Ge..." Henry melenguh menerima rangsangan pertama pada perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya. Tempat paling sensitif bagi Henry. Dengan susah payah ia menahan tubuhnya agar tak bereaksi lebih menanggapi rangsangan dari Zhoumi. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat saat tangan Zhoumi menyusup nakal meremas lembut sesuatu yang tengah menegang diantara mereka.

.

.

** Cho Kyuhyun POV **

.

.

Ini sudah dua jam, apa dia tidak lelah,lapar atau setidaknya mencari minum. Aku sangat haus hingga serasa hampir pingsan. Mendorong trolly belanjaan yang penuh dengan barang entah apa ini. Bahan makanan, fressh food, daging, ikan, sayuran, fishball sampai canned mushrooms, juga ada banyak susu untuk ibu hamil dengan segala merek yang ia ambil tanpa membaca warning ataupun kegunaannya. Juga makanan instan. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi dia sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk mengirimkan 50 kardus ramen dengan berbagai rasa kerumah kami. Meskipun supermarket ini milik appaku tapi apa dia sanggup menghabiskan semuanya ? Ini gila ! Sedikit menyesal aku mengajaknya berbelanja sekarang. Dia sungguh mesin penghambur uang. "Kyu, kita sudah selesai disini. Ayo Kyu kita membayar dan pergi ke lantai atas."

Kini kami tengah mengantri, untung saja ada supir dadakan yang Umma sewa untuk mengantarku kemana-mana. Jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah membawa ini ke mobil. "Kyu, suruh supirnya membawa semua barang ini ke rumah. Lalu minta dia kembali lagi kesini." Hei, aku merasa Minnie hyung sedikit mirip Heechul Umma. Dia suka berbelanja dan juga memerintahku. "Kyu ! Kau dengar tidak sih !"

"Nde chagi, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya dan kita akan ke lantai atas."

Aku menelfon supir kami dan menyuruhnya ke tempat kami sekarang. Ada sepuluh tas besar berisi semua belanjaan Sungmin, haisshhh... Apa lagi yang akan dia beli ? "Kau akan membeli apa lagi chagi ?" Aku melangkah lelah dibelakang Sungmin. Sekarang kami ada dilantai dua, tempat pakaian dan juga sepatu. Kulihat dia malah menatap lekat satu sudut dengan pakaian baby yang terpampang menggoda mata untuk membelinya. Aku tahu dia ingin kesana. Dia menatapku dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dia memohon padaku. Aish, sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak mata itu ?

"Kyunie..." Dia memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hmmm..." Sengaja aku ingin menggodanya. "Kyunie, bukankah uang di kartu itu masih banyak ?" Aku mengangguk. "Waeyo chagiyya ?"

Dia menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah sesedih-sedihnya dan berpura-pura menangis. "Huwe... Huwe... Aku ingin membeli itu Kyunie. Disana Kyunie..." Dia merengek seperti anak lima tahun. Sungguh lucu, ditambah dengan poninya yang masih berdiri keatas membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Seluruh pelayan di supermarket ini menatap Minnie hyung dan tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Hei, sejak kapan Minnie hyung jadi suka diperhatikan orang seperti sekarang ini ?

Dia menghentakkan kakinya dan memeluk lenganku, "Jebal Kyunie, aku ingin membelinya." Lama-lama aku menjadi kasihan melihatnya. Dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata betulan dan terisak pelan . "Arraseo, jangan menangis. Kita akan membelinya chagi."

"Jinjja ?" Aku mengangguk dan mengusap sisa air matanya. "Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu tadi. Kau hanya cukup meminta padaku dengan cara yang lembut dan wajah manis ini." Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah toko dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan baby.

Sebuah perburuan baru dimulai. Huh, Minnie hyung semakin mirip Umma, dia juga semakin pervert. Apa aegya kami akan meniru Ummaku dan aku ? Ahniya ! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kuharap salah satu dari mereka meniru Minnie hyung. Bukan karena apa, tapi aku tak ingin menghadapi anak nakal sekaligus suka memerintah seperti Ummaku.

Aku kembali memperhatikan istri tercantik dan terseksi-ku itu. Dia tengah mencoba baju untuk pregnant mom dengan bahan kain yang halus.

"Kyunie, seandainya aku yeoja, aku pasti akan memakainya." Dia berkata padaku dengan wajah sendunya, "Sayangnya aku namja Kyunie." Aku menghentikan tindakannya merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Ku usap pelan rambut lembutnya. Poni yang berdiri itu menggelitik leherku dan rasanya sungguh geli. Seandainya saja ini bukan di supermarket, maka aku akan menyerangnya sekarang juga. "Ayo pilih yang kau suka chagi. Tenang saja, jangan merusak niat belanjamu sendiri. Jangan memikirkan hal yang tak seharusnya kau pedulikan. Aku mencintaimu Minnie, dan kau harus ingat itu."

Kami melanjutkan perburuan kami. Hari ini sangat melelahkan.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

**Di satu rumah diatas bukit.**

.

"Wookie, ayolah."

"Shireo hyung."

"Wae Wookie ? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku ?" Namja tampan bernama Yesung itu sedang berusaha membujuk Ukenya untuk dirasuki malam ini. "Chagi, menurut perhitungan bulan, malam ini sangat baik untuk melakukan itu chagi." Wookie terdiam disisi kasurnya, ia terlihat berfikir dengan serius. Yesung akhirnya bisa menangkap Wookie dalam pelukannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh ukenya itu ke tengah kasur mereka dan menatap lekat pada manik hitam itu.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, langsung saja diremasnya sesuatu yang masih tidur di bawah sana. "Hyunghhh... Akhhh..." Wookie tak bisa menahan lenguhannya saat tangan mungil Yesung mengocok pelan juniornya dan mencumbu lembut leher putih kekasihnya itu. "Ouchh... Akkhhhh..." Tubuh Wookie menggelinjang hebat merasakan celana tidurnya kini tengah di rasuki oleh tangan Yesung dengan mudahnya. Dan Yesung menurunkan celana itu. Terbebaslah junior Wookie yang sudah berteriak minta dimanjakan. "Oh, hard already baby."

Yesung langsung memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya dan memainkannya dengan pintar. Lidahnya seperti melilit di kepala junior Wookie dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Hyunghhh akhhh... Akhhh... Akh..." Suara desahan nafas berat Wookie membuat Yesung mengalihkan perbuatannya tadi dan kini melumat leher putih Wookie. Membuat banyak kissmark disana. Tangannya dengan pintar melepaskan celana dan boxernya sendiri dengan sekali tarik tanpa melepaskan ciumannya di leher Wookie. "Ouchhh... Akhh... Yesung hyung, akhhh..." Tubuh Wookie menggelinjang hebat merasakan gesekan antar dua junior yang semakin membuatnya geli. Yesung menekan kuat bagian juniornya itu dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya menggesekkan junior mereka. "Akhh.. Yesung hyung, jangan menggodakuhh..." Wookie mulai meracau tak jelas merasakan sensasi itu.

Yesung beralih dari leher Wookie dan kembali menuju ke junior Wookie. Kepala junior yang basah karena precum sedari tadi. "Ouchhhh... Akhhh good... Yesungie..." Wookie mulai meracau saat Yesung mempercepat tempo hisapannya.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

.

.

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Chikyumin, 2093, Melani Kyumin ELFshawol, Hie, Arisa Ichigawa, Putry Boo, Jiji Love Yoyo, Yuya Love Sungmin, Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Maykyuminnie, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin, Kim Min Lee, Kyumin Tupper Story, Laven agrava gaciall, Ikhaosvz, Superol, Jewel Lee Aihara, Lianzzz, Meong, ndok, Cha, Choi Min Hwa, Ulfaaahae, and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : LEMONADE, Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

Mau ngejawab Review-an readerdeul dulu.

ada yang nanya, usia kandungan Minppa tuh berapa : Nginjek 6 minggu

ada juga yang nanya, kok bisa tahu anaknya kembar : Coz ada teknologi USG 4D sekarang, and teknologi USG 5 D yang author ciptain sendiri jadi kandungan udah bisa dideteksi sedini mungkin, kekekekeke

Kata mbah gugel, bunga snowdrop itu gag hidup lama, tapi terus dapat tumbuh selama ada musim salju

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhe karena updatenya luama buanged<strong>**, Antara tega and Gag tega, author NGELEMPAR MAHKOTA INNOCENT "Henry "**

#ketawa evil#

**KALAU KURANG HOT, NONGKRONG AJA DIATAS KOMPOR, #SENYUM INNOCENT#**

** HAPPY READING**

**TETAP PEGANG PRINSIP 3 D (DIBACA, DIRESAPI DIBAYANGIN) **

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

"Henry, kau sudah menggodaku sedari tadi, dan jika kau akan pergi kau harus menyelesaikannya semuanya yang kau mulai dulu. Lagipula, di rumah ini hanya tinggal kita berdua. Semua pelayan dan buttler libur natal. Jadi..."

"Andwe gege, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kita belum menikah dan aku..." Seketika otak Henry seakan langsung connect dan dengan pintar menangkap maksud dari namja yang kini masih menyeringai evil padanya.

"Henry, bukankah kau mau menunjukkan cintamu padaku ? Sekarang aku masih belum bisa melihatnya Henry."

"Mimi gege, akuhhh... Ahhh... Ge..." Henry melenguh menerima rangsangan pertama pada perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya. Tempat paling sensitif bagi Henry. Dengan susah payah ia menahan tubuhnya agar tak bereaksi lebih menanggapi rangsangan dari Zhoumi. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat saat tangan Zhoumi mulai menyusup nakal meremas lembut sesuatu yang tengah menegang diantara mereka.

"Nghhh... Ahhh... Mi aaaaah..."

"You like it baby ?" Henry tak bisa menjawab karena saat itu juga Zhoumi langsung menyerang bibirnya. Zhoumi menghisap kuat bibir bawah Henry. Terus melumatnya dan menekannya kuat, memancing hasrat Henry untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Menghisap bibir yang semerah cerry dengan penuh nafsu dan kasar. Henry hanya bisa mencengkeram punggung namja yang kini tengah menindih kuat tubuhnya untuk melampiaskan rasa panas yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya. "Nnnnghhh... Ennnnghhh," Henry melenguh tertahan saat tangan Zhoumi bermain nakal di paha Henry. Tangan dengan jari cantik itu tengah menyusup ke dalam celana training Henry yang memang longgar. Jarinya menjalar dan mengusap lembut setiap inchi selangkangan dan paha Henry. Sesekali menyusup nakal kedalam underwear Henry dan bermain dengan bulu halus yang tubuh di sekitar junior Henry. Meremas dan memainkan twinsball Henry dengan gemas.

Lenguhan tertahan Henry membuatnya terpaksa membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Gegehh akhhhh...akuhh..." Henry kembali dikejutkan saat tangan nakal Zhoumi beralih dari selangkangannya dan menyusup ke dalam sweater hangatnya. Zhoumi menyudahi ciumannya dan menyeringai pada namja yang tengah tersipu malu seraya mengambil nafas memenuhi dadanya yang terasa kosong. "Wae, hhhh... melihatku sepertihh ituh ?" Henry berusaha bersikap seketus mungkin pada Zhoumi berharap Zhoumi akan menyudahi permainannya. Tapi seorang evil tidak akan puas sebelum ia menyelesaikan semuanya. "Ahni, aku hanya menatap wajahmu yang sangat seksi Henry. Kau selalu menggodaku. Membayangkan tubuhmu saja sudah bisa membuatku menggila. Kau seksi sekali." Zhoumi menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin tapi Henry hanya membulatkan matanya dan melengos menanggapi Zhoumi. Ia masih terlalu takut membayangkan serangan apa lagi yang akan diterimanya.

Jangan lupakan, tangan Zhoumi yang masih setia menyusup bebas kedalam sweater hangat Henry, "Akhhhh ! Gege ? Akhhh,,, akh,,," Henry melenguh keras saat dua tangan itu meremas dan menekan keras dadanya. "Like it baby ?" Lagi-lagi Henry tak sempat menjawabnya, Zhoumi langsung kembali menyerang bibir merah yang ranum itu. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya ganas dan bermain bebas menyusuri semua sudut di dalam mulut Henry. Tangan Henry tak tinggal diam, seakan sudah terbawa dengan foreplay dari Zhoumi, Henry meremas kuat rambut Zhoumi dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Zhoumi terus menjelajahi mulut hangat wangi strawberry itu, sesekali ia melilitkan lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Henry yang sudah mulai merespon ciumannya. Ia menyusuri setiap dinding dan gigi Henry. Sesekali Henry menghisap kuat bibir Zhoumi untuk melampiaskan semua hasratnya. Tangan Henry kini tengah menekan kuat kepala Zhoumi untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Zhoumi semakin terangsang dan mulai menyalurkan salivanya, membuat ciuman mereka benar-benar panas dan basah. Deep kiss itu berlangsung sangat lama. Henry hanya bisa mencuri nafas dalam ciuman panas mereka. Zhoumi terus menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Henry, melumat dan terus menekannya kuat. Lidahnya pintar menyusuri seluruh bibir itu dan merangkak ke hidung Henry, digigitnya hidung mungil yang sudah sangat merah itu.

Tangan Zhoumi masih bebas bergreliya dengan jarinya yang menjepit kedua nipple Henry yang kini tengah menegang. Nipple yang termasuk besar untuk ukuran namja. Henry terus meliukkan tubuhnya menerima semua perlakuan Zhoumi. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan penuh keringat.

Merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai tak kuasa menahan panas dan berkeringat, dengan cepat Henry mendorong tubuh Zhoumi yang sedari tadi menindihnya membuat Zhoumi menghentikan aktivitasnya seketika. "Waeyo Mochi ?"

Wajah Henry langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi. Ia sangat bingung dan juga malu sekarang, entah bagaimana ia bisa menyampaikannya. "Akk- aku.. " Henry melengos melihat kearah lain saat melihat seringaian evil dari Zhoumi. Tak ayal jantungnya bergetar lebih cepat. Ia akhirnya bercicit lirih menahan malu yang bergumul diwajahnya. "Akuh merasa panash hyunghhh. Bisakah kau membantuku, melepaskan sweaterku ?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Henry langsung kembali menatap Zhoumi. Ia langsung mengigit kuat bibirnya, menahan perasaan antara takut dan keinginannya. Bagaimana Henry tak mengigit kuat bibirnya saat ini, Zhoumi tengah menyeringai evil dan kini malah ia mulai asyik menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia menekan kuat bagian bawahnya hingga dengan tepat menindih junior Henry, membuat keduanya menggelinjang hebat. Zhoumi kembali melanjutkan kepintaran tangannya.

Ia menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menarik sweater longgar Henry. Terlihatlah, kulit yang berwarna kecoklatan yang sudah menegang sempurna meminta dimanjakan. Segera saja Zhoumi menyambarnya dengan lapar. Ia menghisap kuat nipple kanan Henry sembari memijatnya dan tangan lainnya masih terus memijat dada kiri Henry.

Lidah Zhoumi bermain pintar dengan nipple Henry, menekan kuat dan sesekali menjilat nipple merah kecoklatan itu.

"Akhh...akkkhhh...eunghhh aaasssshhh." Henry membanting kuat kepalanya, meremas seprei kasurnya untuk melampiaskan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Henry menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, seakan mencari sensasi lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan kini.

Zhoumi mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali menyeringai kepada Henry. "So impatient eoh ?" Henry hanya tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata nakal Zhoumi. "Wait for next part baby." Zhoumi langsung melucuti semua pakaiannya termasuk underwearnya. Naked. "Gege ?" Henry menatap innocent, antara mau dan tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang tengah mengacung bebas ditubuh bagian bawah Zhoumi. Zhoumi langsung mendekat pada Henry dan menarik kuat celana Henry sekaligus dengan underwearnya. Kini mereka sudah sama-sama naked. Zhoumi langsung menyerang junior Henry. Ia mendekati junior yang sudah menegang itu. Lidahnya menyusuri batang junior Henry. Membasahi dengan salivanya, menjilat pelan setiap inchi junior Henry. Tangannya berkonsentrasi memainkan twinsball Henry.

"Pleashhhh, akhhhh...gege...aaassshhh ..." Henry hanya bisa terus melenguh dan menahan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang kuat menahan sensasi yang mengaduk kuat perutnya.

Lidah Zhoumi bermain pintar di kepala junior Henry, menjilat lubang yang sudah mengalirkan precum dan membersihkannya. "Gehh...please... Don't tease me...akhhhh..."

Henry mengetahui niat jahil Zhoumi yang hanya menggodanya. Namun Zhoumi belum ingin menyudahi permainannya. Ia terus menjilat batang junior Henry yang berwarna kemerahan itu. Menyusuri urat yang terlihat dan menjilatnya. Melilitkan lidahnya dan memutari kepala junior Henry. "Gegehh akhhh...please..." Henry kembali memohon, ia sudah tak tahan lagi sekarang. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap dengan pandangan memohon pada Zhoumi. "Gegehhh pleashh." Merasa kasihan pada Henry yang terus memohon, akhirnya ia memasukkan junior Henry yang berukuran lumayan besar itu kedalam mulutnya. "Ohhhh goood...akhhh goood Gege... Oussshhh...fashhhterrr..."

Henry hanya bisa melenguh dan melenguh, jantungnya tengah berdebar lebih cepat kali ini. Tangan Zhoumi terus memainkan twinsball Henry. Lidahnya tengah melilit cantik di kepala junior Henry. Ia menghisap kepala junior itu kuat, "Akhhhh ! Hah...hahh..." Henry berteriak merasakan hisapan kuat pada kepala juniornya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat memabukkan menjalar di tubuhnya. Juniornya semakin menegang dan memanas, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang seakan menyeruak memaksa untuk keluar. "Fashhh...terrr akhh... akhhh...fashh...akhhh..." Zhoumi mempercepat gerakkan naik dan turunnya. Ia mengeratkan giginya menggesek lembut kulit daging yang terus mengeras itu. Zhoumi terus melakukannya dengan cepat dan kuat. Ia dapat merasakan junior Henry yang mulai berkedut.

"Mi...akh...Mimi...!"

Henry menembakkan spermanya kedalam mulut Zhoumi. Matanya menutup rapat menahan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Zhoumi melepaskan kulumannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah sendu Henry yang semakin menambah nafsunya. Zhoumi langsung membasahi tiga jarinya menggunakan sperma Henry yang bercampur dengan salivanya. "Akhhh...appo !"

Henry menjerit keras merasakan sesuatu mengoyak hole-nya. Sudut mata Henry sudah tergenang air mata, ia juga menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menyiksa holenya.

Zhoumi tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menyambar bibir merah Henry dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Ia mendiamkan sejenak dua jari yang baru saja memaksa masuk kedalam single hole Henry. Zhoumi terus memancing Henry untuk merespon ciuman panasnya. Pertukaran saliva, pergulatan lidah, saling menekan dan menghisap, membuat Henry kembali menemukan gairahnya. "Unnnnggghhh..."

Henry terus melenguh diantara ciuman mereka. Tangannya tak lagi meremas seprei, tapi sudah menekan kuat tengkuk Zhoumi. Zhoumi kembali memulai yang sempat ia hentikan tadi. Jarinya bergerak perlahan mengoyak hole Henry. Ia memaju mundurkan jarinya pelan dan terus mencium Henry. Sesekali Zhoumi menusuk dalam dan cepat, mencari sweet spot Henry, "Akhhh nde... There...assshhhh... Goood gege..."

Merasa sudah menemukan sweet spotnya, Zhoumi terus semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan sedikit menyilangkan dan merenggangkan kedua jarinya, memperlebar hole Henry.

Tangannya yang lain sudah mengocok juniornya sendiri dan mempersiapkannya tepat didepan hole Henry. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mendorong pelan juniornya, membuat Henry melenguh tertahan menahan sakit. Ia tak dapat berteriak karena bibirnya masih dikuasai oleh Zhoumi. "Appphhh... Akkkhhh... Ennnnggghhh..." Henry meremas kuat rambut Zhoumi dan Zhoumi melingkarkan kaki Henry pada pinggang Zhoumi dan mencoba memasukkan juniornya yang memang berukuran besar dibanding milik Henry.

Zhoumi masih berusaha memasukkan juniornya pelan sembari mencoba menggerakkan juniornya yang terjepit kuat oleh dinding hole Henry.

.

Jleb !

.

Junior Zhoumi tertanam sempurna di dalam hole sempit nan hangat Henry. Zhoumi mendiamkan juniornya sebentar dan mulai menggerakkannya pelan. Juniornya terasa hangat dan nikmat, terpijit oleh sempitnya hole Henry.

"Ungggghhh...ahhhh..." Henry melenguh dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Zhoumi. Tubuhnya menuntut banyak oksigen. "Akkkhhh... Akh..."

"Kau sangat nikmat Henry, akkkhhhh... Sangat uhhh... Sempit uhhhh..." Zhoumi terus meracau diantara gerakan maju dan mundurnya. Semakin lama ia semakin menusukkan juniornya dalam dan menusukknya kuat. Dan akhirnya ia dapat menemukan titik kenikmatan Henry. Tangan Zhoumi memijat lembut junior Henry seiring dengan genjotannya pada hole Henry. "Fashhhterr... Akkhhhh, Mimi...akhhhh."

Henry terus meracau dan menggelengkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi yang terus memberikan nikmat pada tubuhnya. Zhoumi menarik juniornya hingga tersisa sedikit dan menghentakkannya keras, "Akhhhh ! So hard ! Ouhhhh...uhhh...nikmathhh..." Henry meremas kuat bantalnya melampiaskan rasa sakit dan nikmat pada holenya. Zhoumi terus melakukannya berulang-ulang, menggenjot juniornya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ia menaikkan kaki Henry pada pundaknya, membuat hole Henry semakin terekspose dan membuat genjotannya semakin dalam. Tak terasa peluh dan nafas sudah memburu menambah panasnya permainan mereka. Zhoumi menggenjot kuat hole Henry dan mengulum junior Henry. Zhoumi menghisap kuat junior itu, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang membuat juniornya ingin memuncratkan seluruh isinya.

"Uhhh... Deepeerr...Sebentar lagih gege..."

Henry meracau merasakan sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari dalam juniornya. "Lebih cepat gegeh... Ouh... Ini nikmat sekalihhh, akkkhhhhh..."

Zhoumi mempercepat genjotannya dan semakin mendorong dalam juniornya. Ia sudah tak lagi mengulum junior Henry. Ia sibuk melenguh dan meracau tak jelas menahan rasa yang membuatnya terbakar.

" Akhhhh, akuhhh akan keluarrr gegehhh..."

"Bersamaku Chagi," Zhoumi menggenjot kuat dan kasar hole Henry, terus menyodok sweet spotnya. Tangan Zhoumi mengocok junior Henry dan mengocoknya cepat, seiring dengan genjotannya.

"Ukhhhhh Mimi ! Akhhh...!"

"Oushhhhh...Henry !"

Suara teriakan kenikmatan itu menggema dirumah besar nan sepi milik keluarga Cho. Seakan tak peduli pada siapapun yang ada di luar kamar mereka.

Zhoumi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Henry. Ia tersenyum evil dan mulai mendekati telinga Henry yang sudah memerah. "Kini kau sudah tahu bukan, apa yang dilakukan couple lain malam itu ?" Henry hanya mengangguk malu menanggapi pertanyaan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menjilat liang telinga Henry membasahi dengan salivanya, sesekali mengigit daun telinganya. Jari Zhoumi sudah memelintir kuat nipple Henry, membuat namja imut itu melenguh tertahan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kau sangath nikmathhh." Zhoumi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah menggoda Henry dengan bibir merahnya.

"Gege ?" Henry menatap Zhoumi yang tengah menyeringai, dan dapat Henry rasakan, sesuatu membesar dan mengisi penuh holenya. "Kita akan melakukannya lagi Henry, bersiaplah."

Zhoumi menjilati telinga Henry dan turun ke leher Henry. Menghisapnya kuat, tak perlu ada jawaban dari Henry, karena meski Henry tak mau melakukannya, Zhoumi tentu saja akan memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"Oushshhhh, lagihhh gege... Ini sangat nikmath..."

Henry mulai terbawa permainan Zhoumi. Henry menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menarik wajah Zhoumi dan menciumnya ganas.

Dimulailah teriakan penuh nafsu dan panas dari dalam kamar itu.

"Ouhhhh, deeepeeerrr akhhh...!"

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

Hari yang hangat untuk Desember kali ini. Menurut perkiraan cuaca, hari ini akan cerah dan sedikit hangat. Sungguh natal yang fantastis. Aku mempunyai keluarga lengkap, meski tanpa Appa, tapi masih ada Han appa yang tampan dan baik hati. Umma juga terlihat bahagia dengan Heenim umma. Dan Kyu ? Dialah hadiah natal terbaik untukku dari The Great Santa.

Malam nanti, aku akan pergi bersama Kyu. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan sekarang.

Aku merasa sangat senang sekarang karena kandunganku menginjak usia 8 minggu, dan sejak sering makan ramen perutku sangat tenang. Jarang sekali morning sick. Hanya saja rasanya sangat aneh, entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengerem keinginan belanjaku. Apa karena menuruni Heenim Umma ? Heenim Umma, yang sangat suka menghamburkan uang dan berbelanja. Untung saja Han appa sangat kaya, hingga tak perlu pusing memikirkan tagihan kartu kredit Heenim Umma.

"Minnie chagi, boleh kami masuk ?"

Tuh 'kan ? Baru juga aku kepikiran Umma, mereka berdua sudah datang ke kamar kami. Aku mendekati pintu dan menemukan 2 sosok evil and angel yang tersenyum gaje menatapku. Ada apa dengan mereka ? Tatapannya aneh, dan sangat mengherankan. "Waeyo Umma ?"

Mereka hanya menggeleng, "Ahni, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kami ingin memberimu ini chagie." Teukki umma memberiku satu kantung kertas yang sepertinya berisi sebuah pakaian. Aku sangat penasaran dengan isinya. Apa ini ?

"Pakailah saat kau berdua dengan Kyu di kamar kalian." Suara Heenim umma mengejutkanku seketika. Apa maksudnya ?

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Ummaku, "Nde Umma." Kulihat mereka langsung pergi menuju keluar kamarku. "Chagi, cepatlah. Kyu sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Akh tidak sempat melihat hadiah Umma. Aku memasukkannya dalam koper, aku membuka koperku lagi. Aku sudah memasukkan boneka bunnyku, kaos, celana panjang, hem... Mantel dan sweater hangat. Sudah semua, aku harus segera turun ke bawah.

"Minnie Chagi !"

"Nde Kyunnie !" Aku meraih mantelku dan menjepit poniku. Entahlah, rasanya sangat nyaman melakukannya. Meski sekarang rambutku sudah sebahu lebih, aku tidak ingin memangkasnya. Aku merasa lebih cantik.

"Minnie chagi ! Kenapa lama sekali ?" Aish, Kyu itu benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Aku turun ke bawah dan segera berpamitan dengan appa dan kedua Ummaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyu sama sekali tak mengajakku berbicara. Ia seperti sangat menikmati kegiatan menyetirnya itu.

"Kyu, kau kenapa ?" Aku mencoba bertanya padanya, tapi ia hanya menggeleng tanpa melihatku. Apa dia marah karena aku terlalu lama berdandan ? "Kyuhyunie ?"

Aku mencoba memanggilnya lebih lembut dan ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Aish, menyebalkan sekali ! Aku ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Kenapa hari ini dia sangat dingin padaku ? Apa salahku ?

kami telah sampai di satu tempat, sepertinya sebuah pelabuhan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan menatapku, wajahnya merah dan terlihat sendu. Apa dia sakit ?

"Kyu..." Aku semakin takut sekarang, ada sesuatu yang salah padanya. Mengapa dia seperti ini padaku. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan datar yang menyebalkan itu, membuatku takut dan sedikit kecewa.

.

Greeepp...

.

"Ommo..." Dia memelukku, erat sekali. "Waeyo Kyuhyunie ?" Dia hanya menggeleng, dapat kurasakan hangat nafasnya berhembus dileherku. Akh, ada apa dengannya ?

"Minnie hyung." Dia berbisik memanggilku lirih. "Hmmm..." Aku hanya menjawabnya singkat dan mengeratkan pelukanku. Saat itu juga aku merasa ada satu benda aneh menjilati leherku dan menghisapnya lembut. "Ouuhhh...Kyuhhh..."

Dia malah semakin menghisap sensitive spot di leherku. Setelah beberapa kissmark tercipta, dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku, "Selamat datang di hadiah natalmu Minnie Chagie."

Seketika itu juga, begitu banyak fireworks yang menghiasi langit diatas pelabuhan ini. Malam natal yang indah. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan menikmatinya. Kyu memelukku dari belakang dan kembali mencium leherku. "Ouhhh Kyuhhh... Hent-tikhhannn..." Dia menghisap kuat leher belakangku, membuatku mati-matian menahan geli yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Benar-benar, tindakannya kali ini membuat libidoku naik.

"Ommo !" Dia mengangkat tubuhku lalu membawaku kedalam sebuah kapal besar di pelabuhan itu. Ia mendudukkanku di satu ruangan nahkoda dalam kapal yang cukup mewah lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Kapal ini sungguh mewah dan besar. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan semua barang bawaan kami. Dia meletakkannya dan mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya. Sepertinya menelfon seseorang. Lalu dia kembali menatapku dengan seringaiannya itu.

Jujur, aku takut melihatnya seperti itu. "Minnie chagi..." dia berbisik lembut di telingaku, lalu kembali meraih tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar cepat sekarang, dia sangat errr... Romantis. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ia sudah mendudukkanku di sebuah meja makan lengkap dengan lilinnya. Dan seperti biasa, dia memberiku ramen. "Aku tahu Minnie, kau tak suka makanan lain, jadi sekarang kita makan ramen dulu, besok mungkin kau akan memakan makanan lain selain ramen. Aku takut aegya kita tak tumbuh baik jika kau hanya terus memakan ramenmu saja."

"Jadi, karena itu kau mendiamkanku Kyunie ?" Dia menghentikan makannya dan menatapku. "Maksudmu ?"

"Iya Kyuhyunie, kau mendiamkanku. Istrimu yang cantik dan seksi ini kau diamkan sepanjang perjalanan tadi, kenapa kau melakukannya ?" Aku kembali bertanya pada suamiku tercinta yang terkadang sangat aneh seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia hanya diam dan tersenyum. Aish... Ada yang salah dengannya sekarang, kenapa sepertinya dia sangat menikmati aksi diamnya itu padaku, apa maksudnya ?

"Minnie chagi, mianhe jika membuatmu khawatir, tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. Kami sibuk dalam makan malam kami. Setelah selesai, kami keluar dari ruangan itu dam kulihat diluar sudah ada Butler Kim dan juga dua pelayan yeoja. Terlihat juga satu namja berpakaian nahkoda yang mulai menjalankan kapalnya. "Selamat datang Tuan Muda, kita akan segera menuju ke pulau yang tuan muda inginkan. Silahkan beristirahat dan nikmati malam ini tuan."

"Nde," Kyu langsung menyeretku dan melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat di lantai dasar kapal, kamar yang luas dan sangat indah. Banyak bunga hidup yang menempel bebas menghiasi dinding kapal. Seperti anggrek putih ini misalnya. Dia menghias cantik ruangan yang sangat luas dengan king size bed ini. Kyu langsung mendorongku hingga aku jatuh ke atas kasur empuk itu. Dia tersenyum jahil dan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Mandilah dulu chagi, dan kumohon jangan mengikat ponimu lagi seperti tadi." Eh, kenapa ? "Waeyo Kyuhyunie ? Kau tidak menyukainya ?"

Dia menggeleng lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, "Ahni, hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda jika melakukannya. Kau tahu kenapa aku diam dari tadi ?" Aku menggeleng, dan dia kemudian berdiri mendekati pintu keluar. "Karna kau sangat menggoda Minnie hyung. Apa kau tak sadar, kau sangat cantik malam ini." Dia lalu meninggalkan kamar kami.

Akh, alasan apa itu ? Apa aku sebegitu mempesonanya sampai dia sangat memujiku. Aku mendekati sebuah lemari pakaian dengan kaca besar di pintunya. Saat di mobil tadi aku memang membuka mantelku karena cuaca tidak begitu dingin. Rambut poniku masih aku ikat seperti tadi. Aku memang merasa lebih, errr 'Seksi' sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksu Kyu tadi. Memang pipiku terlihat merah karena sedikit kedinginan dan dengan rambutku yang lumayan memanjang, aku sudah terlihat seperti yeoja. Dan satu hal lagi, ada yang sangat aneh terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku merasa dadaku sedikit membesar dan ehm, pentatku sedikit lebih seksi dari sebelumnya. Aish, aku sungguh tak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa ponselku bergetar disakuku.

"Yeobosseoyo Heenim Umma."

"Nde chagi, kau sudah sampai di kapalnya ?"

"Nde, Umma. Sekarang kami juga tengah menuju satu pulau Umma."

"Akh, bagus kalau begitu. Nikmati honeymoon kedua kalian chagi. Dan jangan lupa, pakailah pakaian yang umma berikan padamu tadi."

"Nde Umma."

Pliip...

Aku mendekati koperku dan mencari tas kecil berwarna coklat yang diberikan Umma. 'Baju macam apa ? Kenapa tasnya kecil begini ?'

Penasaran ? Tentu saja. Tasnya saja kecil sekali. Aku membuka tas itu dan sedikit heran melihat pakaian aneh dengan kain berenda yang sangat tipis. Aku mengangkat baju itu dan kuletakkan di atas kasurku. "Hwaddd ? Lingerie ?"

Aish, Umma ! Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bersekongkol menyuruhku memakai pakaian macam ini ?

"Chagi, ini lingerie untukmu. Pastikan kau memakainya malam ini juga. Buatlah malam natal kalian menjadi lebih indah. Kami tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Hwaiting ! With all of our love, Teukki Umma and Heenim Umma."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku membaca pesan kedua Ummaku. Sebenarnya sih, aku juga ingin memakainya. Jujur saja, lingerie ini memang sangat transparan dan juga seksi. Huh... Bagaimana ini ?

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV **

.

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah sampai." Akhirnya, aku bisa membawa Minnie hyung ke pulau ini. Pulau cantik dengan pemandangan romanitis ala winter sonata. "Bawa semua barang-barang kalian ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan appa dan kalian berangkat saja duluan. Butler Kim, kau dan pelayan juga nahkodanya, tinggalah di villa didekat villaku. Aku ingin kalian mengatur rumahnya untukku. Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini, mungkin aku akan kesana besok, jadi tinggalkan kami dan biarkan supir yang sudah disiapkan appa pulang dengan kalian. Besok minta dia menjemput aku disini tepat pukul 10 pagi."

"Nde Tuan Muda." Butler Kim langsung pergi bersama yang lain meninggalkan kapal. Aku langsung kembali ke kamarku, meninggalkan Minnie hampir setengah jam saja, membuatku gila karena merindukannya. "Minnie Chagi, aku kembali !" Aku berteriak semangat memasuki kamar kami, dan, "Ommo ! Minnie ...!"

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

"Ommo ! Minnie ...!"

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat seseorang berjalan menggoda ke arahnya. Namja cantik yang berjalan seduktif mengigit bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata genitnya mendekati Kyu yang masih terdiam, terpesona. Lee Sungmin, sudah mengenakan hadiah dari Ummanya. Sebuah lingerie hitam yang sangat seksi yang jatuh ditubuhnya. Menunjukkan setiap lekuk tubuh indahnya yang montok dan terbentuk seksi, hingga putih kulitnya terlihat indah dibalik balutan lingerie hitam yang sungguh transparan. Lengerie yang hanya bisa menutupi pantatnya saja dengan bahan renda dan kain yang sangat tipis. Kyu berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan nafsunya. Ia menelan salivanya banyak-banyak melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Sungmin menarik Kyu dalam pelukannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyu. Ia lalu berbisik lirih ditelinga Kyu. "Am I too hot to handle baby Kyu ?" Lalu Sungmin menjilat telinga Kyu pelan, membuat sang empunya merinding tak karuan merasakan darahnya yang mendidih seketika.

Kyu berusaha menahan nafsunya, ia ingin mengetahui apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sungmin padanya. Sungmin menjilat lagi telinga Kyu dengan lembut dan sedikit menggigitnya. Ia mengarahkan tangan Kyu agar meremas bokongnya yang kini tak memakai apapun. Sungmin memang hanya memakai lingerie tanpa underwear.

Junior Kyu yang sudah menegang bergesekan langsung dengan junior Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin sudah terampil membuka ikat pinggang dan kaitan celana panjang Kyu. Ia menurunkan celana Kyu hingga terbebaslah junior yang kini sudah mengacung menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyu dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat junior mereka saling bergesekan.

"Ouuuhhhh...hhhh..." Sungmin melenguh dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Junior mereka saling bergesekan dan ditambah dengan Kyu yang semakin meremas kuat pantat Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin menggila.

"Kyuhhh...I need you so hard akhhh..."

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

**Rumah Yunjae**

.

.

"Boo, ini natal pertama tanpa Hae. Apa kau masih akan memegang teguh keputusanmu ? Tidakkah kau akan menyetujui hubungan mereka ?"

"Yunie, jangan mencoba merayuku. Aku memang merindukan Hae, tapi tidak namja itu. Aku masih ingin melihat Haeku normal." Yunho berjalan mendekati istrinya yang tengah menatap langit malam kota Tokyo.

Mereka merayakan natal di Jepang, seharusnya juga Hae bersama mereka di Jepang. Yunho memeluk istrinya dan mencium dahi dengan kulit putih pucat itu.

"Kau tahu Yunnie, aku sangat merindukan Hae. Mengapa dia sangat keras kepala ? Mengapa dia tak mau mengubah pilihannya ? Dia meninggalkan kita dan memilih namja itu. Aku merasa terbuang Yunnie, dibuang oleh aegyaku sendiri." Mata Jaejong memerah menahan kekesalannya. Ia tak bisa marah lagi, hanya menangis sekarang. "Yunnie, aku ingin Hae kembali pada kita, hiksss...hiksss..."

Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejong yang bergetar menangis dalam pelukannya. Jika ia bisa jujur, ia juga merindukan istrinya yang dulu sangat cantik dan ceria. Tidak seperti sekarang, setiap malam Jaejong menangis dan menatap foto Hae. Natal yang dingin di Jepang.

.

**Rumah YooSu**

.

"Wah, natal kita hanya berdua saja Hyukkie, ini sangat menyenangkan. Seperti pengantin baru saja." Hae tersenyum berjalan mendekati Hyukkie yang tengah asyik menikmati banana tart dan juga jus strawberrynya. "Hmmm," Hyukkie mengangguk. "Natal yang indah. Seandainya saja Umma dan Appa tidak pergi ke rumah Halmeoni pasti akan lebih ramai dan menyenangkan."

"Bagiku lebih baik begini Hyukkie, hanya kau dan aku dirumah. Ternyata Appa dan Umma sangat pengertian padaku. Mereka membiarkan kita menghabiskan malam ini berdua saja." Hae lalu duduk di hadapan Hyukkie dan menatap dalam pada matanya. "Kau sangat cantik chagi," lalu Hae mencolek sedikit krim yang menghiasi banana tart yang ada di samping Hyukkie. Ia mencolek hidung Hyukkie dengan jarinya, "Aish, kau ini, mengotori hidungku Hae." Hyukkie hendak membersihkan hidungnya dengan tangannya, namun seketika itu juga Hae menghentikan tangan Hyukkie dan mencium hidung Hyukkie, menjilatnya dan kemudian jilatan itu semakin turun pada bibir Hyukkie. Hae mencium bibir itu sekilas dan tersenyum melihat Hyukkie dengan wajah memerahnya yang tengah menunduk malu. "Hei, jangan sembunyikan wajah cantikmu chagi." Hae lalu meraih dagu Hyukkie dan mencium bibir merah itu lagi. "Noumu saranghae ne Hyukkie."

"Nado saranghae Hae, nae fishy. Merry christmas."

Mereka mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Saling merasakan lembutnya bibir satu sama lain. Hyukkie melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hae dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Lidah Hae sudah masuk menyusup kedalam mulut hangat Hyukkie dan mengabsen setiap sudutnya. Tangan Hae juga sudah menekan kuat tengkuk Hyukkie, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nnnnghhhh... Huhhhh..." Hyukkie melenguh diantara ciuman itu. Mereka berciuman panas dan basah. Hingga akhirnya Hyukkie menyudahi ciumannya karena nafasnya yang sudah sesak. Terlihatlah wajah merah nan sendu itu dengan mata cantiknya menatap Hae dengan malu-malu. "Kau adalah hadiah natal terindah Hyukkie."

Hae mencium sekilas bibir merah Hyukkie dan tangannya meraih sebuah kotak di sakunya. "Merry Christmas neomu saranghae nae Hyukkie." Hae lalu membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ini bagus sekali Hae. Tapi pasti mahal, bagaimana bisa kau membelinya untukku. Ini terlalu berlebihan Hae." Hae hanya tersenyum dan memakaikan kalung dengan liontin salib itu di leher Hyukkie.

"Selalu ada jalan untukku membahagiakanmu Hyukkie. Meski aku harus bekerja lebih keras untuk mewujudkannya, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membahagiakanmu. Terima kasih telah memberi Appa dan Umma yang terbaik untukku. Terima kasih telah tetap bersamaku meski aku hanya menyusahkanmu." Hyukkie meletakkan jarinya di mulut Hae dan mencium pipinya.

"Hae, jangan berbicara seolah aku tak melakukan kesalahan. Mianhe, telah menjauhkanmu dengan appa dan ummamu." Hyukkie hampir menangis jika saja Hae tak langsung mencium bibir merah itu.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Seperti semua telah melebur dalam ciumannya. Semua rasa bersalah, kesedihan dan luka di hati mereka, melebur bersama dengan cinta yang kini merasuk menjalar di hati mereka. Hae memeluk erat tubuh Hyukkie dan menggendongnya duduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Malam natal yang hangat, mengalir didalam darahnya.

'You don't know how much I love You Hyukkie. I love you more than things that i could imagine.'

.

**Mianhe, adegan KyuMin akuw Cut, kekekeke... Req buat besok, mau pilih Kyumin apa Hanchul ? Aku tunggu reviewnya... **

.

.

**T.B.C.**

.

.

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Chikyumin, 2093, Melani Kyumin ELFshawol, Hie, Arisa Ichigawa, Putry Boo, Jiji Love Yoyo, Yuya Love Sungmin, Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X, Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Maykyuminnie, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin, Kim Min Lee, Kyumin Tupper Story, Laven agrava gaciall, Ikhaosvz, Superol, Jewel Lee Aihara, Lianzzz, Merli, Meong, ndok, Cha, Choi Min Hwa, Ulfaaahae, and temen laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : LEMONADE, Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

**Phuih…! (Ngelap Keringet) Pada Kurang panas yah…?**

**Nih, Aku kasih hadiah buat readerdeul yang baek hati**

**LEMON KYUMIN**

**Mianhe Jika kurang HOOOOTTTT !**

**HAPPY READING**

**TETAP PEGANG PRINSIP 3 D (DIBACA, DIRESAPI DIBAYANGIN) **

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 15**

.

"Ommo ! Minnie ...!"

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat seseorang berjalan menggoda ke arahnya. Namja cantik yang berjalan seduktif mengigit bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata genitnya mendekati Kyu yang masih terdiam, terpesona. Lee Sungmin, sudah mengenakan hadiah dari Ummanya. Sebuah lingerie hitam yang sangat seksi yang jatuh ditubuhnya. Menunjukkan setiap lekuk tubuh indahnya yang montok dan terbentuk seksi, hingga putih kulitnya terlihat indah dibalik balutan lingerie hitam yang sungguh transparan. Lingerie yang hanya bisa menutupi pantatnya saja dengan bahan renda dan kain yang sangat tipis. Kyu berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan nafsunya. Ia menelan salivanya banyak-banyak melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Sungmin menarik Kyu dalam pelukannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyu. Ia lalu berbisik lirih ditelinga Kyu. "Am I too hot to handle nae baby Kyunie ?" Lalu Sungmin menjilat telinga Kyu pelan, membuat sang empunya merinding tak karuan merasakan darahnya yang mendidih seketika.

Kyu berusaha menahan nafsunya, ia ingin mengetahui apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sungmin padanya. Sungmin menjilat lagi telinga Kyu dengan lembut dan sedikit menggigitnya. Ia mengarahkan tangan Kyu agar meremas bokongnya yang kini tak memakai apapun. Sungmin memang hanya memakai lingerie tanpa underwear.

Junior Kyu yang sudah menegang bergesekan langsung dengan junior Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin sudah terampil membuka ikat pinggang dan kaitan celana panjang Kyu. Ia menurunkan celana Kyu hingga terbebaslah junior yang kini sudah mengacung menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyu dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat junior mereka saling bergesekan.

"Ouuuhhhh...hhhh..." Sungmin melenguh dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Junior mereka saling bergesekan dan ditambah dengan Kyu yang semakin meremas kuat pantat Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin menggila.

"Kyuhhh...I need you so hard akhhh..."

"Do you teasing me baby Min ? Huhhhh…"

Kyu memulai kegiatan panas mereka. Meremas kuat bokong Sungmin dan menjilat lembut lehernya, sementara Sungmin tengah memainkan lidahnya di telinga Kyu. Posisi mereka masih berdiri ditepi king size bed mereka. Lampu kamar yang sedikit gelap dan dengan kondisi kapal yang tenang diatas air, membuat suasana sangat mendukung semua yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

Kyu menggesekkan juniornya dan meremas kuat bokong Sungmin. "Lebih keras Kyuhhh, akhhh… pintar baby Kyunnie."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat leher putihnya terekspose bebas. Kyu segera menyerangnya, membuat begitu banyak kissmark di leher putih Sungmin. Menghisap kuat setiap inchinya, menjilat dan menggigit adam apple Sungmin. Jari tangan Kyu tengah asyik memainkan nipple Sungmin. Dan tangan yang satunya masih sibuk meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin yang tersembunyi dibalik lingerie hitamnya.

"Ukhhhh… Terusshhh Kyuniehhh, akkhhhh…" Sungmin terus meracau tak jelas. Tangan Sungmin tak kalah aktifnya tengah meremas rambut Kyu, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Kyuh….Ohhh, aku tak tahan lagihhh."

.

Brukkk…

.

Sungmin mendorong Kyu hingga jatuh ke kasur mereka. Ditindihnya Kyu dengan tubuh mungilnya. Menciumi wajah Kyu dengan kasar dan ganas. Kyu hanya bias terus tersenyum dalam hati. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikir bahwa Sungmin akan seagresif ini.

"Ouchhhh… akhhh… Nikmath… akhhh terus Minnie…. Akhhhaa…"

Kyu hanya bisa terus melenguh, merasakan lidah nakal Sungmin yang bermain di nipplenya. Entah sejak kapan kemejanya sudah terbuka hingga dengan bebas Sungmin mengerjai dada Kyu. "Ukhhh…. Akhhh… lebih keras chagi…"

Lidah Sungmin tengah memainkan nipple Kyu. Dijilati dan dihisapnya, sesekali menggigit kecil menggoda. Tangan Sungmin yang lain tengah meremas kuat junior Kyu, memberikan servis terus menerus membuat Kyu menjerit keenakan.

Bosan dengan nipple Kyu, jilatan Sungmin turun ke perut Kyu. Menggigit dan menghisap kecil perut rata Kyu, memberikan begitu banyak kissmark. Memainkan lidahnya di pusar Kyu dan terus menjilat ke bagian bawah perut Kyu hingga menemukan junior Kyu yang sudah sangat tegang.

Sungmin memainkan lidahnya, menusuk lubang junior Kyu yang tengah mengeluarkan precum. Menusuk dan menjilati lembut kepala junior Kyu. Tangan Sungmin sibuk memanjakan twinsball Kyu.

"Ukhhh… Cho Sungmin, cepat masukkan. Jangan menggodaku."

Tapi Sungmin masih bertahan, ia terus menjilati junior Kyu dari pangkalnya. Menjilat juniornya, terkadang memberi gigitan kecil, mengurut pada urat junior Kyu. Terus menggoda Kyu tanpa mengulum juniornya. Menghisap twinsball Kyu dan menggigitnya kecil. Kyu hanya bisa terus berteriak frustasi karena kejahilan Sungmin. Lidah Sungmin hanya menjilati junior Kyu terus menerus, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan frustasi dari suaminya.

Kyu sedikit duduk untuk bisa menggapai juniornya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan harus segera cum. Namun saat tangannya hampir sampai pada juniornya, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatanya menjahili Kyu dan menatap tajam kearah Kyu.

"Kyu, 'Kyuhyun junior' itu milikku. Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya sendiri."

"Tapi Minnie chagi, akuhhh… akhhhh… good, faster baby Min… hell yeahhhh…"

Sungmin langsung mengulum junior Kyu. Menghisapnya kuat, memasukkan seluruh junior itu hingga ia hampir tersedak sendiri. Menghisap kuat dan menggesekkan giginya pelan pada kulit junior Kyu. Sungmin melakukannya dengan cepat dan terus menerus.

Seakan tak kehabisan tenaga, Sungmin masih sempat menjepit nipple Kyu dan tangan yang satunya memainkan twinsball Kyu.

"Ouhhh… kenapa kau sangat hebat chagi, akhhh ini nikmathhh sekalih... akahhh…"

Sungmin menaikkan kepalanya, menghisap kuat ujung junior Kyu, membuat tubuh Kyu menggelinjang hebat merasakan nikmat yang terus di berikan oleh Sungmin.

"Faster… akhhh hampir keluar…"

Sungmin mempercepat gerakannya, dan terus menghisap kuat junior Kyu. Hingga akhirnya junior Kyu menembakkan spermanya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Dengan segera Sungmin mencium Kyu, berbagi cairannya. Mencium dengan ganas, menghisap dan saling bertukar saliva. Melilirkan lidah dan saling mendorong. Sungmin terus berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Kyu sudah merasakan tubuhnya memanas kembali. Dengan sigap, Kyu membalikkan posisi dan menindih kuat tubuh Sungmin, ia sudah benar-benar panas sekarang. Dirobeknya lingerie tipis yang membalut kulit putih Sungmin. Diremasnya kuat dada Sungmin yang semakin terlihat montok dan berisi. Ia menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Sungmin.

"Hati-hati… akhh, dengan perutkuhhh Kyuhhh."

"Akh, mianhe. Hampir saja lupa."

Kyu merobek semua lingerie mahal dari Ummanya hingga terlihatlah tubuh polos Sungmin yang sangat menggoda. Dikecupnya pelan perut Sungmin. "Biarkan appa memberikan Ummamu sedikit pelajaran chagi, karena Ummamu telah berani menggoda appa."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Kyu. Dengan cepat Kyu mengulum junior Sungmin dan menghisapnya kuat. "Kyuhhh… akhhh Kyuhhh…"

Sungmin meremas kuat bantalnya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya, merespon tindakan Kyu. Kyu terus menghisap junior Sungmin, menekan lubang juniornya menggoda Sungmin. Gigi Kyu menggesek kulit junior Sungmin seperti memberikan sengatan pada tubuh Sungmin. Tangan Kyu masih setia meremas kuat dada Sungmin dan sesekali menjepit nipplenya. Merasakan junior Sungmin yang mulai berkedut, ia mempercepat temponya, menghisap kuat dan mengocok pangkal junior Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Akhhhhh…. Kyuhhhh !"

Sungmin orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kyu membiarkan spermanya mengalir hingga membasahi hole Sungmin. Kyu mengoleskan sperma Sungmin pada juniornya yang tengah mengeras dan dengan satu hentakkan memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam single hole Sungmin.

"Pabo ! Sakiiit Kyuhhh !" Sungmin menangis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada holenya.

"Mian chagi, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Aish.. kau ini kebiasaan sekali." Meski agak kesal, Sungmin berusaha membiasakan tubuhnya dengan junior Kyu yang semakin membesar. Setelah beberapa menit, " Bergeraklah."

Kyu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggenjot pelan hole sempit Sungmin. Dia mencium bibir merah Sungmin dan melumatnya pelan dan lembut. Ia sangat hati-hati, takut akan melukai baby yang ada didalam perut Sungmin.

Namun seperti tak sehati, Sungmin yang mulai terbiasa dengan junior Kyu malah mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan genjotan Kyu. Kyu melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai pada Sungmin.

"Tak tahan eoh ?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menghentikan kegiatannya. Malu ? Tentu saja. Namun sepertinya Kyu sangat bernafsu sekarang. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin ke pundaknya hingga junior Kyu terasa penuh menusuk ke sweet spot Sungmin.

"Akhhh… there.. Ouch fuckk.. akhhh Kyuhhh deep…eer"

Sungmin terus meracau menikmati genjotan Kyu yang dalam dan juga keras menusuk sweet spotnya terus menerus. Kyu menarik juniornya dan menghentakkannya kuat kedalam hole Sungmin.

Nafasnya tengah memburu, keringat Kyu sudah menetes. Dan Sungmin meremas bantalnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Tubuh Sungmin menggila, karena Kyu masih saja bias bertahan meski ini sudah 30 menit ia melakukannya. Sungmin saja sudah cum 2 kali.

"Kyuhhh, kenapahhh lama sekalihhh… akkhhh.. akhhh…"

"Chagi, sebentar lagi." Kyu lalu memiringkan tubuh Sungmin hingga juniornya benar-benar terjepit sekarang. "Ouhhh… kau nikmath Minnie.. akhhh…ahhhh"

Kyu terus menggenjot juniornya kuat dan meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin. Ia merasakan Sungmin menjepit kuat juniornya dan dinding hole Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memijit kuat junior Kyu.

"Oukkkggghhh, kau nakal chagi…"

"Akuhhh keluar Kyuhh… akhhh !" Sungmin sudah orgasme lagi. Merasakan juniornya sudah mulai berkedut Kyu menggenjot kuat hole Sungmin dan menusuk sweet spot Sungmin terus menerus.

"Minnie akhhh !"

"Ukhhh, akhirnya… !"

"Apa yang berakhir ?" Kyu membenarkan posisi Sungmin dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin tanpa melepaskan juniornya. "Kau pikir sudah selesai ? Hemm ?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyu dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan katakan kau akan melakukannya lagi."

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Tenang saja chagi."

"Jadi, keluarkan 'itu' sekarang ?" Sungmin menunjuk kearah bawah karena merasakan tanda bahaya di sekitar holenya.

Tapi Kyu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai menjilati lekukan leher Sungmin. "Kyuhhh, cepathhh akhhh… Kyuhh !"

Sungmin meremas kuat rambut Kyu dan menekannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati merasakan Sungmin yang seakan menerima ajakannya untuk memulai ronde baru dalam permainan mereka.

"Nakal sekalihhh, Kyuhhh… hentikan !"

Tapi Kyu malah mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggenjot pelan juniornya yang semakin menegang dan membesar didalam hole Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh, akhhh… please… akhhh…"

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot juniornya dengan cepat. Lidahnya menjilat liang telinga Sungmin, memberikan sensasi nikmat yang berlipat mendera tubuh Sungmin. Tak peduli dengan rasa asin kulit Sungmin yang basah karena keringat, ia menjilat leher Sungmin dan menghisapnya lagi.

"Kyuhhh… akhhh… Kyuhhhh."

Kini Kyuhyun memusatkan perhatianya pada junior Sungmin yang menganggur. Dikocoknya dengan cepat seiring dengan genjotannya. Namun kejahilan Kyuhyun mulai keluar dengan jempolnya yang menutup ujung junior Sungmin, menahannya untuk cum.

"Kyuhhh, please… akhhh…"

Tapi Kyu lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai nakal dan terus mengenjot hole Sungmin. Sungmin yang semakin tersiksa terus mengelinjangkan tubuhnya. Ia meremas kuat dadanya sendiri.

"Kyuhhh… akhhh please…"

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah sangat tersiksa, akhirnya Kyu melepaskan jempolnya dan menggenjot keras dan dalam juniornya hingga akhirnya ia juga merasakan juniornya yang berkedut dan semakin menegang.

"Minnie…akhhh !"

"Kyuhhhh….!"

Akhirnya, Kyu jatuh lemas menimpa tubuh Sungmin. Nafasnya berat berhembus di telinga Sungmin.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

**Pulau Nami**

.

Pulau cantik nan romantis, meski ditengah dinginnya salju. Kyu dan Sungmin sudah sampai di Villa mereka. Sedikit beristirahat, Sungmin yang seakan tak mengenal lelah mengajak Kyu untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan di Pulau Nami.

"Chagi, makanlah dulu. Aku tak ingin kau makan ramen lagi. Jadi biarkan pelayan memasak untukmu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memang sudah sedikit bosan makan ramen terus menerus. Mereka duduk di ruang makan, menanti menu sarapan mereka. Secangir cappucino hangat untuk Kyu dan satu gelas besar pregnant milk untuk Sungmin. Masalah kembali dimulai.

"Kyu, waeyo ? Aku tak suka vanilla. Waeyo, kau memberiku vanilla."

Kyu hanya menghela nafasnya, "Berikan yang rasa coklat." Segera saja pelayan menggantinya dengan rasa coklat. "Nah chagi, sekarang minumlah." Tapi Sungmin tak kunjung meminumnya. "Waeyo Minnie ?"

"Kyu, bantu aku meminumnya." Sungmin pervert mode on. Kyu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng tak percaya dengan tingkah Sungmin. "Kalian semua, tinggalkan kami dan kembali ke villa kalian."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk semua pelayan pergi. Kyu segera meminum susu Sungmin dan menahannya di dalam mulutnya. Ia mendekat dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Menyalurkan susu yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Emmm... Mashitta !" Sungmin menjilat sisa susu di bibir Kyu.

Mereka melakukannya hingga satu gelas besar susu Sungmin habis. "Gomawo nae Kyunnie. Kau appa yang baik." Sungmin mencium pipi Kyu.

"Nde, nae cheonsa yang pervert." Sungmin hanya tersipu mendengar julukan baru untuknya.

.

.

Sekarang hari menjelang sore, Kyu dan Sungmin tengah berjalan diantara tumpukan salju di depan villa mereka. Menikmati pemandangan indah sebuah pulau bernuansa winter sonata. "Kau suka tempatnya Minnie chagi ?"

"Nde Kyu. Ini indah sekali, dan sangat romantis. Coba kita kesini saat musim semi, pasti lebih indah."

"Tapi musim semi tahun depan, kita pasti akan sibuk dengan kelahiran aegya kita." Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Nah, ayo duduk disini." Kyu mengajak Sungmin duduk disalah satu bangku dan mengambil beberapa genggam salju. Membuat boneka salju kecil. "Minnie, kau pernah menontonnya dalam winter sonata tidak ?"

"Yang bagian mana ?"

"Bagian yang duduk disini. Membuat boneka salju bersama, sangat romantis."

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyu dan menggandengnya. "Hei, kenapa kau jadi romantis begini ? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengajak Sungmin berjalan lagi. "Aku hanya ingin berubah Minnie. Aku tidak mau nanti aegya kita meniruku terlalu banyak. Sekarang saja, sangat terlihat kau berubah Minnie."

"Mwo ? Jeongmallayo ?" Sungmin menatap Kyu penuh tanya. Mata cantiknya mengerjap imut, dan bibirnya merah sangat menggoda. "Nde, memang kau lama-lama terlihat sepertiku dan sedikit seperti Umma. Pervert dan shopaholic."

"He...em, entahlah. Aku juga sedikit merasa seperti itu Kyu. Aku terkadang merasa sangat panas dan sedikit bernafsu untuk melakukan 'itu' jika melihatmu. Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat seluruh tubuhku panas dingin." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyu malu-malu dan tangannya mulai memainkan mantelnya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Dan mianhe, aku menghabis-habiskan uangmu karena kebiasaan baruku. Sungguh, terkadang aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrolnya Kyu. Mianhe."

Kyu menghentikan jalannya dan memeluk Sungmin. "Aku tidak apa-apa Minnie chagiyya. Karena kebiasaanmu itu sama dengan Umma, aku bisa memakluminya. Meski sedikit melelahkan terus mengikutimu kesana-kemari seperti tak mengenal lelah." Kyu sedikit menunduk, menyamakan wajahnya menatap Sungmin. Ia menyeringai nakal dan mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin, "Tapi jujur, aku suka pervy Minnie. Sangat sexy dan panas. Am I too hot to handle baby Kyunnie ?" Kyu menggoda Sungmin dengan menirukan gaya Sungmin tadi malam. Mendengar itu Sungmin mencubit kecil pinggang Kyu. "Dasar kau, pervert !"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan berjalan ke villa mereka. "Kyu, kita akan kesini lagi 'kan ?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Tapi setelah Sunghyun dan Minhyun lahir."

"Sunghyun dan Minhyun ?"

"Nde, nama untuk kedua aegya kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menoel sedikit hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk manis. "Baiklah, setelah Sunghyun dan Minhyun lahir." Sungmin mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit menonjol, "Chagi, kita akan pergi kesini lagi bersama appa. Kalian suka tidak ?"

Kyu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja angin dingin berhembus kencang, "Ayo, disini dingin Minnie. Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap."

Kyu mengeratkan mantel Sungmin dan menggandeng tangannya, membimbingnya pulang ke villa. "Kyu, siapa bilang aku mau jalan kaki sekarang ?" Kyu mengernyit heran mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "Jadi ?"

Sungmin membentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. "Give me a piggy ride back Kyuhyunie."

"Mwo ?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa berkaget ria. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin bertambah berat setiap harinya dan Kyu bertambah kurus karena sedikit tertekan dan pusing dengan semua kebiasaan Sungmin. "Hem, baiklah. Piggy ride ya ?" Kyu lalu berjongkok dan bersiap menggendong Sungmin. Sungmin terus tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Kyu. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya. "Saranghaeyo Kyuhyunie."

"Mianhe, aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Mwo ?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Mana boleh kau bicara begitu padaku. Harusnya kau bilang nado saranghae Cho Sungmin."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi kemarahan Sungmin. "Hei, aku jadi ingat saat kita masih bersekolah dulu. Kau selalu saja keras kepala dan selalu menolak panggilan Cho Sungmin. Sekarang malah kau sendiri yang memanggil dirimu Cho Sungmin. Nyonya Cho Sungmin, istri dari Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah terdengar bagus Minnie-ah."

"Ahniyo. Sama sekali tidak bagus. Aku bukan yeoja Kyuhyunie. Aku ini namja. Mengapa kau suka sekali memanggilku Nyonya ? Butler Kim saja memanggilku Tuan Muda Cho Sungmin."

"Kau ini uke chagi. Kau itu yang jadi yeoja dalam hubungan kita. Kyuhhh... Akhhh teruss Kyuhhh... Deepeeerr... Akhhh..."

"Kya ! Berhenti menggodaku !" Sungmin memberontak dalam gendongan Kyu dan memukul pelan punggung Kyu. Tapi Kyu seakan tak peduli, dia tetap menirukan suara Sungmin.

"Atau yang seperti ini chagi. Akhhh Kyuhhh, biarkan akuhhhh cumm, akhhhh... Kyuhhhh..."

"Kya ! Berhenti menggodaku Kyuhyun !"

.

**Natal cerah di Kota Seoul**

.

"Wah, tak kusangka rumah kalian bagus sekali. Bagaimana bisa kalian membangun rumah diatas bukit begini ?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Tapi, kenapa terlihat seperti ada yang aneh dengan Wookie. Kenapa dia terus saja memakan ice cream di luar. Udara sedang dingin Yesung. Kau tak menyuruhnya masuk."

"Bukan aku tak menyuruhnya masuk Hyukkie. Tapi dia tidak mau masuk. Dia seperti itu sejak pagi tadi, sebelum kalian kesini. Dia sudah seperti itu. Ini lebih baik, dia hanya makan ice cream. Saat aku tak memberinya ice cream, dia pernah memakan salju."

"Benarkah ?" Hae yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat tingkah Wookie akhirnya ikut berbicara. "Memangnya dia kenapa ? Sampai seperti orang yang mengidam saja. Atau dia memang hamil, seperti Minnie ?" Hae menduga dan dugaannya memang tepat. Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah ?" Haehyuk langsung sedikit tersentak dan menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Nde, usia kehamilannya baru beberapa minggu. Mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa hari dari Sungmin."

"Omo !" Hyukkie berteriak heran. "Ini sungguh keajaiban natal."

"Nde, seandainya saja kau hamil, pasti hubungan kita tak akan sesulit ini chagi." Hae menggumam pelan yang masih bisa didengar Yesung dan Hyukkie.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hubungan kalian ? Apa appa dan ummamu masih belum menyetujuinya Hae ?"

Hae hanya mengangguk pelan. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, raut wajahnya yang sedih dan sedikit takut. "Aku hanya takut, jika sampai akhir nanti Appa dan Umma tetap tak merestui kami."

"Bagaimana jika kalian menanam ini di rumah kalian. Bukankah rumah Hyukkie itu toko bunga. Tanam saja, pasti ada keajaiban natal malam ini." Wookie mendekat dan menyerahkan satu pot kecil yang penuh dengan bunga Snowdrop. "Wookie baby." Yesung langsung membimbing Wookie yang masih asyik menjilati ice creamnya dan satu tangannya membawa pot bunga Snowdrop. Yesung lalu mendudukkan Wookie di pangkuannya, membuat sepasang namja didepannya menjadi iri dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Nde, semoga saja natal bisa memberikan keajaibannya pada kami. Aku jadi teringat Sungmin. Ia selalu meminta bunga Snowdrop pada appa. Meski dirumah kami punya bunganya, tapi aku akan tetap membawanya. Gonawo Wookie-ah." Hyukkie mengambil satu pot bunga Snowdrop itu dan memangkunya.

"Bunga Snowdrop ini berbeda dengan yang ada dirumahmu. Percayalah Hyukkie-ah."

"Nde, semoga saja." Hae menggumam pelan. Sangat terlihat ia sudah sedikit putus asa.

.

.

"Kau yakin Hae ? Kau benar-benar yakin jika aku juga bisa hamil seperti Sungmin dan Wookie ?" Hyukkie bertanya pada Hae yang kini memangkunya. Mereka tengah asyik menatap hujan salju yang turun perlahan dari balkon kamar Hyukkie. Orang tua Hyukkie masih belum pulang, hingga memungkinkan mereka berdua terus sepanjang natal. "Aku yakin Hyukkie. Percayalah, The Great Santa pasti akan memberikan hadiahnya pada kita." Hae mencium leher Hyukkie, menghisap aromanya. Hyukkie memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Hae. "Saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukkie mengangguk pelan, menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Hae dilehernya. "Nado saranghae Lee Donghae."

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

"Minnie chagi, hentikan atau tidak !" Sungmin hanya menggeleng menanggapi omelan Kyu sore itu. Ini sudah bulan Juli, mendekati kelahiran aegya mereka. Namun Sungmin masih saja suka sekali berbelanja. Kini mereka masih berada di supermarket milik keluarga Kyu. Sungmin tengah memasuki area toys and kids shop. Ia sibuk mengambil begitu banyak buku hingga kaset musik lullaby. Meski semua untuk baby mereka, bukan berarti Sungmin bisa menggotong semuanya dan memindahkannya ke rumah mereka, kamar mereka tepatnya.

"You see Kyunnie. Ini Mother Goose series, sangat bagus dan musiknya juga ceria. Minhyun dan Sunghyun pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Kyu yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Terserah kau sajalah chagi."

Sungmin semakin menggila. Ini bukan tanpa sebab, ini semua karena Heechul. Mereka memang menjadi partner belanja sekarang.

**Flashback On**

.

.

Sore yang indah di bulan Mei. Terlihat namja cantik tengah sibuk membaca bukunya. 'Mom and baby.' Satu namja lain sibuk menatap layar PSP kesayangannya, sesekali mengangguk mendengar pernyataan namja manis di pangkuannya. Kyu memang tengah duduk di sofa nyaman yang terletak di ruang keluarga, memangku kepala Sungmin yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya. Yeoja cantik dengan lesung pipi di ujung bibirnya tengah duduk merajut benang membuat sweater hangat untuk kedua aegyanya.

Satu namja lain, sibuk menatap layar laptopnya. Sesekali menikmati kopi hangat yang setia menemaninya. Namun perhatian semuanya teralih saat tiba-tiba saja, Cho Heechul berdiri dengan senyumannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya, wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman tak jelas. Ia lalu mendekati Sungmin dan memintanya untuk duduk. Mengusap lembut perut besar Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"Halmeoni sangat menyayangi kalian."

"Nde Umma, mereka juga menyayangi Umma." Heechul mengusap rambut Sungmin dan menyingkap poni di dahinya. "Umma ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Umma, apa ini ?" Sungmin mengernyit heran menerima amplop kecil dari Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum manis pada Sungmin dan menatap tajam pada Kyu dan juga Hangeng yang memang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya. Sementara Teukki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah melihat tindakan Heechul. "Bukalah chagi, umma tahu kau sangat membutuhkannya. Dan mungkin kau akan sangat menyukai hadiah Umma."

Sungmin meletakkan bukunya, dan segera saja membuka amplop itu. "Mwo ?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya imut. Ia menatap kartu berwarna biru dengan logo UOB di sudutnya. "Kredit card ?"

Heechul mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. "United Overseas Bank. Kau bisa melakukan semua transaksi dinegara manapun chagi."

Sungmin langsung memeluk Heechul erat, "Gomawo Umma !"

"Aish, habislah sudah sekarang. Bisa-bisa aku kurus kering menemani Minnie di supermarket."

"Ini bukan masalah tagihannya, tapi lebih ke rumah kami. Bagaimana dan dimana nanti akan diletakkan semua barang yang dibeli dua orang shopaholic ini ?" Namja tampan itu mengurut keningnya seraya menatap keseluruh rumahnya yang sudah seperti taman bermain. Sedangkan yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi duduk diam hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, membatin. 'Kangin-ah, sebenarnya Sungmin itu meniru siapa ?'

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berdiri menatap jendela luar sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Ia menggenggam cincin emas putih bertahta batu safir biru berbentuk hati. Menggenggamnya kuat, sesekali mencoba mengusap air mata yang terus saja turun perlahan.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium lembut leher yeojanya dan menggigitnya pelan. "Stop it Yunie."

Namja itu menghentikannya dan mengajak istrinya duduk di kasur itu. Mengambil foto Hae kecil saat pertama ia masuk ke kindergarten. "I Know you miss him much more than i do, Boo."

"No, i'm not."

"Terimalah pernikahan mereka, semuanya akan lebih mudah Boojae." Yunho mencoba mengambil cincin dalam genggaman Jaejong. Namun sayang, jaejong masih setia dengan keputusannya. "I'll never do that Yunie. Jangan mencoba membujukku lagi."

"Tapi, Hyukkie sudah hamil Boo. Jadi apa lagi yang menjadi pikiranmu ? You miss him, don't you ?"

Jaejong menatap tajam suaminya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia dan Heechul adalah kakak beradik, hingga sifat mereka juga mirip. Yunho menelan salivanya banyak-banyak, jujur ia sedikit takut dengan Jaejong sekarang. "Aku tidak merindukannya Yun. Tidak sama sekali. Dia saja tidak peduli padaku, untuk apa aku mempedulikannya." Jaejong memakai kembali cincinnya. "Lihat, ini cincin yeoja bukan namja. Dan kebodohan terbesar Hae adalah membuat aib bagi kita. Dia menikahi namja, dan itu semua karena kau Yun."

Jaejong menghapus air matanya kasar, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kau yang menyetujui mereka. Kau yang mengijinkan mereka menikah. You do all of that silly things on your own. You just push my baby Hae into a verry deep hole Yunnie. How do you pull him out huh !" Jaejong mulai kesal dengan tingkah Yunho yang mulai merestui hubungan aneh putranya itu. "You never even care about me. How much that things hurt me ? You never even care 'bout that things Yunnie. Hikss... Hikss... You much not now how deep i love him."

Yunho hanya memeluk kuat Jaejong dan mencium lembut pucuk kepalanya. Ia tahu, semuanya memang begitu berat untuk istrinya. "I know you love him Boo, and I care 'bout that."

.

.

Setelah memastikan Jaejong tidur, Yunho segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seorang namja diseberang sana.

"Hae-ah."

"Nde appa, bagaimana ?"

"Mianhe chagi, Ummamu masih belum bisa menerima kalian."

"Hmmm, gwenchanayo Appa. Suatu saat nanti Umma pasti bisa menerima kami."

"Nde, jaga Hyukkie baik-baik." Yunho mematikan telfonnya dan ikut tidur disisi Jaejong.

.

.

"Bagaimana Hae ?" Namja cantik dengan kaos putih longgarnya duduk disis Hae. Menatap penuh harap pada namja yang sudah menjadi suaminya sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Hae mengusap pelan perut Hyukkie dan mengecupnya. Menyingkap kaos Hyukkie dan berusaha mendengar detak jantung aegya mereka. "Lee Eunhae, ini appa chagi."

Kehamilan Hyukkie, memasuki usia 6 bulan. Mereka sudah menikah, meski hanya dengan restu dari Yunho. Semua fasilitas Hae sudah kembali, termasuk keuangannya. Kini ia dan Hyukkie tinggal bersama di apartemennya, tentunya atas seijin ibu mertuanya. Junsu sangat khawatir pada Hyukkie. Ia selalu datang meski hanya untuk memasakkan makanan yang sehat untuknya.

Hae melirik meja makan, semuanya masih utuh, menandakan Hyukkie tidak jadi menyantap dinner mereka. "Yunho appa mengatakan apa padamu Hae ?" Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie, Hae kembali menurunkan kaos Hyukkie dan menatap lembut namja cantik di hadapannya itu. "Makanlah dulu chagi, kau pasti belum makan." Hae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi Hae ak..." Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Hae sudah berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia mengambil mangkuk dan sup. Ia duduk di dekat Hyukkie kembali, mencoba membujuk Hyukkie untuk makan. "Aaaahhh... Ayo buka mulutmu chagi."

Tapi Hyukkie masih diam, "Katakan padaku Hae ? Meski nantinya tidak menyenangkan saat mendengarnya, aku akan mendengarkannya Hae." Hae terdiam sekilas, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Umma belum menyetujui hubungan kita. Dia masih teguh pada keputusannya." Hae mengatakannya tanpa menatap wajah Hyukkie. Dan memang, seketika saja Hyukkie berubah muram saat mendengarnya. "Mengapa Jae Umma begitu membenciku Hae ? Mengapa dia tetap tidak mau menerima pernikahan kita ?"

Hae meletakkan mangkuknya dan membimbing Hyukkie untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Memeluknya erat, mencium aroma tubuh Hyukkie. Hae mengusapkan kepalanya pada leher Hyukkie dan memberikan butterfly kiss di leher indahnya. "Ssshhhttt... Tenanglah chagi."

Inilah cara Hae menenangkan Hyukkie. Hae tahu, Hyukkie hampir menangis saat ini. Hae terus melakukannya hingga terdengar isakan kecil yang menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hiks...hikss... Aku takut Hae, aku takut...hikss..."

"Uljima Hyukkie-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

"Bagaimana nanti jika Eunhae lahir ? Akan sangat menyedihkan jika halmeoninya sendiri sangat membencinya." Hyukkie mengusap lembut perutnya yang membesar.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, percayalah padaku."

Namun, Hyukkie terus saja meracau tak jelas. Pikirannya teramat berat sekarang. "Aku tak apa jika Umma tak menerimaku, tapi tidak untuk Eunhae. Aku tak bisa menerimanya Hae, Eunhae pasti akan sangat terluka. Hiks...hiks... Bagaimana dengan Eunhae ? Bagaimana dengan aegya kita ?"

Tangis Hyukkie semakin menjadi, hatinya teramat sakit karena penolakan Jaejong yang hingga kehamilannya mencapai usia 6 bulan sekarang, Jaejong tetap menolak kehadiran Hyukkie dalam garis keluarganya.

Hae memegang kedua pundak Hyukkie yang masih duduk di pangkuannya, "Lihat aku Hyukkie." Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya. Hae mengusap lembut pipi basah Hyukkie dan mencium leher putihnya sekilas. "Kau percaya padaku bukan ?"

Hyukkie mengangguk pelan, "Jadi, jangan terlalu memikirkan Jae Umma. Arasseo ?"

Hyukkie kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kau makan. Hae meraih mangkuknya dan bersiap menyuapi Hyukkie, namun Hyukkie masih saja menolak untuk makan. "Uljima chagiyya, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri atas semua ini. Ku juga harus makan, aegya kita juga butuh makanan."

Hyukkie masih saja membungkam mulutnya, menolak suapan dari Hae. "Baiklah, kalau begini, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu." Hae menurunkan Hyukkie dari pangkuannya lalu memakan suapannya dan bergegas mencium Hyukkie. Mau tak mau Hyukkie menelan makanan yang didorong oleh Hae kedalam mulutnya. "Enak bukan ? Dengan cara ini pasti terasa lebih enak."

"Dasar pervert !" Hyukkie menggerutu pelan dan tersenyum, Hae terus melakukannya hingga satu mangkuk makanannya habis. "Ingat, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan aegya kita. Kau tahu bukan Yunho appa sangat menyayangi aegya kita ?"

Hyukkie mengangguk pelan. "Dan aku juga sangat menyayangimu dan aegya kita. Jebal Hyukkie-ah, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri terus menerus."

Hyukkie mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Hae. "Sarangheyo Hae-ah."

"Nado saranghae, Hyukkie-ah."

.

.

**Rumah Kyumin/Hancchul**

.

"Bruk !"

Kyu menjatuhkan dirinya kasar diatas sofa di ruang tengah, ia baru saja pulang malam itu setelah seharian menemani Sungmin berbelanja. Dimana Sungmin ?

Dia sudah ada di kamarnya, kamar mereka yang juga kamar kedua aegyanya yang akan lahir nanti. Akhirnya, kamar Kyu selamat, karena Sungmin mau menggunakan kamar di sebelah kamar mereka untuk kamar aegyanya. Dengan sedikit puppy eyesnya, ia meminta Heechul untuk merobohkan dinding penyekat kamar mereka, sehingga kamar Kyumin menjadi sangat luas sekarang.

Kamar bernuansa pink dengan wallpaper berwarna soft pink bergambar baby rabbit yang lucu. Dua buah box bayi berwarna pink dan biru, satu rak penuh buku dongeng, satu rak lagi penuh dengan kaset lullaby. Ia bahkan sudah membeli baby walker untuk bayinya yang bahkan belum lahir. Dua ranjang kecil yang sudah disiapkannya disisi tempat tidurnya. Satu kabinet khusus, penuh dengan baju hasil serbuannya bersama Kyu dan Ummanya. Baju bayi untuk kedua aegyanya. Dan jangan lupakan, kamar mandi mereka. Sudah penuh dengan segala kebutuhan bayi, dari baby bathtub-nya sampai sabun dan shamponya. Segala macam lotion dan baby oil dengan segala merk ada di kamar mandi itu. Beralih kembali keluar. Sungmin tengah duduk manis menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala kasurnya. Ia sudah menyalakan tapenya. Terdengarlah alunan merdu lullaby untuk aegya mereka nanti.

Ia tengah begitu menikmati suasana malam itu, hingga tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri yang teramat sakit mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia meringis menahan sakitnya, "Kyunie ! Kyunie !"

Panggilan Sungmin memang keras, hingga membuat seluruh orang dirumah mereka terbangun, juga Kyu yang tadinya memang sedang berjalan ke kamar mereka, kini semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membuka kamarnya dan menemukan Sungmin yang menggeliat tak nyaman. "Waeyo Minnie ? Kenapa kau berkeringat begini ?"

"Kyunnie, sakit. Hiks...sakit Kyunnie."

"Aigo, dia akan melahirkan. Bagaimana ini ? Hannie cepat telfon rumah sakit dan suruh mereka membawa ambulance kemari." Heechul langsung panik dan menyuruh Hangeng menghubungi rumah sakit, sementara Teukki menggenggam kuat tangan Sungmin dan menyeka semua keringatnya. "Tahan sebentar chagiyya, tahan ya."

"Umma, ini sakit sekali Umma."

"Sshhhh, tahanlah sebentar." Teukkie meninggalkan Kyu dan Sungmin di kasur mereka, ia dan Heenim mempersiapkan koper kecil Sungmin dan mengisinya dengan segala kebutuhan Sungmin. Hangeng ikut sibuk, menyuruh supirnya untuk menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Kyuhhh, appoyo Kyuniehhh hiks..." Sungmin sekarang memeluk erat tubuh Kyu. Sedangkan Kyu yang tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa membalas pelukannya. "Tenanglah chagi, tahan sebentar."

"Ayo Kyu, bawa Minnie ke bawah, sebentar lagi ambulance-nya akan sampai."

Dengan sedikit kepayahan, Kyu membawa Sungmin ke lantai bawah dan langsung menuju ambulance yang sudah menunggu didepan rumahnya. Di dalam ambulance itu hanya ada dia dan Sungmin. Sedangkan appa dan Ummanya naik mobil mereka sendiri.

Kyu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan mengusap lembut keringat di dahinya yang terus keluar. "Tahan chagi."

"Tapi ini sangat sakit Kyunnie ... Hikss...hikss..." Sungmin terus menangis dan Kyu hanya bisa terus memberinya kecupan lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit, tahanlah chagi."

.

.

"Lakukan operasinya Hyun." Hangeng menyuruh sahabatnya untuk segera mengambil langkah apapun untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang ada di dalam rahim Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun, Sungmin adalah seorang namja, jadi mau tidak mau, dokter akan melakukan operasi caesar. "Baiklah, mungkin sebelum aku memulai operasinya, Kyu ingin ikut denganku untuk melihatnya."

Kyu terlihat berfikir keras. Antara iya dan tidak. Ia memang ingin mendukung Sungmin selama proses operasi itu, tapi disisi lain, ia juga takut melihat Sungmin yang akan dioperasi nanti.

"Ehm... Ahjussi, aku..."

.

.

**T.B.C.**

.

.

Jawaban Review : (Beberapa aja dah...)

**Mrs. Lee Hyukjae :** Di Chap 1, appanya Sungmin meninggal coz kecelakaan pas masang lampu untuk pohon natal di supermarket Appanya Kyu

**Jiji Love Yoyo** : #Ketawa INNOCENT bareng Min Oppa ma Henry# Abis, author yadong akut... mianhe jika isinya NC mulu... namanya juga RATE M...

**Mau Minta Pendapatnya nih. Kira-kira kalau aku bikin KyuMIn chibi, pada suka gag yah…. ?** #Harus suka#

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **CHO SUNGHYUN, Kyumin NC, Yuminnie, Aurinz Soona, DICKyuMin, KyuHyunJiYoon, izumy-naimuchi, justELF, Perisai Suju, ****My Sparkyu, Little Cloud, Cloudsomnia 3424, Chosi Kyumin, Onew Jinki, SJ Little Fish, KeytaELF, Kyuanae, Ziacchi Love Sasunaru, May Kyuminnie, Black Sappire597,Wookppa Myhusband, Mega Kyu, Cho Devi, Putry Boo, Cho Yui Chan, Mrs. Lee Hyukjae, Chikyumin, 2093, Melani Kyumin ELFshawol, Hie, Arisa Ichigawa, Putry Boo, Jiji Love Yoyo, Yuya Love Sungmin, Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X (Maki Kisaragi), Merli, Jiji Love Yoyo, Dina Luv Kyumin , Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Melanie KyuminELF shawol, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin, Kim Min Lee, Kyumin Tupper Story, Laven agrava gaciall, Ikhaosvz, Superol, Jewel Lee Aihara, Lianzzz, Merli, Meong, ndok, Cha, Choi Min Hwa, Ulfaaahae, AND temen yang NO NAME and Readerdeul laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16 end

**SNOWDROP**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

And other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : LEMONADE, Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

**Please be patient with me...#pinjem puppy eyesnya Minppa#**

**JEONGMALL MIANHAMNIDA ! Updatenya LAMA... Ada yang nunggu ampe jamuran lagi, mianhe#Kekekeke# This is the END of story. Mianhe jika kurang greget... (cieh apadeh#bahasaluhthor#**

**Mianhe jika FF ini melulu NC, coz ini bener2 rate M and full of NC21. **

**Mianhe juga, jika ceritanya terkesan sangat amat garing and membosankan #authorsadardiri# Gomawo untuk yang tetep setia mau membaca apalagi me-Review fic gaje author gaje ini.**

**Sengaja story ini aku buat seringan mungkin tanpa masalah. Karena terlalu sayangnya aku sama Minppa sampai aku gag tega buat nyiksa dia meski di FF sekalipun. Semoga bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di Mind readerdeul. Memang terasa hambar, but this is my story. Aku hanya terlalu mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin **

**Be patient with me please... Happy reading**

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

**Chapter 16**

.

Kyu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan mengusap lembut keringat di dahinya yang terus keluar. "Tahan chagi."

"Tapi ini sangat sakit Kyunnie ... Hikss...hikss..." Sungmin terus menangis dan Kyu hanya bisa terus memberinya kecupan lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit, tahanlah chagi."

.

.

"Lakukan operasinya Hyun." Hangeng menyuruh sahabatnya untuk segera mengambil langkah apapun untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang ada di dalam rahim Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun, Sungmin adalah seorang namja, jadi mau tidak mau, dokter akan melakukan operasi caesar. "Baiklah, mungkin sebelum aku memulai operasinya, Kyu ingin ikut denganku untuk melihatnya."

Kyu terlihat berfikir keras. Antara iya dan tidak. Ia memang ingin mendukung Sungmin selama proses operasi itu, tapi disisi lain, ia juga takut melihat Sungmin yang akan dioperasi nanti.

"Ehm... Ahjussi, aku..."

"Jangan takut Kyu, ayo ikut denganku."

Hangeng melangkah mendekat pada Kyu. Memeluk putranya dan mengusap hangat punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan putra tersayangnya itu. "Nde Kyu, ikutlah dengan Hyun , yakinkan Minnie didalam. Dia pasti tengah gelisah dan takut."

Kyu melangkah ragu di belakang Dokter Kim. Sesekali ia masih menoleh kebelakang. Menatap pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga pada Teukkie. "Baby Kyu, tidak usah takut melihat darah. Kau ini sudah besar dan sebentar lagi menjadi Appa. Mengapa masih saja takut melihat darah ? Kau ini payah sekali."

"Umma, hentikan mengejekku." Kyu yang kesal menatap tajam pada Ummanya. "Umma ini selalu saja menyebalkan !"

"Aish, kalian berdua ini selalu saja." Yeoja cantik itu mengusap lembut punggung menantunya. "Jangan takut Kyu, pikirkanlah Sungmin, dia membutuhkanmu. Dan kedua aegya kalian pasti juga akan sangat senang bisa melihatmu saat kau menerima mereka dengan kedua tanganmu. Ayo Kyunnie, demi Sungmin dan kedua aegyamu. Mereka sudah menunggumu didalam."

Kyu mengangguk, masih setengah ragu dan takut. "Ayo ahjussi, aku ikut denganmu."

.

"Sangat menegangkan Hannie, aku berdebar. Akh, sebentar lagi rumah kita akan ramai dengan tangis baby."

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat satu lagi ?" Heechul menatap penuh tanya pada suaminya. "Maksudmu ?"

"Ya, kita buat satu lagi. Mungkin saja rahimmu ini masih bisa menampung satu baby seperti Kyu lagi. Akh, mungkin kali ini yeoja. Pasti akan sangat cantik sepertimu." Hangeng mengusap pelan perut rata istrinya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin hamil Hannie, jangan macam-macam."

"Tapi kau ingin 'itu'nya kan ?" Hanggeng mendekap kuat tubuh istrinya yang kini ia dudukkan di pangkuannya. "Aish... Dasar pervert. Sekarang turunkan aku Hannie. Ini rumah sakit. Kau selalu saja seperti ini, menggodaku dimanapun."

"Karena kau memang selalu saja berhasil membuatku tergoda. Ayolah, aku ingin kita juga punya baby. Setelah mengurus Kyu dan Sungmin kita bisa mengurus dan memulai pembuatan aegya baru kita. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Ishhh... Hannie, hentikan menggodaku ! Lepaskan aku sekarang." Heechul menggeliat tak nyaman di pangkuan Hangeng, namun tetap saja Hangeng masih melingkarkan lengannya dengan indahnya di pinggang Heechul. "Yeobo, ayolah..."

"Hei Mr. Pervy hentikan ! Ini rumah sakit. Kau ini mesum sekali sih !"

"Biar mesum tapi suka kan ?" Hangeng mencium leher Heechul. "Ish, Pervert !" Akhirnya, meski susah payah Heechul berhasil melepaskn diri dari pelukan Hangeng. "Kau ini, bisa tidak ? Tidak melakukan hal seperti itu ditempat umum. Selalu saja membuatku malu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa yeobo..." Hangeng mencoba beranjak dan mendekati Heechul. "Berhenti mendekatiku, ish... Kenapa aku bisa menikah denganmu ?" Heechul menggumam lirih berjalan menuju pintu ruang operasi, menemani Teukkie yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu. "Pasti sangat menegangkan ya ?"

"Nde Heenim, sangat menegangkan. Rasanya sungguh satu keajaiban, bisa melihat Sungmin dan Kyu seperti ini. Tak pernah terfikir jika Sungmin bisa hamil dan langsung memberikan dua baby lucu pada kita." Teukkie terus menggumam yang disambut dengan anggukan Heenim. Mereka menatap ke dalam ruangan operasi melalui sebuah kaca kecil yang terdapat didepan pintu.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

"Kyu, aku takut," Minnie menggenggam kuat tanganku. Tangannya begitu dingin dan terlihat jelas wajah pucatnya yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku akan membuatnya tetap sadar, obat bius tak baik untuk aegya kalian. Aku hanya akan memberi anestesi lokal padanya. Kau bisa melihatnya dan terus memberi semangat padanya Kyu."

"Nde Ahjussie." Aku kembali menatap Minnie Hyung, mencium keningnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Mengusap pelipisnya yang basah dan terus menghujani pipi putih kenyalnya dengan kecupanku. Tak aku pedulikan lagi tatapan aneh dari perawat dan dokter lain yang menangani Minnie hyung.

Sejujurnya, aku sendiri juga takut melihat operasi ini, dan untuk menghilangkan ketakutanku, sengaja aku menatap terus wajah cantik yang terus menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Tak ada satupun kata keluar dari bibir poutynya yang merah.

Tak perlu lagi ada kata-kata yang digunakannya untuk melukiskan betapa ia sungguh takut sekarang. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari tatapan matanya, mata indah yang sayu menatapku. Tangannya yang menggenggam kuat jariku. "Sakitkah ?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng. Memang tak terasa sakit, tapi aku tahu ia sakit karena ketakutannya sendiri. "Kyuhh..."

Dia memanggilku lirih dan tersenyum padaku. "Yeoja dan namja. Cho Sunghyun namja, Cho Minhyun yeoja."

"Nde Minnie chagi. Sunghyun dan Minhyun. Keluarga kita akan utuh chagi. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi, dan semuanya akan berakhir."

Dia mengangguk lemah, kembali aku mencium bibir pouty merahnya yang kerap ia gigit kecil. Sungguh, Minnie yang seperti ini membuatku semakin takut kehilangannya. "Saranghaeyo Kyuhyunie..."

"Nado Saranghae nae cheonsa..."

Tak ada lagi suara diantara kami. Hanya diam dan deru nafas Sungmin yang terdengar begitu berat. Sedikit aku beranikan diri melihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kain penghalang berwarna biru itu.

Hyun ahjussi tengah berusaha memulai operasinya. Kulihat ia mulai menyayat kulit putih Sungmin. Lapisan demi lapisan kulitnya yang aku sungguh tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Benar-benar menakutkan. Aku tak sanggup melihat perut Minnie di sayat seperti itu. Cukup lama aku terus menatap wajah Minnie, tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikitpun untuk terus dan terus menatapnya.

Detik berganti menit dan berganti menjadi jam. Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk dan terus menggenggam tangan Minnie hyung. Hyun ahjussi mendekatiku dan melepaskan maskernya sejenak, "Ayo, lihatlah aegyamu."

Aku melihatnya, satu baby merah dengan plasentanya. Aku bisa merasakan, jantungku berdebar kencang, aku mendekatkannya dengan Minnie. Kulihat dia tersenyum dengan sedikit buliran air mata di ujung mata cantiknya. Aku tahu, itu tangis bahagia. Aku tahu yang ada di kedua tanganku ini namja, dialah Sunghyun. Saat dimana aku menerimanya dengan kedua tanganku ini, mengusap lembut kulit merahnya adalah saat terbaik dalam hidupku. Matanya lembut menatapku, mata foxy khas milik Minnie yang sangat cantik. Perawat memintanya dariku, aku tahu aegyaku harus dibersihkan. Tinggal satu lagi. Minhyun, putriku. Kulihat Hyun ahjussi sedikit kesulitan melihat ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat di pelipis dan dahinya. Ia kembali melepas maskernya dan mendekat padaku. "Waeyo ahjussi ?"

"Untuk yang satu lagi, kurasa dia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sabarlah Kyu."

Aku mengangguk lemah, mengetahui hal ini, sedikit banyak menambah kekhawatiranku pada aegya kami. Usia kehamilan Minnie hyung yang masih kurang beberapa minggu dari sembilan bulan, ditambah dengan sulitnya mengatur Minnie agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, kurasa itulah penyebabnya. Dan operasi caesar ini, tak boleh merenggut satupun dari ketiga makhluk cantik yang sangat aku sayangi ini.

Aku kembali mendekat dan duduk disisi Minnie hyung. Melepaskan sarung tangan yang penuh dengan darahnya dan mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir dipipi Minnie. "Menangislah karena bahagia yeobo. Sedikit lagi, bertahanlah untukku dan aegya kita." Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padaku.

Kulihat Hyun ahjussie kembali mendekatiku, dia membawa satu baby merah di tangannya. Aku menerimanya dengan hati yang penuh kebahagiaan. Aku menerima baby kami, mendekatkannya pada Minnie hyung. "Lihatlah Minhyun, dia menatapmu."

Bodoh memang, aku tahu, baby belum bisa melihat. Tapi aku tahu Minhyun pasti tengah menatap Ummanya yang sangat cantik ini. "Kami akan meletakkan yang ini dalam inkubator. Dia harus berada disana selama beberapa hari."

Perawat lain datang dan membawa pergi aegyaku. Aku kembali menatap Minnie, "Semuanya sudah berakhir Minnie. Dan kaulah pemenangnya, kau istriku yang hebat. Gomawo..."

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Setelah memastikan Minnie tidur lelap di ruangannya bersama dengan Sunghyun dan ditemani Teukki Umma, aku pergi ke ruang baby. Menuju kotak inkubator dan menatap yeoja mungil yang tengah berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Terdapat begitu banyak slang yang menempel ditubuh mungilnya yang masih merah. Bagaimana bisa dia menuruni penyakitku yang selalu payah jika bernafas dalam udara dingin. Aku menatapnya, dadanya naik turun lemah menandakan ia sedang berusaha keras untuk bernafas.

Hari ini sungguh satu hari yang penuh keajaiban. Penuh kebahagiaan dengan lahirnya dua malaikat kecil kami. Wajahnya begitu sempurna dan sangat mirip dengan Sunghyun dan Minnie, lengkap dengan bibir poutynya. Minhyun sangat cantik, ia tidur dengan tenang.

Aku kembali ke kamar Minnie dan menemukan Teukki umma yang tengah bersiap. "Umma akan pulang dulu. Kau disini, temani Sungmin. Nanti mungkin Heenim dan Appamu akan datang, jaga sungmin baik-baik."

"Nde Umma. Umma beristirahatlah. Umma pasti lelah." Aku memeluk ibu mertuaku yang sangat penyayang ini. Selama dua hari ini, dia yang mengurus Minnie dan sunghyun. Setelah mengantarnya ke pintu, aku kembali ke sisi Minnie. Mengambil baby kami di bed-nya dan meletakkannya disisi Minnie. "Kyu..." Suara lirihnya memanggilku lembut. "Nde chagi, waeyo ?"

"Bagaimana dengan Minhyun ? Apa dia baik - baik saja ? Dia pasti kesepian disana Kyu." Minni mengusap lembut tangan mungil Sunghyun.

"Dia akan sehat chagi, tidak akan kesepian karena aku akan selalu mengunjunginya. Tenanglah."

"Kami datang !" Hem, kehadiran mereka membuat suasana tenang kami berubah seketika. "Bagaimana kabarmu Minnie ?" Hyukkie mendekat pada Minnie. Seketika Minnie mengusap pelan perut Hyukkie yang sudah membesar. "Aku baik. Sangat baik malah. Bagaimana dengan Eunhae Junior di dalam sini ? Apa dia juga baik ?"

"Putra kami baik Minnie, dan dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari perut ibunya." Hae hyung memeluk Hyukkie didepan kami. Sedikit kasihan, melihat betapa susahnya perjuangan mereka.

"Apa benar, kau menemaninya saat operasi itu berlangsung ?" Aku mengangguk. "Nde Hae hyung. Setiap setailnya, dan aku tak akan melupakan saat itu."

"Wah, Yesungie aku juga mau kau menemaniku. Bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah, untukmu akan aku lakukan apapun." Yesung berwajah pucat, kurasa dia juga sedikit takut saat ini. "Hyukkie, ini bulan keberapa ?" Sungmin terus mengusap perut Hyukkie. "Bulan ke tujuh, dan sebentar lagi aegyaku juga lahir."

"Semoga dia membawa satu keajaiban Hyukkie." Hyukkie mengangguk "Nde, semoga saja."

"Kami datang !" Huh, benar-benar ramai. Sekarang empat orang ini merusak suasana kami. Sedikit melirik Hyukkie yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Hae Hyung. Aku tahu ia tengah ketakutan."Ommona ! Sunghyun cantik sekali. Dia mirip denganmu chagi." Entah mengapa, Ummaku yang satu ini selalu saja bertingkah narsis dan ekstrim. Ia menoel lengan Sunghyun, mencoba mengganggu tidurnya.

"Umma , jangan mengganggunya. Nanti dia bangun."

"Biar saja. Jae eonni, ayo kemari. Lihatlah betapa lucunya Sunghyun. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sungmin."

Meski dengan terpaksa, dia menuruti keinginan Umma. Aku tak menyangka sedikitpun, wajah lembut dan cantik ini bisa begitu keras hati. Jujur, aku kasihan melihat Hyukkie dan Hae hyung. Mereka terlihat begitu tertekan sekarang.

"Bukankah cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Wah, eonni bagaimana nanti aegya Hae ya ? Pasti Eunhae junior juga akan tampan dan cantik sekaligus." Kumohon, seseorang hentikanlah Umma. Dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

"Sebaiknya kami pergi." Kulihat Wookie dan Yesung beranjak dari duduknya. "Wookie perlu banyak istirahat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Minnie."

"Nde, terima kasih telah mengunjungiku."

"Kami juga akan pulang saja. Mianhe, mengganggu waktu istirahatmu Minnie. Nanti mungkin appa dan umma akan datang dengan Teukki ahjumma."

"Tidak 'kah kau ingin menemaniku lebih lama Hyukkie ?" Hyukkie hanya menggeleng. Ia sungguh canggung jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Jaejong. Yunho menarik Jaejong dari sisi Heechul dan mengajaknya bicara. Ia mengarahkan pandangan Jaejong pada Haehyuk couple yang kini sudah keluar dari ruangan Sungmin. "Boo, ubahlah hatimu sekarang. Lihatlah betapa sedih wajah menantu di keluarga kita. Bandingkan dengan wajah bahagia Sungmin."

"Yunnie..." Jaejong menatap tajam pada suaminya. Seakan memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Boo, kumohon padamu. Kasihani cucu kita yang ada di dalam rahim Hyukkie. Dialah penerus keluarga kita."

Sedikit kesal, Jaejong melangkah keluar meninggalkan semua orang di ruangan Sungmin. Yunho mengejarnya dan mendapatinya tengah berhenti didepan Haehyuk couple.

"Mianhe Umma." Hyukkie membungkukkan tubuhnya dan terus meminta maaf pada Jaejong. Namun seperti tak bergeming, Jaejong terus menatapnya tajam. "Umma, hentikan melihat Hyukkie seperti itu. Tidak bisakah kau merubah pikiranmu dan menerima kami ? Dia sedang hamil Umma, dan itu cucumu sendiri."

"Beraninya kau memarahiku Hae. Aku ini Ummamu, yang dengan segala kepayahan melahirkanmu. Mengapa kau memarahiku seperti itu." Jaejong sedikit terisak. Melihatnya, Hae sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan wanita cantik yang ada didepannya ini. Ia memeluknya dan mengecup sayang pipi putih pucat Jaejong.

"Umma, kau mempersulit keadaan kita. Terimalah Hyukkie Umma, agar tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk takut memelukmu Umma."

Jaejong menangis dalam pelukan Hae. Betapa ia merindukan putra satu-satunya itu. "Anak bodoh ! Bagaimana bisa kau sejahat itu dengan Umma. Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu ? Kau tak pernah mengunjungi Umma meski kalian tahu Umma dan appa sudah di Korea. Kau keterlaluan Hae."

"Mianhe umma, aku hanya terlalu takut Umma akan memarahi dan semakin membenci Hyukkie." Jaejong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyukkie. Ada begitu banyak perasaan tak tergambarkan di pikirannya.

"Peluk dan restuilah dia Boo. Dia menantu kita, biar bagaimanapun namja inilah yang dipilih Hae." Yunho berjalan memegang kedua bahu istrinya yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

Antara berani dan takut, Hyukkie merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Mengulurkan tangan, mencoba mengusap air mata di pipi putih yang pucat itu. Jaejong hanya diam. Dia tidak menolak perlakuan Hyukkie padanya. Tidak juga memarahi atau menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan kebenciannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Umma. Kumohon, jangan menangis karena kebodohanku. Mianhe, jika aku terlalu mencintai Hae dan merebutnya darimu."

Jaejong menghentikan kegiatan Hyukkie. Menangkap tangannya dan mengambil sapu tangan itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya dan meletakannya pada genggaman Hyukkie.

"Lahirkan Eunhae kecil untuk Umma. Rawat dan jagalah Hae untuk Umma. Mianhe..."

"Umma..." Hyukkie hanya bisa menangis tertahan dan memeluk erat Jaejong. Ia tak pernah berani bahkan untuk bermimpi sekalipun. Akhirnya ia diterima oleh wanita cantik yang kini tengah mengusap lembut perutnya itu. 'Terima kasih Umma.' Hae hanya bisa membatin dan menatap appanya. Kedua namja ini terus memperhatikan betapa sayang dan lembutnya Jaejong pada Hyukkie.

.

**oooSNOWDROPooo**

.

.

"Aigo ! Lucu sekali cucu Halmeoni ini." Heechul tengah menemani cucunya. Sunghyun dan Minhyun. Sementara Teukki tengah membuatkan susu untuk kedua cucunya. Jangan tanya kemana kedua orang tua dari baby kecil nan mungil ini. Mereka berdua tengah mengunjungi Hyukkie dan Hae yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang.

Karena kehamilan Hyukkie yang sedikit bermasalah, membuat namja cantik itu harus melakukan operasi caesar di Jepang atas rujukan dokter Hyun. Dan karena urusan bisnis keluarga Lee, akhirnya Hae dan Hyukkie menetap di Jepang hingga usia baby mereka memungkinkan untuk dibawa ke Korea.

"Aish... Jangan masukkan tanganmu kemulut baby." Heechul segera mendekat pada Sunghyun yang tengah mencoba memakan semua jari mungilnya. "Eih...a... a..." Sunghyun yang tengkurap berusaha mengambil mainan yang ada di depannya.

Minhyun tengah sibuk menatap mainan yang bergantung diatas bednya. "Aaa...! Eeee...!" Dia tertawa riang menatap mainannya.

Teukki kembali dari dapur, membawa dua botol susu formula. Ia menurunkan Minhyun dari bednya. Mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Time to take a nap baby." Namun sayang, Minhyun belum lelah siang itu. Ia terus saja menggeliat tak nyaman menolak susu yang disuguhkan Halmeoninya.

"Huwah, baru usia 10 bulan saja mereka sudah sangat lucu. Aku gemas sekali Teukkie." Heecul tengah menjaga Sunghyun yang mulai merayapi setiap benda di tepi kamar itu. Sepertinya juga Minhyun ingin mengikuti kegiatan Oppanya. Ia kemudian merangkak menyunggingkan senyumannya. Merayap menyusuri dinding dan lemari.

Teukkie mengambil satu soft toy berbentuk kelinci dan mengayunkannya jauh didepan kedua bayi kecil itu. "Ayo kemari, ayo siapa yang dapat hadiah dari halmeoni sekarang. Ayo kemari."

Sungguh tak terduga, dengan semangatnya Minhyun berjalan dengan cepat dan menabrak Sunghyun hingga mereka jatuh bersama. Menangis ? Tentu saja.

"Huwe... Uwee... Mammmammma... Huwe..." #idih nangisnya jelek banget#.

"Hahahahaha... Lihatlah ! Minhyun sangat aktif Teukki. Dia sangat pintar." Heechul segera menggendong Minhyun. "Sepertinya kau banyak menuruni Kyu. Kau nakal dan aktif. Juga maunya menang sendiri, tidak mau kalah."

"Nde, kau benar, dan Sunghyun itu sangat mirip dengan Sungmin kecil dulu. Dia sabar dan juga banyak diam." Kedua yeoja itu terus bermain dengan kedua cucunya. Suasana yang hangat dan ramai di rumah megah itu.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian**

"Ommo ! Ini melelahkan sekali. Hei, kalian ! Bisa diam tidak sih ! Cepat berikan pada Daddy."

Terus saja kedua bayi kecil itu merangkak cepat kemana-mana. Sesekali berdiri merayap memegangi apa saja yang bisa dijadikan pegangannya. Seorang namja lain sibuk dengan handycamnya , merekam semua kegiatan kedua aegyanya dan appanya.

"Aish, Minnie-ah. Mengapa sangat melelahkan sekali terus bersama mereka. Aku capek Minnie, kurasa mereka masih akan menggodaku terus. Seharusnya liburan kantor begini, aku akan bahagia menikmatinya. Tapi lihatlah kedua bocah ini, mereka merebut dua PSPku."

"Kyu, kalau kau mau rebut saja PSPnya. Coba saja kalau kau bisa menang dari kedua aegyamu."

Kyu terus mendengus kesal. Dia hanya punya dua PSP dan keduanya sudah berada di tangan mungil kedua aegyanya.

"Kya ! Jangan asal pencet Minhyun !" Kyu sesegera mungkin merangkak menuju Minhyun yang mencoba menyalakan PSP Kyu. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memainkannya. "Eihhh... Daddy..." Minhyun memainkan PSP itu tepat didepan wajah Kyu. Seakan menggoda Appanya untuk menarik PSP-nya.

"Kyu, lihatlah Sunghyun." Suara Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian Kyu. "Ahniya !" Kyu berteriak histeris saat Sunghyun mencoba memakan PSP kesayangannya yang masih penuh dengan foto sexy Sungmin. "Kukira, kau tak akan melihat foto itu lagi Kyu. Pasti PSP itu sudah rusak."

"Berikan pada Daddy Sunghyun." Kyu mencoba meminta baik-baik pada aegyanya. Ia menengadahkan tangannya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. "No... Daddy..."

"Sunghyun sayang, berikan pada Daddy. Nanti rusak bagaimana." Tapi Sunghyun malah berdiri dan berlari ke bathtube yang ada di pojok kamar mereka.

.

Plung...

.

"Ahniya !" Kyu hanya bisa berteriak histeris. "Huahahahahaha... Habislah riwayat PSP kesayanganmu itu Kyuhyunie."

"Sunghyun ! Kau ini nakal sekali !" Kyu memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia menggenggam tangannya kuat. "Hehehehehehe... Daddy... Hehehehe..." Lihatlah baby itu tertawa innocent dan sedikit berjalan berjinjit mendekati Sungmin. "Good job Sunghyun."

"Minnie-ah, kau ini tega sekali. Hiks... PSP kesayanganku." Kyu meratapi PSPnya yang tengah berendam di bathtub baby mereka. Tamatlah sudah riwayat PSPnya. Ia lalu menatap pada Minhyun.

"Minhyun sayang, kau sayang pada Daddy bukan ?" Minhyun mengangguk, "Nde Daddy...Chun yang Daddy."

"Jadi berikan PSPnya." Minhyun kembali menggeleng. Ia kemudian berdiri mendekati Sungmin.

"Mummy... Mummy..." ia memanggil manja pada Sungmin menyodorkan PSP Kyu. Sungmin sudah bersiap menerimanya tapi... "Terima kasih cha..."

.

Brak...

.

"Ommona ! PSP ku !" Kyu berteriak histeris sambil memunguti PSPnya yang sudah pecah berkeping karena membentur dinding keras akibat dilempar dengan kasarnya oleh Minhyun.

"Holleee...holleee..." Minhyun naik ke punggung Kyu yang masih memunguti pecahan PSPnya dan menarik rambut ikalnya. "Hols... Hols..."

"Haishh... Harusnya mereka memang ada di sekolahnya. Kenapa juga play group itu libur setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Ahkahakaha... Daddy... Hols... Hols... Mummy... Daddy Hols..." Sunghyun berlari ceria mendekati Kyu dan naik di punggungnya.

"Kalian pikir appa ini kuda apa !" Sungmin hanya bisa terkikik lirih seraya terus memegang handycamnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas sabarnya, mengingat dua aegyanya tengah naik dengan elitnya di punggungnya.

.

**Rumah YeWook**

.

"Kim Jongki ! Ayo cepat bereskan mainanmu." Seorang namja imut nan cantik tengah memarahi putranya yang masih sibuk menghamburkan mainannya. "Kya Jong Ki ! Kau dengar umma tidak sih ?"

"Sileo Umma. Umma... Umma..." Ia berlagak layaknya majikan yang tengah memerintah pembantunya untuk merapikan kamarnya.

"Rapikan sendiri anak nakal. Jong Wonie ! Kemari !" Wookie meneriaki suaminya yang tengah asyik membersihkan kolam kura-kuranya. "Kya ! Kim Yesungie !"

"Ndee...!" Ia berteriak menyahuti Wookie. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jong Ki. "Appa...ppa...ppa..."

"Nde Jong Ki. Jangan membuat umma marah. Nanti dia bertambah kurus. Sekarang, ayo appa bantu merapikan mainanmiu."

"Shileo...shileo..." Ia menggeleng cepat dan berlari menjauh dari Yesung. "Aish... Dia ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Bagaimana bisa dia senakal itu. Selalu saja memberantakkan semua yang sudah aku tata rapi. Tidak lemarinya, box mainannya, rak sepatunya, sampai semua perlengkapan mandinya, dan jug..."

"Nenenene...nenenenene...nenenene..." Jong Ki tengah menirukan gaya Wookie yang tengah mengomel. "Ups..." Jongki menutup mulutnya menyadari sang Umma tengah menatapnya.

"Jong Ki nakal !" Wookie bersiap berlari menerkam putranya itu. "Akkhhhakhakha... Umma..." Jong Ki tertawa di pelukan Ummanya.

"Sudahlah Wookie, sebaiknya kita bersiap. Katamu kau ingin mengunjungi si kembar. Lagipula kita akan berlibur bersama mereka."

"Min... Min... Min..." Jong Ki berputar gembira saat mendengar jika dia akan mengunjungi sikembar. "Umma tak akan mengajakmu karena kau belum menjadi anak yang baik."

"But... Min... Min...Min..."

"Tidak ada Minhyun jika kau belum membereskan semuanya."

"Ppa...apppa...ppa..."

"Jangan bantu dia Yesungie, biarkan dia membereskannya sendiri."

"Huuhh...! Allaso...!" Akhirnya dengan sedikit berteriak karena kesal, Jong Ki merapihkan semua mainannya. "Good boy." Kata Wookie kemudian beranjak pergi menyiapkan barang-barang Jong Ki.

.

**Rumah EunHae**

.

.

"Kya ! Monyet kecil berhenti bergerak. Kau ini mau ikut tidak sebenarnya !" Hae sedikit membentak putranya yang selalu saja bergerak. Saat itu ia memang sedang memakaikan baju pada putranya itu. "Nyet...nyet...nyet..." Eunhae memonyongkan bibirnya seakan tak terima dikatai monyet oleh appanya sendiri.

"Jangan mengatainya Hae, biar begitu dia itu putramu."

"Moom... Jjang...jjang...jjang..." Dia memberikan dua jempolnya pada Ummanya. "Mommy tahu, kau memang sangat menyayangiku."

"Appa... Huhhh..." Dia memberikan jempol terbalik pada Appanya. "Sungguh menyebalkan kau litlle Hae !"

"Ahhhahahahaha...apppa... Akkhhahahaha..." Hae, tengah mencium dan menggelitik gemas pada putranya yang baru berusia dua tahun itu.

"Sudah hentikan Hae... Dia bisa menangis." Hyukkie merapikan bekal yang akan mereka bawa ke rumah Sungmin.

"Moom, ada Chunhyun ?" Eunhae menarik kaus Hyukkie yang kebesaran. "Nde tentu saja ada si kembar."

.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

.

"Itu pasti Halmeoni dan harabeoji. Ayo bersiap Junior. Buka pintunya untuk Appa."

"Nde ppa..." Eunhae berlari kencang dengan kaki mungilnya. Pantatnya yang kecil seakan tenggelam oleh besarnya celana panjangnya. Sepatunya berdecit dan terkadang ia kesusahan berlari meraih pintu yang mungkin berjarak lima meter lebih dari ruang tengah apartemen luas milik Hae.

"Mooni..." Eunhae berteriak girang setelah memencet tombol open pada pintu geser itu. Memeluk erat kaki Halmeoninya.

"Aigo, cucu Halmeoni tampan sekali." Jaejong mengangkat Eunhae dan menggendongnya.

"Tampan sekali cucu harabeoji ini." Kemudian mereka masuk dan duduk sebentar di ruang tamu. "Hae, Hyukkie berikan barang Eunhae pada Appa. Kami akan berangkat duluan."

"Aish, Umma memang pengertian sekali." Hae tersenyum senang dengan keputusan Ummanya. Ia mengantar kedua orang tuanya dan Eunhae ke pintu depan. "Junior, jangan nakal ya. Appa dan Umma akan datang kesana nanti sore."

"Allaseo appa ! Payy...payyy..."

"Huh ! Kenapa kau membiarkan Eunhae bersama Umma. Nanti Umma kelelahan Hae." Seakan tak mempedulikan ocehan Hyukkie, ia menyeret Hyukkie ke kamar mereka. "Waeyo Hae ?"

Hyukkie menatap aneh pada suaminya. "Masa kau tidak tahu. Jae umma saja tahu." Bagaimana tidak tergoda, hingga mertuanya saja terus tersenyum penuh arti menatap Hyukkie. Hyukkie, memakai kaus tipisnya yang kebesaran. Karena mereka akan berlibur ke Pulau Nami di musim panas ini. Sengaja ia memakai baju longgar dan celana selutut.

Tidak ada yang menggoda sebenarnya, jika saja bahan pakaian Hyukkie tidak setipis ini. "Kau terlalu panas untuk musim panas ini Hyukkie-ah."

"Mwo... Hae... Akhhh...hhh hentikan. Kita harus pergi Hae... Akhhh..."

Satu ronde untuk pagi yang indah di musim panas itu. Huah... Hidup ini memang indah.

"Akhhh... Hae... Akhhh..."

.

.

**Rumah Hanchul / KyuMin**

.

"Hannie, akhhh... Hentikan menciumku. Aku harus bersiap. Eonni sudah menungguku di bawah." Heechul terus berusaha menghindari kepervertan suaminya.

"Sedikit saja menciummu, akhh... Kau semakin cantik dengan dress itu Heenim. Sangat seksi. Tak akan ada yang berfikir kalau kau sudah mempunyai cucu." Hangeng terus saja menciumi bahu putih istrinya yang terekspose bebas menambah indahnya pemandangan.

"Hannie, akhhh hentikan..." Heenim hanya bisa terus menggeliat lemah menahan serangan terus menerus di lehernya. Tangan Hangeng tengah aktif menyusup kedalam rok mini Heechul.

Salahkanlah Umma kita yang satu ini. Dia terlalu modis dan menjaga tubuhnya, hingga tetap saja terlihat cantik setiap harinya.

.

.

"Kita akan berangkat sore nanti Wookie. Mungkin kau ingin istirahat dulu." Sungmin mengantar Wookie ke salah satu ruang tamu di rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kyu dan Yesung yang tengah menjaga keempat angel kecil di kamar KyuMin.

"Apa Hae dan Hyukkie tidak ikut ?"

"Mereka ada sedikit urusan. Kata Jae ahjumma, mereka akan datang sore nanti."

"Hem... Bagaimana perkembangan Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Mereka sehat ?"

"Nde Wookie, meski Minhyun masih alergi dingin, tapi dia yeoja yang kuat." Sungmin menemani Wookie di kamarnya. Saling berbagi cerita tentang baby mereka. Berbeda dengan keempat orang dewasa yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan keempat angel lainnya.

Suasana ramai yang tercipta menutupi berisiknya desahan kecil di kamar lama Kyu. Ya, Hangeng dan Heechul melakukannya di kamar Kyu. Tadinya Heechul mencari handycam Kyu tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya, Hangeng masuk dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

Sama sekali tak ada yang curiga ataupun sekali saja memikirkan dimana keberadaan pasangan ini.

Teukki datang bersama Yoochun dan Junsu. Langsung disambut oleh Sungmin dan Wookie. "Ayo Umma, ahjussi, ahjumma. Kita ke atas, disana ramai sekali."

.

.

**Pulau Nami**

.

.

"Wah...villanya luas sekali." Teriak Mereka bersamaan. Ini adalah villa baru milik keluarga Cho. Bersama beberapa pelayan, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu libur selama sebulan penuh di Pulau Nami. Mereka beristirahat sejenak. KyuMin bisa tenang menikmati liburan ini. Karena si kembar terus saja menempel dengan Teukki dan buttlernya.

.

.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku Minnie. Kita bersama Sunghyun dan Minhyun ke Pulau Nami." Kyu berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin. Saat ini, mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah dari balkon kamarnya.

"Nde Kyu, gomawo. Kau telah menjadi appa dan suami terbaik untukku." Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyu. Namun salahkanlah Mr. Pervert yang tengah sangat amat bernafsu hari itu. Ia langsung saja menarik kembali leher Sungmin dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Tdiak tanggung-tanggung, Kyu menggotongnya dengan mudah ke bed mereka. Terus menghujani tubuh sungmin dengan pelukan dan ciumannya. "Akhhh...Kyuhhh..."

.

**FIN.**

.

Gimana endingnya ? Gag gantung kan ? Hmm, mianhe jika ni story jadinya panjang banget kaya sinetron di Indonesia. Gomawo untuk yang udah selalu setia bersama author and ngeriview fic ini. Ada yang mau sekuel ?

Jawaban Review : (Beberapa aja dah...)

**Secret admirer :** Mianhe jika updatenya lama. Author bener-bener sibuk, kohon dimaafkan. #bow 90 derajat#

**Sibum Lover's** :Mianhe, untuk bikin Sibum, author belum dapet feelnya. Mianhe.

**Jiji Love Yoyo** :Memang sih terkesan datar ceritanya. Abis author sangat amat gag tega menyiksa seorang Lee Sungmin. I just love him so much.

**Ury** : Mianhe, jika terlalu banyak Nc, author kelewat yadong #hehehehe#.

**Tunggu FIC terbaru aku, Chiken Soup for our familly, ini sekuel Snowdrop. Tapi kalau ada yang mau. Kalau gag ada yang mau, gag jadi aku post deh**

Jeongmal Gomawo buat : **Park Minnie, E.L.F, Ghea D'Liona21432, KMS akut, Mega Kyu, Dita9397 sunggie, Cho Devi, KeytaELF, fitri KyuminELF, jie hyun, Sibum Lover's, Secret admirer, snowdrop fans, gaemgyumin, Nana Sparkyu 4ever, CHO SUNGHYUN, Kyumin NC, Yuminnie, Aurinz Soona, DICKyuMin, KyuHyunJiYoon, izumy-naimuchi, justELF, Perisai Suju, ****My Sparkyu, Little Cloud, Cloudsomnia 3424, Chosi Kyumin, Onew Jinki, SJ Little Fish, Kyuanae, Ziacchi Love Sasunaru, May Kyuminnie, Black Sappire597,Wookppa Myhusband, Mega Kyu, Putry Boo, Cho Yui Chan, Mrs. Lee Hyukjae, Chikyumin, 2093, Melani Kyumin ELFshawol, Hie, Arisa Ichigawa, Putry Boo, Jiji Love Yoyo, Yuya Love Sungmin, Rule Violation, doradora dongdong, Kyuminlinz92, Kyoko Sato,Shin Ri Aoki, My Blackfairy, Jung Seonni, Minniegalz, Kyubule, Hyugi Lee, diitactorlove, Mutyotter,** **JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, WidiwMin, KyuMinnie, Rima Kyumin Elf, HeezepKyuminELF, Minyu, Sena, Kangkyumi,Miss A7X (Maki Kisaragi), Merli, Dina Luv Kyumin , Saeko Hichoru, Wulan Yeppo, honey26, Kyu Minnie, Jung Hana Cassie, Cho Kyuki, Yenni Gaemgyu, reader no name, Jirania, Park KyuMin, Haemin, Princess Sachie, Yayank JewELF, Sung Hye Ah, Ms. Hyuk, Hyemin Punya Yesung, MeSunny, SparKyu BabyELF, ndok, Park SooHee, Ulfahaeteukkie, Yayang, Cupidshinee, honey 26, yuuya, Melanie KyuminELF shawol, Jungminnies, Yayank JewELF, RiriSparkyu, Nam Seul Mi, Yemin, Kim Min Lee, Kyumin Tupper Story, Laven agrava gaciall, Ikhaosvz, Superol, Jewel Lee Aihara, Lianzzz, Merli, Meong, ndok, Cha, Choi Min Hwa, Ulfaaahae, Kyu Minnie, KyuHyunJiYoon, AND temen yang NO NAME and Readerdeul laen yang dah review GOMAWO ^_^**


	17. Teaser Chicken Soup

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member.

- Cameo : Jungmo (Trax) as Choi Jungmo.

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But Sungmin punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, M-Preg, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "...aku tak akan hidup saat bunga lain bermekaran namun aku akan mekar saat bunga lain telah berguguran..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Gaje balik lagi. Bawa Teaser "CHICKEN SOUP for Our FAMILLY"<strong>**Mianhe, kali ini cuma teasernya aja. Coz, chap sebenernya mau aku publish pas Hari Ulang Tahun Kyuppa. Tunggu tanggal 03 Februari. #apadeh#sokpentingbanged#**

**R n R juga, FF aku yang lain. KyuMin terbaru "HATE TO HEART U." And buad yang KeMaru Lover, please RnR my KeMaru Fic "KEMARU LOVE"**

** JEONGMALL GAMSAHAE**

**HAPPY READING **

**oooCHICKEN SOUPooo**

**TEASER...**

.

Kehidupan after married yang penuh warna. Dipenuhi dengan tangis dan tawa Sunghyun dan Minhyun. Kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang semakin indah dengan hiasan cemburu dan tangis bahagia.

.

.

"Akhh... Kyuhh... Tunggu dulu..."

"Hemm... Akuh ... Tak bisa menungguh..."

Dibawah cahaya lampu yang redup, dua namja ini bergumul dibawah hangatnya selimut mereka. Udara yang dingin khas AC membuat Kyu tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Bunny Ming-nya. Salahkanlah seorang Cho Sungmin. He is too adorable and sexy.

Sungmin, baru saja menidurkan Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Seharian terasa sangat melelahkan untuknya. Mengantar Sunghyun dan Minhyun ke playgroup, mengunjungi Hyukkie, makan malam bersama Wookie dan akhirnya, sampai dirumah tepat saat Kyu baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Kyuhh, tidak sekarang."

"Ming, aku benar-benar kedinginan..." Kyu terus menyerang leher Sungmin. Jari pintarnya sudah sangat terlatih untuk membuka satu per satu kancing piyama sutera berwarna krem milik Sungmin.

Dengan ganas, Kyu langsung menghisap nipple Sungmin. Menjilati dan sesekali menggigitnya nakal.

Tangan Kyu yang lain sudah menyusup bebas kedalam celana piyama Sungmin.

"Kyuh... Akkhhh... Tidak sekarang Kyuhh..."

Sungmin masih mencoba menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Mereka masih di kamar KyuMin. Dan sesuai perjanjian, jika akan bercinta, mereka harus mengungsi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi, lihatlah appa kita yang satu ini. Sungguh tak sabaran.

Sungmin terus melenguh, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat merasakan remasan pada juniornya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Daddy..."

"Mommy..."

.

.

**Bagaimana reaksi si kembar saat mereka melihat proses pembuatan itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri ? Apa yang baby berumur tiga tahun pikirkan ?**

**Bagaimana reaksi KyuMin saat mereka tertangkap basah oleh kedua wajah innocent itu ?**

.

.

"Choi Jungmo ? Untuk apa kau menemuiku ?" Heechul kaget setengah mati, saat ia bertemu dengan calon tunangannya dulu. Choi Jungmo.

Namja tampan di depannya hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan jasnya. "Lama tidak bertemu Chullie. Kau terlihat semakin cantik."

"Ah, nde. Gamsahae."

"Pasti Hangeng menjaga dan merawatmu dengan baik."

"Tentu saja." Heechul sudah sedikit jengah melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

.

Sreeet...

.

"Hei, mau kau kemanakan belanjaanku ?" Heechul mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang lembut dan sopan. Sejujurnya didalam hatinya, ia begitu membenci namja yang ada dihadapannya dan seakan ia sudah siap menelan maja ini bulat-bulat.

"Hanya membantumu membawa belanjaanmu. Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi ? Biar aku yang mengantarmu. Kau tidak membawa supir kan ?"

Heechul mencoba menarik belanjaannya namun sayang Jungmo lebih lihai untuk menghindari tangan Heechul.

"Aku sudah menikah Jungmo, juga sudah mempunyai cucu. Jangan menggangguku."

"Akh, bagaimana ya ? Aku kesepian Chullie. Istriku sudah meninggal dan kurasa kau wanita yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu Siwon." Jungmo tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hechul.

"Heh, apa kau sudah gila hah ! Dasar pria tak waras !"

"Aku memang gila Chullie. Gila karenamu. Tak kusangka, setelah dua puluh tahun ini terlewati kau tetap cantik. Bertambah cantik."

"Kya, hentikan merayuku. Cepat kembalikan tasku dan pergi dari hadapanku !"

Akhirnya Jungmo melepaskan belanjaan Hechul dan dengan tanpa rasa malu Jungmo mencium pipi Hechul ditengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Kya ! Choi Jungmo ! Beraninya kau !"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku Chullie." Secepat kilat Jungmo berjalan menjauhi Heechul. "Aish... Menyebalkan."

Hechul menghentakkan high heelsnya ke lantai. Sangat kesal rupanya. Lalu ia mengambil semua tas belanjaannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sepatu mengkilat bermerk yang terlihat di depannya. "Hannie..."

.

.

**Bagaimana reaksi Hangeng melihat kejadian itu ? **

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Jungmo untuk membuat seorang Cho Heechul berubah menjadi Choi Heechul ?**

.

.

"Jongki ! Kau dimana sayang ?" Seorang namja cantik sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mencari putranya. Sudah seharian ini ia mencari putra kesayangannya itu.

Jangan tanyakan dimana Yesung berada. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan kolam ikannya. Namun tiba-tiba ...

.

Praang...

.

Mendengar suara pecahan kaca Wookie langsung berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Disana sudah ada Yesung yang diam tertegun menatap kearah pecahan kaca itu.

"Ada apa ini ? Akh... Jongki baby..."

"Wookie sesegera saja menarik Jongki yang terpaku ke pelukannya. Dan Yesung segera mendekati Wookie dan Jongki. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan Yesung.

"Apa kau merasakannya Wookie baby ? Jongki ketakutan. Tak mungkin ia memecahkan akuarium dangkkoma. Ini pasti..."

"Nde, ini aku..." Sebuah cahaya ungu terbang diatas mereka. Makhluk kecil dengan tubuhnya yang bercahaya, dengan kilauan permata ungu di mahkotanya.

"Appa..."

"Raja..."

.

.

**Bagaimana nasib YeWook selanjutnya, saat Raja peri berhasil menemukan mereka ?**

**Apakah Jongki akan mempunyai kekuatan peri, sama seperti Yesung dan Wookie ?**

.

.

"Nyet... nyet... nyet..."

"Lihat Hae, kau selalu mengatainya monyet. Dia jadi seperti itu."

Hae hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar. "Haish, jangan memasang wajah begitu, terlihat aku ini sudah tua dan kau awet muda. Gendong Junior baik-baik."

Hyukkie, semakin cerewet. Hae, semakin kekanak-kanakan dan sama manjanya dengan Eunhae Junior.

Mereka tengah berjalan bertiga, menikmati pemandangan Everland di Yeongin. Menikmati permainan dan juga kebun binatangnya. Sangat ramai dan indah di musim semi.

"Minta maaf pada Junior, Hae."

"Daddy... Map... Map..."

"Ish, iya bocah. Daddy minta maaf. Puas ?"

Junior tersenyum gaje dan memukul wajah Hae. "Dasar !"

"Hae, berhenti mengatainya."

.

Bruk...

.

Seorang yeoja menabrak Hae. "Akh, mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja, aku... Hae ..."

Yeoja itu menatap pada Hae. Menatap dalam pada matanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Hyukkie.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Yeoja itu hampir saja menghambur ke pelukan Hae jika saja tangan Hyukkie tak menghentikannya.

"Eh, apa hakmu melarangku memeluk Hae. Dia masih berstatus namja chinguku."

"Ish... Yoona hentikan."

"Tapi Hae..." Yoona mencoba merengek pada Hae. Hyukkie yang kesal, langsung merebut Eunhae dan membawanya bersamanya.

"Yoona kita sudah berakhir. Sudah lama berlalu, jadi lupakan aku. Aku sudah menikah."

"Tapi Hae..."

.

.

**Bagaimana Hyukkie menanggapinya ?**

**Kepingan masalalu Hae. Yoona, kembali dari Amerika. Yoona, kekasih Hae yang membuat Hae sempat menggila. Bagaimana Hae menyikapinya ?**

.

.

Zoumi dan Henry, mengadopsi anak setelah setahun menikah. Mereka pindah dan tinggal di Korea.

"Zhoury... Ayo kemari." Henry tengah memanggil baby yang baru berusia satu tahun lebih. Baby yang baru ia adopsi dari panti asuhan.

Baby itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk. Bertepuk tangan didepan Henry.

"Lihat, dia sangat menggemaskan Henry."

"Nde gege. Terima kasih telah mengadopsinya untukku."

Zhoumi tersenyum dan duduk mendekat pada Zhoury. Mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi si kembar ? Sejak kita datang ke Korea, kita belum pernah kesana mengunjungi mereka."

"Nde, aku akan bersiap. Jaga Zhoury sebentar."

"Ba... ba... Ba... Ba..." Suara Zhoury sukses menghentikan Henry. "Apa dia baru saja memanggil Baba ?" Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Anak Baba, anak baik, anak pintar."

"Hei, panggil Amma." Henry duduk di sisi Zhuory dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri didepan Zhoury. Tapi tanggapam Zhoury berbeda dengan kemauan Henry. "Ge...! Ge...!" Zhoury berteriak memanggil Henry dengan sebutan Gege. "Kya, Mimi Ge, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa dia memanggilmu Baba, sedangkan memanggilku Gege."

Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menciumi pipi kenyal Zhoury. Henry terus mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Ge... Ge...!"

.

**Repot dan kesalnya mengurus baby, apalagi dengan tingkah Henry yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana Zhoumi mengatasinya ?**

.

**Teringat akan masalalu, akankah kembalinya Henry ke Korea akan mempengaruhi KyuMin ? Cemburu menguras sumur#Upsss#Hati. **

.

.

"Kya ! Sibum, berhenti !"

"Anni...ni..ni..." Namja kecil itu terus berlari mengitari meja besar di ruang makan. "Sibum nanti kau jatuh sayang."

.

Huppp...

.

"Akh, bagus Wonie, akhirnya kau menangkap anak ini." Kibum mengusap keringatnya. Ia benar-benar lelah harus mengejar Sibum. "Nah, minum susumu baby." Kibum mencoba memasukkan dot susu kedalam mulut Sibum, tapi namja itu malah menggeleng cepat.

"Aish, Mommy sudah capek sayang. Nanti kalau tidak minum susu kau akan lapar dan terus bangun nanti."

Sibum tetap saja menggeleng dan bertepuk tangan. Ia senang telah berhasil membuat Kibum marah.

"Jangan harap Mommy akan memberikanmu telinga Mommy nanti saat kau tidur."

"Eh..." Sibum langsung menatap sang Umma dengan pandangan horornya. "Jim- - man -man..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baby."

"Bummie, jangan begitu. Kau tahu kan Sibum tak akan bisa tidur jika tak memegang telingamu."

"Tapi Wonie, kalau dia tak minum susunya dia akan terus saja bangun nanti."

"Akh baiklah." Siwon menatap Sibum yang berusia dua tahun kurang. Mengecup keningnya. "Ppo...po..." Sibum kecil bertepuk senang saat dicium oleh Siwon, seakan ia meminta dicium lagi.

"Minum susumu dulu baby."

Dengan cepat Sibum menyedot susunya. Dan Siwon terus menghujani namja kecil itu dengan ciuman di pipi dan keningnya.

"Huh... Pervy baby. Dia sebenarnya anak siapa ? Mengapa anak seperti dia ditinggalkan didepan rumah kita."

"Sudahlah Bummie. Lagipula rumah kita menjadi ramai." Siwon kembali menciumi namja kecil dipangkuannya itu.

Sibum, baby kecil yang ditemukan tengah menangis didepan rumah Sibum. Pasangan pengantin baru. Awalnya Kibum tak mau mengurusnya, namun melihat Siwon yang begitu menyukai namja itu akhirnya ia mengalah.

Sibum kecil yang pervert. Sangat suka dicium orang dewasa dan sangat suka mencium anak kecil lainnya. Sangat suka memegang telinga Kibum jika tidur.

.

**Bagaimana kehidupan penuh warna mereka ?**

**Bagaimana lucunya saat baby ini bergabung dengan yang lain ?**

.

.

**###CHICKEN SOUP FOR OUR FAMILLY### **

.

Gomawo sudah membaca teasernya. Gomawo juga telah menanti Sekuel ini. Mianhe jika ceritanya makin panjang kayak sinetron di Indonesia #plak# Mohon reviewnya.

.

.

.

**.**


End file.
